Please Dont Tell
by PupeHz
Summary: Serena, ha estado enamorada de su amigo, Yaten Black, desde la infancia. Ha planeado decirle cómo se siente durante las vacaciones anuales de sus familias en el Caribe. Pero cuando Yaten arriba de Londres con una novia y su primo Seiya, sus planes cambian. S
1. Chapter 1

_Serena Tsukino, de dieciséis años, ha estado enamorada de su amigo, Yaten Black, desde la infancia. Ha planeado decirle cómo se siente durante las_

_vacaciones anuales de sus familias en el Caribe. Pero cuando Yaten arriba de_

_Londres con una novia y su primo Seiya, sus planes cambian._

_Disgustada por la forma en que las vacaciones han resultado, acepta irse a explorar_

_islas con Seiya, para evadir a Yaten. Pero ni siquiera eso sale como estaba previsto._

_Cuando su bote vuelca, Serena y Seiya son forzados a nadar hasta un acantilado_

_rocoso. Nunca planeó compartir sus secretos más íntimos con Seiya pero,_

_realmente cree que ésta podría ser su última aventura. En las horas de pánico que_

_les toma a los rescatistas llegar, Serena le dice cuánto le gustan sus pantis de Lunes_

_a Domingos, que besó al novio de su mejor amiga, y cómo es que nunca ha pasado_

_de tercera base con un chico._

_Una vez salvados, Serena intenta olvidar todas las cosas que le ha revelado._

_Después de todo, no es como si fuera a volver a ver a Seiya otra vez, ¿cierto? Pero_

_la mamá de Serena decide que él debería quedarse con ellos mientras hace su_

_semestre en el extranjero, y para cuando Serena se da cuenta que se está_

_enamorando de él, él se ha ido con su archienemiga. Sabiendo que Seiya puede_

_arruinar su segundo año con un solo desliz, se obsesiona con un solo pensamiento:_

_¡Por Favor No Lo Cuentes!_

_._

_._

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_._**

**_._**

Siempre he estado enamorada de Yaten Black y por mi vida, no podía

entender cómo él no lo sabía. Había habido muchas veces que había

pensado que él había sentido lo mismo por las cosas que recordaba cada vez

que nos veíamos. Por ejemplo, cómo cada vez que parábamos por Gelato no

necesitaba preguntarme qué sabor quería. Sólo lo sabía. O, si habíamos estado

visitando a su familia en Londres durante las Navidades me llevaría a Harrods

para ver en vivo los patinadores de hielo adornando los escaparates. Y, muy a su

pesar, me llevaría a ver el cambio de guardia en el Palacio de Buckingham porque

sabía cuánto lo adoraba. Habían sido aquellas pequeñas cosas especiales las que

me llevaron a justificar enamorarme de Yaten. Así que, me convencí a mí misma de

que él era completamente culpable de despertar a la adolescente hormonal en mí.

Empecé a escenificar la boda simulada con mi fiel oso de peluche en el papel de

Yaten a la edad de cinco años. Todavía puedo recordar reír a veces sobre lo que

haría si alguna vez me descubría besando a Teddy o si supiera cuántas veces

fantaseaba acerca de ser su esposa. A los dieciséis, aún fantaseaba con ser la Sra.

Black, sólo que sin las bodas simuladas.

Siempre habíamos sido amigos cercanos, bueno tan cercanos como un vuelo de

seis horas desde Londres puede conseguir. Mi madre y la madre de Yaten crecieron

juntas en las afueras de Londres. Habían vivido una al lado de la otra y habían sido

mejores amigas desde entonces. Aunque no era mi tía, mi madre insistía en que mi

hermano y yo la llamáramos así ya que su amistad había sido siempre más

fraternal. Ese vínculo me proporcionó varias visitas cada año. Cuando éramos más

jóvenes, pasábamos todas nuestras vacaciones juntos. Si nosotros no podíamos ir a

ellos, ellos venían a nosotros. Ahora, por desgracia, se había acortado a sólo una

feliz semana al año.

Pero el año pasado finalmente había sido diferente. Todos estos años, tantos

sueños. Habíamos estado en la playa para una de nuestras caminatas nocturnas a

la luz de la luna en nuestras vacaciones anuales. Era nuestra última noche

viéndonos durante todo un año. La playa estaba en su mayoría desierta mientras

paseábamos a través de las olas. Pateé un poco de agua, salpicándole y ahí es

cuando agarró mi mano y me hizo dar la vuelta en sus brazos. Entonces algo

mágico sucedió. Yaten finalmente me miró como nunca antes. Me atrajo más cerca

y suspiró, situando sus manos a cada lado de mi cara. Nos miramos a los ojos el

uno al otro por un momento. Estaba mareada con la anticipación. No fue nada

como lo esperaba. Yaten era mucho mejor besador que el osito de peluche. No sé si

él me besó o si yo lo besé, pero de cualquier manera, nuestros labios encontraron

su camino el uno al otro. A pesar de mis nervios, me permití a mí misma perderme

en ese momento, mis manos comenzaron a vagar a través de su precioso cabello

platinado y largo y profundicé el beso incontrolablemente. Un minuto después,

me alejó y sonrió, pero en lugar de besarme de nuevo, se inclinó y agarró mi mano,

acompañándome de regreso al hotel. No era exactamente la reacción que había

esperado.

Yaten actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada todo el paseo de vuelta. Había

divagado acerca de sus estudios el próximo año o acerca de su espantoso primo

Seiya. Una vez que llegamos a mi habitación, me dio un incómodo abrazo y dijo

buenas noches. Eso fue todo. Sin lentos besos de buenas noches en el pasillo. Al día

siguiente antes de que nos fuéramos, besó rápidamente mi mejilla, me abrazó en el

vestíbulo del hotel y prometió llamar pronto. Permanecí allí por lo que me pareció

una eternidad esperando que volviera corriendo y dijera algo... cualquier cosa,

pero no lo hizo. No fue hasta que el autobús se alejó de la acera que me permití

llorar sabiendo que no lo vería durante otro año entero. Y calibrando su reacción a

nuestro primer beso, eso me dejaba un año entero para preocuparme acerca de qué

pasaría en nuestras próximas vacaciones.

El verano pasado cuando Yaten me había besado, no fue nada como lo que me

imaginé que sería y estaba totalmente desprevenida. Ese beso lo cambió todo el

año pasado. En ese año sólo había recibido tres cartas de Peter. Y, ni una sola vez

mencionó el beso. Esto no era como él. Siempre habíamos encontrado una manera

de llegar el uno al otro. Normalmente hablábamos por teléfono, por Skype y nos

escribíamos cartas todo el tiempo. Lo hacíamos desde que yo tenía diez años y ni

una sola vez había pasado de mí con malas excusas. Yo aún me acercaba, pero por

alguna razón Yaten parecía extremadamente ocupado este último año. La única vez

que me las había arreglado para pillarlo en Skype, había estado distante y salió

corriendo diciendo, "que iba tarde para reunirse con alguien y necesitaba correr."

Eso dejó un trillón de hipótesis devanándose dentro de mí, pero me convencí a mí

misma para empujar mis nervios a un lado y creer que una vez que me viera todo

estaría bien.

Así que, este año en nuestro viaje anual al Caribe, me dije a mí misma no hacerme

pedazos totalmente como una idiota. No este año. Estaba determinada a no caer

sobre mis pies cuando él me mirara o me hablara. El problema no era su apariencia

para morirse, sino la manera adorable en la que hablaba que siempre parecía hacer

a mi corazón derretirse. Pero, ¿a qué chica no le encantaban aquellos adorables

acentos ingleses? Estaba literalmente contando los minutos hasta que lo viera de

nuevo. Pasar diez días completos en el paraíso iba a ser la guinda del pastel. No

podía esperar a empezar.

Finalmente en la habitación del hotel, vacié mi ropa en mi cama y busqué mi

bañador. Era temprano por la mañana, lo que me dejaba tiempo de sobra para

reconectar con Yaten. No podía esperar a que me viera con mi bikini turquesa, tan

pequeño que probablemente es ilegal en algunos estados. Pero pensé que ey, a los

europeos les encantan este tipo de cosas, ¿verdad?

Rápidamente me cambié mis "ropas de viaje" y me puse mi bikini; atando las

pequeñas cuerdas del bañador apretadas alrededor de mi cuello y espalda. Envolví

mi pareo alrededor de mi cintura y rápidamente lo hice una vez más en el espejo.

Después de aplicar mi brillo rosa pétalo pegué mis labios juntos y recogí mi iPod

con nuevas canciones para Yaten que estaba segura que le encantarían. A Yaten

siempre le había encantado la música tradicional irlandesa. Bandas como: The

Sawdoctors, The Pogues y Flogging Molly. Ni siquiera yo podía resistir golpear

mis pies junto a los sonidos de la música. Así que antes de que nos fuéramos

busqué iTunes como loca para descargarme canciones para él. No podía esperar a

compartir la música, imaginándonos tumbados uno junto al otro compartiendo los

auriculares. Uno pegado en su oreja y el otro en la mía. Me sonreiría mientras

escuchábamos la música y tal vez incluso sostuviera mi mano.

Me apresuré hacia el vestíbulo de la suite.

De pie en la entrada vacía, grité:

—Mamá, voy a bajar ahora.

Mi madre se asomó por la esquina de su habitación.

—Sere, ¿puedes por favor desempacar antes?

Mientras sujetaba la perilla de la puerta que me llevaba a estar a minutos de ver a

Yaten, me di la vuelta y dije:

—Ya está hecho. —Esto era una semi-mentira. Había desempacado mi bañador y

mi bolsa de maquillaje y dejado todo lo demás dentro de mi equipaje.

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Bien. Dile a Anna que bajaré en un momento.

—Lo tengo —respondí mientras di una vuelta a la perilla para abrir la puerta.

Mi corazón se aceleró con el pensamiento de ver a Yaten. ¿Se vería diferente del año

pasado? Estaba segura de que su cabello platinado y sus perfectos ojos verde esmeralda todavía serían tan embriagadores como siempre. Nunca le dije esto, pero

me encantaban las gafas retro que llevaba. Bueno, que tenía que llevar. Era tan

ciego como un murciélago sin ellas. Lo que no estaba esperando cuando finalmente

me abrí camino a través de la multitud hasta la piscina era la más reciente

incorporación que había traído con él. Me paré y me escondí detrás del bar de la

piscina mirándolos desde la distancia, me sentí como la estúpida idiota que no

quería ser. Se rió cuando ella habló. Agarró su mano cuando ella sonrió. No podía

creerlo. El chico que constituía cada uno de mis sueños estaba tumbado junto a una

explosiva rubia. Y obviamente perdiendo la cabeza por ella y no por mí. ¿No

significó ese beso el año pasado nada para él? ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto?

—Serena, cariño, mírate. —La Sra. Black (alias tía Anna) agarró mis hombros

dándome la vuelta. Caray, ¿de dónde ha salido?

—Hola, tía Anna. Es tan bueno verte.

Deslizó su brazo en el mío, cubriendo mi mano con la suya.

—Ven a saludar a Yaten. No puede esperar a verte. —A mí no me parecía de ese

modo. Mi corazón se sentía como si se fuera rompiendo poco a poco a medida que

continuábamos acercándonos.

—Mamá dijo que estaría abajo pronto. —Me detuve brevemente, la curiosidad

estaba empezando a matarme—. Um, ¿quién es esa con Yaten? —pregunté,

apuntando tímidamente hacia ellos.

Miré mientras inclinaba sus gafas sobre la punta de la nariz.

—Esa es Mina. ¿Yaten no te lo contó? Es bastante encantadora. —Sonrió y me

empujó hacia delante—. Estoy segura de que ustedes dos se llevarán bien.

Además, mi hermana y su hijo vinieron con nosotros este año y te necesito para

mantener al pobre Seiya ocupado por mí. Sigue quejándose de que está enfermo

de ser la tercera rueda. Recuerdas a Seiya, ¿verdad? Sé que ha pasado bastante

tiempo.

—¿Pensé que vivían en Australia? —Estaba absolutamente segura de que vivía allí,

¿por qué demonios estaban aquí? No había visto a Seiya desde que su familia dejó

de reunirse con nosotros para nuestras vacaciones hace años. La tía Anna y su

hermana tuvieron alguna pelea era todo lo que me habían dicho. Puedo decir

honestamente que había esperado no volver a verlo nunca de nuevo. Las últimas

varias ocasiones que lo hice, se burlaba de mí sin descanso. Incluso se le ocurrió un

ingenioso mote para mí. O, al menos, él pensaba que era ingenioso. Por supuesto,

Yaten siempre le decía que se largara y me dejara en paz.

—Lo hacía. Se mudó a Londres el año pasado para estar más cerca de la familia.

¿No te lo dijo Yaten? —Quería gritar NO, Yaten parece dejar mucho fuera estos días.

Como Seiya, o la rubia sobre la que no parecía poder dejar de ser efusivo.

Dándome cuenta de que mis oportunidades con Yaten habían llegado a un punto

muerto, forcé una sonrisa. Quería verme de la mejor forma para él. Compré varios

conjuntos nuevos, un nuevo bañador e incluso me bronceé antes de venir. Lo sé, lo

sé, las cabinas de bronceado son malas para ti, pero, ¿qué es lo que tiene que hacer

una chica? Había estado desesperada intentando imaginarme por qué había estado

tan distante al teléfono. Y estaba desesperada por otro beso. Así pues, aquí estoy

abandonada a pasar el rato con Seiya, Yaten y su nuevo amor.

Seiya, suspiré para mí misma. Lo recordaba. Si la memoria no me fallaba, era el

odioso niño pequeño que me hacía tropezar en el parque cuando era pequeña. Era

el niño que pensó que sería divertido esconder un gusano en mi sándwich y reírse

cuando colgó de mi boca. Era el niño que pensó que sería histérico darme un

lavado blanco1 en unas vacaciones de esquí. Mi cara estuvo fría y roja durante una

hora después de que lo hiciera. Aún puedo recordar a Yaten tirando de él fuera de

mí, y metiendo la cara de Seiya abajo en la nieve. Luego me miró de nuevo y

sonrió, dándome un guiño tranquilizador. Creo que es cuando verdaderamente me

enamoré de Yaten. A Seiya también se le ocurrió un pequeño mote y comenzó a

llamarme So-So2. Me dijo que era una abreviatura de Serena, pero también porque

era sólo así-así de guapa. ¿Recordaba a Seiya?

¡Demonios, sí! ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

No había visto a Seiya desde que tenía unos trece años y visité Londres con mis

padres. Habíamos ido todos a Escocia durante unos días para ir a esquiar. El día

antes de que nuestro viaje terminara, todos habíamos vuelto a Londres a pasar el

rato en el parque. Había estado soleado un minuto y entonces nos llovió al

siguiente. Corrí a través de la hierba húmeda con mis zapatos en la mano y Seiya

cayó un paso atrás antes de atraparme. Una vez que lo hizo, me había girado

causando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Me había dado la vuelta y puesto de

espaldas cuando aterrizó encima de mí, los dos jadeando; estábamos sin aliento.

Sus ojos se pusieron serios durante un momento cuando de repente pensé que se

inclinaría hacia abajo y me besaría, pero en su lugar se impulsó y se puso de pie.

Alargó la mano para alcanzar la mía, pero yo sólo lo alejé. Me evitó el resto de ese

día. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi y había esperado no poner los ojos en Seiya Kou de nuevo.

Mientras nos acercábamos a ellos descansando junto a la piscina, me quedé

mirando a los tres. En ese breve momento supe que tenía dos opciones. Podía ir

con el plan A o pensar en un plan B. Sabía que estaría hundiéndome en una total

nueva depresión si continuaba con el plan A, ya que él había traído a alguien.

_**1 Lavado blanco: en el original, whitewash. Es cuando agarras a alguien y le frotas la cara contra la **_

_**nieve. **_

_**2 So-So: viene del nombre de la chica, Sophie(Serena), y se traduce como así-así (algo como mediocre). **_

Podía hacer un plan B si quería, pero no quería estar atascada pasando el rato con

Seiya... demonios, ni siquiera quería mirar a Seiya. Quería a Yaten. Tampoco

escapó a mi atención que Yaten no estaba llevando sus gafas. Las gafas que me

encantaban tanto. Sí, Seiya se había convertido en alguien sorprendentemente tan

adorable como Yaten, pero diferente. No diferente de una mala manera, sólo no mi

Seiya.

De hecho, Seiya era todo lo contrario. Su cabello negro azabache se había puesto más

oscuro desde la última vez que lo vi, con unas cuantas vetas bañadas por el sol

corriendo a través. Una muy notable cicatriz que iba a través de su ceja izquierda

que le hacía de algún modo más sexy. Rápidamente estudié su físico, piernas

obviamente largas que colgaban de la tumbona que significaban que había crecido.

Creció un montón desde que lo había visto por última vez y definitivamente

parecía que pertenecía a un gimnasio. No había forma en que pudieras tener un

cuerpo como ese sin ponerte en serio algunas horas. No podía evitar sino

preguntarme si recordaba nuestra última vez juntos.

Miré mientras Yaten ponía su bebida abajo, luego se levantó.

—Serena, por fin estás aquí —sonrió. Me agarró por la cintura, empujándome a sus

brazos. Mis pies colgaron mientras me sostenía. Me acurruqué lo más cerca que

pude, mi cara remoloneando en su cuello. El abrazo no duró tanto como yo

esperaba. Me puso debajo de nuevo—. Tengo a alguien que quiero que conozcas.

—¿Iba en serio? La última persona en el planeta que quería conocer era alguien con

la que había estado conviviendo. Cada esperanza y sueño que alguna vez había

tenido estaba siendo roto justo delante de mí. ¿Cómo podía no importarle? ¿Cómo

podía mirarme y no darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba hiriéndome trayéndola a

ella?

Podía haber permanecido allí todo el día con sus brazos envueltos a mi alrededor.

¿Lo notaría la gente si no me hubiera soltado de él? Estoy segura que la rubia

que llevaba un bikini tipo modelo tendida delante de mí lo notaría.

—Serena... Mina. Mina... Serena.

Saltó de la tumbona azul, agarrándose a mí y picoteando cada una de mis mejillas.

—Serena, es tan bueno conocerte por fin. Yaten y Anna me lo han contado todo

sobre ti y tu madre. Yaten dice que eres como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

—¿Acababa de decir Anna? Hmm, supongo que está en la base del nombre de pila.

¿Qué pasó con el respeto a tus mayores? Espera, retrocede... ¿acababa de decir

hermana? Sí, si besar a tu hermana en la playa es normal. Este viaje tenía desastre

escrito por todos lados con D mayúscula.

Sentí la mano de Yaten agarrar la mía.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, pero recuerdas a Seiya, ¿verdad, Sere?

Asentí mientras miraba en la dirección de Seiya. Sus ojos vagaron por mi cuerpo

de un modo que me hizo extremadamente incómoda. Tenía una mueca divertida

en su cara como si me estuviera imaginando desnuda o algo, lo que me ponía

nerviosa y me hizo moverme inútilmente. ¿Estaba feliz de verme? ¿Estaba

nervioso? ¿Realmente estaba imaginándome desnuda? No podía decirlo. Forcé otra

sonrisa falsa cuando Seiya se levantó, elevándose sobre nosotros dos.

—Hola, Seiya. Es bueno verte —mentí.

Sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

—Es realmente bueno verte también, So-So.

Y ahí estaba.

Y, ¿por qué enfatizaba la parte verdaderamente?

Claramente recordaba cómo me torturaba llamándome así y, ¿en serio acababa de

guiñarme un ojo como si hubiéramos sido amigos todo el tiempo? Lo estudié

cuando se dejó caer hacia abajo, descansando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Brillante, está aquí, así que, ¿por fin podemos marcharnos mañana a Yost?

Miré hacia atrás a Yaten que no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo de que yo

estuviera parada delante de él y como si nada hubiera pasado el año anterior. Todo

el año me preparé para mi siguiente beso con Yaten, obviamente él no había estado

preparándose para lo mismo.

Tiré mi bolso en la tumbona.

—¿Dónde están tus gafas, Yaten?

Sonrió con su pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

—Lentes de contacto, y Seiya se está refiriendo a la isla, Yost Van Dyke. Es una

pequeña isla cerca de Tortola. Todos fuimos allí la semana pasada para una

excursión de un día.

No podía creer que estuviera llevando lentes de contacto. Él había adorado esas

gafas tanto como yo. Mina había sido mi única suposición en cuanto a por qué el

cambio repentino.

Aunque mi corazón se estaba rompiendo en mi interior me negué a que Yaten me

viera atormentada. Estaba determinada a no dejarle que me viera romperme.

Después de un largo día junto a la piscina y cenar con todos, me excusé y pasé la

primera noche sola, llorando en la playa.

De repente, mi versión del paraíso había dado un deprimente giro para lo peor.

.

.

_Hola :) aquí con una adaptación Serena&Seiya, cuando lei el libro solo pense en que ellos eran los indicados, aunque me gustan mas las M&Y _

_espero que les guste, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo._

_Saludos_

_~Pupehz..*_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**..**_

_***..S&S..***_

_**..**_

Dos días más tarde, después de mirar a Yaten en cada desgarradora

oportunidad que tuve, todos nosotros caminamos hacía vía Ferry a

Yost Van Dyke. Una vez que llegamos, nuestras mamás se adelantaron

para asegurar dos bungalows por el día. Esta era una pequeña isla. Una muy

pequeña isla.

Lo primero que noté cuando bajé del barco, fueron bares en la playa a lo largo de la

costa. Uno después de otro. El único lugar que se destacaba, sólo porque estaba

lleno de clientes balanceándose al compás de algún reggae, era un bar llamado

Foxy. Eché un vistazo alrededor, Yaten y Mina ya había comenzado a ir hacia

fuera, mano-en-mano. ¡Fabuloso! Seiya comenzó a adelantarse, pero se volvió,

como si yo fuera una ocurrencia tardía.

—¿Vienes?

—Los alcanzaré en un minuto —grité. Se dio la vuelta, levantando la bolsa aún

más alta en el brazo. Una vez apoyada en su hombro, se adelantó esta vez sin

mirar atrás. Caminando a la playa, pateé mis sandalias y dejé que la arena se

filtrara entre mis dedos. Los últimos dos días no habían sido una tortura total. Me

las arreglé para evitar a Seiya, ya que pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en la playa

con un paquete de seis de Red Stripe los dos días, y convenientemente yo pasé el

mío al lado de la piscina con mi iPod. Escuchando de todo, excepto lo que había

descargado para Yaten.

El problema de estar en una isla tan pequeña era que no había ningún lugar dónde

esconderse. No había una piscina llena de cloro con niños pequeños salpicando y

las bebidas con pequeños paraguas siendo entregadas. Había un océano, un

océano enorme y eso era todo. No es que me estuviera quejando. El agua había

sido impecablemente clara, tan clara que vi Nemos pequeños nadando por todas

partes. El problema con esta tan-llamada isla es que no podía alejarme de Yaten y

Mina. Seiya no se me había acercado más allá, gracias a Dios. Aparte de miradas

y gestos ocasionales. Pero, realmente pensé que me iba a enfermar si tenía que ver

a los tortolitos ostentando por más tiempo.

Había estado sentada en la arena, mirando el mar cuando sentí que alguien me

observaba. Me incliné casualmente, poniendo mis manos detrás de mí y

metiéndolas en la arena. Con una rápida mirada por encima del hombro mis ojos

se encontraron con los suyos. Seiya me miraba desde una silla de plástico blanco

sentado en el borde de la pista de bar. Llevaba esos horribles pantalones cortos

brillantes y apuntó con la cerveza en la mano en mi dirección. Mi respiración se

enganchó por un momento y luego me forcé a mirar por la playa y a Yaten y Mina

acurrucados en una manta juntos. Estaba tan perdida en verlos que no me di

cuenta que Seiya se había movido hasta que estaba de pronto detrás de mí.

Se dejó caer en el suelo a mi lado. Le dio un codazo a mi hombro.

—Hola, ¿Bombon te sientes con ganas de ir a dar un paseo?

Rodé los ojos y cogí un poco de arena, dejándola tamizar a través de mis dedos.

—No, si vas a seguir llamándome así.

—Muy bien —dijo Seiya—. Sólo pensé que tal vez te daría un descanso. —Asintió

con la cabeza en dirección a la feliz pareja—. Alquilé un barco pequeño para unas

pocas horas. —Seiya se levantó y me tendió la mano—. Tengo algo que quiero

mostrarte.

—¿Entonces qué hay de bueno en esta isla a la que vamos?

Seiya sonrió y tuve que admitir que era un infierno de sonrisa que brilló antes de

hablar de nuevo.

—No puedo creer que has estado viniendo aquí todos los años con Yaten y no has

visto la Isla American Express. Tienes que verla, es tan hermosa. —Hizo una

pausa, mirando hacia atrás al muelle del que acabábamos de apartarnos—.

Además, pensé que podría darte un descanso de todo el flirteo sin sentido que

estás haciendo con Yaten. —Seiya hizo una pausa y luego agregó—: Pensé que

Mina te iba a matar cuando comenzaste a frotar la loción en su espalda. —Rió en

voz alta.

Es cierto. Ayer, él había estado tumbado en el sillón y Mina había estado Dios

sabe dónde. Parecía que él estaba comenzando a quemarse y yo no estaba

dispuesta a ser responsable de él insolándose por el sol. Entonces, Mina dio vuelta

a la esquina, sus ojos disparando dagas y saltó a la piscina. Yaten me miró sin decir

palabra y se encogió de hombros siguiéndola a la piscina.

—No estoy coqueteando con Yaten. ¿Por qué dices eso? —exigí.

—Bueno, ¿normalmente das un paseo por la playa toda emperifollada? Y, por

favor, ¿qué pasa con todo el agacharse para recoger el bloqueador solar, o tu

bebida o tu iPod. Tú entiendes —bromeó, sonriendo de nuevo.

Me volví, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de mí.

—No voy a ir allí. Y, ¿qué pasa con la cerveza? Sé que no tienes dieciocho años.

—Bueno, dieciocho años es la edad legal para beber en Inglaterra y está a la vuelta

de la esquina. —Él movió sus cejas—. Así que, ¿por qué no?

Miré de nuevo hacia el agua y decidí que no era de mi incumbencia si él quería

beber hasta el estupor.

—Así que... ¿American Express posee una isla?

Él se echó a reír.

—No. La llaman así porque se filmó un anuncio allí.

Me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza las palabras que mi madre me dijo hace

una semana. "Este va a ser el mejor viaje". Sí, claro. Yo estaba sentada en un bote

de mierda con el hombre equivocado. Dios, cómo deseaba estar sentada aquí con

Yaten en lugar de su primo sabelotodo Seiya.

A medida que avanzábamos más él aceleró el motor un poco más. Conté por lo

menos diez barcos no demasiado lejos. De hecho, el agua estaba llena de lanchas,

yates enormes que se movían lentamente en su camino a cualquier lugar al que

habían ido. Deseaba secretamente estar en uno de esos en lugar de atrapada aquí

con él. El sol caía a plomo sobre nosotros, así que saqué mi protector solar y lo unté

por todas partes.

Le tendí la mano.

—¿Quieres un poco?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lubricado. —Vaciló, luego sonrió—. ¿A menos que quieras hacer mi espalda

para mí también?

Rodé los ojos.

—¡Guau! Eres tan gracioso, casi me olvido de reír. —Sabía que él se estaba

burlando del día anterior. Me negué a dejar que me afectara.

Habíamos estado fuera durante una buena media hora cuando miré hacia abajo.

—Oye, puedo ver el fondo —le advertí—. Necesitas moverte más.

Aceleró el motor y tiró de nosotros más lejos de la costa.

—No hay problema.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi una lancha rápida en dirección a nosotros.

—Umm, creo que tenemos que salir del camino. —Después de notar que no

estaban frenando o girando, grité—: Tienes que mirar hacia fuera.

—Estamos bien, Serena... nos van a ver y se moverán —habló con calma.

Tenía razón. Nos vieron, sin embargo, no tenía importancia. Habían pasado muy

rápido, no se molestaron en tomar nota de lo que había pasado. En cuestión de

segundos las olas comenzaron a fluir hacia nosotros, lo que no ayudó al balanceo

del pequeño barco de mierda en el que estábamos sentados. Estaba a punto de

enfermarme por primera vez. Me encorvé sobre mi estómago tratando de

mantener todo y tratando de no hacer el ridículo de mí misma. Oh, Dios, ¿por qué

bebí dos tazas de café con leche de cabra esta mañana?, pensé. Cuando miré por encima

de mi hombro, vi a Seiya tomando el agua en sus manos y tirándola por la borda.

No me había dado cuenta de que mis pies estaban varios centímetros en el agua.

Las olas se estrellaron en el bote que juré que era una trampa mortal para empezar.

Y, chico, estaba a punto de dejar que Seiya lo tuviera por ponerme en este pedazo

de mierda de bote. Pero, no tenía tiempo. Debido a que todo sucedió tan rápido. El

pequeño bote que alquilamos de Abe, que por cierto, tenía todo en esta pequeña

isla de mierda, ahora se estaba hundiendo.

Y entonces oí el grito salir de mi boca mientras el agua se precipitó más allá de mis

rodillas, cuando vi mi propio cuerpo ascender del bote, nuestro pequeño bote

comenzó a hacer su descenso hacia el fondo del mar del Caribe.

Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios, NO. Bueno, no te asustes, Serena. ¡Oh, Dios!

Nos estamos hundiendo. Oh. Mi. Dios.

Miré por encima a Seiya que estaba agarrando el chaleco salvavidas y el remo

flotando a su lado. Podía sentir sus brazos tocándome y oí su voz, pero en ese

momento no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo o haciendo.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho. No podía pensar. No podía hablar. No

podía hacer nada. Mis piernas empezaron a revolotear debajo de mí tan rápido

como pudieron, porque lo único que podía pensar era en los tiburones y peces... y

más tiburones. Sentí sus apretados brazos envolviéndome mientras sus pies

chocaban con los míos cada pocos segundos.

—Detente. ¡Sagrado Infierno! Deja de mecerte. Atraerás ciertas cosas que confía en

mí, no quieres atraer —dijo en una voz severa. De repente sentí una mano tocar mi

cintura y mi muslo. Hundiéndose debajo de la superficie del agua, desapareció

debajo de mí. Sentí sus manos correr por mis muslos, luego bajar y luego su mano

rozó el tobillo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Este no

era el tiempo para juegos previos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —grité, golpeándolo mientras se levantaba delante de mí.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca que parecía que iba a besarme. Sólo mi suerte. La cara

equivocada estaba mirándome. Sus ojos se quedaron en los míos por un segundo y

luego miró hacia abajo.

Retiró la mano fuera del agua, sonriendo.

—Lo siento, pero necesitábamos sacar esto de tu tobillo. Atrae peces mayores.

Verán ese brillo allá a una milla de distancia. —Seiya me guiñó un ojo como si no

fuera gran cosa. Este tipo tenía algunos problemas serios.

Miré hacia abajo a sus manos y vi mi tobillera de oro envuelta entre sus dedos.

—Sólo agárrate al chaleco y nada lentamente.

Mis ojos buscaron la playa, pero lo único que podía ver eran rocas y más rocas.

—¿Dónde diablos se supone que vamos a nadar? —pregunté, presa del pánico

entre respiraciones.

Él sonrió y señaló el lugar exacto al cual desesperadamente esperaba que no

sugiriera.

—¿Estás loco? Es un acantilado de rocas y hay pelícanos buceando por todo el

lugar —grité.

Sus manos se apoderaron de la parte delantera del chaleco salvavidas de color

naranja tirando de mí con él.

—Hay un poco de arena mezclada adentro, vamos. No voy a dejar que nada te

pase. Confía en mí.

¿Cómo no voy a confiar en él? Algo dentro de mí me dijo que Seiya Kou

finalmente ha crecido. Este era un Seiya Kou con el cual me veía haciéndome

amiga. Extrañamente no me importó estar sola con él por primera vez. Mi vida

estaba en sus manos.

—Está bien. Confío en ti.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**..**_

_***..S&S..***_

_**..**_

No puedo nadar allí. Simplemente no puedo —lloriqueé,

mientras el miedo se apoderaba de mí. Imaginé todos esos

pelícanos zambulléndose, viscosas cosas muertas, peces,

serpientes de agua, y no quería averiguarlo. El acantilado se veía tan lejano.

Parpadeé rápidamente, esperando que eso cambiara la distancia entre nosotros,

pero no lo hizo.

Seiya me agarró de la barbilla obligándome a mirar fijamente sus ojos azules.

—Sólo tienes que hacerlo, Serena. Los barcos no podrán vernos si flotamos en el

agua, así que, tenemos que nadar... ¿de acuerdo?

Sus cejas esperando alguna confirmación de que estaba a bordo con su plan.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas y se mezclaron con el agua caliente

del océano que salpicaba en mi cara. Probé la mezcla de sal y mis lágrimas

mientras corrían dentro de mi boca.

Saqué mi mano derecha del agua, secándome las lágrimas lo mejor que pude y

asentí.

Su mano se extendió hacia abajo tirando de la mía.

—Comienza nadando tan suave como te sea posible. Si te cansas te empujo el resto

del camino. Te prometo que estaré justo a tu lado, no te dejaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Continué pataleando con mis pies tratando de hacer todo lo que él me enseñó.

—Serena, ¿puedes asentir con la cabeza o algo así para saber que me entiendes?

De alguna manera me las arreglé para mover la cabeza arriba y abajo. Fue como

una bombilla que se encendió y finalmente entendí lo que él me estaba diciendo y

empecé a nadar. El chaleco salvavidas me estrujaba por debajo de mis brazos, y así

me mantenía por encima del agua.

Pataleando con mis pies, comencé a hacer mi camino hacia las rocas y el acantilado

que se encontraban más adelante.

A medida que nadaba, varios pensamientos diferentes se arremolinaban en mi

cabeza. ¿Volveríamos a hacer todo el camino hacia allí? ¿Podría alguien

encontrarnos? ¿Y si esto era así? ¿Qué pasa si dieciséis años era todo lo que tendría

en la Tierra? Mientras todos estos pensamientos me venían a la mente, me empujé

hacia delante tratando de no quedarme quieta. La arena apareció lentamente a la

vista, rocas negras asomaban en diferentes ángulos. No sé cuánto tiempo nos tomó

llegar hasta allí, pero se sintió como una eternidad.

—Serena, hagas lo que hagas... no mires abajo. Sólo sigue nadando y empújate a

través de esto —dijo Seiya, aferrándose a mi mano.

Miré hacia abajo y luego sentí el calor de su mano. Bueno, sé que él dijo que no lo

hiciera, pero es como un reto en mi libro.

—¡Oh. Mi. Dios! —grité.

Dejé de nadar y comencé a flotar en el agua.

Una raya venenosa se meneaba a través del agua, su cuerpo se acomodaba contra

la arena.

Las manos de Seiya tiraron del chaleco salvavidas, llevándome más cerca de la

orilla.

—Te dije que no miraras hacia abajo. No te harán daño. Son inofensivos, ¿bien?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Seiya, no puedo hacer esto.

Seiya se mantuvo fiel, nunca se alejó de mí. Anduvo con cuidado en el agua, justo

a mi lado.

—Estamos aquí, sólo coloca poco a poco los pies en la arena. Se van a mover. La

mayoría de ellos ya lo han hecho. —Señaló a unos metros de distancia—. Mira.

Él tenía razón. La mayoría ya se habían ido.

A pesar de que nos encontrábamos a salvo, empecé a sentir pánico, el shock

asentándose en mí. Mi ritmo cardíaco se disparó. No podía entender lo tranquilo

que él estaba. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué no podía estar sentada en

una hermosa silla de salón en el hotel, con Yaten? Las manos de Seiya

repentinamente se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí hacia

delante, y luego de una sola vez, me recogió, llevándome a la arena. Me acostó,

suavemente, metiendo las hebras húmedas de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—¿Estás bien? -preguntó, mientras sacaba el chaleco salvavidas de mi agarre de

muerte.

Mi respiración comenzó a disminuir mientras me apoderaba de la arena debajo de

mí, aplastándola entre los dedos.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo... no sé qué pasó —susurré mientras me acostaba de nuevo en

la arena caliente.

Se sentó a mi lado y se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en los codos.

Tendió la mano. Mi pulsera de tobillo estaba envuelta alrededor de sus dedos.

—Bueno, eso no iba de acuerdo al plan.

Apoyándome sobre mis codos, agarré la pulsera de tobillo.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? —Até la pulsera alrededor

de mi tobillo—. ¿Cómo es que alguien nos va a encontrar?

Frunció el ceño.

—Déjame pensar por unos minutos.

Me empujé hacia arriba, de pie, con las manos en la caderas. El sol caía a plomo

sobre mí, el sudor se formaba en el borde de mi labio superior. Lentamente lamí la

sal, colocando mi mano sobre el borde de mis ojos y buscando por cualquier

paseante.

—Nadie va a encontrarnos, ¿no? —Mis ojos se centraron en las lanchas pasajeras,

que pasaban a cientos de metros de distancia. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo

nos habíamos ido. Resoplé. Tendrían que haber pasado un par de horas desde que

nos alejamos del muelle. Todo lo que traje conmigo en mi pequeña mochila estaba

en alguna parte del mar flotando: mi celular, mi protector solar, mi Chapstick.

—Pásame ese chaleco salvavidas, ¿sí? —preguntó Seiya.

Me agaché y lo lancé directamente a él.

—Por favor, dime que no estás yendo a nadar a alguna parte.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras me miraba.

—Lo estoy usando para llamar la atención. Ya te dije que no te iba a dejar. Relájate

y toma sol.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió mientras se levantaba y comenzó a agitar el chaleco en el aire para los

barcos que pasaban.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó, moviéndolo sobre su cabeza con más fuerza que antes.

—No pueden vernos. Están demasiado lejos —le dije, derrotada.

—Nos encontraran, Serena. Yaten o uno de nuestros padres finalmente se darán

cuenta de que estamos perdidos. Sólo tenemos que esperar un poco.

Rocé mis labios con la lengua, tratando de humedecerlos.

Mis labios se están empezando a quemar.

Por lo menos una hora pasó arrastrándose, sin que nadie nos descubriera. Apreté

su mano, tratando de calmar mis dudas de ser encontrados, pero no estaba

ayudando.

—Mantén la calma, Serena. —Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos—. Ni siquiera ha

pasado tanto tiempo.

¿Mantén la calma? No puedo ni respirar, ni pensar, y mucho menos mantener la

calma. ¿Se suponía que teníamos que sentarnos aquí y pudrirnos bajo el sol? ¿Qué

haremos ahora? Desde luego, no podemos nadar en cualquier lugar, y mucho

menos hacer una bandera por si alguien pasa. Eso, obviamente, no estaba

funcionando. No podía mantener la calma. Todo lo que había hecho y mantenido

en secreto de pronto salió de mi boca.

—Estoy enamorada de Yaten. Nos besamos una vez. No sé quién besó a quién, pero

nunca hablamos de ello otra vez. Maté a la pequeña mascota ave de mi hermano.

El ave me siguió hasta el baño y la pisé accidentalmente cuando salté fuera de la

ducha. Culpé al perro. Odio la ropa interior de correa aunque todas mis amigas la

llevan. Todavía me gusta mi ropa interior de lunes a domingo, camino más

cómoda.

¿Por qué estaba diciendo todos estos pequeños secretos a Seiya, de todas las

personas? Pero había empezado y no podía detenerme.

—El novio de mi mejor amiga me besó y nunca se lo dije. ¿Qué clase de amiga soy?

No puedo soportar cuando Molly lleva demasiado rosa. Se ve terrible en ella. Yo,

literalmente, sé todo sobre el sexo porque mi madre miraba los episodios de Dr.

Phil cuando tenía diez años. Diez años de edad y ella creía que podría manejarlo.

Sigo siendo virgen a pesar de que la gente asume que lo hice con Diamante en una

fiesta. No sé por qué o qué pasó. Sentí su mano en mis pantalones y me asusté. Así

que, técnicamente, sólo he llegado a tercera base.

Él me miró.

—¿Qué?

Pero seguí adelante.

—Él ha estado tratando de meterme en la cama desde entonces.

Tuve que dejar de divagar. Una raya nadando y recostándose en la arena a menos

de cinco metros de nosotros, me recordó que estaba varada, posiblemente para

siempre. Miré hacia Seiya, asegurándome de que todavía estaba allí y que no

estaba sola. Él sonrió, y por primera vez aprecié sus amplios hombros bronceados,

su despeinado cabello con reflejos, y su presencia.

Y entonces mi boca empezó de nuevo y más de mi pasado se derramó.

—Me encanta secretamente ver Full House cuando todo el mundo está viendo

telenovelas. Una vez conseguí perforar mi ombligo sólo para retirarlo un mes más

tarde. Mi madre me mataría. Hice trampa en inglés el año pasado mediante un

pago a Amy para que escriba mi trabajo final. Molly y yo fuimos en un viaje por

carretera el verano pasado con dos chicos y mentimos a nuestros padres, fingimos

dormir en la casa de la otra. No sabíamos lo que estábamos pensando. Soy una

imbécil total para todas las películas de John Hughes.

No puedo creer que esté diciéndole todo esto. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza y

diciéndole todas las cosas que nadie sabe de mí.

—Lo siento —dije, mientras tomaba una respiración profunda—. Mi vida es

bastante aburrida.

Él se rió en voz baja.

—Está bien, Serena. Y tu vida no es aburrida.

—Nos vamos a freír aquí como un bicho que se queda atrapado en uno de esos

artilugios.

—No nos vamos a freír —dijo.

No podía dejar de divagar. Divago todo el tiempo para Molly, mi mejor amiga, pero

¿Por qué no puedo parar ahora? Nunca divago con un hombre.

—Odio Seattle. Todavía no sé por qué se divorciaron. Creo que alguien tuvo un

romance. Cuando bebo en fiestas vomito la mayor parte de ello. Odio sentirme

fuera de control.

—Serena, mírame —dijo calmadamente, mientras empujaba mi barbilla y señalaba

en forma recta hacia el océano—. ¿Jugamos un juego?

—¿Quieres jugar un juego? ¿Ahora mismo? —pregunté, mientras movía mis

rodillas hasta mi pecho.

Me agarró la mano.

—Claro, ¿hazme una pregunta? Lo que sea.

Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, un cero. Él me miró como si hubiera

estado loco, cuando empezó.

—¿Cuál es tu sabor de helado favorito?

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Responde a la pregunta.

—Bien —dije, mientras rodaba los ojos—. Me encanta el Butter Crunch de Friendly.

—¡Magnifico! A mí me gusta el helado de agua. Odio el de crema.

—¿Cuál es tu banda favorita? —pregunté.

—No tengo una.

—Todo el mundo tiene una. Me gusta Coldplay, The Beatles, técnicamente sólo

Paul, y los Stones.

—¿Qué haces para divertirte? —me preguntó.

—¿Realmente tenemos que hacer esto?

—Sí, ahora responde la pregunta.

—A mis amigas y a mí nos encanta ir al centro comercial.

-Bien. Muy bien. A mí me gusta leer en mi tiempo libre.

—¿A quién le gusta leer en su tiempo libre?

Él se echó a reír.

—A mí. Deberías probarlo alguna vez.

Di un grito ahogado.

—Yo leí. He leído mucho; bueno, en realidad sólo cuando tengo que hacerlo para la

escuela.

—Así que, Yaten me dijo que no has vuelto a Londres desde hace bastante tiempo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sip, he estado un poco ocupada. Mi madre ha vuelto un par de veces, pero con la

escuela y todo eso...

—Recuérdame... ¿no naciste allá?

Sé que él sabía todo esto, pero contesté de todas maneras.

—Sí. Nos mudamos justo después de que cumplí un año. —Me encogí de

hombros—. Mis padres se conocieron allí, pero desde que él fue un ciudadano

americano, nos mudamos aquí.

—Eso es una vergüenza. Podría ser divertido tenerte ahí.

—¿Qué?

-Nada. Yaten me dijo que tus padres se divorciaron.

—Oye, ¿qué no te dijo Yaten?

—Bueno, no me dijo las cosas que tú sólo dejaste escapar. Eso no era más que un

bono —se rió entre dientes.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre el océano? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo quitaste la pulsera de

mi tobillo, y te quedaste tan tranquilo?

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Ah, eso no es nada. Viví en Australia durante mucho tiempo. Mi papá y yo

solíamos pescar y nadar mucho juntos. —Miró hacia abajo, pero luego me guiñó un

ojo—. Sin embargo, esto fue sólo... bueno, estabas realmente asustada.

Me dio una larga y persistente mirada fija antes de volver a hablar.

—Entonces. ¿Cómo has estado realmente? Ha sido un largo tiempo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de responder una lancha se detuvo a quince metros o

algo así. Un hombre nos gritó. No podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Espera,

lo oí esta vez.

El hombre gritó.

—Enviaré ayuda. —Aceleró su motor y las olas salpicaron mientras se alejaba.

—¿Adónde va? ¿Por qué demonios se va? —grité, levantando una piedra grande y

negra y tirándola al agua—. ¿Cómo podría sólo dejarnos aquí?

Reforcé mis manos en la arena, empujándome a mí misma, subiendo la pequeña

roca junto a mí.

Seiya se levantó y se puso a mi lado. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, pero no dijo

nada. Sólo se quedó allí, mirando el agua.

Cuando de repente, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Le dije cosas que juré que

nunca se las diría a nadie. Cosas que había decidido llevarme a la tumba.

—¿Por qué no me detuviste? Sólo me dejaste divagar y seguir...

Miró abajo, su sonrisa aún presente.

—Bien, bueno, eras una especie de casete. Pensé que debía dejarte terminar.

Aparté la mirada, luchando contra las lágrimas.

—No vas a decir nada, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, por favor... no se lo digas a nadie.

Sentí su brazo cruzarse sobre mi hombro y me puse rígida.

—Está bien que te asustes. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo, Serena.

Luego me sorprendió cuando se inclinó y presionó su frente con la mía, besando la

punta de mi nariz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**..**

***..S&S..***

**..**

Echando un vistazo a mi nuevo reloj resistente al agua, no sabría decir

cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejamos a nuestras familias atrás.

Por supuesto, probablemente asumieron que estábamos pasando un

fabuloso momento. Lo que no sabían, es que nos quedamos varados en alguna isla

abandonada por Dios. Seiya, por su parte, tomó todo con calma, como si hubiera

estado en esa situación exacta antes.

Poco después, otro barco se deslizó por la curva de la roca, arrimándose cerca de la

costa. Dos hombres saludaban hacia nosotros. El que manejaba tenía sus manos en

sus caderas y no parecía contento. El otro se escabulló a la parte trasera de la

embarcación y dejó caer una pequeña ancla. Los dos nos miraban, esperando a que

esta tocara el suelo del océano.

Seiya me miró.

—Bueno, Abe no parece demasiado feliz. Supongo que yo no tendré que financiar

esto.

Puse mis manos sobre mis caderas.

—¿Abe no parece feliz? Bueno, le atornillare por dejarnos arrancar en ese pedazo

de mierda que llama barco. Mira a tu alrededor Seiya. Nosotros somos los que no

deberíamos estar contentos.

Él exhaló.

—Serena, relájate. Estamos bien ahora —dijo y saludó a Abe. Éste nos gritó.

—Ustedes dos, deben nadar hacia nosotros. No podemos acercarnos más.

Mi boca se abrió, mis labios agrietados por la quemadura.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. No hay manera de que nade hacia el barco.

Son como novecientos metros. —Miré a Seiya—. Estoy muy asustada. —Lágrimas

comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, húmedas y calientes, ya que desembocaban en la

comisura de mi boca.

Seiya se inclinó y deslizó su mano en la mía.

—Sólo salimos un poco y saltas sobre mi espalda. Te voy a llevar. —Él se encogió

de hombros—. No es gran cosa.

—No puedes nadar conmigo en tu espalda. —Lo miré, y mis ojos se posaron en sus

bíceps—. Espera, ¿puedes? —le pregunté, relajada ante la idea.

—¿Te has visto Serena? ¿Qué son apenas uno cincuenta y dos de altura y un

centenar de kilos?

Le repliqué.

—Para tu información, soy de uno sesenta y cuatro, y no soy tan corta.

—Aun así, creo que puedo manejarlo. Vamos. —Él me tiró al agua, que se sentía

bien contra mis tobillos quemados. Inclinó sus uno ochenta y algo hacia abajo,

mientras sus rodillas rozaban el agua—. Bien, salta.

Mis manos se unieron alrededor de sus hombros, agarrándome a ellos, con mis

uñas clavándose en su piel. Me sentí segura, y sentí algo dentro de mí que no

debería estar sintiendo. Comenzó a caminar. Mi rostro estaba enterrado en su

cuello, aspirando la mezcla de sudor y sal de su piel. Chica fácil, me dije. Tuve que

admitir que cuando comenzó a flotar hacia ese tipo, Abe, Seiya se sentía como mi

caballero de brillante armadura. No podía decidir si me gustaba o no.

Rápidamente me reprendí por incluso dejar que el pensamiento creciera en mí.

Había sido malo conmigo cada vez que nos habían arrojado juntos en el pasado.

Hasta ahora. Aun así, nunca confié en él de pequeña, pero algo dentro de mí me

dijo que confiara en él por primera vez.

Me obligué a erguir mi cabeza para no poder olerlo y no quería nada más que

tener el pequeño muelle bajo mis pies de nuevo. Cuando nos acercamos al barco,

las manos de Abe descendieron y Seiya desunió mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

Nuestros cuerpos se apretaron contra sí, nuestras caras cinco centímetros de

distancia, mi respiración comenzó a recoger la forma en la que él me miraba. Sus

ojos se detuvieron un segundo más, como si estuvieran a punto de decir algo. Y

entonces me dio un tirón hacia arriba, hacia el barco y fuera de su control.

Mire hacia abajo, viendo a Seiya saludando con la mano a Abe, tirando de él hacia

el barco y de pie demasiado cerca de mí. Me acerqué hacia atrás, tomando asiento

en la pequeña silla giratoria de cuero.

La cara de Abe nos estudiaba a los dos, luego volvió a mirar hacia el agua.

—¿Ustedes dos están bien?

—Estamos bien —contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Bien. —Su mano se aproximó frotándose de la nuca a la barbilla—. No hemos

terminado. Tenemos que tirar de la otra barca hacia arriba. ¿Saben ustedes que son

niños con mucha suerte? Nos encontramos por lo menos a kilómetro y medio de

profundidad y estoy seguro de haber visto a una barracuda3 en estas aguas.

**3-Barracuda: Sphyraena, vulgarmente conocido como Barracuda, es un género de peces carnívoros de aguas profundas. **

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la idea de quedarnos aún por aquí por más

tiempo. No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿o podría? ¿Qué quería que hiciéramos?

—¿Qué es una barracuda? —susurré, nerviosamente hacia Seiya.

Él artículo de nuevo.

—No quieres saber.

El barco se alejaba y luego se cernió sobre la superficie exacta donde nuestro

pequeño bote se hundió. El chapoteo del ancla golpeando el agua me hizo levantar

la vista de mis agitadas manos. El hombre se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del barco

tirando el ancla por la borda, agarrando la cuerda fuertemente en su puño y luego

se zambulló. Se podía ver todo a la perfección, aunque estábamos muy por encima

del fondo del océano. Vi el aleteo de peces lejos de él. Vi el pequeño bote volcado,

incrustado en la arena. Vi la máscara sujeta sobre su cara mientras se sumergía aún

más abajo.

—Tú. —Abe tomo mi brazo—. Con tu peso pon el barco en equilibrio —dijo,

apuntando a la parte posterior de la embarcación—. Alcanza la parte trasera del

barco. —¿Lo había dicho en serio? No había forma de que mi peso pudiera ayudar

a retomar el equilibrio.

Escuchando, buscaba a tientas mi camino hacia la parte trasera, ya que el barco

comenzó a sumergirse por la fuerza de la lancha. De pronto se detuvo. Mis manos

se agarraron los lados, con los ojos cerrados instantáneamente, al sentir que volvía

a caer en el océano. Oí un chapoteo y abrí los ojos, con la esperanza de que el

chapoteo no haya sido lo que yo pensaba que era. Era Seiya, estaba de vuelta en el

agua.

Aunque el miedo se apodero de cada gramo de mi cuerpo, obligué a mis ojos a

permanecer abiertos y registraron el agua para encontrarlo. Vi como sus pies se

levantaban y sus manos se extendían cuando empezó a nadar hacia abajo, hacia el

bote, lentamente. Abe siguió tirando de la cuerda y el bote seguía subiendo.

Entonces liberé el aire que había estado conteniendo una vez que ambos salieron a

la superficie. El hombre ligó la cuerda que unía nuestro pequeño bote a un gancho.

Ethan se retiró y peinó su cabello mojado hacia atrás. Vi como sus brazos se

apoderaron del hombre ayudándolo a levantarse. Los músculos de su espalda

curtida se tensaron. Mi respiración se complicó cuando él se dio cuenta que lo

estaba mirando. Sonrió con una de sus imperturbables sonrisas. Rápidamente se

sentó de nuevo y se aferró a la silla, obligándome a mirar a cualquier sitio, pero no

a él. Yo me negaba a que Seiya supiera lo que me estaba provocando.

—Gracias Abe. ¿Cómo se enteró de nosotros? —dijo Seiya.

Giró la llave y siguió adelante.

—Escuché a algunas personas hablando de dos niños aquí afuera y que ya

deberían haber regresado, me di cuenta que era mejor venir y echar un vistazo. ¿Te

das cuenta que estas pagando por un barco asignado?

—Si amigo, no hay problema —dijo, mientras se sentaba a mi lado y agarraba una

manta de la banqueta de cuero, colocándola alrededor de mis hombros.

La dejó, permitiendo que abrazara mi cuerpo mojado. Incliné la cabeza y cerré los

ojos, dejando que el calor del sol comenzara a secarme. Cuando por fin los abrí, la

vista de la pequeña isla de Yost Van Dyke regresó a mi mirada. Los pocos

restaurantes a lo largo de la costa y la gente que chapoteaba en el agua aparecieron

de repente. Un hermoso pequeño chico rubio de cabello rizado corrió con

entusiasmo hacia nosotros, gritando a su padre. Abe dirigió el barco cerca de la

costa y luego el ancla cayó en el agua un segundo más tarde. Tres de ellos saltaron

al barco. Abe y el otro hombre se metieron en el agua brevemente, discutiendo el

asunto del bote. Incluso aunque claramente hablaron en inglés, me costó mucho

entender sus pesados acentos.

Abracé mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho, mirando hacia fuera, y rápidamente me

di cuenta que necesitaba volver a mojarme para terminar esta pesadilla.

Seiya estaba en el lado derecho de la barca, con los brazos extendidos. El agua

estaba a la altura de su cintura.

—Debemos seguir. Te sostengo.

Incliné la cabeza y arrugué la nariz ante la idea de tener que nadar de nuevo.

—Ya lo tengo —le dije, decidiendo hacer esto por mi cuenta. Salté lo más rápido

que pude. Cuando introduje un pie en el agua, resbalé, cayendo de rostro. Puse

una cara de fracaso. No era la salida elegante que estaba buscando. Escupí el agua,

aplasté la manta a mi alrededor y empujé a un lado a Seiya, caminando hasta la

arena.

La primera persona que reconocí fue a Mina inclinada, frotando protector solar en

la espalda de Yaten. ¡Genial! Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que me había

perdido. Vi como Seiya corrió delante de mí en línea recta hacia Yaten y Mina.

Miró hacia atrás rápidamente, sonriendo con suficiencia. Lo único que podía

pensar era en que él sabía todos mis secretos. Juré allí mismo que nunca quería

verlo de nuevo, incluso si él fue lo único que me mantuvo cuerda durante esas

pocas horas. No había manera de que pudiera decir nada a nadie, especialmente a

Yaten.

Yaten se apartó de su sillón mientras se acercaba.

—¿Dónde demonios han estado? Pensé que era sólo una hora más o menos.

Seiya se dejó caer en la arena y se alzó sobre sus codos.

—Un desvío.

—¿Un desvío? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Estas llamando a nuestra experiencia

cercana a la muerte un desvió...¿en serio? —resoplé, y furiosa los pasé a ellos tres.

Cuando lo hacía, podía oír a Seiya riéndose de mí.

Seiya gritó:

—Créeme, Bombon. Nunca te dejaría morir.

***..S&S..***

No podía llegar a la cabaña con suficiente rapidez. Como me había dirigido hacia

el baño, escuché a mi mamá gritar.

—Serena, ¿qué pasa?

Me volví rápidamente, caminando de vuelta hacia la puerta. Mi mamá y sus

amigas estaban sentadas afuera en sillas de madera, bebiendo bebidas de color

rosa con sombrillas de boleros. No sé cómo extrañé verlos.

—¿Cómo estuvo la isla? ¿Tú y Seiya se divirtieron?—pregunto ella, y lentamente

tomó un largo trago de su debida.

—Si realmente quieres saber...fue un completo infierno.

—Serena, no hables así.

Vi como la señora Black tomo un sorbo y lo arremolinó a su alrededor varias

veces antes de finalmente tragar.

—Tonterías Ikuko. Ella es una chica grande. ¿Qué está mal amor? ¿No te

divertiste con mi sobrino?

Me acerqué y cogí la debida de mi madre, acabándola de un solo trago largo.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? —le pregunté, mientras miraba la cara de mi madre pasar

de sonreír a fruncir el ceño.

Mi mamá se acercó y me arrebató el vaso de mi mano.

—¿Era eso realmente necesario, señorita?

—Con el día que tuve, bueno, es justo decir que quizá no sea tan malo.

—¡Serena! Solo tienes dieciséis años.

—Mamá, ¿realmente crees que no he tomado un trago antes? Además, casi me

muero hoy —resoplé, mientras que sacaba una silla de mimbre y me sentaba con

ellas.

—No seas tan dramática —dijo y luego se volvió a sus amigas—. Anna, Colleen,

ella sólo está exagerando. —Colleen es la mamá de Seiya y yo nunca he logrado

ver el parecido. No podía recordar a su padre, pero asumí que había lucido como

él.

La madre de Seiya estudió mi rostro por un breve segundo antes de ponerse de

pie y servirle otro trago a mi madre.

—Serena, ¿por qué no empiezas desde el principio?

Así que lo hice. Les conté todos los detalles de nuestro pequeño viaje de los

horrores. Todo desde el comentario "barracuda" a nadar con las manta rayas a casi

freírme hasta la muerte bajo el caliente sol. Por supuesto, dejé afuera mi

derramamiento de frijoles sobre mi vida a un chico que he despreciado durante

ella. Significa algo realmente, no nos habíamos visto en unos cuantos años y sin

embargo, en algunas pequeñas horas, me fundió en un tonto balbuceo.

Momentos más tarde, Yaten y Mina se acercaron mano a mano, mientras que

Seiya se quedaba en la parte de atrás. Le di la espalda y caminé dentro, dejando la

puerta abierta. Miré en el espejo ubicado en el aparador y observé a Seiya

inclinarse sobre la mesa en sus pantalones cortos.

Me acarició el cabello antes de dirigirse hacia el exterior. Empecé a tomar asiento,

pero me detuve cuando Yaten desenredó la mano de Mina.

—Entonces, brillante idea. Hay un barco rumbo a Tórtola en pocas horas y

entonces podríamos tomar el ultimo transbordador de vuelta a Santo Tomas —se

preguntó Yaten, mientras sus dedos comenzaron a tocar la mesa—. ¿Podemos estar

todos en él?

La señora Black resoplo suavemente.

—Yaten prefiere la vida de lujo contra los barrios bajos en estos días. —Ella lanzó

una mirada de es tu culpa a Mina.

Saqué la silla y agarré una botella de agua de un recipiente que se encontraba en el

centro de la mesa.

—Oh, yo pensaba que íbamos a pasar la noche. —Me aterraba la idea de pasar una

semana intercalada entre ellos tres. Quería nadar y divertirme como el resto de

ellos, pero quería hacerlo junto a la piscina, tomando bebidas con sabor a frutas

con lindos paraguas colgando de ellas, sin mirar a Yaten y Mina jugando un

hockey amigable.

El chirrido de la silla empujada hacia atrás en el suelo embaldosado me obligó a

mirar hacia arriba, en dirección a Seiya. Mi madre estaba de pie también.

—Sere, sí vamos a ir. Sólo llego a ver a Anna una o dos veces al año.

Giré la tapa de la botella y la arrojé a la papelera. ¡Pan comido!

—Eso está bien para mí. Quiero volver.

Qué estar otra semana viendo a Yaten y Mina va a dolerme, ¿no? Si no estuviera

aquí, sería en el hotel. Me gustaría hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para evitarlos a ellos

tres, para estar con mi mamá y sus amigas. Si tuviera que hacerlo, acabaría por

quedarme encerrada en la habitación todo el día y viendo películas... la que fuera.

Me gustaría ocuparme de esto en vacaciones.

**..**

***..S&S..***

**..**

_cristal38diamante: Hola nena :) que bueno que te va gustando la historia, si son capítulos cortos u.u por eso subo de dos en dos. No hay mucho de Yaten y Mina :( es solo S&S_

_ShelydeKou : Que bien! Si, eso es lo que me pareció a mi tambien, si estuviera enamorada, mínimo un día encerrada en la habitación con mucha comida xD. _

_a lo mejor, aunque el maltrato en los niños, su manera tan sádica de demostrar amor xD._

_TsukihimePrincess : Hola, SI! yo no podria decir eso, aunque me estuviera muriendo, que oso! xD ademas el ni le pregunto... Si este Seiya apesar de ser ignorado, la cuida y la busca aww :3_

_Saludos, gracias por leer. Un beso_

_~PupeHz..*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**..**

***..S&S..***

**..**

Todo el mundo había abordado la lancha a motor, excepto yo. Nerviosa,

me paseaba de arriba a abajo en el muelle, mordiéndome las uñas

mientras el conductor me hacía señas. Esto era más fácil decirlo que

hacerlo. Mi pie alcanzó el borde del bote a la vez que me forzaba a subir en él.

Mirando hacia la parte trasera, mi madre había tomado un sitio entre Anna y

Colleen. Seiya, Yaten y Mina se habían sentado en la parte delantera. Mina tenía

su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yaten y él tenía notablemente la mano arriba

en su muslo. Sinceramente ya empezaba a molestarme que no sintiera la necesidad

de explicarme nada aún. Seiya me lanzó una de sus pequeñas sonrisas lindas y

palmeó el asiento a su lado.

—Vamos Serena, ¿te sientas al frente con nosotros? —dijo, más como una orden

que como una pregunta. Mi madre parloteaba sobre su trabajo, cómo tendría que

viajar mucho este año y no estaría más en casa como el año pasado. Deseaba

deslizarme entre Yaten y Mina, pero al final, tomé el asiento al lado de ella. Mina

parecía querer hablar conmigo de todos modos. Habló una y otra vez sobre cómo

nunca había estado en los Estados Unidos antes y cómo había conocido a Yaten. Mi

Yaten. Sonreí y fingí disfrutar de la conversación, sin querer que Yaten se enterara

de lo mucho que me gustaba.

Cuando miré hacia Seiya, sus cejas se dispararon por mi elección de asiento, pero

no quería sentarme a su lado. Balbucearle mis secretos a Seiya me ponía nerviosa

y quería hablar desesperadamente con mi mejor amiga. Así que, hice una nota

mental para llamar a Molly desde el teléfono de la habitación cuando regresáramos.

Mi pobre celular estaba probablemente en el vientre de algún pez en este momento

o pudriéndose en el fondo del océano. Suspiré pesadamente y dejé caer mi cabeza

entre las manos, deseando que el tiempo fuera más rápido.

Estiré rápidamente mis piernas hacia delante para intentar escuchar la

conversación de mi madre que parecía interesante. Por desgracia, el rugido del

motor disminuía cualquier cosa que fuese capaz de entender. Seiya y Yaten

discutían sobre algún partido de fútbol, que me aburría hasta el infierno. Así que,

decidí concentrarme en mi madre y sus amigas. Mi cabello revoloteaba por todos

lados y mi camiseta se levantaba por la fuerza del viento. La sujeté con una mano y

con la otra me sujeté mí cabello en un moño desordenado por el resto del viaje,

preguntándome sobre qué estaría hablando mi madre.

Finalmente llegamos a Santo Thomas después de dos horas de haber tenido

nuestra aventura en la isla y todos estábamos cansados. No podía esperar para

regresar a mi habitación y tomar un baño caliente, llamar a Molly y suavizar mis

labios con labial. Estuve a punto de romperme cuando mi llamada a Molly fue

directamente al buzón de voz. Tuve que llamarla tres veces para contarle todo a la

máquina que seguía cortándome. Así que, le dejé un mensaje detallado sobre todo

lo que había ido cuesta abajo.

Durante las cuarenta y ocho horas siguientes me las arreglé para evitar a ciertas

personas como lo tenía planeado. Fui al centro e hice algunas compras con mi

madre y sus amigas. Incluso alquilamos scooters4 fuimos de arriba a abajo por la

costa. Una vez nos detuvimos en una pequeña casa de almejas y cenamos. Incluso

empecé a tener un poco de diversión saliendo sólo con las chicas. Por supuesto,

Mina declinó, no quería dejar solo a Yaten; lo que es probablemente la razón por la

que me la pasaba bien en primer lugar.

_**4 Scooter: un vehículo motorizado de dos ruedas. **_

Unos días después, mientras paseaba, encontré el lugar más dulce de toda la playa.

Una gran palmera se había inclinado tanto sobre su tronco, que podías sentarte

sobre él. Colgaban cocos de sus hojas verdes. La otra parte perfecta es que se

encontraba completamente sola. La arena caliente se colaba entre mis dedos

mientras caminaba. Los otros huéspedes estaban en la piscina o en las hamacas,

unos buenos cinco metros lejos de mí. Recorrí mis manos por la corteza sintiendo

la textura rugosa de la punta, mientras continuaba caminando para alejarme del

ajetreo y bullicio de los otros huéspedes y puse mi toalla sobre la arena.

Tumbándome sobre mí estómago, y escuchando mi iPod, empecé a golpear el

suelo con los dedos. La música estallaba en mis oídos justo como me gustaba. Mis

ojos se cerraron instantáneamente. Mis dedos jugaban con la arena, dejando que se

escurriera a través de ellos. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando un torrente de

agua fría me sobresaltó.

Grité y entrecerré los ojos hacia él.

—¿Qué diablos?

Seiya estaba de pie sobre mí, el sol brillaba en su rostro, mientras sujetaba un vaso

de plástico que volcó en su mano. Me dirigió una rápida sonrisa.

—¿Estás evitándome?

Tomé mi toalla, me levanté y sacudí la arena en su dirección esperando que le

entrara en los ojos, pero su altura tenía ventaja en mi juego.

—Estás bromeando. ¿Qué tienes cinco años? Tirándome la arena así.

Seiya se tiró en la arena justo al lado donde había estado acostada y tiró de mi

toalla, quitándomela de las manos

—No voy a contar ninguno de tus tontos secretos, relájate, Serena.

Sus pies se hundían en la arena mientras se echaba hacia atrás, colocaba mi toalla

detrás de su cabeza y sonreía.

Con una mano en mi cadera, me levanté y di un paso hacia él, mirándolo.

—En caso de que no hayas entendido el mensaje, estaba intentando estar sola por

un rato.

Se levantó sus gafas de sol, mostrando sus densas pestañas.

—No te gusto, ¿verdad?

Quería decirle que eso era correcto ya que lo había despreciado toda mi vida, pero

la verdad era que ya no lo odiaba. Había una pequeña parte de mí que quería

abrirse con él. Había cambiado. Claro que aún podía seguir metiéndose bajo mi

piel como antes, pero era diferente. Y lo que más me molestaba era que no podía

señalar el por qué.

—No es eso. Es solo... —Tomé una profunda respiración—. Simplemente pensé

que este viaje sería diferente este año.

Él se sentó.

—Es diferente. Estoy aquí. Eso es diferente. Nuestra pequeña escapada el otro

día... eso fue verdaderamente diferente. —Luego se rascó la barbilla y sonrió—. ¿O

estamos hablando de un Yaten diferente?

—¿Por qué sigues sacando a Yaten?

Se frotó la nuca.

—Ah, supongo que no esperabas a Mina o a mí en este caso. Sabes que Mina y

Yaten han estado juntos por sólo seis meses más o menos, a lo mejor si haces algo

un poco más, puedas persuadirlo.

—Dios, ¡sigues siendo tan idiota! —le grité y corrí playa abajo.

—¿Idiota? —gritó—. ¿Eso es lo qué consigo por salvar tu vida? Quizás deberías

empezar a acostumbrarte a mí... Tengo la sensación de que vamos a vernos muy

pronto.

No me giré. No paré hasta que estuve de regresó en la piscina. Estaba

enloqueciendo, como si pudiera persuadir a Yaten. ¿Podía? No, no, no, no haría

eso. Yaten era tan bueno ante mis ojos, demasiado bueno para mí para causarle

dolor. Si le gustaba Mina, que así sea. Podía tenerla. Las vacaciones acababan en

pocos días y esperaba no tener que volver a ver a Seiya. Sí, y cuando visitáramos

Londres lo evitaría a toda costa.

Mi madre y sus amigas estaban reunidas en la mesa de la piscina con bebidas

afrutadas en sus manos con pequeñas sombrillas adornadas de cerezas y piñas.

Estaba contenta de ver a mi madre pasarla bien con sus amigas. Parecía que echaba

de menos más a Anna de lo que extrañaba a mi padre, algo a lo que ya me había

acostumbrado. Me acerqué y saqué una silla para sentarme con ellas.

—Así que, ¿de qué estamos hablando?

La tía Anna levantó un dedo hacia la camarera que apareció en dos segundos.

—Serena ordena algo adornado y con frutas, ¿quieres?

Me quedé mirando hacia la piscina, vi a Yaten y Mina. Se encontraba de espaldas,

en la esquina de la piscina con ella entre los brazos susurrándole cosas que la

hacían reír. Rápidamente aparté la vista.

—Quiero lo que ellas tienen.

Mi madre agregó.

—Otra ronda. Y haz el suyo sin alcohol, por favor.

La camarera asintió y se fue.

—Jesús, gracias mamá.

—Serena para de ser tan ridícula. Sólo tienes dieciséis años.

—Casi diecisiete —murmuré.

La señora Kou bajó su vaso vacío.

—Bueno, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente, Ikuko, de verdad. Es todo de lo

que Seiya habla. Quería hacer esto hace mucho tiempo y es una brillante idea.

Escuchaba su conversación sólo a medias. Intentaba desesperadamente no mirar a

Yaten en la piscina, pero mis ojos seguían obteniendo lo mejor de mí. ¿Qué? ¿Por

qué le estaba dando las gracias a mi madre? Sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacar la

última imagen de mi mente. Yaten y Mina parecían estar bien con darle a los

demás un pequeño show en la piscina.

Descansé mi codo en la mesa y giré hacia mi madre.

—Mamá, ¿sobré qué está hablando la señora Kou?

Mientras quitó su boca de la pajita miró a la tía Anna y luego a mí.

—Cariño, realmente no es nada —dijo mamá y me tendió un plato de fruta—. Iba a

hablar contigo después.

—Mamá si no es nada, vamos a hablar de eso ahora —demandé.

—Seiya estaba buscando estudiar un semestre en el extranjero y para matar dos

pájaros de un solo tiro, le ofrecí nuestra casa. —Tomó una uva del plato y me la

puso en la boca.

¿No dijo lo que creo que ha dicho? ¿Lo ha dicho?

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Bueno, ya sabes que tengo que viajar mucho este año por trabajo y en vez de

conseguir a alguien para que me ayude... bueno Seiya estaría dispuesto a ayudar.

—Se detuvo y luego añadió—: Te parece bien ¿verdad? —Ah, no me parecía bien.

Quería gritar. Solo quería de regreso mi vida normal.

Miré a la lejanía. Sobre la barra del bar noté un peluche gigante que me cansé de

ver.

—Bueno, parece que ya está decidido. ¿Ibas a preguntarme cómo me sentiría con

un chico viviendo con nosotras?

La señora Kou se aclaró la garganta y agarró una bebida de la bandeja de la

camarera.

—Por supuesto, Serena si no te sientes cómoda con mi hijo, podemos arreglar otra

cosa.

No puedo creer que esto estuviera pasando. Seiya en mi casa. Seiya en mi colegio.

Compartiendo el baño con Seiya. Seiya, que lo sabe todo sobre mí.

—Pensé que Molly y yo podíamos pasar el rato mientras tú estabas fuera y, ¿qué hay

pasa con la abuela?

—Cariño, Molly no se puede quedar todas las noches. No es justo pedírselo y la

abuela estará allí cuando no pueda, pero sabes cómo es. No está muy bien estos

días.

—A Molly no le importa y a sus padres tampoco.

La tía Anna miraba de ida y vuelta de su hermana a mi madre y luego a mí.

—Está es una oportunidad fabulosa para Seiya, Serena. Sería mucho más fácil que

encontrar un lugar que le conviniera. Le encanta esquiar, a lo mejor lo puedes

llevar y hacer cosas divertidas juntos. Vas a tener un balón con él. Es

absolutamente encantador y tiene muy buenos modales.

Bueno, modales mi culo.

Miré a madre.

—¿Cuándo pasó esto? —Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle. ¿Por qué demonios

quería Seiya ir a vivir con nosotras? ¿Por qué Nueva York? ¿Por qué yo?

—Oh, Serena deja de ser tan dramática. Lo discutimos el otro día en Yost. —

Empezó a sorber de su popote y luego apartó la boca—. Además, realmente no es

un gran problema. Podría ser divertido para ti. Le podías enseñar los alrededores y

ayudarlo con el colegio. Presentarle algunos de tus amigos. Lo amarán.

Rápidamente le lancé una mirada.

—No creo que tengan nada en común.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Realmente no quieres ayudar a un viejo amigo?

—Es tu viejo amigo, no el mío —bufé, mientras me levantaba de la silla.

—No hay necesidad de esta actitud.

La señora Kou me cogió la mano y me tiró hacía ella.

—Serena, esto significaría un mundo para mí y para Seiya. ¿Lo podrías

considerar? Por favor. Es una situación en la que ganamos todos, de verdad. Ha

pasado por mucho últimamente. Lo necesita.

Aparentemente no tenía nada qué decir o ganar esta guerra.

Dejé caer su mano y me paré.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Los tres pares de ojos se miraron de la una a la

otra antes de que mi madre me dijera que otra vez me sentará.

—Seiya perdió a su padre. Fue en un accidente de coche y lo está pasando mal.

Fue hace un año, pero realmente estamos muy preocupados por él —dijo la madre

de Seiya.

—¿Qué? ¿Mamá cómo no me has dicho esto? ¿Por qué me estoy enterando ahora?

—Me sentía horrible. Nunca había perdido a nadie cercano aún. Pero a veces sentía

que lo podía entender ya que solo veía a mi padre un par de veces al año. Sabía

que no era lo mismo, pero a veces se sentía igual.

¿Cómo podría decir que no?

—Bien, pero necesitaremos algunas reglas —dije, antes de irme y estamparme

directamente contra Yaten.

—Hola, Sere. ¿Dónde está el fuego?

—¿Sabías sobré esto?, quiero decir, ¿sobré Seiya y la cosita del programa de

intercambio? —le pegué en el brazo tan fuerte como pude—. Y, ¿cómo no pudiste

decirme sobre su padre?

Se puso de pie otra vez, topografiándome, con sus cejas arqueadas.

—Seiya no está llevando bien la pérdida de su padre. No le gusta hablar sobre ello

y no estoy seguro del por qué no te lo ha dicho. ¿En cuánto a la cosita del

programa de intercambio? Creo que es brillante. Me encantaría ir también, pero

bueno, con Mina y la universidad. Además, realmente no querría dejarla con otros

hombres. Podrían hacerle alguna visita.

Empujé mi mano sobre su pecho.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho. Espera, ¿vendrías también?

—No, he dicho que lo haría si no fuera por Mina. Estamos realmente cerca de

algo. —Inclinó su cabeza y me estrechó cerca—. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de tenerlo

cerca? —preguntó, con su perfecta cara cerca de mi oreja.

Me aparté y crucé los brazos.

—No tengo miedo de tenerlo por ahí, es simplemente raro.

Exhaló.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que a Samy le encantara piensa en tu hermano

pequeño. Será bueno para él tener un hombre en la casa otra vez.

Samy. ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de Samy? Le encantaría. Sé que lo haría. Samy

estaba de viaje en Seattle durante unas semanas con mi padre.

Cerré los ojos un momento.

—Sé que tienes razón. Simplemente... no lo sé. Sera extraño tenerlo allí.

—Relájate, Serena. Ven a sentarte con nosotros y te conseguiré una Corona. No

hemos pasado tiempo juntos.

—¡No me jodas, Sherlock!

Miré sobre sus hombros. Detrás de él, Mina estaba acostada en una silla con su

pequeño bikini negro. Quería grítale y aprovechar que estaba solo aunque fuera

por un segundo, pero no tenía tiempo. Mina nos vio a los dos hablando y se sentó.

Así que en vez de sacar lo del año pasado, le pregunté.

—¿Cómo has conseguido la cerveza?

Pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me llevó hacia Mina.

—La edad para beber es a los dieciocho en Inglaterra y el hotel no lo está

comprobando. Además, sabes que mi cumpleaños es el mes que viene.

Tristemente, sabía de su cumpleaños y planeé darle mi mejor regalo de

cumpleaños: ¡Yo!

Miré rápidamente alrededor en busca de Seiya, pero no estaba en ningún lugar.

Me senté y tomé una cerveza del cubo plateado y rodé la tapa. Miré otra vez

alrededor y puse la botella en mis labios, dejando que el frío de la cerveza se

sintiera bien y se arremolinara en mi boca. Luego la bajé a regañadientes y

pregunté:

—¿Dónde está Seiya?

—Seiya prefiere el océano. Todos estos malditos años va hacia abajo.

Asentí. Y mi reacción instantánea fue mirar a través del bar de la piscina hacia la

playa. Me pregunté por un momento por qué prefería estar solo a pasar el tiempo

con Yaten.

Yaten levantó su cerveza antes de darle un trago.

—Extraña Australia. Este último año ha estado lleno de cambios para él.

Empecé a sentirme realmente mal por él. En parte preguntándome por qué se le

hacía tan difícil vivir en Inglaterra y en parte aún me preguntaba por qué quería

vivir en Nueva York. Sabía que estaba siendo ridícula por estar tan poco tiempo

con él en la playa y todas las veces que se había acercado a mí. Así que, está es la

cosa, él solía ser malo conmigo cuando éramos pequeños. Había crecido ahora. Era

obvio que había cambiado. Entonces, sabía algunas cosas sobre mí. Seguramente

no iba a decírselas a nadie. Después de todo lo había prometido. Sólo esperaba que

sus promesas de verdad significaran algo para él, porque mis promesas

normalmente estaban más del lado flexible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**..**

***..S&S..***

**..**

El sol era abrasador el último día de nuestras vacaciones. Por un lado era bueno porque mi cuerpo estaba bronceado a la perfección para el comienzo de mi tercer año.

Con mi maleta abierta y un par de cosas ya guardadas, saqué las últimas tres

camisas de la cómoda de mimbre y las arrojé adentro. Dejé mi traje de viaje

favorito en el borde de la cama para ponérmelo en el avión al día siguiente y luego

me senté en el borde de la cama. Subí mis rodillas y vi el color azul mientras mis

dedos recorrían el material denim5 de mis pantalones cortos favoritos.

El golpe suave en la puerta de la habitación me distrajo de los pensamientos del próximo año.

Mi mamá se asomó por la puerta mientras la abría.

—Cariño, ¿estás haciendo todavía la maleta?

Le hice señas a mi maleta mientras entraba.

—Casi.

Sonrió mientras se inclinaba sobre el tocador.

_5 Denim: Es un tejido empleado en la confección de ropa de trabajo. Aunque no hay unanimidad _

_sobre el origen, diversos estudios señalan que surgió en Europa, en la Edad Media. _

—Déjala en la puerta principal cuando hayas terminado. —Inclinó la cabeza y su

sonrisa se hizo aún más grande que antes—. Fue genial estar en contacto con todo

el mundo, ¿eh pequeña? Bueno, a excepción de todo lo que pasó en Yost.

—Fue genial, mamá —estuve de acuerdo, a pesar de que era más o menos un viaje

jodido en todos los sentidos para mí. Sabía que si le hubiera contado cómo me

sentía, sólo se disgustaría. Yaten y Mina estuvieron juntos cada minuto del viaje,

besándose o tomándose de las manos. Nunca le había hablado a mi madre sobre el

beso del año pasado. Aunque, en secreto creía que mi mamá y la tía Anna tenían

alguna esperanza de que ambos nos juntáramos. De vez en cuando hacían

comentarios acerca de lo maravilloso que sería que nos vieran como una pareja.

Era dolorosamente obvio ahora que no iba a suceder.

Mi viaje en barco de pesadilla con Seiya y mi mamá agradeciendo el asunto del

programa de intercambio era algo que todavía me molestaba. No podía creer que

tuviera que pasar seis meses con Seiya viviendo en mi casa, asistiendo a mi

escuela, saliendo con mis amigos, y mucho menos compartiendo el baño con él.

Ese pensamiento completamente me asqueó. Tuve visiones tratando de hacer pis y

tenerlo escuchando cada gotita que caía al agua. O peor aún, ¿y si yo tenía alguna

horrible aversión a algún tipo de alimento que comía? Esto sería completamente

embarazoso y nada recuperable. No sería la chica de dieciséis años de edad, apenas

a diez pasos en el pasillo. Sería la chica al final del pasillo a la que olía en el baño.

Después de que me dejará sola, me paseé por la habitación y me quité lo último de

mi esmalte de uñas. Me acerqué a la ventana, empujando la cortina de oro hacia a

un lado y miré hacia abajo a la piscina. La vista desde mi habitación era de

ensueño. La piscina estaba situada directamente abajo, el mar a tan sólo quince

metros más allá de la cafetería, al aire libre. Vi dos cosas al mirar hacia fuera. Que

Yaten y Mina estaban acurrucados juntos en la misma silla y Seiya tenía una toalla

sobre su hombro en dirección al camino que conducía a la playa.

Dejé caer la cortina en su lugar y corrí al baño para agarrar mi traje de baño

colocado sobre la barandilla de la ducha. Até la parte superior de mi pequeñísimo

traje de baño a la parte trasera de mi espalda y me lo coloqué bien, después

acomodé el cuerpo y me puse de puntas sobre mis pies. Sonreí mientras me miraba

en el espejo. Todos esos dólares definitivamente valían la pena.

Agarrando mi bolso, salí y anduve por la alfombra azul hacia el ascensor. Me

encontré a mi misma pensando en Seiya, la muerte de su padre y preguntándome

qué estaba haciendo. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa. Al abrir las

puertas de la zona de la piscina, el calor era insoportable. Agarré una toalla blanca

y esponjosa de la plataforma de madera y tomé el camino de salida hacia la playa.

No quería enfrentarme a él, pero por otro lado quería hacerlo y sabía que no tenía

otra opción. Seiya había sido más que amable en el viaje, no había sido justa con

él, y por lo menos, se merecía algo mejor. Tenía que cambiar el chip, pronto, ya que

iba a vivir con nosotros.

Seiya ya estaba en el agua cuando me acerqué. Cuando puse mis pies en el océano,

su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa antes de que se dejará caer de rodillas e inclinará la cabeza hacia atrás bajo el agua.

Suavemente me mordí el labio inferior esperando que apareciera de nuevo y cuando lo hizo mi aliento se quedó atrapado. No podía pensar en un chico en la escuela que remotamente se viera tan bien como él lo hacía. Sus abdominales cincelados, sus hombros anchos, sus ojos azules y cabello negro azabache quedaban perfectamente juntos. Su altura era lo único con lo que veía difícil tratar.

Me sentía como una enana comparado con él.

Incluso comenzaba a encariñarme cada vez más, con esa cicatriz sobre su ojo. De alguna manera parecía hacerlo más sexy.

Se retiró su cabello hacia atrás, me saludó para que viniera y me uniera a él. Mis

ojos recorrieron el agua en busca de peces que nadaban cerca de la costa. Uno azul

se alejaba nadando mientras mis piernas se movían, Seiya se adelantó acortando la

distancia. Se detuvo a unos metros de distancia.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, y yo que pensaba que todavía me estabas evitando.

Me mordí el labio.

—¿La verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto.

—Elegir entre ver a tres mujeres bebiendo demasiado temprano o salir con la

pareja feliz así que... elegí esto.

—Así que, no soy la primera ni la segunda opción, ¿sino que soy la tercera?

Me encogí de hombros, levantando las manos fuera del agua.

—Lo siento.

Se rió en voz baja.

—Tengo que admitir que es por eso que estoy aquí, también. A pesar de que no iba

a hacerte mi tercera opción, pero me alegro que lo eligieras —dijo, antes de dejarse

caer sobre su espalda y comenzará a flotar.

—¿Sé siente como nadar?

Metí mi cabello detrás de mi oreja nerviosamente, reevaluando mi decisión de

venir aquí. Eché un vistazo por encima del hombro queriendo regresar a la piscina.

Después de nuestro pequeño incidente me sentía más segura remojándome en

cloro. Me reí antes de sorprenderlo mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué hay de la piscina? —levanté la mirada hacia la playa y finalmente de nuevo

a él.

Seiya se levantó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ah, no me gusta mucho la piscina. Está un poco abarrotada —dijo, mientras

tomaba mi mano, para arrastrarme más lejos—. Es sólo un océano, Serena.

Solté su mano y lo miré fijamente.

—No tengo miedo del océano. —Nunca tuve miedo a los océanos. Me encantaba

nadar en el agua turquesa, tanto como a cualquier persona, pero nuestra pequeña

aventura me dejó un poco en el borde.

Sus manos recorrieron su cabello mojado empujándolo hacia atrás y me dirigió una

mirada que decía que no me creía. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

—Demuéstralo.

—Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—Considerando que has evitado al agua y a mí durante toda la semana pasada,

habría pensado de manera diferente.

Mis dedos corrieron por mis caderas tratando de reajustarme mi traje de baño.

—Lo siento si pensaste que te estaba evitando. En realidad no hacia eso —mentí

con una sonrisa a medias. Odiaba el hecho de que pareciera conocerme tan bien.

Exhaló y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu traje de baño? Creo que es mi favorito con

diferencia —bromeó mientras su mano se movía a la tira de la parte de atrás de mi

cuello.

La calidez de su mano al tocar mi cuello me hizo estremecerme a pesar de que

teníamos que estar a unos 32°. Me tensé y di un paso atrás. Por mucho que quisiera

y necesitara decirle cuánto lo sentía por su papá, no podía pensar en qué decir.

Yaten mencionó que no le gustaba hablar de ello.

—Estoy tan... ¿sabes qué? Creo que me voy a la piscina.

Colocó su mano en su corazón.

—Y yo que pensaba que ibas a demostrar que no tienes miedo al océano.

—No es el océano lo que me asusta —murmuré para mis adentros. Me volví,

reprimiendo una sonrisa que no quería que supiera que me gustaba las bromas de

ida y vuelta y caminé fuera del agua. Agarré mi toalla de la silla dejando que mi

ritmo se ralentizara mientras hacia mi camino de regreso al hotel.

Sólo tenía que superar este último día y estaría de vuelta en un 757 haciendo mi

camino a casa. Cerré los ojos y me caí de nuevo en la silla cómoda de la sala de

estar pensando en ir de compras con Molly y comenzar mi tercer año. El suave

sonido de la música reggae se hacía eco en el fondo mezclado con la risa suave

detrás de mí. No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar a mi madre y a sus amigas

recordando, mientras me dejé quedarme sumida en mi sueño con los sonidos de

Bob Marley de fondo.

Me desperté con un sobresalto, sintiendo una cálida mano en mi hombro.

—Serena, despierta. Has estado cociéndote durante horas. Oh, cariño basta con ver

tu nariz, está muy roja. Te dije que te pusieras protector solar.

Sostuve mi mano sobre los ojos para bloquear el sol. Mi madre había estado

mirándome desde arriba con sus gafas descansando sobre su cabeza antes de

extender su pulgar presionándolo contra mi nariz.

—Me puse protector solar.

Mi mano instintivamente pellizcó la nariz con mis dedos. Sin duda iba a doler

mañana y al día siguiente y al siguiente.

—Supongo que me quedé dormida —le dije, mientras me sentaba—. ¿Has traído el

aloe?

Su nariz se arrugó y suspiró.

—Upps, se me olvidó. Tal vez deberías irte a la habitación antes de nuestra última

cena.

Balanceé mis piernas y las coloqué sobre el cemento.

—Creo que voy a pasar. Pediré el servicio de habitaciones o algo así.

Puso sus manos en sus caderas y me miró fijamente.

—No vas a pasar de esta noche, señorita. Es nuestra última vez juntas durante un

tiempo. Además, apenas saliste con Yaten y Mina. —Bajó los brazos y tiró de mí

hasta ponerme de pie—. Sé que estás molesta con Yaten. Creo que todo el mundo

sabe ya que ustedes apenas han pasado algo de tiempo juntos. Sin embargo,

también creo que deberías pasar algún tiempo con Seiya ya que vendrá a quedarse

con nosotros en unos pocos meses. Es como de la familia.

—Sobre eso... —Me incliné para coger mi toalla y la envolví alrededor de mi

cintura—. ¿De verdad crees que es una idea genial? Y, ¿cómo sabes lo de Yaten?

Levantó la mano y se quitó las gafas.

—Serena, ¿de verdad crees que no vería lo que sentías por él durante años?

—respondió ella tranquilamente mientras trataba de contener la risa contenida—.

Lo siento. No tenía ni idea de que Mina iba a venir. Y en cuanto a que Seiya

venga, dijiste que estabas bien con eso. Realmente lo necesita, Serena y yo no

queremos que tú y Samy se queden solos cuando me vaya a trabajar.

—Y, ¿crees que un sabe-lo-todo de diecisiete años es la respuesta? ¿Y qué pasa con

la abuela?

—Serena, por favor, esto es algo que estoy haciendo por una vieja amiga y su hijo.

No es el fin del mundo. Además, confío en él y su madre implícitamente. Ahora

corre y prepárate. —Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta del hotel—. La cena es a las siete.

Puse los ojos en blanco y pasé junto a ella.

—Bien.

Cuando llegaron las siete y pasaron, mi madre hacía tiempo que se había ido.

Realmente iba a bajar, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo. Mi madre estaba en una

reunión pre-cóctel con sus amigas. Tomé el mando a distancia, el menú de la

mesilla y me tiré sobre la cama. Hice clic en la televisión y había estado a punto de

pedir una hamburguesa cuando el timbre sonó.

Salté de la cama y me até las tiras de mi pantalón corto más apretadamente. Me

acerqué a la puerta, mirando por la mirilla. ¡Oh, Dios mío, Yaten! Yaten, mi perfecto

y robado Yaten estaba en el otro lado de la puerta. ¡Mirándome! ¿Por qué? Me

recordé a mí misma que lo había conocido siempre y me metí un mechón de

cabello detrás de mi oreja. Sintiendo como el dolor se acumulaba dentro de mi

pecho, decidí que realmente odiaba el nombre de Mina y que realmente

necesitaba seguir adelante, también.

—Serena, sé que estás ahí —dijo, dando golpecitos en la puerta.

Tomé una respiración profunda mientras abría la puerta.

—Hey.

Sus ojos miraron mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, haciéndome sentir una pequeña

punzada de felicidad. Preguntándome si le había gustado lo que veía. En pocas

palabras pensando que tal vez él la abandonó para venir a verme.

—Bonita nariz. ¿Es esto lo que vas a llevar para cenar?

Abrí la puerta un poco más y le hice señas para que entrara. Me sentía un poco

fuera de equilibrio, mientras pasaba frente a mí. Había repetido ese beso un millón

de veces, y todavía no estaba segura de lo que pasó.

—Pensé que me gustaría tener una noche de descanso.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

—No voy a permitir que pases de la cena... así que vístete.

Cerré los ojos un momento.

—¿Mi madre te envió a buscarme?

—Me ofrecí voluntario —dijo, caminando a mi habitación y abriendo mi maleta—.

Vamos, Sere, ¿qué va a ser? Este vestido es perfecto. —Sacó mi pequeño vestido

veraniego de color blanco. Mi favorito. Lo miré preguntándome por qué se ofreció

como voluntario, como si de repente quisiera hablar conmigo. ¿Dónde demonios

había estado todo este viaje?

Agarré el menú de la cama y me volví hacia él.

—¿Y si tú y yo nos quedamos aquí con el servicio de habitaciones como en los

viejos tiempos? —pregunté, con la esperanza en mi corazón de que él diría que sí,

pero ya sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta.

Estiró el vestido sobre la cama y suspiró profundamente.

—¿Por qué estás evitando a todo el mundo?

—No estoy evitando a todos. Sólo a una persona —admití—. Bueno, dos en

realidad.

—Bueno, puedo entender el primero, pero, ¿quién es el segundo?

Bajé la cabeza, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos cuando dije:

—En serio, sé que no eres tan ignorante. —Cuando se quedó callado y me lanzó

una cara perpleja, grité—: Tú. Tú eres el segundo.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Realmente no esperaba que trajeras a alguien como acompañante después del

año pasado. Pensé que tal vez... —Sacudí mi cabeza—. No sé lo que pensé.

Su rostro se tensó, luego se pasó los dedos por el cabello mientras se acercó.

—Estamos hablando sobre el beso del año pasado —dijo más como una afirmación

que una pregunta.

Le miré, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, descansando sobre el edredón

mullido. Cada onza de mí quería ir allí con él, pero me contuve.

—Sere, sabes que te quiero. Es sólo que te quiero más como una...

Me di vuelta y caminé hacia la ventana.

—No lo digas.

—Hermana —susurró.

Bajé la mirada, mirando hacia el océano.

—¡Genial! Eso es aún peor que amigos.

No lo oí levantarse, pero sentí la calidez de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Su barbilla descansaba sobre mi hombro.

—Lo siento. Nunca quise hacerte daño. No sé por qué te besé.

Resoplé ante su comentario.

—Eso no sonó bien. Te besé porque quería ver lo que sería, pero cuando finalmente

lo hice después de todos estos años que estuvimos juntos —hizo una pausa—,

Serena, simplemente no se sentía correcto. Lo siento mucho. Debería haberte

hablado de Mina. He sido un total imbécil con todo. ¿Puedes por favor tratar de

entenderlo?

Me eché hacia atrás mientras aspiraba. El olor de su colonia me tenía con la

tentación de girarme y ver si sus labios todavía se sentían iguales que el año

pasado. No me atreví a moverme después de lo que acaba de admitir.

Simplemente le dejé apretarme, disfrutando de un último abrazo.

—No —susurré—. No lo entiendo Yaten. Ese beso significó algo para mí y tú

podrías, al menos, haberla mencionado en tus cartas o en tus llamadas. Algo —

grité.

Se retiró demasiado pronto y me dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Sentí que palidecía.

Yaten me miraba fijamente con una expresión seria pero amable.

—Lo siento por eso. No debería haberte evitado como lo hice, y debería haberte

hablado de Mina. ¿Por favor puedes perdonarme? —Sus manos agarraron las

mías y luego se rió en voz baja—. Y la próxima vez que estés enojada conmigo,

habla conmigo, por favor. Además, estoy seguro de que tiene que haber unos

cuantos hombres en casa que se mueren porque vuelvas allí.

Fruncí el ceño. No quería perdonarlo, pero este era Yaten. Siempre lo perdonaría.

Así que lo hice.

—Buen intento de cambiar de tema. No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto,

Yaten.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—No sé qué más decirte. Pensé que tal vez había alguien en este momento. Mi

madre me dijo que estabas saliendo con alguien, así que pensé que estabas bien.

Es cierto. Empecé a salir con Diamante como una promesa a Molly para que pudiéramos

tener una doble cita. Y, Diamante había sido una distracción fácil.

—Realmente sólo fue una semi cita. Ni siquiera estamos juntos.

¿Podría siquiera considerar pasar a tercera base, una vez saliendo?

—¿Cómo se llama el afortunado?

—Diamante el imbécil.

Su cabeza se inclinó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, pero no dijo

nada. Era casi como si estuviera esperando que le diera más detalles. Así que

continué:

—Bueno, no es realmente un idiota. Sólo un chico cuyo objetivo en la vida parece

llevarme a la cama.

—Bien, bien, es algo bueno que Seiya vaya después de todo. Le pasaré la

información y él podrá patear su culo. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió—. Está

bien, Serena Te doy diez minutos para ponerte hermosa. Estaré en el pasillo.

Puse mala cara al oír la puerta cerrarse haciendo clic. Me quité el acogedor pijama

y me puse el vestido. Me tomé mi tiempo aplicando mi brillo de labios

transparente y el rímel. Me puse un poco de polvo en la nariz, tratando de ocultar

la quemadura. No es que importara, mi nariz parecía la de Rudolph a la

perfección, no importaba cuántas veces la empolvara. La palabra hermana seguía

invadiendo mis pensamientos. A pesar de que me dije a mí misma que estaba

enamorada de Yaten todos estos años, parte de mí se preguntaba si él tenía razón.

¿Era nuestra relación forzada de años y años estando juntos? Estaba casi lista,

deslizando mis pies en mis pequeños zapatos peep toe cuando Yaten gritó:

—Sere, vamos.

Grité en respuesta:

—Voy. —Mientras salía a trompicones, haciendo equilibrios sobre un pie, traté de

caminar y apretarme la correa con mi dedo al mismo tiempo.

Entramos en el restaurante agarrados del brazo, Yaten sonrió cuando nos

acercamos a la mesa. Mina se puso de pie, me lanzó una pequeña y petulante

sonrisa, sacó la silla de Yaten para él. Dios, la odiaba. Bueno, no la odio. Si a Yaten le

gustaba, lo intentaría.

Mientras Yaten soltaba mi brazo y se sentaba en la silla que Mina sacó para él, mis

ojos miraron alrededor para buscar un asiento libre. El único asiento libre estaba al

lado de Seiya y frente a Mina. ¡Fabuloso! Empecé a sentarse, dándome cuenta de

que Seiya había dejado de hablar. Sonrió mientras me sentaba y chocó su cerveza

con mi vaso de agua sobre la mesa y me guiñó un ojo.

Mi madre levantó su copa cuando me uní a ellos.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido, Serena.

Me senté y levanté mi copa, tomando un sorbo.

Seiya se inclinó y me susurró al oído:

—Veo que alguien ha tomado demasiado sol.

Le miré por un momento antes de que él se pusiera a morder un trozo de pan.

—Vaya, gracias por señalar lo obvio.

Una hora de comida y de conversación constante sobre todas las cosas que Seiya y

yo podríamos hacer juntos fue todo lo que pude soportar.

De vez en cuando, me gustaría ver a Seiya robar una mirada en mi dirección. Estar

sentada junto a él y Yaten era suficiente para hacer que cualquier chica se volviera

loca. Me quedé en silencio, sintiendo como si, todo el tiempo, tuviera canicas en la

boca prohibiendo tener cualquier pequeña charla. La idea de no ver a Yaten

durante un año normalmente me molestaba, pero esta noche, la idea de dejar a

Seiya me molestaba más. Yaten, obviamente, estaba hasta los huesos por Mina, y

desde nuestra pequeña charla en mi habitación, sabía que cualquier posibilidad de

que algo ocurriera se había ido. Masticando el último cubito de hielo en mi vaso,

eché una mirada rápida a Seiya y me pregunté a mí misma: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué

seguía ocupando mis pensamientos? ¿A quién le importa lo que haga con su vida?

No significa nada para mí. Claro, brevemente se redimió cuando estuvimos

varados y el beso en la nariz fue un poco agradable. Casi parecía haberse

convertido en un tipo dulce en los últimos años, y esta nueva actitud era suficiente

para volverme loca.

Conocía al viejo Seiya, ese que me hizo la zancadilla.

Me puse de pie.

—Me voy a la cama.

Yaten bajó su tenedor.

—Mierda, son sólo nueve. La noche aún es joven. La banda va a seguir tocando.

Comenzaremos a bailar pronto.

Me incliné sobre él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches y adiós, Yaten.

Sostuve mi mano para estrechar la mano de Mina.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Mina.

—A ti también, Serena.

Exhalé lentamente, caminando hacia Seiya y sostuve mi mano en alto.

—Seiya.

Lo vi ponerse de pie y me sentí inmediatamente pequeña.

—¿Qué tal un baile y luego nuestra pequeña aventura puede acabar? —Sostuvo en

alto su mano—. ¿Qué dices, Serena, eres lo suficientemente valiente?

Me mordí el interior de mi boca durante un breve debate sobre si realmente quería

bailar con Seiya. Y, no sólo cualquier tipo de música, sino Bob Marley, las caderas

moviéndose juntas con la música. La gente hacía un loco baile mientras escuchaban

reggae. Había visto durante años cómo la gente comenzaría a sacudirse y levantar

los brazos en el aire hasta que casi parecían o se mezclaban en una sola persona.

Un segundo más tarde, me di cuenta de que Yaten y Mina se habían dirigido ya a

la pista de baile de madera mientras la banda seguía tocando. Levanté la cabeza y

sonreí antes de agarrar la mano de Seiya en la mía. Antes de darme cuenta, me

había llevado a la pista de baile. ¿Qué demonios? Era sólo un baile, ¿verdad?

En lugar de esperarme, él dio un paso hacia adelante, y al instante Seiya tenía sus

brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras nos balanceábamos con la vibrante música

reggae que nos rodeaba. Su mano se deslizó hasta mi cadera y me atrajo más cerca

a medida que nos balanceábamos hacia atrás y hacia adelante con la canción.

Después empecé a entrar en el baile y en la tercera canción, me acercó aún más y

metió un mechón de cabello sudoroso detrás de mi oreja.

—¿Alguna vez dejarás de hacerlo? —me gritó al oído.

No estaba segura de que hubiera oído bien a causa de la música a todo volumen

que nos rodeaba. Así que, grité en respuesta:

—¿Qué? —Esta vez él respondió inclinándose hacia abajo y presionó su frente a la

mía.

—Pregunté, ¿si alguna vez dejarás de hacerlo?

—¿El qué? —murmuré.

Desvió la mirada hacia Yaten.

—¿De mirar a Yaten?

No me había dado cuenta de que había estado mirando a Yaten. Quiero decir,

supongo que lo había hecho. ¿Cuándo he dejado de mirar a Yaten? Y, si se dio

cuenta, ¿significaba que Yaten y Mina también lo notaron? Me retiré de sus brazos

y comencé a hacer el camino de regreso hacia la mesa.

Seiya había venido justo detrás de mí, pero se quedó a unos metros de distancia.

Rápidamente me giré.

—Lo siento. No quiero ser grosera. Es sólo... No quiero hablar de eso.

Se volvió hacia Yaten y Mina y me miró.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —murmuró. Cuando no respondí, cautelosamente,

se acercó a mí, se inclinó y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso. Te veré en enero Bombon.

Levanté la mirada y resoplé al oír que me llamaba por mi viejo apodo.

—Sí, nos vemos entonces.

Empecé a girar, pero me agarró del brazo. Se inclinó una vez más, sus ojos viajaron

hasta mis labios. Su boca se movió entonces y descansó en la punta de la oreja.

El calor de su aliento se filtró en mi cuello.

—No te ves para nada como recuerdo, Serena.

No estaba segura de si eso era un cumplido o un golpe bajo lo que me enfureció

aún más.

Retrocedí, forzando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Adiós.

Mientras me alejaba, me puse a contar los azulejos que llevaban a la puerta del

hotel. Sólo había llegado al número seis cuando Seiya gritó:

—Tal vez incluso podamos tener otra aventura.

En el resto de la caminata de regreso a mi habitación no pude dejar de pensar en

por qué había dejado que se metiera debajo de mi piel.

Sabía que me iba a ser difícil el conciliar el sueño esta noche. Casi todos mis sueños de amor consistían en un hombre y un solo hombre: Yaten. De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que después de ese baile, una cara diferente entraría en mis sueños esta noche.

**..**

***..S&S..***

**..**

_Hola :3 me da mucho gusto que le hayan tomado cariño a esta historia, a mi en lo personal me encanto y se me hizo muy graciosa xD en algunas ocasiones._

_gracias por los reviews un beso._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**..**

***..S&S..***

**..**

Molly ya estaba sentada en mi camino de entrada mientras entrábamos en

él. Luna, mi querida Westie6, saltaba en la parte de atrás. Luna amaba a Molly

y se quedaba con ella cuando salíamos. Era un gran alivio porque teníamos

que dejar a nuestro antiguo perro en la residencia canina y lo odiaba. Cuando Molly

se ofreció quedarse con el perro años atrás, alegremente acepté su oferta. Donde

sea que fuéramos de vacaciones, le compraba el mejor regalo por cuidar de ella.

Ésta vez fue una pulsera plateada con un pequeño amuleto color morado que

había elegido en una de nuestras excursiones "solo chicas". Molly estaba obviamente

disfrutando de la música que estaba sonando mientras balanceaba su cabeza hacia

atrás, adelante, arriba y abajo. Me reí, al verla.

Toqué la ventana, viendo a Luna saltar hacia atrás y adelante. La puerta se abrió,

Molly se puso de pie.

—¡Hey! Estás en casa —chilló agarrándome—. Hola, Sra. TSukino.

Mamá la palmeó en el hombro.

—Hola, Molly. ¿Qué tal está Luna? Espero que no fuera mucho problema.

Luna saltó fuera del coche para correr en círculo con su cola moviéndose

emocionadamente. Me incliné, la alcé en mis brazos, y le di un apretón.

_**6 Westie: Raza de perro.**_

Su lengua lamió cada centímetro de mi cara.

—También te extrañé, Luna.

Miré de nuevo a Molly.

—Déjame agarrar las maletas. Toma, sujétala.

Puse a Luna en sus brazos.

Me apresuré y saqué mi equipaje del maletero abierto. Situando una en cada mano,

me dirigí de nuevo hacia Molly.

—¿Vienes dentro, verdad?

Puso a Luna en el suelo, tomando una maleta de mi mano.

—¿Estás bromeando? Necesito desesperadamente una historia de amor británica

ahora más que nunca.

Mi madre ya había ido hacia los escalones de la entrada y abierto la puerta

principal. La seguimos lentamente detrás con Luna a la cabeza saltando los tres

escalones del porche.

—No hay mucho que contar. Fue un fracaso total. —Me giré haciendo un

puchero—. Se trajo una novia. ¿Crees eso? Una novia.

Hombro con hombro caminamos dentro de la casa.

—Sé eso. Lo mencionaste en el mensaje de voz de veinte minutos. ¿Qué pasa con el

beso del año pasado? —susurró Molly.

—Se pone mucho peor —susurré—. Mamá, estaremos arriba.

Subimos a toda prisa las escaleras y entramos en mi habitación. Tiré mi maleta

encima de mi cama abriéndola y sacando mi perfecto traje de baño y sujetándolo.

—Así que no valió la pena gastarse noventa dólares en esto. Ni siquiera me miró

cuando estaba en él. —Lo tiré en el suelo—. ¿Estás preparada para esto otro?

Asintió.

—Golpéame con ello.

—Una hermana. Me dijo que era más como una hermana para él. ¿Crees eso?

—Ouch.

—¡Efectivamente! Su nombre es Mina y Dios, estaba muy asustada. —Me dejé

caer en la cama, tirando mi almohada sobre la cara—. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu semana?

Por favor dime que algo emocionante pasó mientras estuve fuera —resoplé en la

almohada antes de ponerla a un lado.

Mis ojos la estudiaron mientras cruzaba sus piernas y se dejaba caer a mi lado.

—Supongo que tengo algunas novedades. —Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia mí y

entonces sonrió—. ¡Lo hice! En verdad lo hice.

Me senté.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

—Holaaa, recorrí todo el camino con Netflyte.

Ella no acababa de decir eso, ¿verdad? Cielos, sólo había estado fuera diez días y

esto pasa. Cerré mis ojos recordando la vez que Netflyte me besó. ¡Qué asco! Debería

haberle dicho lo idiota que era en realidad, pero estaba asustada de decírselo. No

quería perderla. En realidad nunca le había guardado secretos a Molly, pero éste

había jurado llevarlo a la tumba.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó.

—¿Tuviste sexo con Netflyte?

No sabía por qué le estaba preguntado esto cuando ya me lo había dicho, pero

necesitaba una aclaración completa en éste momento. Casi sentía como si quizás la

hubiera escuchado mal. Quería ser feliz por ella, pero como era con Netflyte... no

podía.

Se sentó.

—Eh, sí, eso es lo que acabo de decir. ¿Qué está mal contigo?

Me dejé caer de nuevo hacia atrás y jugueteé con los flecos de la almohada.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Dolió?

Se sentó aún más recta y después se sentó al estilo indio.

—Un poco pero Dios mío, estaba tan nerviosa.

Mi dedo voló a mi boca y empecé a quitar mi esmalte. Quiero decir, siempre creí

que la perdería antes que yo no porque fuera "una de esas chicas", pero ella y Netflyte

en realidad se volvieron muy cercanos. Y, el hecho de que no tenía real interés en

hacerlo con Diamante. Era como para resistirme a Yaten, pero como está fuera del

asunto. ¿Quién sabe con quién será?

—¿Dónde?

La sonrisa todavía estaba pegada en su cara.

—En su sótano mientras sus padres estaban dormidos. No sé qué pasó.

Simplemente estábamos sentados allí viendo la televisión y lo siguiente que supe

fue que estaba encima de mí. Me dijo que me quería y yo le dije lo mismo, y bueno,

ya sabes cómo acabó.

—¡Vaya! ¿En verdad lo quieres tanto?

—Supongo. Le hice esperar lo suficiente, ¿no crees? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie

y se acercó a la ventana—. ¿Ahora me cuentas algunos jugosos detalles más acerca

del chico Británico?

Me levanté y caminé para unirme a ella. Aturdida, dije:

—No puedo creer que realmente lo hicieras, Molly.

Ella sacudió la mano.

—Basta de mí. ¿Qué pasa con el chico Británico?

Me dejé caer en la silla.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? Tiene una novia, Mina. Era verdaderamente guapa,

dieciocho años, grandes pechos, y el cuerpo perfecto. ¿Cómo puedo competir con

eso?

—No debería ser una competencia, lo has conocido por más tiempo. Por otro lado,

tus pechos tampoco son tan pequeños. Qué idiota.

—Mi copa A ni siquiera podría competir y no es un idiota en absoluto. No sé.

—Paré un segundo pensando en Yaten—. ¿Preparada para la mejor parte?

—pregunté, ahora mis pensamientos solamente en Seiya.

Caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola y Luna trotó dentro.

—Ah, sí.

Luna saltó encima de mi cama y empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas, buscando el sitio

perfecto cuando la puse a mi lado. Se giró, dejándome rascar su barriga.

—Su nombre es Seiya, el primo de Yaten. No lo he visto en casi una eternidad.

—¿Es caliente?

—Está bien, pero se pone peor. Mi madre accedió a tenerlo viviendo con nosotros

por un programa de intercambio en enero. Crees esto... en enero un caliente señor

sábelo-todo estará durmiendo a treinta metros de distancia de mí.

—Espera, ¿es caliente? Dijiste que simplemente estaba bueno. Quiero decir, dime

algo, ¿cualquier cosa?

—Bueno, en realidad es alto, cabello negro azabache, esos locos grandes ojos azules y

es totalmente irritante. Lo odiaba cuando era pequeña. Siempre fue el primo de

Yaten para mí —suspiré y continué rascando la barriga de Luna—. Ya te conté en el

mensaje de voz sobre la lancha inflable, así que no voy a entrar en eso de que

estaba asustada. Veamos, tiene diecisiete, pero parece que tiene al menos veinte.

Supongo que es porque mantiene su cara como desaliñada. —Me encogí de

hombros—. No conozco ningún chico que haga eso. ¿Algo de esto ayuda?

—Esto va a ser tan fantástico, Sere.

Arrugué mi nariz.

—No, no será fantástico. Va a ser catastrófico.

Aplaudió entusiasmadamente.

—Eso también será fantástico. Tengo que irme. Le dije a mamá que estaría de

vuelta para revisar el armario de la escuela.

¡Ugh! El armario de la escuela. No tenía nada y menos remotamente presentable

para el año Junior.

—Hey, vayamos al centro comercial éste fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió.

—Por supuesto. Llámame más tarde. —Sacó a Luna de mis manos, alzándola y

besó su pequeña nariz negra—. Te echaré de menos, Luna.

—Nos vemos más tarde —dije—. Oh, espera, tengo algo para ti. —Busqué en mi

bolso, sacando la pulsera—. Gracias de nuevo por cuidar a Luna.

Sonrió.

—No tienes que comprarme algo cada vez que te vayas.

La saqué de la bolsa azul pequeña en la que estaba envuelta y la puse en su

muñeca.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Vi su cara iluminarse mientras giraba su muñeca.

—Es verdaderamente preciosa. Me encanta —dijo, mientras la balanceaba unas

cuantas veces—. Tengo que irme. —Se estiró y me abrazó una última vez—. Me

alegro mucho de que estés de vuelta. —Me liberó y apresuradamente hizo su

camino hacia la puerta.

Saludó saliendo hacia el vestíbulo, Luna saltó de mi cama corriendo justo detrás de

ella. Traidora.

Cuando se marchó empecé a deshacer mis maletas, tratando de absorber el hecho

de que mi mejor amiga realizó la hazaña. No era más tiempo una virgen. Y el

hecho de que la perdió con Netflyte, temblé ante el pensamiento. Ambas prometimos

no realizar "la hazaña" hasta que estuviéramos enamoradas y parte de mí se

preguntaba, ¿si le hubiera contado acerca del beso las cosas habrían acabado

diferente? Ese baboso, besándome en la fiesta, Netflyte. Simplemente no tuve el

corazón de contárselo. A pesar de que habíamos sido amigas desde cuarto grado.

Parte de mí se preocupaba de que no me creyera y que me odiaría por ello. He oído

historias de horror sobre la mismísima situación con otras personas y no tenía la

intención de que fuéramos nosotras. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de borrar la imagen

cuando la cara de Seiya florecía en mi memoria. Temí el hecho de que estaría

viviendo con nosotros seis meses completos sin saber todavía cómo me sentía

verdaderamente sobre él.

Aunque, sabía que estaríamos juntos más temprano que tarde porque iba a pasar

tanto si me gustaba como si no. Por lo menos tenía tiempo para prepararme,

posiblemente incluso encontrar a un novio para entonces. Tal vez incluso rendirme

con Diamante y empezar a salir con él otra vez. No dejaría, me repetía una y otra vez, a

Seiya colarse bajo mi piel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**..**

***..S&S..***

**..**

Tres meses y medio habían pasado tan rápido que apenas tuve tiempo de

parpadear. Seiya estaría llegando después de las vacaciones de navidad.

Lo que significaba que mi viaje anual a través del país para pasar mis

"solían ser" vacaciones favoritas con mi papá y la malvada monsdrastra tenía que

venir primero.

Siempre había amado la Navidad. Samy y yo bajaríamos los escalones en la

mañana por el olor de los panqueques de chispas de chocolate y salchicha

haciéndose en la cocina. El árbol sería decorado con todos nuestros ornamentos

caseros de los últimos años. Los presentes serían colocados desordenadamente por

debajo. Desde el divorcio, perdí el interés en las vacaciones de navidad. No

teníamos nuestra fiesta anual de Nochebuena que todo el mundo esperaba. Había

sido la fiesta de todas las fiestas año tras año. Una vez que papá se fue, también lo

hizo la fiesta.

También extrañaba verlo tendido en el sofá con su pijama de franela. Fue un regalo

de Samy y mío, y estaba cubierta de renos; él siempre la llevaba. Ahora que la

malvada madrastra estaba en su vida, todavía usaba pijama, pero ahora eran

hechas de seda y no había ninguna señal de renos. No perdí el interés por

completo, todavía conseguíamos presentes después de todo, pero a veces me

encontraba a mí misma pegando una sonrisa falsa para el querido y viejo papi. He

querido muchas veces decirle lo infeliz que me hacía que viviera tan lejos, pero las

palabras nunca salieron. Todavía no me había convencido de que el divorcio "sólo

sucedió". Yo había estado convencida de que todo había sido culpa de Lorna y la

odiaba por ello. Quiero decir, claro que se necesitan dos para bailar el tango, pero

todavía no podía creer que mi papá nos dejara por ella.

En el lado positivo, finalmente acepté los avances de Diamante cuando él me pidió que

lo acompañara al baile de bienvenida. Habíamos sido "oficialmente" una pareja por

los últimos meses. Todavía no estoy del todo segura de por qué me decidí a

aceptar, pero tenía una idea. Y estaba viniendo por todo el camino desde Londres.

Seiya me ponía nerviosa, simple y llanamente. Mi plan había sido entrar en una

relación antes de su llegada... así que eso fue lo que hice. Diamante y yo hemos estado

tomando las cosas con calma. Bueno, yo he estado tomando las cosas con calma. Si

fuera por Diamante hubiéramos hecho todo el camino en la fiesta de Halloween de

Katie Thomas. Él me había atraído a un dormitorio vacío, diciendo que sólo quería

hablar de nuestra relación. Tristemente, le creí. Por suerte para mí no fue

demasiado agresivo y dijo que entendía que yo no estaba lista. No es que no me

gustara Diamante, me gustaba. Sólo que no estaba enamorada de él. Nos habíamos

divertido y empezó a gustarme ir al cine o a tomar una rebanada de pizza con él.

Pero eso era todo.

Una de las caídas más deprimentes de pasar la Navidad en Seattle con mi papá era

que extrañaba la nieve. Siempre había amado despertar en la mañana de Navidad

a la vista de la nieve cayendo fuera de mi ventana. No hay posibilidad de eso aquí.

Sólo nieva una o dos veces al año aquí en comparación con casi todos los días en

Rochester. Esa es una de las razones por las que mi padre amaba Seattle. Siempre

había odiado la nieve.

A mi hermano no le importaba la perfecta Navidad Blanca. Todo lo que le

importaba era no tener que palear la entrada, por lo que disfrutaba de su tiempo

allí más que yo. En ese momento, habría matado por la oportunidad de tener una

pala apilando pelusa blanca en una pila sobre la hierba. Cualquier cosa además de

despertar con el sonido de la brumosa lluvia golpeando el techo.

No era completamente miserable en Seattle. La ventaja de tener que pasar la

Navidad aquí era que las compras habían estado en primer lugar y la culpa de mi

papá sobre el divorcio siempre jugaba a mi favor.

Sin embargo, aquí estábamos, ya que nuestros padres habían decidido hace mucho

tiempo que las vacaciones iban a ser divididas en partes iguales. Mamá había

conseguido todas las demás porque papá quería Navidad, ya que había sido su

favorita, también. Cada día había estado contando los días, marcándolos en mi

pequeño calendario hasta que pudiera volver a casa. Los últimos meses de la

escuela me proporcionaron muchas cosas que el año anterior no había hecho.

Fiestas, una licencia de conducir válida y por supuesto, Diamante. Y, realmente quería

volver a Val y mi vida. Mi papá, de verdad, nunca parecía entender mi necesidad

de todo eso. O tal vez sí, pero a él no le importaba. Ésta había sido la única semana

donde él y yo pasaríamos un momento agradable. ¿Yo? Amaba a mi padre, lo

hacía, pero mi universo entero estaba en Nueva York.

Ya que mi monsdrastra no sabía cómo cocinar, tuvimos que comer en uno de sus

pocos restaurantes del centro en Nochebuena. Los cuatro nos sentamos alrededor

de la mesa cubierta de lino con una gran flor de pascua roja colocada en el centro.

El menú con borde de oro ofrecía cosas que nunca había probado antes y

ciertamente no intentaba empezar ahora. Mi dedo recorrió los entrantes en busca

de algo familiar cuando aterrizó en el nombre de un plato de pollo que no pude

pronunciar, pero sonaba a algo decente. Todo cubierto de queso funcionaba para

mí. Cerré mi menú y alcancé mi soda. Al mirar alrededor de la mesa, casi sentí

como un grito salía de mí. Odiaba tener que pasar las fiestas sin mi mamá y con

Lorna. La fulminé con la mirada por encima de mi bebida mientras ella colocaba su

brazo alrededor de mi padre. ¡Asco! No podía esperar a tener dieciocho, así sería

capaz de decidir si quería venir o no.

—Entonces, tu padre me dice que tu madre organizó que un estudiante de

intercambio se quedara éste semestre —dijo Lorna, también conocida como

monsdrastra— en su habitual tono maleducado.

Miré al otro lado de la mesa y estudié su lápiz labial rojo brillante. Mis ojos se

dejaron caer en su escote que su suéter de cachemira apenas contenía. Grosero,

¿qué vio en ella? Pregunta estúpida. Probablemente podría decirte. Sabía

exactamente lo que ella vio en él, la pepita de oro. El buen dólar americano, eso es

lo que ella vio en él. Sólo tenía veintiocho años y tenía un cuerpo bamboleante que

estoy segura no habría dividido la atención de mis padres. Pero, tenía que haber

algo más que había pasado por alto, porque nunca había sabido que mi papá fuera

un hombre tan superficial. Después que él se volvió a casar, mi madre se empujó

en el gimnasio para perder esos "molestos 5 kilos" —sus palabras, no las mías— y

se había comprometido a encajar en un par de jeans que había poseído. Ella

siempre había dicho que estaba bien con Lorna, pero de alguna manera yo lo

dudaba. Sólo había asistido a un puñado de citas desde el divorcio y todas fueron

un fracaso. EHarmony7 no te empareja con la gente adecuada, no dejes que nadie te

diga lo contrario.

Tomé un rollo y lo embebí en el aderezo situado a un lado.

—Síp, su nombre es Seiya. —Miré a mi padre. Tomé una inmensa porción del pan

y mastiqué un poco más fuerte de lo que probablemente debería. Con la boca llena

le dije—: tú sabes el sobrino de Anna.

_** : es un sitio de citas on line que además de encontrar posibles coincidencias da**_

_**consejos sobre citas.**_

—Serena, por favor, estamos en un restaurante —reprendió Lorna, mientras sus

ojos vagaban por el comedor—. ¿Dónde están tus modales?

Yo tenía dos palabras para ella. ¡TE ODIO! Por supuesto, no dije esto en voz alta,

pero oh, como quería. Mis ojos se posaron en mi padre mientras esperaba a que él

la reprendiera de alguna manera, pero nunca llegó. ¿Quién se creía ella para que

me estuviera hablando de esa manera?

Lorna nunca vino y me dijo nada específico, pero siempre tuve la sensación de que

Samy y yo sólo estábamos de paso. Estaba bastante segura de que ella había

sentido lo mismo por nosotros, como nosotros por ella. Estaba escrito en toda su

cara enyesada con Lancome8. Sólo deseaba que mi papá pudiera verlo también. Ser

parte de la vida de mi papá era algo que rogaba que ella no pudiera y no tratara de

llevarse.

Mi padre tomó un sorbo de vino tinto.

—Sí, recuerdo muy bien a Seiya. Vaya, sólo tenía unos doce años o así cuando

estuvimos en Londres para una visita. Buen chico.

Su mano alcanzó un rollo y vi cómo la bruja empujaba su mano hacia atrás.

—Los carbohidratos, querido. ¿Realmente necesitas eso? —preguntó ella,

sonriendo, luego continuó empujando la cesta lejos. No podía imaginar cómo la

aguantaba. Él estaba en gran forma y un poco de pan no lo mataría. Tratar de

entender e interpretar su relación era algo que trataba de hacer por partes, pero al

final no tenía el deseo de malgastar mis esfuerzos en ella más tiempo.

La fulminé con la mirada y luego cambió mis ojos a papá.

—Él está bien. Es sólo que va a ser un poco raro con él allí, es todo. —Miré a mi

padre—. ¿Qué te parece?

_**8Lancome: una de las mejores marcas en maquillaje.**_

Antes de que mi papá pudiera responder, Samy se tomó toda su gaseosa a través

de la pajilla, haciendo ruidos de sorbidos hasta que se acabó, luego intervino.

—Yo no puedo esperar a que él venga. ¿Crees que le gusta jugar al fútbol bandera?

Samy, mi hermano tenía diez años de edad y estaba en cualquier tipo de deporte

que puedas imaginar. Era también genial en los juegos de video y amaba un reto.

—No sé de deporte, pero estoy seguro de que va a lanzar la pelota si se lo pides.

—mi padre dijo antes de volverse hacia mí—. No puedo decir que estoy encantado,

pero es el sobrino de Anna así que puedes entender por qué tu madre estuvo de

acuerdo.

Asentí con la cabeza. Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. Ella nunca rechazaría

algo que Anna le pidiera. Anna siempre había estado ahí para mi madre. Estuvo

allí para la boda y luego justo a su lado con el divorcio e incluso cuando mi abuelo

Will falleció de cáncer hace varios años. Nunca tuve que decirle adiós cara a cara,

pero él tomó mi llamada y me dijo que me amaba. Me habían dicho que no podía

reunir la fuerza para mi visita y había tenido a mi abuela sosteniendo el teléfono a

su oreja para apenas haber oído mi voz. Mi madre todavía habla de cómo ella

nunca habría pasado a través de esto si no fuera por la tía Anna. Eran demasiado

cercanas, como verdaderas hermanas.

Toda la conversación me daba náuseas. Me las arreglé para evitar el tema sobre

Seiya viniendo a quedarse con nosotros durante toda la semana y en una cena

estaba de vuelta en mis pensamientos como si nunca se hubiera ido. Seiya estaría

en mi casa en tan sólo siete días. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que hiciera con él?

Mi padre levantó la vista y dio vuelta a su vino en la copa mientras el camarero se

acercaba.

—Todos ustedes deberían llevarlo al condominio para esquiar. Si no recuerdo mal

era un esquiador muy bueno.

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Cómo podía la idea de llevarme a Seiya a Lake Placid pasar

siquiera por su mente? ¿Mis padres se olvidaban completamente del hecho de que

él era un adolescente hormonal, como el resto de ellos? Quiero decir, que pasó con

todas esas charlas que acostumbraba conseguir. Los chicos sólo quieren una cosa

Serena, bla, bla, bla... Y, no sólo es un adolescente hormonal, sino uno

Abercrombie9 de aspecto caliente con un acento inglés/australiano para morirse

que va con éste. Yo sé que él no intentó nada en la isla, pero, ¿quién puede decir

que eso no es parte de su plan? Mi plan era evitarlo tanto como me fuera posible. Si

eso sería posible, no estaba segura, pero valdría la pena el intento. No era un plan

extravagante. Pensaba que pasaría todo mi tiempo con Molly y Diamante, dejando poco

tiempo para Seiya. Había estado segura de que si le presentaba a la gente

adecuada estaría demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por mí de todos modos.

Después de cenar tomamos el mismo paseo en carruaje antiguo a través del centro

de la ciudad que tomábamos cada año. El carro negro tenía a un pobre y viejo

caballo marrón atado a la parte delantera. La manta de terciopelo rojo cubría el

transporte esperando para mantenernos a todos caliente. Cerré mis ojos sabiendo

que la Navidad había terminado y que un viaje a casa en avión era justo lo que

quería. No lo necesitaba. Después del paseo siempre conducíamos al lado norte de

Seattle a Candy Cane Lane. Hay un área donde todas las personas decoran sus

casas e invitan a todos a venir para disfrutar de los espectáculos de luz. Si

sobrevivía al resto del viaje, me consideraría afortunada. El recorrido de luces

había sido más para Samy que para mí, aunque reconozco que eran bastante

increíbles. Pero, no tan increíble como el despliegue de fuegos artificiales en

víspera de año nuevo en el Space Needle10. Ahora eso siempre era un gran

despliegue.

_**9Abecrombie & Fitch: es una compañía de moda estadounidense. Se enfoca en ropa informal para**_

_**consumidores entre 18 y 22 años. .**_

_**10 Space Needle: también llamada la Aguja Espacial es una torre en Seattle, Washington y es un**_

_**símbolo de esa región del país. Fue construida en 1962 en el centro de la ciudad.**_

Al día siguiente, y con una maleta extra llena de regalos, los tres estábamos

sentados en la puerta esperando para abordar el avión. Lorna había estado

demasiado cansada para unirse a nosotros, por suerte. Odiaba dejar a mi padre

detrás con la monsdrastra, pero él hizo su elección hace unos años.

Mi papá me besó en la mejilla mientras nuestro número de vuelo se hizo eco a

través del aeropuerto.

—Llámame tan pronto aterrices en Chicago y luego otra vez cuando lleguen a casa,

¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y conseguí agarrar su chaqueta de cuero negro, abrazándolo una última

vez.

—Adiós, papá.

Se inclinó y tiró de mi cola de caballo.

—Te veo niña.

Después de que él y Samy se despidieron nos dirigimos a través de la seguridad y

nos dirigimos a la puerta. Con una última mirada por encima de mi hombro, vi a

mi padre mientras saludaba con una sonrisa. Siempre me pregunté por qué parecía

tan fácil para él. ¿Era realmente así poco emocional diciéndoles adiós a sus hijos o

era ese su acto de buena cara? Nunca le había preguntado, probablemente porque

había tenido miedo de la respuesta, así que, en lugar de eso, sólo sonreí y le

devolví el saludo.

Paso a paso en el avión, encontramos que nuestros asientos estaban de camino a la

parte de atrás, por supuesto. Odiaba sentarme en la parte trasera de un avión.

Lorna sabía que lo odiaba y cuando reservó los billetes, probablemente había

hecho eso a propósito, sólo para molestarme. Cuando había un trasbordo, que

teníamos que hacer, parecía que salir duraba para siempre con todo el mundo

empujando su equipaje de mano, y esperando a que todo el mundo saliera en

tropel.

Mis únicos pensamientos mientras nos asegurábamos eran que dentro de diez

dulces horas estaría en casa con mi mamá y Luna. Extrañé el pequeño cuerpo

caliente de Luna durmiendo a mi lado. No podía esperar para que la pequeña

pelota de pelusa blanca se acurrucara bajo mi manta manteniendo mis dedos de los

pies caliente esa noche. Mi mamá, yo sabía que había pasado las navidades sola y

siempre odiaba eso. Ella comentó antes de que nos fuéramos que tenía mucho que

hacer ya que Seiya estaría llegando y quería arreglar la habitación de invitados

para él.

Empecé a deslizarme hacia la tierra de la-la. Dejé que mis pensamientos vagaran

hacia Diamante, preguntándome si estaría contento de verme. Preguntándome si me

compró un regalo. Compré el suyo hace semanas. Sólo una botella de colonia, pero

aun así, era algo. Durante los últimos meses habíamos salido en muchas citas, y

aunque me gustaba estar con él, algo siempre se había sentido fuera. No pude

sacudirme la sensación de que mi nuevo "vecino del pasillo" podría tener algo que

ver con eso.

Mis pensamientos hicieron un alto de improviso cuando un hombre enorme que

olía como si acabara de comer cinco kilos de salami se sentó a mi lado. ¡Qué asco!

Volví la cabeza hacia Samy que obviamente estaba feliz teniendo el asiento de la

ventana mientras sentí al hombre empujar su camino hacia una posición más

cómoda a mi lado. Mi hermano sonrió, volviendo su atención hacia el exterior del

avión cuando me di cuenta de que el hombre se había zafado sus zapatos. ¡Doble

asco! Metiendo la mano en mi bolso, saqué una tira de goma de mascar y mi iPod.

Mis ojos se cerraron mientras dejaba que la música explotara en mis oídos con

imágenes de las manos de Seiya en mi cadera mientras bailábamos en nuestras

vacaciones. No había sentido lo mismo por Seiya desde esa noche y eso había

empezado a asustarme como el infierno.

_**.**_

) ¸.·*¨)  
...(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸¸.·¨¯

.

_**.**_

_Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes u.u_

_me enferme, nada grave pero la medicina me ha dejado como un zombie u.u mañana me voy a un viaje corto, pero el martes regresare con nuevas actualizaciones y espero mas :3_

_saludos gracias por los reviews, mil disculpas por no devolverlos._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 9_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..S&S.._**

**_._**

**_._**

Había estado temiendo este día desde que nuestras vacaciones terminaron.

Está bien, tal vez temiendo era la palabra incorrecta. Nerviosa como el infierno sería más acertado. Había estado bastante segura de que vi una especie de brillo en sus ojos cuando me miró en esa pista de baile improvisada la última noche de nuestras vacaciones. Con todo, no había sido tan malo. Tuve un buen rato bailando con él. Demasiado bueno. Ahora todos hemos estado esperando para darle la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Mi madre insistió en que todos nos dirigiéramos al aeropuerto para recoger a Seiya, pero tenía a Molly como un plan de respaldo ya que todavía me sentía como que no podía enfrentarme a él.

Mi mamá se paró en el recibidor con sus llaves colgando entre sus dedos.

—No puedo creer que no vengas. Este es un gran día para Seiya. Nos necesitará a todos, Serena, especialmente a ti ya que no conoce a nadie aquí todavía.

Me encogí de hombros. Mi nuevo bolso Coach colgando de mi hombro, cortesía del viejo y querido papá quién debía haberse estado sintiendo realmente culpable esta Navidad.

—Lo siento, pero prometo que estaré en casa para la cena. —No había manera de que estuviera lista para verlo todavía, y estaba convencida de que unas pocas horas del poder de las compras arreglaría cualquier sentimiento inquieto que tuviera.

Ella resopló.

—Serena, no creo que sea una buena idea no mostrar tu apoyo total.

—Mamá, ya se lo prometí a Molly. Ella está pasando por algunos problemas de chicos, pero prometo estar en casa para la cena. ¿Está bien? —Mentí.

Molly no estaba teniendo problemas, pero necesitaba que mi mamá lo creyera para que pudiera zafarme de esta. Ella siempre había sido una tonta por el romance.

Agarró mi barbilla y la levantó.

—Bien, En casa a las cinco. ¿Lo entiendes, Serena?

Abrí la puerta y asentí.

—Gracias por entender. Los veré más tarde, chicos.

Mi auto estaba puesto en el camino de entrada cubierto por un manto de nieve.

Una vez que raspé la masa de hielo en el parabrisas, salté dentro. Girando la llave y escuchando el rutinario ronroneo del motor encendido, me alejé para recoger a

Molly. Mientras mi mano manipulaba la radio, me di cuenta que el sonido no iba a ser capaz de ahogar los pensamientos en mi cabeza. Recordé su cara, su olor, su voz, su estúpida y sexy cicatriz en la ceja. Mi única esperanza era que en los últimos meses él hubiera olvidado todo sobre mí, incluyéndome a mí balbuceando cada problema adolescente que jamás había tenido. Pero, de alguna manera, lo dudaba.

Molly estaba esperando en la puerta principal vestida con ropa deportiva de color rosa. Era un color horrible que sólo la hacía verse más pálida de lo usual. La estudié mientras trotaba por el camino deseando que hubiera tenido las agallas para decirle lo horrible que se veía de rosa, pero nunca podía reunir el coraje. Se metió en el auto dando un portazo tras ella.

—Mierda, está helando.

—Podrías intentar usar una chaqueta.

—Y arruinar el aspecto que llevo… diablos, no.

No estaba muy segura de qué aspecto llevaba, pero, ¿quién era yo para juzgar? Me encogí de hombros.

—Bien. Congela tu trasero, chica. —Ambas reímos.

Molly apagó el radio.

—Así que hoy es el día para el chico Británico caliente, ¿verdad?

—Sip —dije, encendiendo de nuevo el estéreo.

Su mano alcanzó el botón, apagándolo de nuevo.

—¿A qué hora? ¿Puedo venir esta noche y conocerlo?

Miré hacia el asiento del pasajero, sonriendo.

—La cena. Podrías venir conmigo a cenar. Eso sería perfecto. —Molly sería una gran distracción para mí cuando viera a Seiya por primera vez. Probablemente babearía sobre él lo que a su vez mantendría su atención fuera de mí. Molly y su adoración por el sexo opuesto había sido algo que había amado de ella. Siempre había sido tan obvia cuando le gustaba alguien. Yo, no tan obvia.

—¿Eh? Perfecto, ¿qué se supone que significa eso? Oh, no importa. ¿A quién le importa? Estoy tan emocionada de conocer a este tipo. —Ella rió, tirando su bolso al asiento trasero del auto y luego encendió de nuevo la radio.

Pasamos lo que pareció un día entero en la sección de maquillaje de Lord & Taylor tratando de encontrar el lápiz labial de tono perfecto de rosa para Molly. Yo había estado más con un brillo labial del tipo de chicas. Mientras Molly frotaba varios tonos en la parte posterior de su muñeca, miré hacia arriba y noté algunas decoraciones navideñas que aún no habían sido retiradas.

—¡Bingo! Lo encontré —gritó Molly.

Me acerqué al mostrador de Clarins y miré su elección.

—Finalmente, ¿podemos irnos ahora? Mi mamá me quería en casa hace quince minutos. Va a torcer mi cuello, Molly. Lo prometí.

—Relájate, sólo toma cinco minutos llegar a casa. Déjame sólo comprar esto —dijo, sacando la tarjetita de regalo rojo y se la entregó a la mujer detrás del mostrador.

La mujer sonrió.

—Gran elección, querida. Estoy usando el tono exacto.

Mis ojos se clavaron en ella y miré sus labios y no podía creer que Molly estaba comprando el mismo color. Me recordaba a la medicina Pepto que mi madre me obligaba a tomar cada vez que me dolía el estómago. No hay manera en el infierno que le pediría prestado nunca ese tono particular de lápiz de labios.

Molly me dio un codazo.

—Deja de mirar.

Rápidamente miré hacia otro lado fingiendo mirar los brillos y delineadores de labios.

Después de que finalmente recordáramos dónde estacionamos el auto, ella sacó el labial de la pequeña bolsa blanca, y abrió la caja. Comenzó a aplicarse su nueva compra y se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó mientras se relamía los labios juntos.

Giré la llave y la miré.

—Es perfecto para ti —mentí, lo cual odiaba hacer. Pero, este era su color firma.

Así que en cierto modo era perfecto para ella. Algunas chicas tenían una fragancia, algunas usaban su cabello de cierta manera. Molly estaba obsesionada con el rosa, en todos sus horriblemente poco favorecedores tonos. Parte de mí adoraba el hecho de que no le importaba lo que cualquiera pensara de ello.

Se frotó las manos.

—Cuenta regresiva, cinco minutos hasta sexy.

Subí la calefacción para tratar de calentar el auto, lentamente abrí la cremallera de mi chaqueta mientras el calor se difundía alrededor de nosotras y dejé que la calefacción remolinara alrededor de mi cabello. Traté de no pensar en Seiya, a pesar de que había sido casi imposible en el viaje de comprar completo. Las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago después de que ella lo mencionara y nunca se fueron.

—Entonces, ¿Diamante sabe sobre la invasión Británica caliente aún o todavía estamos manteniéndolo en secreto? Porque la escuela comienza mañana y estoy bastante segura que él notará a alguien siguiéndote como un cachorrito perdido.

—Le dije anoche mientras su mano estaba convenientemente subiendo mi camisa.

—Realmente me gustaba Diamante y habíamos estado un poco más cerca, pero odiaba la sensación de que podría sólo estar detrás de una cosa conmigo. Simplemente se sentaba allí en la parte trasera de mi mente. No habíamos dicho cualquier comentarios de "Te amo" el uno al otro aún y odiaba el sentimiento de que nunca llegarían.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué dijo? No dejes de lado las partes sucias tampoco.

—Está esperando un poco a un chico tonto como Harry Potter o algo así.

—Pero, él no es tonto, ¿no? Quiero decir, por favor dime que no es un idiota que va a estar colgando con nosotros los próximos meses.

—No es un tonto. Es… —suspiré—. Es en realidad caliente fuera de serie.

—Entrecerré mis ojos y mordí suavemente mi labio—. Supongo que deje un poco esa parte fuera.

Molly lanzó su mano sobre mi hombro, apretando hacia abajo.

—¿Cómo fuera de serie estamos hablando?

—Er… como un cruce entre Colin Egglesfield (lo amo xD) y David Beckham caliente.

Ella golpeó mi hombro haciendo que me golpeara en la ventana.

—¿Cómo pudiste no decirme? ¿Tengo que hacer un rompimiento de emergencia con Netflyte? —Volteó la visera hacia abajo, pasando sus dedos por el cabello y luego sacó su nuevo labial. Vi mientras se aplicaba más de lo necesario.

—Deja de enloquecerte. Es sólo un tipo normal.

—Colin y Becks no son tipos normales. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir eso?

Nos detuvimos en mi camino de entrada justo mientras los faros delanteros automáticos encendían el frente de la casa.

Le di unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Pórtate bien.

Rodó sus ojos.

—Duh, lo haré. —Hizo una pausa, luego se volvió hacia mí—. Oh, Dios mío ¿Tiene esos en la manga del brazo como Becks? Me encantan esos.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

No, no los tenía. No es que importaría, no necesitaba nada más para hacerlo más caliente de lo que ya era. Me senté hacia atrás con mis manos aferradas alrededor del volante hasta el último minuto. Lentamente mi mano tomó la llave de la ignición, y tomé una respiración profunda. Cuando salí de mi auto, Molly ya estaba caminando hacia mi casa. Corrí y la alcancé. No sabía lo que iba a decir o hacer cuando viera a Seiya, pero sabía que tenía que salir con algo rápido.

Ella me dio un tirón en el último paso.

—Date prisa. —Alargó la mano hacia abajo abriendo la puerta y la empujó.

El olor viniendo desde la cocina era algo familiar, pero también algo en lo que no pude poner mi dedo. Las risas y el tintineo de ollas en la cocina se hicieron eco hacia nosotras. Miré a Molly quién estaba tan emocionada que no podía siquiera quedarse quieta. Yo por otro lado sentía que mis pies estaban pegados al piso de madera.

Ella se paró frente al espejo pellizcando sus mejillas para añadir algo de color.

—Está bien, entonces cuando me presentes dices mi nombre completo, no Mol y no menciones a Netflyte.

Reí de lo ridículo que se estaba comportando. Quiero decir que realmente era sólo un tipo. Al menos eso era lo que tenía que seguir diciéndome a mí misma. Seiya no era nadie especial, un amigo de la familia, incluso. Caminamos lentamente hacia la cocina. Molly estaba ocupada cepillando hacia atrás su cabello con sus dedos cuando él finalmente entró en mi vista. Bueno, vi la parte trasera de él. Su físico alto, su cabello largo y negro, sus anchos hombros cubiertos por un suéter de lana azul marino. Lo miré desde lo alto de su cabeza todo el camino hasta sus Adidas Sambas. Incluso sólo la vista trasera hacía que mis rodillas se sintieran como si estuvieran a punto de fallar y doblarse.

Mi madre levantó de la isla de la cocina con un vaso de vino en su mano.

—Ya era hora. Pensé que te dije cinco. —Sus ojos se movieron detrás de mí—. Oh, hola, Molly. No sabía que ibas a venir. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

Seiya se paró frente a la estufa girando una cuchara de madera en una sartén grande y se giró. Colocó la espátula sucia sobre el mostrador y nos miró a ambas por un breve segundo.

—¡Serena, wow! Es genial verte —dijo, mientras colocaba la cuchara abajo y venía hacia mí. Mientras Molly y mi mamá charlaban, miré a Seiya. Era mucho peor de lo que había temido… se veía bien, mejor que bien. Y estaba cocinando. Tenía que admitir que lo que fuera que estaba haciendo olía delicioso.

Mi respiración se enganchó cuando se inclinó y besó mi mejilla.

—Y, ¿quién es esta? ¿Déjame adivinar? —Sus ojos escanearon a Molly de la cabeza a los pies—. Tú debes ser la mejor amiga, Mol. —Extendió su mano hacia ella—. Me encanta ese tono de rosa en ti. —Seiya sonrió y giró hacia mí—. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Serena? —Y ahí estaba. Su primera referencia a uno de mis momentos balbuceando en la isla.

Asentí rápidamente. ¿No podía estar hablando en serio? ¿Cómo podía ponerme en esta situación? El resto del año Junior iba a ser doloroso si esto continuaba.

—Gracias, dime Molly. —Ella extendió una mano dándole palmaditas a mi hombro—. Serena aquí me ha contado todo sobre ti —dijo Molly en un tono sugerente que me hizo dispararle una mirada.

La cabeza de Seiya se inclinó y sus cejas se alzaron.

—¿En serio?

—Sip.

Con sus ojo todavía centrados en Molly y pareciendo más bien divertido, sonrió.

—Ella me dijo todo sobre ti, también. —Sus ojos se movieron a mí y por un breve segundo, nos paramos allí sólo mirándonos el uno al otro. Abrí mi boca y la cerré de nuevo para decir algo, pero sentí que tuvo la insinuación de que no estaba feliz.

Se volvió rápidamente hacia atrás, agarrando la espátula y la agitó—. Bueno, espero que a las dos les guste el pollo al curry —dijo, cambiando de tema.

Mi mamá se acercó y tiró la cuchara de su mano.

—Seiya insistió. ¿Cómo de genial es esto? Él puede cocinar. —Rodé mis ojos mientras ella ponía su mano en su hombro—. Ve a hablar con las chicas. Tengo esto.

Vi como ella se inclinó y tomó una bocanada enorme y una pequeña muestra de la cuchara.

—Necesito esta receta, Seiya, es divina. Mejor que la de Ana, incluso. —Fue entonces cuando el olor familiar me golpeó. Mi tía Ana siempre hacía pollo al curry para nosotras cuando la visitamos en Londres.

El sacó un trapo de su bolsillo trasero.

—Sólo un ingrediente secreto que mi madre me enseño.

Miré a Molly cuyo rostro parecía adquirir una expresión que nunca había visto antes.

Bueno, supongo que una vez, cuando no podía dejar de mirar la cartelera

Abercrombie en el centro comercial. Me tomó diez minutos sólo para alejarla. Su boca estaba colgando abierta de manera similar, mirando como si acabara de ver el

Sol por primera vez. La pateé y articulé "deja de babear."

Ella me dio la mirada "no puedo respirar o pensar" mientras sus dedos manejaban

Torpemente su cremallera. Ella articuló de vuelta, "Oh. Dios. Mío. Él es caliente."

Tal vez fue la manera en que estaba mirando o tal vez fue el hecho de que él se veía mí. No en un mala forma, sino una fuerza-que-posiblemente-rompa-tu-corazón del camino. Seiya se había sentado en la isla y tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el granito con la música sonando en el fondo. Val se unió a él, así que me senté también.

Mientras Molly charlaba con Seiya, apoyé mis codos en la mesa y estudie su cara. Molly hablaba una y otra vez sobre la escuela cuando él le preguntó:

—¿Tienes novio?

Molly respondió:

—Umm, bueno, algo así, supongo. —Le disparé una mirada incrédula. Una que ni siquiera notó. ¿Por qué demonios él quería saber eso? ¿Estaba interesado en Molly?

Ella era hermosa, pero estaba tomada. Entonces parte de mí se preguntó si ella realmente se desharía de Netflyte si él mostraba interés. Volví mi mirada a la cara de Seiya y me quedé mirando la cicatriz sobre su ojo y por alguna razón desconocida quería extender la mano y tocarla.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esa cicatriz? —pregunté.

Su cabeza se volvió hacia mí.

—Ya le expliqué a Molly que conseguí esta cosa desagradable hace tres años, surfeando. ¿No estabas escuchando?

—Oh, lo siento. Debo haber estado soñando despierta o algo. —Eso era con lo que había salido, soñando despierta. Quería pegarme un tiro. Podía honestamente decir que él nunca se vio tan bien. Aunque, se veía bien en sus pantalones cortos también. Era mucho más fácil para mí verlo completamente vestido. Tenía que admitir que ver a Seiya medio desnudo constantemente durante nuestras vacaciones me dejó más que un poco agotada. Me sentía como una típica chica adolescente hormonal cada vez que venía cerca de mí. Diez minutos más tarde, los cinco nos sentamos alrededor de mi mesa de comedor. Había tomado apenas dos bocados cuando Seiya se puso de pie y caminó hacia el horno. Un segundo más tarde regresó con otro montón de pollo al curry en su plato. Jesús, ese chico podía comer rápido.

Puse mi tenedor abajo sobre el paño de lino blanco. Todo estaba tranquilo y sentía la necesidad de llenar el vacío.

—Entonces, Seiya, ¿cuánto te gusta la habitación de invitados? —pregunté, sintiendo una patada por debajo de la mesa mientras terminaba mi pregunta.

"¿Qué?" articulé hacia Molly notando el hecho de que la patada vino del lado izquierdo de donde estaba sentada. Ella rodo sus ojos hacia mí como si hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida.

Vi como Seiya tragaba la comida en su boca.

—Está bien.

Mi madre interrumpió mi siguiente pregunta.

—Acabo de tener a la compañía de cable poniendo una caja allí así que deberías ser capaz de obtener todos los canales que recibimos en la tele de abajo.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Yo le había pedido una TV por los últimos cinco años y nada. Seiya bailaba el vals con su ropa inglés de muy buen gusto y una linda sonrisa y zas, conseguía una sin siquiera pedirla. Esto totalmente no estaba pasando.

Cuando reagrupé mis pensamientos todo el mundo estaba mirándome.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Molly todavía mirando a Seiya dijo:

—Hiciste un ruido.

—No lo hice. Bueno, está bien, tal vez lo hice. —Miré a mi madre quién estaba ahora metiendo cucharadas de curry en su boca.

—¿Cómo es que él consigue un televisor? —exigí.

—Serena, hablaremos de esto más tarde —respondió con una sonrisa que decía

"ahora no."

Seiya cogió su plato y el de Sammy.

—Siéntete libre de venir y verla en cualquier momento. Realmente no veo tele.

Prefiero leer o escuchar música, pero la vería contigo —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Miró hacia atrás a Molly—. Entonces Molly, ¿cuál es tu programa favorito?

Molly también se levantó, tomó su plato y se inclinó por el mío, pero lo cogí de vuelta ya que no había terminado. No había tenido pollo al curry en años e iba a comer hasta la última gota.

—No podemos vivir sin Hospital General, verdad, Sere? Quiero decir, todos los días corremos a casa después de la escuela sólo para verlo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, sentí un zumbido viniendo del bolsillo delantero de mis vaqueros. Me senté hacia atrás, sacándolo y lo abrí. Diamante estaba llamando. No podía responder en frente de él. No sabía si quería que supiera sobre Diamante aún. Molly miró sobre mi hombro.

—¿No vas a contestar? El prostituto espera —dijo, alegremente y se acercó agarrando el plato de mi madre.

Las cejas de Seiya se alzaron cuando ella dijo prostituto, pero no dijo nada. Me hundí en mi silla aliviada de que no presionara el tema. Lo cerré de nuevo sin responder. Esperaría para llamarlo más tarde cuando estuviera sola.

Miré a Seiya mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cocina con un puñado de platos.

Diferentes pensamientos, tanto legales como ilegales comenzaron a correr por mi cabeza. La idea de hacer más con él que con Diamante cruzó mi mente. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente guapo? _No_, repetí en mi cabeza. Es un amigo de un amigo, quiero decir que es prácticamente de la familia por el amor de Dios. No podía dejar que esto suceda, sin importar lo que ocurriría por los próximos meses.

Salté de mi asiento y empujé la silla de vuelta bajo la mesa.

—Estaré arriba. Mol, ¿vienes?

Mi mamá se inclinó sobre la mesa por mi mano.

—Serena, ¿por qué vas arriba tan pronto?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo tengo un poco de lectura que necesito poner al día para el próximo semestre.

Miré de vuelta a Molly.

—¿Y bien?

Molly rápidamente echó un vistazo a su muñeca.

—Tristemente, no, no puedo. Tengo que llegar a casa, pero mejor me llamas más tarde y me das una actualización. —Se acercó más—. Tal vez incluso pongas una buena palabra por mí.

—No esta noche, ¿bien? Tengo que ponerme al día con mi lectura para la clase de inglés. —Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba—. ¿Qué? Estoy totalmente atrasada

—añadí.

—Sólo bromeaba. Feliz lectura. —Caminó fuera de la cocina y gritó—: Nos vemos mañana, Seiya. Oh, y gracias por la comida. —Miró hacia atrás colocando el pulgar en su oreja y el meñique en su barbilla—. Llámame.

—¡Espera! —grité. Casi corrí al recibidor para seguirla—. ¿No necesitas que te lleve?

—Nah, caminaré. Son sólo unas pocas manzanas. Además no hice ningún ejercicio esta semana.

Cogí una chaqueta extra de las mías del estante en el vestíbulo y se la lancé.

—Aquí, al menos usa esto.

Después de que se fue corrí escaleras arriba, y agarré la copia de El Cristol para la clase de inglés de mi escritorio. Apilé dos almohadas enormes contra la cabecera de la cama y lo abrí por el primer capítulo. Había leído el mismo párrafo al menos diez veces y todavía no podía concentrarme sabiendo que Seiya estaba abajo. Con mi puerta todavía abierta escuché conversación y luego el sonido del Xbox de

Sammy explotando por la casa. La curiosidad me agobió sabiendo que Seiya estaba todavía abajo y quería saber más sobre él. ¿Qué empacó? ¿Qué tipo de cosas le gusta hacer? Cerré mi libro rápidamente y salté de mi cama y me acerqué silenciosamente a la habitación de invitados.

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que tenía dos enormes bolsas de lona dejadas abiertas en la cama. La cómoda estaba cubierta con botellas de colonia, maquinillas de afeitar y revistas. Un ordenador portátil colocado en la cómoda junto a su nueva televisión. Me acerqué y cogí una de sus revistas para ver en lo que estaba. Era una revista de la Liga Mundial de Rugby con un hombre enorme y un balón de fútbol en el frente. La deje caer de nuevo y cogí una de las botellas de colonia. Quité la tapa y cerré mis ojos un instante aspirando el aroma de madera.

—¿Encontraste algo que te gustó? —preguntó él, a mis espaldas.

La puse con cuidado abajo antes de girar. No podía creer que acababa de ser atrapada oliendo su colonia.

—Lo siento, sólo estaba pasando y no sé… yo… —Las palabras comenzaron a sonar todas mezcladas mientras salían.

Seiya sonrió.

—Está bien. Ya saqueé tu habitación mientras estabas fuera.

—No lo hiciste. —Oh. Dios. Mío. ¿Lo hizo?

Dio un paso más cerca.

—Sólo me tomó un vistazo. —Miró hacia abajo a sus cosas en la cómoda—. Asumo que la foto en tu mesita de noche es el prostituto que Molly mencionó.

Me tropecé hacia atrás.

—No puedo creer que entraste a mi habitación. —Mi voz sonaba más dura de lo que intentaba que fuera, pero estaba un poco molesta.

Se aclaró la garganta y miró alrededor.

—Y, yo no puedo creer que estés en mi habitación. Vamos a llamarlo un empate.

Empecé a salir, mi cara se sentía como si acabara de volverse de tres tonos de rojo, cuando giré de vuelta hacia él.

—Y él no es un prostituto. Es mi novio, Diamante —le dije orgullosamente. Salí y luego había prácticamente corrido los pocos pasos a mi habitación. Escuché el sonido de la risa viniendo tras de mí. Agarré el pomo de mi puerta y la cerré de golpe tan fuerte como pude.

**_._**

**_._**

**_..S&S.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Lo si**ento! lo siento , lo siento , lo siento! ya dije lo siento ? :P disculpen la demora en actualizar, un proyecto en la escuela me tenia muy ocupada y cansada :) pero aqui actualizando poco a poco, dejo varios capitulos para que disfruten.

Saludos

y gracias por sus reviews a:

bonny83

Demencia

lili

TsukihimePrincess

cristal38diamante : encerio disculpa por dejarte asi :)-

rossly85

ShelydeKou

un beso.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo 10_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..S&S.._**

**_._**

**_._**

La mañana siguiente, me levanté completamente asustada cuando la alarma retumbó en mi oreja. Prendí la lámpara junto a mi cama y suspiré. Era temprano y seguía estando algo oscuro afuera. Tomé la banda del cabello que sostenía mis coletas y me la quité, dejando que mi cabello cayera por mi cintura.

Mientras me acercaba a la puerta oí la ducha encendida. Sabía que tenía que ser

Seiya porque Sammy no se levantaba hasta después de las siete y sólo eran las seis y cuarto. Si creía que sería la primera persona en la ducha todos los días estaba equivocado. Necesitaba todos los preciosos minutos que pudiera tener antes de ir a la escuela.

Decidiendo qué ponerme, busqué en mi armario entre las diferentes camisas y pantalones y terminé sacando el atuendo que compré en Seattle. Sonreí mientras miraba mi nuevo suéter de cachemira negro con cuello en V y mis vaqueros de

Hudson.

Una vez se apagó la ducha, salí al pasillo y noté que la puerta del baño estaba abierta. Salí rápidamente al baño con la cabeza gacha, para no tener que verlo. Lo que resultó ser un gran error.

Porque terminé chocando justo contra su pecho. ¡Guau! Qué pecho. Bajé la mirada y no pude creer que estuviera de pie frente a mí usando sólo bóxers.

Pretendiendo no notarlo, fingí una sonrisa mientras levantaba la mirada aunque costaba concentrarse teniéndolo medio desnudo frente a mí.

—¿Te molesta? Necesito ducharme.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

—Para nada, ¿y a ti?

Sentí que tenía piedras en la garganta, que me impedían hablar, pero me las arreglé para decir lo que quería. Me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Te importaría vestirte un poco en lugar de andar por el lugar semi desnudo?

Me rodeó.

—Lo lamento, olvidé mi camiseta.

Me quedé afuera del baño mientras volvía a entrar y tomaba su camisa. Mientras salía ya se la había puesto, pero dejó los botones abiertos. Se veía su estómago, y el elástico de su ropa interior.

Molly probablemente habría pagado una gran suma por ver esto.

Después de un desayuno rápido, Seiya y yo saltamos a mi auto y salimos de la cochera. Lo primero que él hizo fue hurgar mis CDs. Tomó uno.

—¿Esta es la música que te gusta? —preguntó con un tono sarcástico.

Miré rápidamente y noté que tenía mi CD de Keith Urban.

—Es un gran disco.

—Bueno, vamos a darle una escuchada —dijo—. Nunca lo había oído antes.

"Quiero amar a alguien como tú" resonó en el auto mientras conducía. Miré a

Seiya y lo vi golpeteándose las piernas con los dedos.

—Guau —gritó. No sabría decir si le gustó o no, pero lo dejé pasar.

Cuando asentí, le bajó el volumen. Comencé a sentirme incómoda como si fuera a empezar a preguntarme mil cosas, deseando haber llamado a Molly para pasar por ella en el camino. No me gustaba la sensación que tenía cuando estábamos solos, como que sabía más de mí que yo de él. Lo que es bastante cierto dado que solté mucho la lengua en el verano. No sabía mucho de él, salvo que hasta el verano pasado, era un completo bravucón. Sólo una vez vi una pizca de esperanza ese día en el parque en Londres, pero tampoco estaba muy segura al respecto.

Mientras entraba en el estacionamiento noté dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Molly estaba junto a su auto, temblando con Netflyte pegado a la cadera y Diamante estaba junto a ellos.

Entré en el espacio junto a ellos apagando rápidamente el motor. Sabía que Diamante tenía que conocer a Seiya, pero lo temía.

Mientras salía, me di vuelta para mirar a Seiya.

—¿Listo?

Él estaba mirando por la ventanilla a los tres.

—¿Ey, acaso no es ese tu chico juguete?

Me incliné en el asiento y miré al otro lado.

—Se llama Diamante. Vamos. —Sólo quería terminar con todo el asunto de las presentaciones.

Cuando salí y cerré la puerta, Diamante ya estaba frente a mí.

—Ey —dijo antes de que me besara. Miró al otro lado de mi auto—. ¿Así que este es el nerd de Inglaterra? —Sabía por su expresión incómoda que notaba que Seiya no era para nada como le dije.

Seiya dio la vuelta al auto y caminó hacia nosotros con una mueca. Sin sacar ni un momento la mirada de Diamante.

—Un placer conocerte amigo. Soy Seiya Kou —dijo estirando la mano.

Diamante le dio un firme apretón y sostuvo la mirada de Seiya.

—Diamante, igualmente amigo.

Molly se acercó corriendo arrastrando a Netflyte con ella.

—Hola Seiya. —Le sonrió y noté que tenía el horrible brillo labial que compró ayer en el centro comercial.

Seiya alejó la mirada de Diamante por un segundo y la dirigió a Molly.

—Molly, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

Netflyte y Diamante se miraron mientras Molly ponía su brazo en el de Seiya.

—Estoy genial. ¿Qué tal tu primera noche?

Él sonrió mientras desenvolvía su brazo del de ella.

—Sin inconvenientes. —Me miró y de vuelta a Diamante. Y no confiaba en la expresión que tenía—. Entonces, Diamante, Serena me dijo que disfrutas del béisbol —dijo sonriendo antes de mirarme—. ¿Tercera base a la derecha, Serena?

¿Acababa de hacer eso? No podía creer que le preguntara eso. Sentía que mis venas comenzaban a palpitar y me pregunté si alguien lo notó. Iba a matarlo si seguía así.

Diamante se volvió a mirarme y luego a Seiya.

—No amigo, no juego béisbol, juego fútbol. Debes haber confundido los deportes.

Seiya sonrió.

—Seguramente.

Mantuve la cabeza gacha mientras entrabamos antes de la primera campana. Diamante me besó rápidamente antes de que él, Netflyte y Molly se fueran a sus clases dejándome sola con Seiya.

—No puedo creer que dijeras eso —le golpeo el brazo—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Se frotó la barbilla y rió. Me pasó su horario.

—¿Podrías señalarme el camino?

Me puse las manos en las caderas con la mochila colgada en el hombro.

—¿Vas a responderme o no?

—No hice nada malo Serena. Le hice una pregunta.

—Sabías exactamente lo que estabas preguntando.

Sonrió, pero sin responder.

La campana sonó y tomé su horario.

—Sólo sígueme.

Estudié su horario mientras caminábamos y noté que sólo teníamos la hora de almuerzo juntos. Lo que tenía sentido dado que era un Senior. Me sentí aliviada sabiendo que no tendría que verlo en todo el día. Me pregunté si se sentía de la misma forma. Basta. No me importaba lo que Seiya Kou pensara. ¿O sí?

Lo llevé a su clase del primer período, Física, y le devolví el horario.

—Debo irme a clase. Tenemos la misma hora de almuerzo, por lo que nos vemos en la cafetería, ¿de acuerdo?

Dobló su hoja.

—Es una cita.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me alejaba preguntándome si lo quiso decir amistosamente o demasiado alegremente.

Logré pasar las primeras horas sin pensar mucho en él. Hasta que Molly se dejó caer a mi lado en inglés.

—Se veía más caliente que ayer si eso es incluso posible.

Pensando lo mismo miré a Molly.

—Netflyte es igual de lindo. —Mentí. No tenía oportunidad contra Seiya.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Y sabes algo? — dijo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado—.

Creo que estás equivocada, es más como un Brad Pitt muy joven. Quiero decir, sé que piensas en Colin y Becks, pero yo me refiero al Brad Pitt de Thelma y Louise.

¿Qué crees?

Oí cerrarse la puerta del aula. El señor Cassady era conocido por llegar tarde.

—Creo que estás loca, eso creo.

No quería ir al almuerzo el período siguiente, pero Molly no podía contenerse.

—De acuerdo, cuando nos sentemos déjame ir junto a él.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Pobre Netflyte.

—Pobre, Netflyte idiota.

—Hace unos meses profesabas amor eterno hacia él. ¿Qué pasó?

Ella me hizo detener antes de entrar a la cafetería.

—Eso es lo que pasó —dice señalando descaradamente a Seiya.

Me detuve y miré a Seiya sentado rodeado de chicas. Una llamó particularmente mi atención, una que odiaba desde séptimo grado. Les dijo a todos que yo hablaba mal de ellos a sus espaldas. Me costó un gran número de amistades ese año ya que me dejaron de lado y tomaron el de ella de inmediato. Lo que, honestamente, yo nunca hice. Aun así, allí estaba Sonoco Flowers… justo al lado de Seiya.

Cuando Seiya me vio a mí y a Molly, nos saludó. Sólo le di una rápida mirada de reconocimiento mientras arrastraba a Molly de la mochila a la fila de comida.

—¿Puedes creer a esa perra? Ya tiene sus garras en él —dijo Molly, retorciendo mi cuerpo para que mirara a su mesa. Ambos vimos cómo Sonoco se llevaba su paleta de cereza marca registrada a la boca, y comenzaba a retorcerla del palillo, para volver a sacárselo al ratito. Había estado haciendo esto por años. No sólo era asqueroso, sino que se ponía viejo.

—Iugh, es una zorra. No puedo creer que piense que el truco de usar la paleta sigue funcionando —dije tomando una bandeja del estante.

—Bueno, al menos intenta llamar su atención. Vayamos con él. Tenemos prioridad.

Tomé un trozo de pizza.

—Puede hacer lo que sea que se le antoje. Vamos a sentarnos… —Miré alrededor—

. Por allá con Amy y Lita.

—¡Pero quiero sentarme con Seiya! Siempre nos sentamos con Amy y Lita.

—Es porque son nuestras amigas, ¿recuerdas?

Mientras caminábamos al otro lado del salón, miré sobre mi hombro y vi a Seiya riendo con Sonoco. Hice una nota mental para dejarle saber qué clase de persona era ella. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que entrara en mi casa ni en mi vida de nuevo. Había pasado la mayor parte de mi pre adolescencia y adolescencia esquivándola, salvo por algunos encontronazos, y maldición, no pensaba volver a eso.

Mientras quitaba el peperoni de mi pizza, Lita se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—No puedo creer que no me dijeras de él. Tuve que enterarme por Molly anoche.

—Se volvió hacia la otra punta de la cafetería—. Tienes razón, es Hermoso con H mayúscula.

Amy añadió:

—De ninguna manera puede tener nuestra edad. Míralo.

—No lo es. Es un senior. —confirmé.

—Aun así. —Amy sorbió su bebida y nos miró—. Tampoco parece un Senior.

Mantuve mi mirada en la pizza e intenté quitarle la grasa con mi servilleta para evitar la charla del lindo británico con el que compartía baño. Mirando a la mesa de Diamante, vi que estaba en un debate encendido con Netflyte. Eso es algo que siempre me pareció raro, que nunca nos sentáramos juntos en el almuerzo. Ellos siempre prefirieron su "mesa de chicos" como la llamó una vez. Nunca me molestó porque una separación para almorzar me agradaba. Me gustaba estar con las chicas. Y, dado que las demostraciones públicas de afecto simplemente me molestan, prefería sentarme sólo con las chicas.

Después de la escuela, Seiya ya me esperaba junto al auto cuando salí. Fui hacia él nerviosamente, con la mirada en las llaves en mi mano, buscando la correcta. Podía sentir su mirada en mí mientras llegaba a la puerta.

Sonrió cuando levanté la cabeza.

—¿Serena, qué es lo que pasó más temprano? —preguntó subiéndose a mi auto.

Puse la llave en el contacto.

—¿Qué pasó con qué? —Keith Urban retomó justo donde se había quedado.

—¿El almuerzo? Creí que te sentarías conmigo.

Comencé a echarme en reversa, pero me detuve.

—¿Honestamente?

Asintió.

—Por supuesto.

—No soporto a Sonoco.

Me miró por un breve segundo.

—Parece bastante agradable. Está en algunas de mis clases. Incluso me invitó a una fiesta el fin de semana. ¿Qué dices?

Todo mi cuerpo se retorció disgustado. ¿Cómo podía siquiera sugerirme ir a una de sus fiestas? Sus fiestas eran famosas por beber hasta vomitar, y ver a chicas atacando a cualquier chico a la vista. Por supuesto, él no sabía nada de esto.

—Primero muerta antes que en una de las fiestas de Sonoco Flowers. —Seguí retrocediendo—. Además, tengo una cita doble con Molly, Diamante y Netflyte. —Semi mentí.

Aún no teníamos planes oficiales, pero siempre hacíamos algo los fines de semana.

Miré cuidadosamente cómo desviaba la mirada a la ventana. No se movió ni quiso hablar en todo el camino, lo que me pareció bien.

Después de que Molly y yo discutiéramos todo el último episodio de la serie Hospital General, tomé un trozo de papel de mi cuaderno y comenzamos una lista. Una lista que esperaba que él siguiera. Tenía que saber lo que esperaba de él mientras se quedara con nosotros. Esto es lo que se nos había ocurrido. Todas fueron mi idea excepto la número cuatro, que se le ocurrió a Molly:

*Debo ducharme primero en las mañanas. Cosas de chicas.

*Vístete antes de andar por la casa. ¡Completamente!

*Cocinaremos a medias cuando mamá no esté.

*Nada de negocios sospechosos.

*No hablarás de béisbol con Diamante.

*Sonoco Flowers no es bienvenida en esta casa.

Eso servirá. Sintiéndome satisfechas con las reglas que escribí, subí a su cuarto casualmente. Poniendo mi mejor cara, inspiré hondo y golpeé la puerta. Cuando se abrió, no debería haberme sorprendido verlo sin camiseta, de nuevo.

Me incliné contra la pared y me crucé de brazos.

—¿Te mataría usar camisa?

Seiya se estiró, alzando sus brazos sobre la cabeza, y tocó el marco de la puerta.

—Perdona, no esperaba visitas. —Sonrió.

Estaba mirándolo, sabía que estaba mirando, lo que lo hacía peor, pero no podía evitarlo. Definitivamente hacía ejercicio porque un cuerpo así no se tenía porque sí.

Luego me pregunté si él alguna vez me había mirado de esa forma. Podría haber jurado que lo noté en la cena la noche anterior, pero ahora sólo se veía aburrido y arrogante inclinado contra la puerta.

Me empujé de la pared y le puse el papel en el pecho.

—Toma, y por favor intenta seguir todo. Especialmente lo último. —Me di vuelta para irme, pero Seiya me tomó el brazo.

No me liberó, lo que admito me hizo sentir algo temblorosa de nuevo. Su otra mano apretó el papel mientras leía. Sonrió.

—Espera un minuto, déjame leerlo. —Rió suavemente, luego liberó mi brazo y se llevó la mano a la boca—. El cinco y el seis pueden ser difíciles, pero me las arreglaré con las otras.

Bufé en voz alta y me dirigí a las escaleras. Cuando llegué al primer escalón, gritó:

—¿Podrías aclararme la cuarta? Porque mi idea de negocios sospechosos puede diferir de la tuya. Si me lo pudieras mostrar… —Descarado, como si necesitara aclarar eso. Debería ser obvio que estoy tomada y que no tengo intención de hacer nada con él. Y si algún día siquiera pensaba en traer a Sonoco Flowers a mi casa, haría que su trasero estuviera camino a Londres tan rápido que no sabría qué le ocurrió.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo 11_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..S&S.._**

**_._**

**_._**

La mañana siguiente me desperté con un humor horrible. Me había quedado en la misma posición tanto tiempo imaginándolo sin camiseta que mi brazo se quedó dormido antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. Comencé a preguntarme si había estado paseándose medio desnudo a propósito. Intenté pensar en distintas maneras de evitarlo, pero me rendí una vez que me di cuenta de que sería geográficamente imposible.

Demonios, ahora compartíamos el mismo jabón y champú.

Mi madre ya estaba sentada junto a su taza de café matutino con Seiya cuando bajaba las escaleras.

—Buenas, Serena —dijo levantando la mirada del periódico.

—Buenas. —Busqué en el refrigerador y saqué el jugo de naranja. Quedaba sólo lo suficiente para mojar tu boca, pero no para saciar tu sed. Fulminé con la mirada detrás de mí al vaso lleno de jugo en frente de Seiya. Lo imaginaba.

—¡Genial! Se nos acabó el jugo —dije, mientras servía las sobras en un vaso y metía dos pedazos de pan de pasas dentro de la tostadora.

El teléfono de mi madre sonó mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Ikuko Tsukino —contestó. Escuchó brevemente, poniéndose de pie y enjuagando su taza en el lavaplatos—. No es un problema Phil. ¿Cuántas entrevistas tienes programadas? —Se giró y me enfrentó, apuntando con un dedo su agenda en el mostrador—. Está bien. Estaré allí mañana. —Colgó y tecleó la información necesaria en su amado Blackberry y se paró detrás de su silla.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a Chicago por algunas entrevistas mañanas así que estaré fuera por la noche. —Miró a Seiya, tomando su agenda de la mesa—. Siento que sea tan pronto, Seiya. Estaré de vuelta el viernes así que, ¿tal vez todos podríamos hacer algo? —Luego miró en mi dirección—. Llamaré a la abuela y veré si puede venir y quedarse por la noche.

_Abuela_, me susurré. Adoraba a mi abuela profundamente, pero la única cosa que era capaz de hacer a estas alturas era jugar un matador juego de memorice antes de perder la conciencia en el asiento reclinable. No era exactamente del material ideal de chaperona.

Seiya finalmente levantó la mirada de su avena.

—Está bien. Estoy seguro de que podemos mantenernos ocupados por una noche.

—Mientras giraba su cuchara en el pocillo, sus ojos se concentraron en mí. La sonrisa petulante que había visto, una vez más apareció en su rostro mientras levantaba la cuchara a su boca. Rápidamente le di un mordisco a mi ahora fría tostada y luego la arrojé de vuelta a mi plato, antes le lancé una rápida mirada a él.

¡Oh. Dios. Mío! Esta era la situación que había estado temiendo desde que mi mamá estuvo de acuerdo con que Seiya se quedara con nosotros. Nuestra primera noche solos. Mis rodillas comenzaron a sentirse débiles, el sudor comenzó a gotear en mi frente. ¿Cómo podía dejar a dos adolescentes y a un niño de diez años solos

Con una abuela "no tan allí'? Una persona sólo puede jugar una cantidad de juegos de Memorice antes de enloquecer levemente. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Se engañaba a sí misma? Decidí que debería estarlo. Tenía que estarlo. O tal vez, era su estúpido trabajo lo que la enloquecía. Sabía que necesitaba viajar, pero últimamente se le había ido de las manos.

Como un año antes del divorcio se inscribió a un gimnasio, se obsesionó con el ejercicio. Compró un nuevo guardarropa y hasta se blanqueó los dientes. Luego un día anunció que iba a volver a trabajar a tiempo completo. ¡Tiempo completo! Lo que significaba un montón de deberes no deseados de cuidado de niños que no quería hacer. Al principio no era tan malo, pero tan pronto fue promovida a gerente de ventas parecía estar afuera todo el tiempo. Pronto el divorció le siguió.

Realmente nunca nos dijeron lo que pasó. Ambos sólo lo llamaron diferencias irreconciliables.

Quiero decir, ¿qué significa eso siquiera?

Me paré y tomé mi plato y vaso, corriendo la silla a un lado.

—Estaré bien, mamá.

Ella sonrió mientras metía su agenda bajo su brazo y sostenía su teléfono en el otro. Sacó su bolso del mostrador y salió.

—Tengan un buen día en el colegio, niños. —Comenzó a alejarse, luego se giró—.

Sere, ¿podrías despertar a Sammy antes de que te vayas?

Asentí.

—Claro. —Me giré mirando a Seiya—. ¿Estás casi listo?

Estaba de pie con su estómago presionado contra el lavaplatos, sus palmas apoyadas en las esquinas.

—He estado listo por un rato. —Se acercó y tomó su suéter colgado del respaldo de la silla—. Dormí como un bebé anoche.

Me detuve, molesta por mi noche dando vueltas en la cama. Eso imaginaba. Él era el que había estado durmiendo en una cama ajena, no yo. Siempre me pareció gracioso como los chicos podían quedarse dormidos en cualquier lugar, cualquier momento, sin importar las circunstancias. Si tenía siquiera una idea o un problema rondando en mi cabeza, consideraba la noche arruinada. Parecía que nunca podía apagar mi cerebro. _¿Hacen pastillas para eso?_

Luego de despertar a Sammy, me dirigí al vestíbulo donde Seiya ya estaba esperando con su chaqueta en mano. Su otra mano rápidamente pasó por su cabello haciendo para atrás y no se saliera de la cola mientras miraba el espejo. Supongo que nunca había notado que su cabello había crecido; estaba mucho más enmarañado que en el verano. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había estado mirándolo fijamente como una tonta hasta que lo escuché aclararse la garganta.

La noche anterior pensé que había experimentado la peor noche de sueño desde el divorcio, pero hombre, estaba equivocada. El pensamiento de una noche sola con

Seiya me tenía completamente desquiciada. Había paseado alrededor de mi habitación buscando cualquier cosa en la que mantener mi mente lejos de él. El reloj parecía estar trabajando en mi contra. ¿Era demasiado pedir por unas míseras horas de sueño? Sentía como si necesitara registrarme en un hotel o ir a lo de Val sólo para obtener unas decentes ocho horas. Cuando eso no funcionó, me di un golpe de NyQuil y miré fijamente el techo hasta que el medicamento finalmente hiciera efecto.

La escuela no estuvo mejor. Diamante había estado tan ocupado con los deportes que no tenía nada de tiempo para mí, más que verlo en las clases de vez en cuando y en los pasillos donde me tocaba libremente. Odiaba cuando hacía gestos aparentemente sexuales en público. Desde que volvimos juntos luego de mis vacaciones de verano difícilmente lo dejaba. No podía descifrar por qué no quería que pasara nada sexual con él, sólo sabía que lo hacía. Pero hombre, no podía decir que era por falta de intentos por su parte. Llevarme más allá de la segunda base parecía ser lo único en su mente. Desafortunadamente para él, estaba muy cómoda con segunda.

Cuando desperté, estaba exhausta por la falta de sueño. De nuevo. Miré en el espejo del baño aplicándome una segunda capa de corrector bajo mis ojos y luego cubrí eso con mi polvo para borrar cualquier signo de hinchazón.

El suave golpe en la puerta y la voz que estaba detrás me cortó el hilo.

—¿Estás terminando allá adentro? —llamó Seiya.

Luego de dejar todo ordenadamente de vuelta en mi cajón, abrí la puerta.

—Recién terminando. Lo siento.

—No hay problema —dijo, pasando junto a mí con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura—. Sólo dame diez minutos —dijo, empujando la cortina de la ducha a un lado.

Sabía que no debería haber vacilado, pero lo hice. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndome esto? ¿Acaso no recordaba la lista? Tenía que saber cuán asombroso era su cuerpo y cómo podía desencadenar instintos hormonales en cualquier chica en un radio de tres metros. Bueno, en un radio de quince. Observé mientras se inclinaba y giraba la llave y suspiraba silenciosamente antes de que me forzara a alejarme.

Caminando por el pasillo abrí la puerta de Austin. Ya se había levantado y vestido.

—¿Estás levantado? —pregunté, sorprendida. Sammy nunca fue un madrugador.

Mi mamá una vez juró que un tren de carga podría pasar a través de la habitación de Sammy y todavía seguiría durmiendo.

Lanzó la pelota de futbol en el aire.

—La mamá de Ryan me recogerá temprano hoy para Helping Hands.

—¿Quieres que te haga desayuno? —pregunté.

Lanzó la pelota al suelo.

—Nah, sólo tomaré una barra de cereal o algo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bien. Bueno, estaré en casa justo después de la escuela. Mamá ya se fue a

Chicago, así que vente directo a casa.

Tomó su mochila, poniéndola sobre su hombro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo lo digo, por eso.

No había manera en que pasara toda la tarde y noche sola con Seiya, por eso, pero no podía admitirlo en voz alta. No es como si mi abuela pudiera servir de alguna ayuda. Probablemente entraría y se sentaría, luego insistiría en algún tipo de juego antes de perder la consciencia por la noche.

Seiya finalmente salió luego de que hubiera estado sentada en mi auto por varios minutos intentando calentarlo. Rápidamente bajé el parasol para mirar cualquier cosa menos a él. Cuando abrió la puerta y se hundió en el asiento, un golpe almizclado penetró el interior. Girando mi cabeza hacia mi ventana tomé una pequeña respiración intentando inhalar cada onza de su esencia sin que se dé cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Forcé una ruidosa tos tratando de cubrirlo.

Manipuló la radio, girando la perilla hasta que encontró algo que le gustó.

—Así que, ¿tú vas a cocinar esta noche o yo?

Miré fijamente el espejo retrovisor, retrocediendo lentamente.

—¿Qué tal si sólo ordenamos pizza? Mi mamá dejó veinte en el mostrador.

Puso su codo en el apoyabrazos y se recostó. —Pizza será.

Luego de eso el silencio era suficiente para volver a cualquiera loco. Así que, subí la música lo suficientemente alto para huir de hacer una pequeña charla, porque honestamente no sabía de qué hablar. Sólo quería llegar al colegio, ver a Molly y sentir la comodidad de los brazos de Diamante alrededor de mí.

A pesar de que Diamante no era "el indicado" todavía me gustaba tener la distracción.

El hecho de que él no iba a ser el último chico que besara nunca me molestó.

Incluso cuando me decía a mí misma que era genial, mi corazón no saltaba fuera de mi pecho cuando me miraba. Mi corazón parecía reservar ese sentimiento para

Seiya. Y, antes de eso Yaten. ¿Era posible desear a dos chicos al mismo tiempo?

Aun así, no podía explicar a Seiya. Claro, él era espléndido y tenía un cuerpo del que cada chico en la escuela debería estar envidioso, pero era Seiya. El primo de

Yaten, Seiya, el que tenía que continuar recordándome, se suponía era como de la familia. El mismo Seiya que odié toda mi vida pre adolescente. Seguro, Yaten era como de la familia también, pero a veces hay reglas que pueden ser rotas. Esperaba romper esas reglas con Yaten, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad.

Al segundo en que entramos a la escuela alguien gritó el nombre de Seiya. Ambos nos giramos. Sonoco Flowers estaba diciéndolo a los vientos con su escolta de compañía.

Seiya se estiró y tomó mi mano por una fracción de segundo.

—Supongo que te veré más tarde.

Mientras Sonoco se acercaba me alejé.

—Sí, encuéntrame en mi auto.

Me guiñó y se giró hacia ellas.

Caminé en la otra dirección encontrando a Molly y Netflyte pegados el uno al otro en su casillero. Chasqueé.

—Mejor sean cuidadosos. Los profesores podrían estar acechando los pasillos

—bromeé.

Molly empujó cuidadosamente a Netflyte a un lado, pero sostuvo su mano.

—Allí estás. Te llamé al celular esta mañana, pero no contestaste.

Mis manos instintivamente palparon mis bolsillos por mi teléfono y no lo sentí.

Registré mi bolso.

—¡Mierda! Debo haberlo dejado en casa.

La mano de Molly se liberó de la de Netflyte y la envolvió en su cintura.

—Oh, bueno, no es necesario ahora. Estás acá.

—¿Han visto a Diamante? —pregunté.

Los ojos de Netflyte se movieron detrás de mí, pero antes de que pudiera responder

Diamante me tomó desde atrás.

—Hola, nena. —Su rostro se inclinó sobre mi hombro, besando mi mejilla.

Giré mi cuerpo fuera de su agarre.

—Hey. Justo iba a buscarte. ¿Puedes venir más tarde? Mi mamá salió de la ciudad por la noche. —Síp, estaba yendo allí.

Él levantó sus cejas y luego frunció el ceño.

—No puedo. Tengo práctica hasta las seis luego tengo que atiborrarme para dos exámenes mañana.

Suspiré.

—Oh. —No esperaba que dijera que no.

Tiró su brazo sobre mi hombro.

—¿Qué tal mañana en la noche? Flowers va a tener la celebración de las celebraciones.

Giré mi cabeza disgustada.

—Eww, sabes cómo me siento sobre ella. Además, ¿pensé que todos íbamos a ir al cine? Er… cita doble y todo.

—Molly irá también. Además, es una fiesta para el equipo de básquetbol. —Por supuesto, la capitana del equipo de porristas estaba dando una fiesta para ellos.

Sonoco es un año mayor y de último año lo que la pone en varias clases de Seiya

y por alguna razón cree que esto la hace la Abeja Reina de la escuela.

Me detuve y me giré hacia Molly.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Vas a su fiesta?

Ella entrecerró sus ojos hacia Diamante, su mano todavía firmemente envuelta en la de Netflyte.

—Relájate, todos van a ir. Ni siquiera tienes que hablar con ella o siquiera mirarla.

Podemos hacer la cosa de la cita doble yendo a comer pizza antes de la fiesta.

Mi cuerpo se tensó mientras Diamante sacudía su cabeza antes de que se alejara y comenzará a caminar adelante.

—No iré y eso es todo, Mol. —Me alejé de ella y alcancé a Diamante justo antes de la campana final.

Había tenido un día de mierda así que caminé directo a la habitación de mi madre luego de hacer palomitas de maíz y ordenar nuestra cena con más drama diurno del necesitado. Prefería mucho más verlo que experimentarlo yo misma. Odiaba el drama en mi vida. Me gustaban las cosas simples y fáciles. Estaban dando Full

House y había sido obviamente una repetición. Claro que he visto el episodio tropecientas veces, pero aun así, era John Stamos. Mi mano estaba metida profundamente en el cuenco de palomitas buscando algunas piezas con mantequilla cuando él se asomó.

—¿Qué estamos viendo? —Seiya ya estaba entrando en la habitación de mi madre.

Cruzó acercándose hacia mí. Rápidamente tomé el control a mi lado y cambié el canal.

—Nada.

Desafortunadamente, terminó en un programa QVC vendiendo suéteres horrorosos.

Se rascó la nuca y luego se dejó caer en la cama a mi lado. Una ráfaga de su perfume me golpeó.

—No necesitas cambiar el canal —agregó—, ¿déjame adivinar? —Golpeó su barbilla con sus dedos—. ¿Full House?

Crucé mis brazos.

—No estaba viendo Full House. Sólo estaba recorriendo buscando algo —dije, mientras lo observaba—. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre tocar la puerta de todas formas?

Se giró sobre su lado. Miré por el rabillo de mi ojo como se levantaba en su codo.

—¿Intentemos algo? —preguntó—. Ya que estaré alrededor por un tiempo, ¿qué tal si me cuentas la razón por la que pareciera que no te caigo bien?

Me senté allí intentando concentrarme en la televisión. Sin responder. Quiero decir, ¿cómo podría responder esto?

Me quitó el control de mi mano y apagó la televisión. Me estiré para tomarlo, pero lo metió detrás de su espalda.

—¿En serio estás escondiendo el control?

Sonrió mientras me inclinaba sobre él. Estaba estirado sobre su espalda. Una mano cayó en cada lado del colchón junto a su cintura.

—Te lo devolveré cuando respondas mi pregunta. —Sostuvo mi mirada mientras consideraba la respuesta. Entonces me di cuenta de cómo me había posicionado.

Moviéndome de vuelta a mi lado de la cama, suspiré.

—Sólo no te conozco más. Has cambiado.

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

—Por ejemplo, ¿por qué quisiste hacer un intercambio aquí? Quiero decir, podrías haber elegido cualquier lugar para ir. ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué Nueva York?

—¿Por qué no aquí? ¿Realmente te molesta tanto?

—Supongo que estoy sólo un poco enojada de que mi mamá, tía Anna y tu mamá tramaran esto sin realmente preguntarme cómo me sentía contigo quedándote con nosotros. Es sólo raro.

—¿Por qué es raro, Serena? Nos hemos conocido desde que podemos hablar.

—¿Debo decirte por qué? Debería ser dolorosamente obvio.

Levantó sus cejas.

—Dime, ¿por favor? Porque no tengo idea.

Resoplé y me giré para enfrentarlo. Mis manos estaban metidas bajo el lado de mi cara.

—Sólo lo es, ¿bien? Dejémoslo en eso.

Con su rostro levemente inclinado hacia mí, miró mis ojos, luego se giró sobre su espalda y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Siguiente pregunta?

—¿Por qué te mudaste a Inglaterra?

No respondió enseguida y hubo un silencio incómodo por un minuto.

—La verdad es que cuando mi padre murió el año pasado, mi madre se desmoronó. Luego encima de todo eso mi hermana se mudó a Londres siguiendo a un tipo y mi madre no pudo soportarlo. —Suspiró, profundamente—. Así que empacamos para estar más cerca de mi tía Anna. Odié dejar Perth, pero una cosa que me ayudó fue reconectar con Yaten —contestó, luego volteó lentamente su rostro para que nuestros ojos se encontraran una vez más.

Cuando dijo el nombre de Yaten cerré mis ojos y mi mente volvió al hotel y sus palabras. "Como una hermana." No podía dejar que me molestara algo que claramente nunca iba a pasar. Cuando abrí mis ojos, Seiya me estaba estudiando con una expresión seria. Nos acercamos, nuestros cuerpos levemente presionados contra el otro. ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

Estábamos cara a cara lo que me ponía un poco incómoda. Sus manos estaban metidas cuidadosamente bajo el lado de su rostro. Lo que sólo hacía yacer junto a él mucho más difícil. Tomo un infierno de buena voluntad de mi parte no inclinarme ese centímetro sobrante y hacer una movida. Cualquier movida. Sabía que estaba mal siquiera pensar así, pero de pronto quería saber cómo se sentiría besarlo. Cuando lo miré mi cuerpo hormigueó y piel de gallina apareció de la nada. Aun así, ambos nos mantuvimos quietos y silenciosos. Aquí estábamos momentos después y todavía yaciendo lado a lado, estudiándonos el uno al otro y no podía animarme a hacerlo. O como Diamante lo diría, "no podía subirme a la cubierta". El pensamiento de Diamante me sobresaltó, así que me giré hacia mi espalda. Una punzada de culpa me había golpeado de pronto como una marejada por siquiera pensar en besar a Seiya.

Tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa para romper el silencio.

—Escuché sobre tu padre en el viaje. Siento no haber dicho nada entonces. Debería haberte enviado una carta o llamado cuando volviste. Lo siento mucho —susurré.

Se sentó repentinamente y jugó con la orilla de sus jeans.

—Está bien. Yaten realmente me ayudó con todo y cuando mencionaron el viaje, mi madre saltó con la idea. Yaten insistió que levantara mi trasero y viniera a verte. Así que lo hice, y aquí estamos juntos en la cama de tu mamá sólo unos meses después.

Había estado intentando entender por qué Yaten insistiría en que viniera a verme en las vacaciones cuando el timbre sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Esa sería la pizza. —Me levanté de la cama. Aliviada de tener una interrupción y corrí hacia abajo para alejarme de él.

Los tres comimos pizza en el mesón mientras la abuela calentaba una lata de sopa en la cocina. Sammy y Seiya hablaron sobre Australia y el Xbox todo el tiempo.

Miré levemente en su dirección de vez en cuando y lo noté robando miradas hacia mí también. Cuando me atrapó mirando por un segundo muy largo, el guiñó y me ahogué con mi lata de bebida. Esto provocó una curiosa sonrisa y si sus ojos podían reír, estaba convencida de que estaban riéndose de mí.

Una vez que la abuela se retiró a la sala familiar y encendió su típico programa de

La Rueda de la Fortuna, di una excusa barata y corrí a mi habitación.

Y, un rápido texto a Molly: Ven ¡AHORA!

Ella respondió instantáneamente: No puedo. Con Netflyte. ¡Diviértete!

A lo cual respondí: Jesús, gracias por tu ayuda.

¡Cuando quieras! Dile al bombón que dije hola :)

Así que, sin nada de ayuda de mi supuesta mejor amiga, quien aparentemente me estaba plantando por unos cuantos manoseos, cerré mi celular y comencé con

Cálculo.

Una hora de tarea de mierda más tarde, escuché música viniendo desde el fondo del pasillo. Sabía que había sido Seiya y no Sammy ya que escuché una banda que

No reconocí. Definitivamente le gustaba lo que él llamaba, "rock clasico".

Y, tan raro como suena, me arrulló hasta dormir.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo 12_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..S&S.._**

**_._**

**_._**

Cuando desperté, observé el reloj aliviada por tener la mejor noche de sueño desde que Seiya llegó. Cuando bajé miré hacia la sala de estar.

Seiya y Sammy estaban discutiendo sobre el juego del Xbox al que estaban jugando. Seiya levantó la vista cuando me vio esperando en el vestíbulo con la mochila colgada al hombro.

Levantándose del sofá, sin alejar la vista de la televisión, Seiya dijo:

—Vamos a terminar esto más tarde. Esto aún no ha acabado amigo. —Tanto

Seiya como él tiraron los controles en el sofá. Mi abuela salió de la cocina y nos dio a cada uno una bolsa de papel llena de comida—. Que tengan un buen día ustedes dos.

Ambos la miramos.

—Um, gracias, abuela. —Ambos tomamos las bolsas.

Seiya rió, cruzándose de brazos y flexionando los músculos.

—Sí, seguro. Como si tuvieras la oportunidad de vencer al campeón.

Caminamos juntos, nuestros pies derritiendo la nieve fresca que había caído la noche anterior.

—Tienes que enseñarme cómo derrotar a tu hermano.

Sonreí y salté dentro de mi auto. Subí la calefacción mientras el motor de mi pequeño Toyota cobraba vida. Coloqué mis manos sobre la ventilación y las froté.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va la escuela hasta ahora? —Sonaba como una pregunta fácil, una que nunca había hecho antes. Sin embargo se quedó en silencio por un minuto, como si tratara de formar una respuesta a una pregunta imposible.

—Está bien, pero, ¿qué ocurre entre Sonoco y tú? —me preguntó mientras bajaba la calefacción y me miraba.

Me encontré con su mirada.

—Por un lado… ella casi arruina mi secundaria —le respondí antes de añadir—: Créeme, mantente alejado de ella. No es tu tipo.

Su engreída sonrisa apareció una vez más.

—¿En serio? Podría sorprendente mi tipo. Pero sólo por preguntar, ¿qué tipo es ella?

Con una mano al volante y la otra pasándola por mi cabello, lo miré por encima momentáneamente.

—Bueno, digamos que si estás luego de la base, no deberías tener problemas.

Rió en voz baja.

—Ah, volvemos a hablar de béisbol.

El problema de hoy es que era viernes. Sonoco va a hacer una fiesta enorme, una a la que no tenía intención de ir.

Aparentemente, iba a ser la única Junior o Senior en no involucrarse en conductas ilícitas y balas de goma. Incluso Molly había decidido romper la regla yendo hacia

Sonoco con Netflyte. Lo que me molestaba un poco ya que los dos la han estado evitando los últimos años.

Desde que Molly me dijo que había dormido con Netflyte, yo no pude evitar notar cómo ella hacía todo lo que él le pedía. No vino después del colegio a ver Hospital

General11 esta semana. Canceló el viaje que habíamos planeado al centro comercial.

Aquello me había molestado mucho porque ella jamás había hecho algo como eso antes. Ella no era el tipo de chica que abandonaba a su mejor amiga solo porque un

Chico se mostraba un poco interesado. Éramos inseparables. Ahora… no tanto.

Estaba distraída pensando en Molly cuando la mano de Seiya se acercó y tocó la mía.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo esta noche? Lo pasado, pasado está.

¿Él me preguntó si podía romper una de mis reglas sagradas? Espera, ¿él me preguntó si podíamos tener una cita? No, decidí rápidamente, me lo está

Preguntando como si fuera una amiga o una "especie de hermana". ¡Fabuloso!

Para una chica que tiene solo un hermano real, los chicos actúan como si fueran mis hermanos/perros guardianes y esto comienza a ser irritante.

Quité mi mano a pesar de que algo me decía que continuara agarrada a él.

—Ve si quieres. Estoy muy ocupada.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ocupada? ¿Haciendo qué?

—Cosas. Sólo tengo cosas que hacer.

Rió en voz baja.

—Eso es mentira y lo sabes. —Volvió su cabeza hacia la ventanilla, sin pedir más detalles. Y no comenté sobre su nunca tan cierto comentario. Me relajé ya que al fin me detuve en el estacionamiento. Molly ya estaba esperando en su auto.

**11 General Hospital **es una telenovela emitida en Estados Unidos por la ABC durante el día y por

SOAPnet cada noche de entre semana.

Me coloqué a su lado, apagando mi coche y saliendo de él.

—Nos vemos luego —le grité a Seiya.

Molly entrelazó su brazo a mi alrededor, tirando de mí hacia las puertas de entrada.

—Así que, ¿cambiaste de opinión? ¿Vendrás esta noche, por favor? —me suplicó.

Encogí mis hombros.

—No puedo. Debo vigilar a Seiya esta noche —mentí.

Ella exhaló.

—¿Qué? El niño tiene la edad suficiente para sentarse solo, ¿no?

—Mamá me lo pidió esta mañana. Se le hizo tarde. Lo siento. —Lo único que lamentaba era el hecho de que ella me estaba dejando de lado yendo a lo de

Sonoco con Netflyte. El orgullo y mi odio hacia Sonoco estaban literalmente en el medio del camino entre salir y tener un buen momento con mis amigos. Pero, al mirar hacia arriba en dirección de la nieve que caía, decidí ser feliz con mi elección.

No había nada como el chocolate caliente y una gran película en una noche como esta. Quizá este día incluso pedía un muñeco de nieve en el jardín delantero. La nieve fresca cubría la tierra, temperaturas bajo cero. ¿Por qué debería querer salir?

El timbre de la puerta sonó exactamente a las siete. Corrí mi cortina y me asomé, notando el coche de Diamante estacionado en la calzada. Corrí escaleras abajo, emocionada porque él había cambiado de opinión.

Cuando él estuvo dentro, Seiya estaba caminando hacia la cocina. Diamante usaba sus habituales pantalones caídos y una camiseta, con su cabello blanco y corto peinado hacia atrás, como siempre. Estaba de pie con un metro cincuenta y cinco de altura. Llevaba productos para el cabello, demasiados para mi gusto. Seiya usaba su ropa inglesa básica, una chaqueta gris con un botón deprendido, unos vaqueros y sus sambas. Su cabello negro revuelto vagamente, desalineado a comparación de Diamante.

Diamante caminó hacia mí cuando entré tirándome en uno de sus abrazos de oso.

—Hey, no estás vestida.

Observé mi ropa. ¿Desde cuándo un chándal Juicy es no vestirse?

—¿Para qué?

—La fiesta de Sonoco —respondió, inclinándose para besar mis labios. Luego se apartó por un breve segundo y me dio un beso muy largo, queriendo decir: "Ella es mía amigo. Retrocede".

No pude evitar retroceder. No porque supiera que Seiya estaba observando el extraño acto de Diamante, sino por el hecho de que pensaba que yo iba a ir a la fiesta.

Miré por encima de Seiya quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible por fingir no haberse dado cuenta de lo ocurrido y dije:

—No voy a ir a lo de Sonoco. Ya te lo había dicho —susurré.

Volvió a tirar de mí hacia él.

—Vamos, por favor ven. Sus padres no están y se rumorea que habrá un bar surtido —dijo, antes de echarle un vistazo a Seiya, acercó su boca hacia mi oído y susurró—, y muchas habitaciones disponibles también.

Entrecerré mis ojos, furiosa con él.

—No, dije que no voy a ir. —Hice una pausa, mirando a Seiya y me incliné hacia el oído de Diamante—. Pero, puedes estar aquí si gustas. A mamá no le importará.

Mientras decía esto mamá paseaba tranquilamente.

—Diamante, me pareció oír el timbre ¿Ustedes saldrán esta noche? —Sus ojos vagaron sobre nosotros tres.

—Hola, Sra. Ts. estoy tratando de convencer a Serena de salir esta noche, pero dice que está muy ocupada —le respondió y encogió los hombros dedicándome una sonrisa. Como si quizá ella pudiera vetar mi decisión. No lo haría ni en un millón de años. Ella me respetaba y a mis decisiones. No tomaba de manera gentil que la llamara señora Ts. Me había pedido que se lo dijera y lo hice, pero nunca escuchó.

Nunca estuve segura de que Diamante le agradara a mamá. Algo dentro de mí me decía que no.

Ella le sonrió a Diamante y enfrentó a Seiya.

—¿Qué tal tú Seiya? ¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?

—En realidad, solo estoy esperando que me recojan. —Se giró hacia mí—. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí si quieres dar un paseo?

¿Lo recojan? ¿Quién demonios lo había invitado a la fiesta? Mierda, no lo quería saber.

—No gracias, no me hagas ningún favor.

Mi madre caminó hacia el refrigerador llevándose una botella de vino blanco cuando Diamante se paró frente a mí.

—Última oportunidad.

—Mantente fuera —le dije a él, antes de subir ruidosamente las escaleras. Ni siquiera miré hacia atrás cuando la puerta se golpeaba tras de mí y me impulsé subiendo de a dos escalones a la vez.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos más cuando oí el timbre de la puerta otra vez.

Me empujé de la silla de mi escritorio y dejé The Crucible12 a un lado, mirando a través de la ventana. Tuve que frotarme los ojos al ver a Seiya saltar al coche de

Sonoco con todos sus amigos para su fiesta.

No podía creerlo. Solo había estado una semana aquí y ya había infringido la sexta regla. Busqué en mi bolso y saqué el celular, tomando nota del momento. Marqué el número de todos modos, teniendo en cuenta mentalmente que en Londres era más de la medianoche. Habíamos hablado varias veces desde las vacaciones y ahora necesitaba su consejo.

Yaten atendió de inmediato.

—Serena, ¿todo está bien? Es tarde —preguntó.

—No, no todo está bien, Seiya me está volviendo loca. ¿Por qué demonios está aquí, de cualquier manera? —grité al teléfono.

—Cálmate, ¿cuál es el problema?

Parecía que todo se había acumulado de una vez.

—Para empezar camina semidesnudo la mitad del tiempo, con su engreída sonrisa, riéndose de mí y ahora mismo se está dirigiendo hacia la fiesta del archienemigo número uno. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

Yaten rió en el teléfono.

**12 The Crucible **es una obra de 1952 realizada por el estadounidense Arthur Miller. Se trata de una dramatización de los juicios de las brujas de Salem que tuvieron lugar en la bahía de Massachusetts entre 1692 y 1693.

—Por lo que entiendo, tú tampoco le estás haciendo las cosas fáciles.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —exigí.

—Juega bien, Serena. Él solo está tratando de hacer amigos mientras está allí.

Con solo escuchar la voz de Yaten me calmé.

—Estoy jugando bien. Él podría hacer amigos sin ella. Es como la malvada bruja del oeste.

—¿Quién?

—¿No estás prestando atención? La archienemiga número uno.

—Hablaré con él cuando me llame, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora dime, ¿cómo te está yendo realmente?

—Bien. Supongo.

—Escuché que tienes… cómo lo llamó Seiya? Un juguete llamado Diamante. ¿Es el mismo que me mencionaste antes?

—Jesús, no tú también. Es un chico y sólo eso.

—¿Un chico con el que estás saliendo?

—Sí.

—Sé cuidadosa, Sere. A Seiya no le preocupa él. Dijo que es un verdadero pendejo.

—Él no lo es, y estoy harta de hablar de Seiya. ¿Cómo está Mina? —le pregunté con un tono más duro del que pensaba. A mí en realidad no me importaba nada de ella, pero necesitaba cambiar el tema de conversación.

Lo oí suspirar.

—Está magnífica. ¿Cómo está la familia?

—De color de rosa —dudé y murmuré—: Te extraño Yaten.

—Yo también Serena. Ve a dormir un poco.

Lugo de colgar me sentí un poco mejor. Siempre tuvo esa rara manera de calmarme sin siquiera intentarlo. Comenzaba a entender la cosa de hermana, porque en momentos como este él no sólo actuaba como un hermano mayor, también se sentía como uno.

No podía dormir bien sabiendo que Seiya y Molly estaban juntos en la fiesta de

Sonoco. Escuché la radio, pero eso sólo me recordó lo que probablemente me estaba perdiendo. Alrededor de la medianoche vi las luces del coche en el camino de entrada. Mis luces ya estaban apagadas, así que salté de mi cama y me asomé por la ventana. Era Seiya, por supuesto, volviendo de su noche de libertinaje. No pude reconocer el auto, pero él salió solo y tropezó con la acera.

—Hmph, siluetas… borrachas. —Debería haber sabido por toda la cerveza que había bebido en las vacaciones que él era uno de ese tipo de chicos. No desperdiciaría otro suspiro en él. Quiero decir, claro que Diamante bebió demasiado en las fiestas, pero nunca lo vi tropezar después.

Escuché un fuerte golpe que provenía de abajo y luego unos pasos pesados por la escalera. Rápidamente fingí estar durmiendo. Escuché su pesada respiración a través de mi puerta. Se quedó allí durante un momento y luego el sonido de su respiración se desvaneció.

**_._**

**_._**

**_..S&S.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Lo prometido es deuda :3 actualizando mas seguido**

**saludos, que tengan un excelente fin de semana :)**

**ah yo me voy de fiesta xD.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 13_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..S&S.._**

**_._**

**_._**

Estaba por toda la escuela el lunes que la fiesta de Sonoco fue la mejor fiesta del año hasta la fecha. No podía imaginar cómo eso derrotaría a Marcy Shadders a principios de este año, cuando ella había contratado una banda en vivo, pero ya que no había ido a la de Sonoco, no podía decirlo. También había habido rumores girando alrededor de la escuela de que Sonoco y Seiya pasaron la mayor parte de la fiesta en su dormitorio. Ya que más temprano llegó chirriando a mi camino de entrada para recogerlo para la escuela, asumía que los rumores eran verdad. Ni siquiera miró en mi dirección o dijo adiós antes de la escuela. Me pregunté si la culpa se había establecido. Tenía todo el derecho de sentirse de ese modo en mi opinión por romper la regla número seis, pero si quería salir con ella ese sería su problema. No el mío.

A medida que comencé a caminar a historia avanzada, pasé a Sonoco de pie en el pasillo con aire de suficiencia cuando dijo:

—Ese Seiya es un ardiente pedazo de culo británico.

La ignoré, y pasé tan campante junto a ella, dirigiéndome a la clase. Quería decirle que técnicamente había sido culo australiano también, pero mantuve mi boca cerrada.

Si pudiera vomitar en ese momento lo haría con el pensamiento de los dos haciéndolo toda la noche. ¿Qué demonios veía él en ella? Era tan falsa como una muñeca Barbie y todo el mundo lo sabía. No estaría sorprendida si la mitad de su cuerpo fuera falso. Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo que sus pechos fueran tan… digamos sólo, desorbitados.

La Sra. Townsend anunció un examen sorpresa un momento después enviando a la clase a un ataque ruidoso. Incluida yo porque no había abierto mi libro en absoluto en toda esa semana.

Mientras los papeles eran entregados, metí la mano en mi bolso por un lápiz sólo para descubrir una nota.

La abrí rápidamente. "Espero que hayas tenido un buen fin de semana."

Sólo que no reconocía la escritura. Tenía una honda sospecha de que era Seiya burlándose de mí, pero la escritura era demasiado pulcra para un chico. La arrugué en una bola y la eché de vuelta en mi bolso tratando de concentrarme en el examen.

El resto de la mañana fue un borrón con todo el parloteo de quién se había enganchado con quién y quién bebió demasiado. En la cafetería tomé mi asiento habitual con Amy, Lita y Molly. Seiya estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la cafetería con Sonoco y sus amigas. Tuve un tiempo difícil no mirando mientras ella constantemente entretejía sus repugnantes dedos de uñas rojas a través de su cabello. La peor parte era que a él no parecía importarle, seguía dejando que lo hiciera. Cuando se inclinó y besó su mejilla, mirando en mi dirección pensé que gritaría en voz alta. Supe que estaba mirando fijamente demasiado tiempo cuando sus ojos de repente se trabaron con los míos. Hizo un gesto leve y asintió con la cabeza una vez de un modo que decía: "Ey."

—No puedo creer que realmente esté con ella. ¿Sabes? —dijo Molly.

Amy añadió:

—Durante toda la noche, aparentemente. ¿Cómo pudo simplemente dejar su fiesta así?

Lita intervino después de meter un tenedor lleno de lechuga en su boca.

—¿Estás bromeando? Dejaría lo que fuera por una noche con él. —Se las arregló para decir entre bocados.

Literalmente no podía soportar más hablar de Seiya y Sonoco, así que agarré mi bolso y mi bandeja y arrojé mi almuerzo al cubo de basura y salí al pasillo.

Necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Me había simplemente desplomado hacia abajo y echado hacia atrás en el casillero y en el frío suelo de linóleo. ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? La única persona que odiaba. Había cientos de chicas que podía elegir, sin embargo se las arregló para escogerla a ella.

Entonces me di cuenta, mi conversación completa con Yaten. ¿Tal vez Seiya estaba tratando de ponerme celosa? ¿Quizás, sólo quizás, estaba tratando de hacerme perder los estribos? Decidí no dejar que me afectara. Invitaría a Diamante durante la siguiente vez que mi madre se fuera en uno de sus viajes de negocios.

Encerrándonos a los dos en mi dormitorio para dejarlo preguntarse qué estaba pasando en mi habitación. A la abuela no le importaría. Demonios, probablemente ni siquiera sabría que estaba allí.

El clic clac de zapatos en el suelo me forzó a levantar la vista. Sonoco se cernía sobre mí. En ese momento realmente deseé poder vomitar y vomitar por todos sus falsos zapatos Tory Burch.

Se puso de rodillas delante de mí.

—¿Está alguien celosa?

Usé mi espalda para deslizarme de vuelta hacia arriba contra el casillero.

—De ti, difícilmente. No quiero ser nada como tú —dije, mientras me hacía a un lado y caminaba por el pasillo.

Escuché un trillón de pisadas cuando el timbre sonó para que el siguiente periodo comenzara, cuando Molly de repente apareció a mi lado.

—¿Qué está mal contigo?

—No hay nada mal —dije, todavía caminando.

Su paso se aceleró para mantener el ritmo del mío.

—Sólo fue una fiesta. ¿En serio estás aún enfadada conmigo?

Me detuve y la enfrenté.

—¿De verdad quieres ser como ellos?

—¿Cómo quién?

—Sonoco y esas zorras que ella llama amigas.

—Tú eres mi amigas, ellas no.

Mis ojos se estrecharon y aspiré.

—Bueno, podrías haberme engañado.

Se agarró a mí, apretándome con un pequeño abrazo.

—Ah, vamos, Sere. Lo siento. Te juro que no sucederá de nuevo. Además fue un poco floja.

Hace un segundo estaba enfadada como el infierno, pero sabía que no podía permanecer así. Era mi mejor amiga y realmente no podía culparla por querer ir de fiesta con su novio. Y, ciertamente no podía estar enfadada con ella por las elecciones de Seiya.

—Está bien. —Me detuve y agarré su brazo—. ¿Es verdad?

—¿El qué?

—¿Pasaron Seiya y Sonoco la noche en su habitación? —pregunté, vacilante.

—Me alegro de que no estés enfadada porque hay una liquidación enorme este fin de semana y necesitamos estar ahí. Y, um, sí a la otra pregunta. Lo vi como durante diez minutos y eso fue todo.

Lancé mi bolso sobre mi otro hombro y puse una sonrisa falsa.

—Eso es lo que pensé.

Después de la campana del último periodo, arrastré el culo hasta mi coche dejando que Seiya encontrara un paseo por su cuenta. Podía no estar ya enfadada con Molly, pero la exhibición pública de afecto de Seiya hacia Sonoco en la cafetería y los rumores fueron más que suficientes para hacer que me dieran ganas de vomitar.

Sabía que no debería preocuparme acerca de los dos juntos, ya que estaba con

Diamante, pero lo hacía. Me molestaba como el infierno.

Oí un portazo, mientras acababa de pelar una manzana en la cocina y la mordía.

Me senté mirando a Seiya entrar decididamente en la cocina. Lanzó su mochila en la silla antes de quedarse mirándome.

—Gracias por el paseo.

Pretendiendo no escucharlo, me acerqué y puse una taza de té en el microondas.

Sus pasos en el suelo de madera vinieron más cerca de mí, tan cerca que cuando me di la vuelta, estábamos cara a cara.

—Serena, ¿me has oído?

—Te oí. Sólo pensé que podrías conseguir un paseo con tu nueva novia, es todo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo enviando los pequeños copos de nieve al suelo.

—¿Es esto de lo que se trata todo?

El microondas pitó y me apresuré a detenerlo, evitando su mirada. Saqué la taza y cerré de golpe la puerta del microondas. Necesitaba dejar salir algo de frustración.

—Tal vez. ¿Por qué te importa? Sé que me has odiado desde que teníamos como dos años.

Me miró a los ojos durante varios segundos antes de responder.

—¿Hablas en serio? Jesús, Serena, por supuesto que no te odio. Nunca podría odiarte. —Comenzó a alejarse y levantó los brazos exasperado—. Juro que me llevará hasta que tenga cincuenta años descifrar a las mujeres —bufó. Comenzó a salir, pero se giró de nuevo—. Además, ¿pensé que tenías novio?

Dejé salir una risa silenciosa antes de tomar un sorbo de manzanilla caliente mientras Seiya esperaba mi respuesta. Seguí en silencio. Una sonrisa triste vaciló a través de su cara.

—Lo que sea —dijo, antes de salir furioso de la cocina.

Caminé al frigorífico y saqué la picada de pavo. Agarré las judías y la salsa del armario para hacer mi plato de chili asesino. Intenté torpemente con el abrelatas, retorciendo y girando la perilla plateada, pensando acerca de mi plan para ver si

Seiya realmente había estado celoso de Diamante. Parte de mí se preguntaba si realmente merecía la pena, porque, sabía que una vez que tuviera a Diamante en mi habitación esperaría un infierno más de lo que estaba preparada para dar.

Escuché un portazo en la puerta principal, otra vez. Me volví para ver a mi madre entrar con su teléfono pegado a la oreja, Sammy se arrastraba detrás de ella, copos de nieve descansando en su gorro mojado. Voló a la cocina, arrojando su abrigo al suelo, chillando:

—¿Dónde está? Me debe otra partida hoy.

Señalé escaleras arriba, dejando caer la picada de pavo y la cucharada de ajo en la sartén.

Mi madre inclinó el teléfono lejos de su oreja.

—Mmm, no puedo esperar. —Me di la vuelta y moví la carne para que no se quemara. Mi madre estaba todavía al teléfono—. Phil, dije que estaba en ello. No, no será un problema. Sí, me ocuparé de ello.

Observé mientras sacaba su trago de "viaje" de Chardonnay del frigorífico.

—Está bien, te dejaré saber cómo va tan pronto como pueda. —Arrojó su teléfono en la mesa—. Bueno, parece que me iré por unos días. ¿Crees que tú y Seiya pueden mantener el fuerte? Tengo que dejar ir a alguien esta semana y tratar de encontrar un reemplazo. —Abrió una carpeta llena de currículos, mirándolos rápidamente—. Llamaré a la abuela después.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara ante el pensamiento de mi plan y estar sola de nuevo con Seiya.

La Xbox rugió a la vida. Sammy y Seiya lucharon, riendo.

Media hora más tarde, estábamos todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa, mi madre rebuscaba a través de más currículos mientras comía.

—Así que, ¿Pete dice que es dueña de un precioso apartamento en Los

Adirondacks? —preguntó, mirando a mi madre, luego a mí—. Deberíamos ir a esquiar. Estoy muriendo por ver cómo son las pistas americanas.

Mi madre levantó la mirada durante un breve segundo.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, deberíamos ir. Tal vez durante las vacaciones de Febrero. Estoy demasiado ocupada últimamente.

Jadeé ante el pensamiento. Lake Placid era mi lugar favorito en el mundo entero.

Odiaba compartirlo con nadie y mucho menos con él.

Seiya me miró, pero no dijo nada mientras lo miraba tomar un enorme mordisco.

Me llevé una cuchara llena de chili a la boca y luego tragué.

—Hablando de Yaten, ¿has hablado con él últimamente? —pregunté, sin quitar mis ojos de Seiya.

Se encogió de hombros, empujando su comida alrededor del cuenco con su cuchara.

—Todo el tiempo, ¿por qué?

Sonreí.

—Sólo me lo preguntaba, es todo.

Me lanzó una mirada de reojo, con una de sus cejas levantadas. Casi podía escuchar las preguntas corriendo a través de esa preciosa cabeza suya.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 14_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..S&S.._**

**_._**

**_._**

Mi madre sólo había estado fuera una noche cuando la tormenta de hielo llegó. Eché un vistazo afuera y noté que todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Las ramas de los árboles colgaban bajas, algunas ya se habían caído al suelo. Mi abuela se suponía que llegará ese día, pero como era tal el tiempo, no creía que sucediera. Mi abuela se había asustado mientras conducía en la lluvia hace algunos meses, y dijo después de eso que no tenía por qué estar manejando con mal clima a su edad. No había manera en que fuera a abandonar su casa cuando las calles estaban tan congeladas.

Corrí dentro del cuarto de mi madre y tomé el control remoto y traté de encender la televisión. La estática blanca confirmaba qué tan mala era la tormenta. ¡Genial!

Miré de nuevo hacia afuera por cualquier señal de un autobús escolar, pero las calles estaban vacías. No el ruido sordo de una máquina quitanieves, tampoco la gente ajetreada a trabajar.

Le eché un vistazo al reloj, que había estado parpadeando y que había obviamente parado de decir la hora a las tres, treinta y tres a.m. precisamente. Caminé de vuelta fuera al pasillo, las puertas de todos aún seguían cerradas. Me dejé caer de nuevo en mi cama y saqué mi celular. Tenía un mensaje de Molly que decía: No escuela, ¡YAY!...las calles de Bummer están cerradas.

Este día no podía ser peor, ¿cierto? Normalmente, estaría contenta de no tener escuela, pero esto significaba tiempo a solas con Seiya. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer todo el día atrapada dentro con él? Tomé mi Snuggie13 rosa favorito del pie de la cama y comencé a dirigirme al primer piso para leer un libro. La mayoría de la gente probablemente volvería a la cama, pero una vez que estaba despierta… estaba despierta para todo el día.

Mientras salía de mi cuarto la puerta del baño se cerró y la ducha se abrió. Miré por el pasillo, la puerta de Seiya estaba ahora abierta. Eché un vistazo rápido mientras pasaba. Inmaculado como de costumbre. Inclusive ya hizo su cama. Me imaginé acercándome y tocando la colcha para descubrir que probablemente podría rebotar una moneda en ella.

Dentro de la cocina agarré la prensa francesa de la alacena. Luego prendí el gas para hervir el agua. Era raro cuando me daba toda la molestia de hacer café con prensa francés, porque seamos sinceros el Keuring era más fácil. Una vez que los granos se asentaron en el fondo, agarré una taza del armario y vertí en ella llenando la mitad de café y luego llenando el resto con crema batida. Algo acerca del café de prensa francés y crema batida siempre alegraban mi día.

—Realmente no estás poniendo eso en tu café, ¿verdad? —preguntó Seiya, viniendo desde atrás.

—No lo desprecies hasta que lo pruebes. —Sorbí cuidadosamente, mientras él se servía una taza.

—No gracias. Creo que paso. Prefiero el mío negro. —Me miró fijamente, escaneándome de pies a cabeza—. Ese es un look que no había visto antes.

13 **Snuggie**: Manta con mangas.

Rápidamente noté que probablemente me veía horrible. Quiero decir, no me cepillé mi cabello, no traía maquillaje puesto y mi Snuggie estaba envuelto holgadamente alrededor de mí.

—Es un Snuggie.

—¿Un qué?

—Un Snuggie. Muchas personas tienen uno, sabes.

Sacó una silla y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara.

—Sí, de hecho voy a ir a ver la televisión. —Mientras lo decía, sabía que ni siquiera era posible desde que la compañía de cable mierda no había venido a repararla todavía.

—¿En serio? Quizá sea difícil ya que está descompuesta. —Hizo un gesto hacia la mesa—. Siéntate, Serena.

Empecé a alejarme porque mis rodillas se sentían como si tal vez se fueran a rendir en cualquier momento. Se veía adorable en sus pantalones de franela a cuadros y su camiseta.

—Sólo me beberé esto arriba y leeré.

—¡Serena, détente! ¿Por qué te estás comportando así? ¿Qué hice que fuera tan malo? —preguntó.

Me giré sobre mis talones antes de tomar asiento.

—Bien, ¿de qué deberíamos hablar?

—¿Qué hay de… —Se me unió en la mesa—. La razón por la que no pareces estar en la misma habitación que yo por más de cinco minutos.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Pruébalo. Quédate y mantén una conversación completa conmigo.

—No hay problema —dije mientras tomaba otro trago.

—Empecemos con esto… ¿qué encuentras tan repulsivo acerca de mí?

—No te encuentro repulsivo. Nunca dije eso. ¿Cierto? —pregunté.

Asintió.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué siempre preguntas eso? ¿Mientes con frecuencia?

—No soporto a Sonoco y ahora tú sales con ella y simplemente no puedo creer que hicieras eso. Ella es tan perra y ahora va a estar viniendo por aquí todo el tiempo, es lo sé.

Sus cejas se elevaron.

—¿Novia? ¿Piensas que estoy saliendo con Sonoco?

—Acabo de decirlo, ¿no? ¿No lo estás?

-No estoy saliendo con Sonoco, Serena. Ella es sólo… no sé cómo llamarla.

—¿Cómo la llamarías?

—Una amiga, está bien. Sólo una amiga. ¿Y qué hay de ti, honestamente te puede gustar ese Dimon Diamante?

Mis ojos se entrecerraron mientras me levantaba.

—No sabes nada sobre él ni sobre mí… así que apártate —dije, levantando la voz.

—Sé lo suficiente. Y para que conste, Sonoco no es exactamente mi tipo.

—Eso no es lo que escuché. Oí algo acerca de la fiesta, Seiya. De hecho, todo el mundo escuchó acerca de ti y de Sonoco.

Seiya estampó su taza abajo, derramando su café en la mesa.

—Oh, ¿y qué escuchó Serena?

—Que ustedes dos estuvieron todos cariñosos toda la noche en su fiesta —dije, luego añadí—, y en su cuarto. Y, no olvidemos el beso en la cafetería.

Sus ojos aún estaban concentrados en mí.

—Bien. ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto.

Parpadeó.

—No es lo que piensas. Siendo honesto, estábamos de alguna forma juntos esa noche, pero me detuve y volví a casa. Bebí demasiado y se salió de control. Pero el punto es que me fui, Serena.

Cuando paró de hablar, me giré incapaz de mirarle a la cara. ¿Qué quería decir?

¿Eso quería decir que no durmió con Sonoco? Quería preguntárselo, pero no lo hice.

—¿Por qué viniste a casa entonces?

Dudó antes de contestar.

—Ya te lo dije, ella no es mi tipo.

Sacudí la cabeza, negándome a creerle.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es tu tipo?

—Supongo que sólo sigo esperando a que llegue alguien mejor. Mientras tanto… no necesitas preocuparte acerca de Sonoco. Lo lamento si te lastimé. —Dio un paso al frente—. Y sólo para aclarar una cosa, no soy ese chico, Serena.

Pasé una mano nerviosa a través de mi cabello.

—¿Y qué tipo de chico eres, Seiya?

—No soy un chico de líos de una sola noche y luego dejarlas. Cuando encuentro a alguien que me gusta me pregunto a mí mismo… —se detuvo y sonrió—. Me preguntó a mí mismo si ella vale la pena el posible corazón roto si las cosas no salen bien.

Estaba tratando de escuchar todo lo que había estado diciendo cuando levanté la vista y noté su mirada aún persistente en mí. Tenía una sonrisa afectuosa en su cara. Era la sonrisa que había visto algunas veces antes. La que me detenía en seco.

Y no pude evitar preguntarme si yo era su tipo. ¿Valía yo la pena la posibilidad de romperle el corazón?

—¿Tienes a alguien en particular en mente? —pregunté, nerviosamente. Estaba bastante segura que si mi latido del corazón se elevaba un poco más o si mis rodillas se golpeaban una contra la otra le daría la pista de cómo me había estado sintiendo.

Me mordí la uña como siempre hacía cuando me pongo nerviosa, esperando su respuesta. Bajé la mirada a mi café, sorbiéndolo cuando Sammy apareció en los escalones.

—Woo Hoo, no hay escuela. Voy a llamar a Ryan para jugar.

—No puedes, los teléfonos no funcionan —dije.

Metió la mano en la despensa y sacó su cereal favorito.

—Bueno, entonces iré hacia allá después de desayunar. Está a sólo diez casas.

Los ojos de Seiya nunca me dejaron mientras Austin vertía su cereal y se sentaba.

Podía sentirlo mirándome fijamente, pero no podía juntar el valor para mirarlo directamente en respuesta. El beep del microondas y las luces volviendo causó que

Seiya finalmente alejara los ojos de mí.

Me deslicé lejos de Seiya con mi café e hice mi camino hacia la sala. Encendí la televisión y escaneé la guía. Un minuto después, Seiya tomó la manta del respaldo del sofá y se sentó a mi lado. La cercanía era completamente insoportable.

Nuestras rodillas se tocaban ligeramente. Olía increíblemente maravilloso para ser tan temprano en la mañana. Reconocí los olores familiares de mi champú y el jabón

Dove. Jugueteé con el control remoto, y puse un programa matutino, a pesar de que odiaba ver las noticias.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Tenemos que ver esto?

—No hay realmente nada bueno —repliqué.

Dijo: —Déjamelo a mí. —Y me quitó de las manos el mando. Jugué con las esquinas de mi Snuggie mientras él dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio—. Ah, ahora esto es perfecto.

—Soccer. ¿Quieres que vea soccer?

—Es fútbol y sí, lo quiero. Y dime, ¿por qué los americanos lo llaman soccer? No

Tiene sentido. Hay un balón y hay un pie… fútbol.

—¿No me preguntes? No tengo ni idea.

Mientras estábamos sentados viendo al Chelsea jugar contra el Arsenal, la puerta delantera se abrió. Ambos levantamos la vista asumiendo que era Sammy, pero olvidé cómo Molly siempre parece sentirse exactamente en casa cuando viene. No había tocado la puerta desde octavo grado.

—Sere, ¿dónde estás? —escuché gritar a Molly.

Retrocedí un centímetro.

—Aquí.

Entró cubierta de la cabeza a los pies con ropa de invierno.

—¿No estamos cómodos?

No podía siquiera imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Seiya y yo, lado a lado, acurrucados juntos mientras bebíamos nuestros cafés como una pareja feliz de ancianitos. Eché una rápida mirada hacia él, y me di cuenta que eso es exactamente como nos veíamos. Luego el pensamiento de que no me importaba vernos así me alcanzó. Me gustaba. Se sentía natural, grandioso incluso, y lo que era más importante, me sentía completamente cómoda con él por primera vez.

Me estiré y coloqué mi taza en la mesa de café.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No están cerradas las calles?

—¡Sip! Pero, gracias a mi querido viejo padre, éste hielo no tiene nada con mis nuevas cadenas para la nieve.

Sonreí.

—¿Qué pasaría si hubieras tenido un accidente?

Sus manos volaron a sus caderas.

—¿Qué? Manejé realmente lento.

Se movió más cerca dentro del cuarto, observando a Seiya.

—Sere, necesito urgentemente hablar contigo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Adelante, dispara.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron hacia Seiya.

—En privado.

Él la miró a ella y luego de nuevo a mí.

—Cierto, iré simplemente a hacer algo.

Ambas observamos mientras él se escabullía a la cocina con sus pantalones de franela y su camiseta.

—No puedo creer que no le dijeras a tu mejor amiga que estabas a punto de perder la gran V —gritó.

Mis ojos escanearon por encima de su hombro hacia la cocina, rezando para que

Seiya no la acabara de escuchar.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Ah, holaaa, Diamante —dijo, golpeando su pie contra la alfombra—. Está bien, así que Netflyte me contó que Diamante le contó que tú lo invitaste mientras tu mamá no estaba y que él pensó que quizás sería la noche. —Sus dedos apuntaron arriba en unas pequeñas comillas mientras lo decía.

—Mierda, me olvidé completamente acerca de que Diamante iba a venir.

—¿Cómo podrías olvidarlo? —preguntó, antes de que sus ojos miraran atrás a la cocina—. Oops, me olvidé acerca de la caliente invasión Británica. —Meneó la

cabeza, antes de agregar—. Bueno, ¿lo estás?

Tiré mi Snuggie abajo.

—No, no lo estoy. ¿Podrías por favor mantener tu voz baja?

—¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos, de todas formas? —Sus ojos escanearon la televisión—. ¿Y desde cuando te gusta ver soccer?

Seiya gritó desde la cocina.

—Es fútbol.

¡Oh. Por. Dios! Él la escuchó. Lo que quería decir que probablemente escuchó todo.

Ella se encogió de hombros tras su arrebato.

—Bueno, ¿necesitas que te ayude a prepararte o qué? Estará aquí en unas seis horas.

Hice una mueca.

—Y, ¿tú crees que llevará seis horas prepararse para tener sexo?

—Bueno, necesitas la configuración adecuada y…oh, no lo sé, algo.

Me reí en voz alta.

—Estás loca. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Me empujó de vuelta al sofá, riendo.

—Loca, pero me amas.

Me reí de nuevo.

—Lo hago.

Antes de que Molly se fuera, no tuve el corazón ni el coraje para decirle que no tendría el valor de seguir adelante con ello. No lo hacía ahora y no lo hacía cuando lo invité a venir. Había sido simplemente una estratagema para ver si Seiya se ponía celoso. Sencillo y simple. Algo me decía que no necesitaría eso ahora. ¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de esta?


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo 15_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..S&S.._**

**_._**

**_._**

Después de que Molly me dejara sola en mi habitación, Seiya se asomó por la esquina de mi puerta.

—Así que, ¿supongo que todavía tienes planes para esta noche? — preguntó, con la mano extendida hacia arriba, colgando del marco de la puerta.

Fruncí el ceño, estudiándolo mientras sus ojos recorrían cada rincón de mi habitación.

—Algo así.

Miró hacia la cama, donde todo para la noche estaba extendido, incluyendo la tanga de encaje negro que Molly insistió en que usara.

Su ceja se arqueó y su rostro se había vuelto crítico.

—Grandes planes, al parecer.

Mientras lo miraba me di cuenta de que no había ni una sonrisa satisfecha. Ni una sonrisa, ni risa, simplemente algo que no pude descifrar.

Tal vez decepción. Era una mirada que sólo le había visto usar una vez anteriormente. Su mirada de decepción me molestó más de lo que debería cuando ambos sólo nos quedamos mirando fijamente el uno al otro. Aparté mi mirada de él y la dirigí a mi cama.

—Sí, supongo que sí —dije en un susurro. Luego volví de nuevo hacia él—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes planes? —pregunté, mientras metía la tanga discretamente como fuera posible debajo de mis jeans.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos se balanceó sobre los talones.

—Nop. No puedo pensar en nada. Probablemente sólo veré el fútbol en la tele o jugaré Xbox con Austin. —Continuó viéndome juguetear con las cosas en mi cama.

Al comenzar a ponerme notablemente incómoda, me acerqué a mi escritorio cuando él dijo—: Pensándolo bien, tal vez voy a salir un rato.

_Mierda, Austin_. ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado? ¿Cómo podría siquiera empezar a sacar esto adelante con él aquí? Por no hablar de la abuela. La abuela no había llegado aún, lo que comenzó a preocuparme. Hice una nota mental de llamarla tan pronto como Seiya me dejara a solas. Era una loca, absolutamente demente idea con la que ya no quería seguir adelante. Por Dios santo, no podía creer que prefiera acurrucarme a Seiya y ver fútbol que pasar la noche haciéndolo con Diamante.

Desde abajo sonó el timbre. Mis ojos se dirigieron a mi despertador.

—Cielos, es temprano. Ni siquiera estoy lista —dije, mirando a mi conjunto.

Una pequeña mirada de derrota se apoderó de su rostro.

—Prepárate. Yo me encargaré. —Se volvió para salir.

—Seiya —grité. Se volvió un poco de vuelta a mi habitación—. Gracias.

—Por supuesto. —Se encogió de hombros, poniendo fin a nuestra conversación.

Rápidamente me desnudé y me vestí en cuestión de dos minutos. Tenía miedo de dejar a los dos solos por mucho tiempo, así que me salté el adicionar una nueva capa de maquillaje. Coloqué un poco de brillo y corrí un cepillo por mi cabello. Me pasé la plancha rápidamente por el cabello y lo rocié con mi suero para brillo antes de oír un ruido afuera de mi puerta. Luna estaba de pie delante de mí con un hueso más grande que ella ya que le colgaba de la boca con un poco de baba aferrándose al extremo.

—Hola, nena. ¿Cómo me veo? —le pregunté a Luna.

Se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y dejó caer el hueso delante de mí.

—Hoy no —le dije, acariciando su cabeza. Rápidamente hice la llamada a la abuela quien me informó que no había manera de que condujera hoy. Había nevado todo el día. Esto en cuanto a la supervisión parental.

Lo que hizo que me preguntara si mi madre sabía que estábamos solos. Y si lo hacía…¿estaría de acuerdo con ello?

Bueno, estaba lista. Bajando las escaleras, miré a la sala de estar. Vi a los dos. Diamante tenía su brazo apoyado sobre el sofá y Seiya estaba al otro lado de la habitación en la silla grande y cómoda que mi madre amaba. Seiya había estado lanzando alguna especie de mirada de muerte hacia un inconsciente Diamante. Él estaba absorto mientras jugaba un juego en su teléfono. El único ruido que venía de la habitación era el rugido de los ingleses entonando su canción de lucha del equipo en la televisión.

—Hola —dije, incómodamente mientras la tanga de encaje empezaba a subirse por mi trasero. Traté de moverla, pero no fue de ayuda. _¿Por qué incluso me las puse?_

Dios sabe que nunca tendría las agallas para dejar que me vea en ellas. ¿Por qué siquiera me molesto?

Ambos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo. Caminé hacia ellos. Diamante se puso de pie, encontrándose conmigo en el medio y sostuvo mi barbilla con sus dedos. Me besó. Este beso fue igual al que me plantó en la cocina el otro día. Aquel que decía: es mía, aléjate chico inglés. Me aparté un poco, y le di a Seiya una mirada de soslayo a través de mi flequillo. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, luego se levantó de la silla.

—Serena —dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie—. ¿Está todo bien? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando me di vuelta para mirarlo—. Estás caminando un poco gracioso

—dijo, mientras miraba a mi espalda. Había estado muy segura de que las había

Visto antes, pero no del todo… ahora estaba completamente segura.

Mis ojos se estrecharon.

—Estoy bien. —Mejor que no fuera allí.

Se pasó los dedos por el cabello otra vez, algo que me di cuenta que lo hacía cuando no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, y exhaló profundamente. Luego caminó hacia el vestíbulo y agarró su chaqueta.

—Me tengo que ir.

—Pensé que te quedarías en casa esta noche.

—Sammy está todavía fuera y no sé... sólo tengo que salir de aquí. Obtener un poco de maldito aire. —Nos dio una larga mirada más a los dos—. Volveré más tarde.

—Pero... hace mucho frío. ¿A dónde vas a ir?

Diamante tiró de mi mano.

—A quién le importa —me dijo luego miró a Seiya—. Nos vemos, amigo.

Con una mirada significativa a Seiya, Diamante me empujó a otro beso. Fue un beso largo y del estilo "mira" cuanto me gusta besar a mi novia. Al final, cuando me aparté, él sólo se quedó allí con una mirada atónita. Seiya se deslizó en su chaquetón azul marino y negó con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe detrás de él. Mi cerebro entró en marcha inmediatamente, saqueado con preguntas diferentes. ¿Y si se iba a casa de Sonoco? ¿Dormiría con ella esta vez? Si lo hacía, ¿volvería a casa esta noche? ¿El ver a Diamante besarme le hizo salir corriendo?

—¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese tipo? —preguntó Diamante.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. —Esa fue una media mentira-media verdad. Había estado bastante segura de que no le gustó el beso que Diamante me dio, o Diamante a decir verdad.

Nos quedamos en la sala acurrucados bajo la misma manta que había compartido con Seiya esa mañana. Mis pensamientos seguían derivando de nuevo a él.

¿Estaba con ella ahora? ¿Dormiría con ella? Negué con la cabeza y me centré en la película llena de acción que había puesto. Bueno, no es lo que normalmente habría elegido, pero no había manera de que pusiera una de mis habituales sentimentales películas cursis.

Diamante probablemente no duraría ni cinco segundos a través de una escena de amor dulce sin tener las manos tanteándome. Era bastante difícil mantenerlo a raya con esta. ¿Qué pasa con los chicos? Deberían repartir algún tipo de libro cuando alcanzas la pubertad sobre cómo los chicos quieren sexo y más sexo todo el tiempo.

Quiero decir, lo sabía, pero algún tipo de manual de "ir a" habría sido útil.

Sus dedos comenzaron a correr a través de mi cabello, apartando suavemente hacia abajo algunas hebras alrededor de mis hombros, cuando sentí el calor de su aliento en mi cuello. Luego sus labios cálidos encontraron su camino hasta mi clavícula, donde permaneció durante un minuto. Empezó a chupar lo cual sabía que iba a dejar una marca del tamaño de una pelota de golf. Diamante había sido famoso por sus chupones antes de salir conmigo. Algo que de alguna manera logré evitar.

Incliné mi cuello.

—Caramba, ¿me pregunto a dónde fue Seiya? —murmuré.

Sentí sus labios congelarse al instante, pero su boca permaneció en el pliegue de mi cuello.

—¿Qué?

Me entró el pánico. Ni siquiera sé qué me había pasado. Agarré su barbilla obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos.

—Bésame.

No había manera de que pudiera explicar la pregunta acerca de Seiya sin causar que Diamante dudara. No había tenido absolutamente la intención de preguntarlo en voz alta. Había sido sólo un pensamiento que se deslizó en mi cerebro mientras

Diamante empezaba a hacer su movimiento. Sí, ya sé que estás besándome Diamante y poniéndote todo caliente y pesado, pero caramba ¿qué hay acerca del chico caliente viviendo conmigo? Eso era lo que pasaba con Diamante, era como cada otro chico que conocía, sólo tenía una cosa en su mente: ¿Cómo puedo conseguir que diga que SÍ?

Tenía ganas de encontrar el amor que puedes ver en películas como Say Anything o Sixteen Candles. Demonios, incluso me conformaría con las historias de amor cursi en Hospital General.

Los besos de Diamante siempre se sentían húmedos y descuidados, sus manos siempre se movían un poco demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Siempre me recordaba a cuando recibimos a Luna como regalo de Navidad hace unos años. Vino disparada rodeando la esquina cuando mi padre la soltó. Me saltó encima, sus patas sobre mí, lamiendo mi cara centímetro a centímetro. Eso es exactamente lo que sentí cuando Diamante comenzó a ponerse en marcha. No quería húmedo y descuidado. Quería labios cálidos y apasionados, lentos. Quería manos que permanecieran en el lugar correcto de modo que no me sintiera incómoda. Quería a alguien más. Y estaba empezando a debatirme el hecho de que el chico que quería de verdad era al que acababa de ahuyentar.

No pude continuar con esto. Intenté primero cerrar los ojos e imaginar a alguien como David Beckham, pero eso sólo me recordó a Seiya. Por lo tanto, los volví a abrir y traté de volver a centrarme en Diamante. Sus dedos jugaban torpemente con el broche en la parte posterior de mi sujetador.

Cuando el último se desprendió, la correa se soltó y se deslizó por mi hombro, dejándome sintiendo más desnuda que nunca. Movió una de sus manos a mi cara, acariciando mi mejilla entre besos.

Me giré a un costado deslizando su mano fuera de mi pecho. No quería que esto sucediera y lo sabía. Diamante se dejó caer en el sofá y se quedó mirando el techo.

—¿Y ahora qué, Sere?

Me encogí de hombros y tragué saliva.

—Es sólo que... no se siente como que está bien. No es por ti, de verdad. —Si le dijera la verdad, que no era culpa suya, que tenía estos sentimientos por Seiya, ¿cómo reaccionaría? No quería lastimarlo más de lo que probablemente hacía al rechazarlo de nuevo.

—Serena, eres como la única Junior en la escuela que es virgen. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?

—Tengo serias dudas de que Amy Mizuno perdiera su virginidad.

—Bien. Eres una de las dos de qué… como dos de trescientas pollitas en nuestra clase.

Eso era lo que pasaba con las escuelas de nuestra ciudad, eran enormes. La clase de graduación promedio variaba entre 400 y 500 estudiantes.

—Estoy segura de que hay más que dos —le dije—. Además, ¿cuál es la prisa?

Él hizo crujir sus nudillos y luego se sentó, pero desvió la mirada.

—La prisa es que voy a cumplir diecisiete el próximo mes.

Me senté y re-enganché mi sujetador.

—¿Y? No es como si no lo has hecho antes. He oído todo sobre ti y Karmesai Swallow.

Él soltó un bufido.

—La noche con Karmesai duró todo cerca de cinco segundos. Ni siquiera la cuento. —

Me cubrí la boca de reír a carcajadas. Diamante me miró y dijo—: ¿Qué? Fue mi primera vez.

Apartó mi cabello hacia atrás con sus dedos y luego comenzó a masajear mis hombros.

—Por favor, Serena. Quiero estar contigo. Sé que quieres estar conmigo también.

De lo contrario no me habrías invitado aquí esta noche. Te quiero. ¿No me quieres?

—preguntó, mientras sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello.

A pesar de que las palabras salían de su boca, sabía que no podían ser ciertas. Era la típica mentira de un chico. ¿Realmente creen que esas dos pequeñas palabras hacen que las chicas entren en la cama? Tal vez funcione, tal vez no. Sólo sé que esas palabras realmente tienen que significar algo antes de que hiciera algo con alguien. Necesitaba sentirlas tanto como él lo hiciera. La tierra tenía que sentirlas como si estuviera girando, mi corazón necesitando correr, mis manos necesitando ponerse húmedas justo ante sólo el pensamiento de él. Quería que el mundo se detenga cuando sucediera. Y, en ese mismo momento la tierra definitivamente no estaba sacudiéndose.

La nariz de Luna estaba pegada a las puertas francesas que había cerrado antes.

Olfateando a través del espacio entre la alfombra y el marco de madera. Miré por encima del hombro hacia ella observando a través de las puertas de vidrio. Ni siquiera había oído la puerta abrirse, pero Sammy estaba caminando hacia la habitación.

—Deja de tocarme —le dije mientras me inclinaba hacia abajo, agarrando mi suéter y poniéndomelo rápidamente por encima de mi cabeza.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y mi hermano se paró frente a nosotros empapado.

—Sammy, ¿qué pasó?

—Lucha de bolas de nieve. Perdí. ¿Podrías hacerme algo de comer? —Miró hacia el sofá. Mis ojos volvieron a mirar a Diamante, quien por suerte se colocó la camisa de nuevo—. Hola, Diamante —saludó Sammy—. Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Diamante se puso de pie y dijo:

—Qué buena sincronización, pequeño.

Le disparé la más humilde mirada de "ya basta" que pude dar. Sammy odiaba esa palabra. Incluso a los diez tenía un complejo sobre su altura.

Él había sido el chico más pequeño de su clase desde el jardín de infantes. Nuestra familia no fue bendecida con el gen de la altura, mi padre sólo tenía uno setenta y mi madre era uno sesenta. Estamos condenados a ser bajos. Lo cual está bien para una chica, pero para un niño... no tanto.

Me encogí de hombros hacia Diamante, aliviada de poder salir de la habitación con mi virginidad intacta.

—¿Dónde está Seiya? —preguntó Sammy.

Sammy me siguió a la cocina y tomó una caja de chocolate de la despensa.

—No sé dónde está Seiya.

Sammy sacó un paño de cocina de la encimera y lo frotó contra su cabeza mojada en un intento de secarla.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí de todos modos? Sabes las reglas de mamá.

—Estábamos estudiando.

Entornó los ojos y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Lo que sea, él es un idiota.

—No lo es, y sabes que no se te permite decir esa palabra. Mamá sin duda te castigaría por esa.

—No lo haría.

—Lo haría.

—No lo haría.

Tuve que ponerle fin. Eso era lo que pasaba con Sammy, podría seguir y seguir para siempre discutiendo quién tenía razón y quién estaba equivocado.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Tal vez no por esa, pero pórtate bien —le dije.

Diamante llegó cinco minutos más tarde cuando estaba poniendo una pizza congelada en una bandeja para hornear, con sus llaves en la mano.

—Me voy a despedir, Sere.

Caminé hacia él hasta que estuve a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Nerviosa, jugueteé con las puntas de mi cabello. Diamante se reunió a mis pasos y me besó en la mejilla, y le susurré:

—Lamento lo de esta noche.

Él me dio una media sonrisa.

—Yo también.

Debería haber terminado con él en ese momento, pero no lo hice. Dos horas pasaron y todavía no había señales de Seiya. No me podía imaginar a dónde podría haber ido. Él no podía conducir en los estados y mi auto seguía estacionado en el camino de entrada. Nadie lo había buscado, ¿cierto? ¿Llamó a alguien? ¿Se fue con Sonoco? Después de que Sammy se fuera a la cama, me acomodé en frente de la televisión con un gran cuenco de palomitas de maíz y Luna acurrucada en una bola a mis pies. A media hora de la película él entró. O, mejor dicho, tropezó.

Miré hacia el vestíbulo para ver si estaba solo o incluso bien.

—Hola —le grité.

Se sacudió la nieve de sus botas en la alfombra felpuda y luego se las sacó. Levantó la vista, mirando a su alrededor.

Di unas palmaditas en el asiento junto a mí.

—¿Te sientes con ganas de ver la televisión?

Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó de nuevo.

—¿Dónde está Diamante?

—Se fue a casa hace horas.

—Está bien, entonces ya regreso —dijo. Se quitó el gorro y lo arrojó sobre la espiga con el abrigo.

Cuando regresó diez minutos más tarde estaba vestido con chándal y una camiseta, y tenía el cabello húmedo y despeinado. Se hundió en el asiento y agarró una punta de la manta.

—Podrías por lo menos compartir —bromeó. Estaba tan cerca que cuando ajustó su posición, el olor a jabón Dove salió de su piel.

La tiré de vuelta y dije:

—No es una manta de dos personas.

Seiya tiró de la manta más duro.

—Podría serlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo.

—Uff, ¿dónde estabas?

—Fui a dar un paseo. ¿Por qué?

—Hueles a alcohol. Por eso.

—Aún queda bastante en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. —Una de sus cejas se elevó y me fijé en sus ojos vidriosos—. ¿Te apetece un poco?

—Te lo dije antes, no me gusta mucho.

Ah, sí, lo recuerdo. El discurso entero de "A Serena le gusta mantener el control

De sí misma".

No le hice caso, porque era obvio que había bebido un poco. Me giré, llevé la manta hasta mi barbilla y me centré en la película. Había algo que me encantaba acerca de Sure Thing. Sí, era una de mis películas favoritas de los 80, pero, ¿cómo no te enamoras con John Cusack?

—Si te hiciera una pregunta, ¿serías honesta?

Tomé a Luna y la acurruqué contra mi pecho.

—Depende de la pregunta.

—¿Serena? —dijo él, exasperado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué demonios es lo que ves en él? Diamante, quiero decir.

Me tomó varios minutos para pensar en algo. Y, cuando pensé que tenía la respuesta, no quise decirla. Además, ¿por qué quiere saber acerca de Diamante? Tenía a Sonoco.

—¿La verdad?

—Por supuesto. —Él sonrió y se inclinó, quitándose sus calcetines, y luego metiendo los pies debajo de la manta.

—En realidad no sé muy bien lo que veo en él.

—¿Por qué diablos estás aún con él entonces? ¿Qué podrías estar pensando?

—Eso son dos preguntas. Dijiste que sólo tenías una.

—Mira, Serena ¿qué tal si probamos algo? —dijo—. Todos los días harás una pregunta y yo haré una... es necesario honestidad brutal en ambos lados.

―Por supuesto. Me toca a mí —le dije—. ¿De dónde sacaste el alcohol?

Él hizo una mueca.

—¿Esa es tu pregunta del día?

—Sip.

—Identificación falsa, y compré un poco el otro día. Lo mantengo escondido en mi habitación en un matraz que mi papá me dio para mi decimosexto cumpleaños.

—Parece que bebes mucho. ¿Por qué?

—Eso hacen dos. Me acojo a la quinta enmienda.

No podía discutir con eso. No me gustaba hablar de la muerte y sabía que él odiaba hablar de su padre.

—¿Puedo por favor terminar de ver a John y Daphne ahora?

—¿Quiénes son John y Daphne?

Levanté el control remoto y le di a rebobinar.

—Voy a dejarte entrar en mi mundo de los 80. Te va a encantar esto.

A lo largo de la película apenas se movió. Un ocasional movimiento o cambio de posición de su cuerpo, pero eso fue todo. Me gustó que no sólo se quedara callado dejándome disfrutar de cada palabra, se rió y sonrió en todas las partes correctas.

Él lo disfrutó como pensé que lo haría. No como cuando Diamante y yo veíamos una película juntos. Sus manos estarían por todo mi cuerpo. Sus labios constantemente tratando de apartar mi vista de la película. Molly y yo pasaríamos las noches solamente viendo una después de la otra. A veces, nos acabaríamos toda una caja de pañuelos en una noche. Aquí sólo estábamos nosotros dos con sus rodillas pegadas a la mía, sentados tan cerca que era difícil para mí respirar.

Tomó el control remoto y pulsó pausa.

—Tengo otra pregunta.

Girándome para mirarlo de frente, dije:

—Ya has hecho una pregunta. Vamos a ver la película. No quieres comenzar a romper tus propias reglas ya, ¿verdad? —No estaba segura de que estuviera lista para la pregunta que él quería hacer después de la última. Peor aún, no estaba segura de sí podría ser brutalmente honesta si se me preguntara cómo me sentía por él. No es que él fuera a hacerlo, me refiero a que tal vez sería algo tan simple como ¿cuál es tu color favorito?, o algo por el estilo.

Seiya volvió su rostro hacia mí y dijo:

—Otra vez será.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capítulo 16_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..S&S.._**

**_._**

**_._**

Después de que Molly me dejara sola en mi habitación, Seiya se asomó por la esquina de mi puerta.

Las pasadas dos semanas con Diamante habían sido totalmente extrañas.

Y, aunque parezca mentira, fueron de lo mejor con Seiya. Por eso me sorprendí cuando Diamante se acercó a mí en la cafetería a darme su "¿no soy muy lindo?". Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, las manos de Diamante montadas alrededor de mi pierna cuando comenzamos a rodear la mesa.

—Oye, ¿qué vas a hacer después?

—Ir al centro comercial. ¿Por qué?

Se puso de pie.

—No hay razón. Sólo pensé que podríamos hacer algo. —Él me tiró más cerca, puso sus dedos en mi cinturón de lazo y me besó. Me besó tan fuerte que tuve que retroceder ante una de las señoras del almuerzo que nos vio e informó de nosotros.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, eché un vistazo a Seiya en la habitación. Sus manos estaban presionadas en su cara. El cuerpo de Sonoco estaba sobre él con sus piernas a horcajadas sobre el banco.

—No puedo. Les prometí a las chicas un viaje de compras. Te llamaré más tarde

—le dije. Yo no estaba segura de sí lo haría, pero lo dije de todos modos.

El brazo de Molly se extendió a través de mi hombro.

—Sabe que podría haberte sacado de apuros si tú querías.

—Pfff ¿deshacerse de ustedes tres? No hay oportunidad. Además, está empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

—¿No contaste nada?

—No hay nada que contar. Sólo no es lo que yo pensaba que era.

—¿Quieres decir que no habla con un acento adorable y se ve como Becks14?

—Le disparé mi mejor "no importa" mirada.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Lo admites ya?

Rápidamente volví a mirar a Seiya, quien enseguida me miró. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante.

—Tal vez. No lo sé. Diamante sólo me quiere para una cosa. Estoy bastante segura de eso. Necesito romper con él.

Ella me arrastró a través de las puertas.

—Sabía que tú estabas caliente por él. Quiero decir en serio que el tipo es un semental y simplemente no parece de la escuela secundaria. Tal vez sea todo lo de

14 **Becks: **Beck David Campbell, conocido en el mundo artístico como Beck Hansen o simplemente

Beck, es un músico, cantante, compositor y multiinstrumentista estadounidense.

la nuca en la barbilla o su acento. No sé... es sólo un bombón fumador. Y, por lo que a Diamante se refiere, bueno, por supuesto que sólo te quiere para su cuerpo. ¿Qué hombre no lo hace? Apuesto a que incluso Seiya lo hace.

Ella tenía razón. Tenía que ser la mejor cosa que entró en estas salas en mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, sólo podía contar a los de último año y todavía no había una comparación con él. Su declaración sobre Seiya me hizo sentirme agotada durante todo el día.

¿Qué es lo que tanto quería de mí? La verdad era que me había estado divirtiendo con Seiya. Y había algo en él que lo distinguía de Diamante y de los otros chicos que conocí. Él no tenía miedo de decir lo que tenía en mente, y eso me gustaba.

Empezamos a hacer nuestro camino hacia la siguiente clase.

—¿Así que eres capaz de venir con nosotros durante las vacaciones de febrero o no? —le pregunté a Molly.

Ella frunció el ceño antes de poner una menta en su boca.

—Nope. Mis padres decidieron llevarnos a todos en un crucero a México. Pensé que te había dicho la semana pasada.

Tomé una pastilla de menta de la lata.

—¿En serio? No me acuerdo. Estaba un poco contando contigo como copia de

seguridad15.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Hazle frente chica, van a estar pegados como pernos calientes durante una semana entera moviéndose hacia abajo por los caminos.

15 **Copia de seguridad: **Término informático utilizado para describir a copias adicionales que puedan utilizarse para restaurar el original después de una eventual pérdida de datos.

—Eso es lo que me temía —admití.

Conducir a casa hoy me había dejado un poco en el borde. Seiya buscó a través de mi pila de CD's, riendo entre dientes mientras los revisaba.

—Tu gusto por la música es una mierda.

—Pensé que te gustaba Keith Urban.

—Dije que estaba bien. Demasiado wishy washy16 para mí. Todos esos sentimientos que sueltan a chorros. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste rock clásico o simplemente country?

—¿Quién te gusta?

—¿Esa va a ser tu pregunta para hoy?

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estoy más con un Elvis Costello, Rolling Stones, o el tipo de persona Cure. Ya te he dicho esto en la isla. Así que, básicamente utilizaste mal tu pregunta del día.

—No hay problema y Eeew.

—¿Eeew? ¿Esa es tu respuesta? Son las mejores bandas de por ahí, incluso si están fuera de edad. Ellos son los mejores rockeando.

16 **Wishy washy: **Sinónimo de insípido o sin carácter.

Me reí en voz baja.

—Lo que sea.

—Te voy a comprar uno para nuestro pequeño viaje por carretera la próxima semana.

Llegamos a casa y me detuve dejando el motor en marcha.

—Está bien, bueno, supongo que te veré cuando llegue a casa.

—¿Tú no vas a entrar? —preguntó, con las cejas arqueadas. Ninguna sonrisa, sólo vacío.

Cuando miré a Seiya, me di cuenta que tenía una pregunta en mi mente. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Estaba triste? ¿Acaso quiere que vaya dentro con él? Quería hacer girar la llave de encendido y ponerla en mi mano, pero no iba a ser la primera en hacer un movimiento. Eso se supone que debe ser iniciado por el hombre. Creo. ¿Y si era mi imaginación? Yo quería esperar a que se enfriara.

—No, sólo estaba escuchando un disco contigo. He quedado con mis amigas en el centro comercial.

Su boca se curvó suavemente en una sonrisa.

—Si así es. Bueno, hasta luego —dijo, dando golpecitos en el techo de mi coche.

Diamante llamó a mi celular tres veces desde el momento en que salió del estacionamiento de la escuela hasta que me detuve en la entrada de Molly. No contesté porque no quería hablar con él delante de Seiya. Básicamente, no quería hablar con él y punto.

Las cuatro nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial local. Yo, Amy, Lita y Molly arrastramos nuestros Uggs17 por la entrada alfombrada. Una vez en el interior de

17 **Uggs: **Marca de botas australianas.

Victoria Secret, Molly me llevó a un lado mientras las demás veían a través de los contenedores de venta.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos? ¿Nerviosa por el próximo viaje de esquí? —Se preguntó Molly moviendo las cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—¡Basta! No estoy nerviosa. Son sólo unas pequeñas vacaciones de familia.

—¿Desde cuándo se considera a Seiya familia?

Me acerqué a la salida y empecé a hurgar.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Mmm, mmm. ¿Qué hago? Te lo digo. Si no haces un movimiento, Sonoco y

Seiya podrían estar más cerca si sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Dónde vas a dejar lo de ustedes dos?

Dejé mi bolso en el suelo.

—No estoy segura todavía. Y, ¿qué hay de ti? Pensé que querías a Seiya.

—Pfff, por favor, ha sido tuyo desde el principio. Nunca le haría eso a mi mejor amiga en un millón de años.

Cogí una camisa de la rejilla y la arrojé por encima de mi hombro.

—Vaya, gracias.

La culpa de no decirle sobre Netflyte me hundió aún más. ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a ella? No es que le haya devuelto el beso, pero aun así, debería haberle dicho.

Debería haberlo dicho enseguida, pero el miedo me ahogó... Así que no lo hice. Me acobardé de nuevo.

El resto de la semana escolar traté de romper con Diamante, pero él nunca estaba solo como para hacerlo. Seiya permaneció siendo "Amigos" con Sonoco, si eso es como le gusta llamarlo. Yo había oído que tenían las manos en los pasillos entre quinto y sexto período durante dos días seguidos. Lo que me hizo creer que era un mentiroso, ya que me dijo que no era su tipo. Tenía que ser un rumor, me dije, porque no me parece que sea un mentiroso.

Era la noche antes de las vacaciones de invierno, Sammy ya había sido enviado a casa de mi padre para un "guycation" como mi papá le gustaba llamarlo.

Mi madre ya le había explicado sobre los tres yendo a Lake Placid para unos días de descanso y esquí. Lo que en cierto modo era totalmente genial, con esto ya significaba no pasar el llamado "tiempo de calidad" con la monsdrastra, Lorna.

Había estado emocionada de ir inmediatamente, obtener mis esquís de nuevo y

whoosh bajar WhiteFace por primera vez esta temporada. No había estado allí desde el invierno pasado y estaba muy contenta de mostrarle a Seiya todo lo que me encantaba de él. La otra parte de mí estaba nerviosa de que no sería capaz de seguir su ritmo en las pistas. Al parecer, él era un experto. Una habilidad con la que se burlaba de mí cada segundo del día, la semana pasada.

Nerviosa, hice las maletas, hurgando en mi armario y en mis cajones, sacando mi más cálido cuello de tortuga y los pantalones. Mi mano se quedó en el cajón de mi ropa interior mientras buscaba a tientas algunas de mis compras recientes. La última vez que estuvimos en el centro comercial, había recogido varios pares nuevos de la bandeja de venta.

—Me gustan los encajes negros. Definitivamente debes empacar esos —dijo Seiya en broma, mientras estaba parado afuera de mi puerta.

No podía mover mi cuerpo. Yo, literalmente, me obligué a dar un paso hacia delante con la espalda aún frente a él y empujé rápidamente mi ropa interior al interior.

—Tú realmente necesitas aprender a tocar —dije en voz baja.

—Si tú no quieres que nadie vea deberías haber cerrado la puerta —dijo mientras entraba, y más cerca de mí. Rápidamente miré el cajón de mi ropa interior.

Lo cerré apresurada y me volteé. Me senté en la esquina de mi cama cuando finalmente me enfrenté a él.

—¿Todos ustedes están listos? —le pregunté.

—Yo sí. Parece que te vendría bien algo de ayuda. —Sus ojos miraban hacia mi maleta—. Tú sabes que sólo vamos por unos pocos días.

—Me gusta estar preparada —le dije—. La verdad es que siempre lleno un poco de más, pero este viaje sin duda había llenado demasiado.

—Así que dime, ¿qué tan grande es este WhiteFace?

—¿Esa es tu pregunta para el día? —Sonreí.

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, es bastante grande. Es poco más de tres mil metros de altura. Es la mayor caída vertical en la costa este —afirmé con total confianza.

Él soltó una carcajada:

—Eso no es tan grande.

—Por favor, es demasiado. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el más alto que has esquiado?

—Mi familia va a Verbier en Suiza cada año. Estamos hablando de más de cuatro mil metros de altura. Casi cinco. Es increíble.

¡Dispara! Ahora, yo estaba muy nerviosa. Debería haber sabido que iba a ser capaz de superarme, y ahora mi lado competitivo iba a eek.

—Bueno, siempre podríamos tener un poco de apuesta.

Él sonrió.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—El último que llegue abajo de la montaña hace la cena durante un mes.

Se puso de pie, caminó directamente hacia mí. Me agarró la mano y nos la estrechamos.

—Hecho. —Él se rió entre dientes junto a la puerta.

Yo había estado esquiando desde que tenía cuatro años, tomando clases cada año hasta que cumplí once años. Mis habilidades de esquí estaban bien, pero sabía que en el fondo no podía competir con los Alpes suizos, pero iba a dar todo lo que tenía y algo más. Ni siquiera estaba segura en lo que me había acabado de meter, y empecé a sentir pánico.

No podía dormir. Empaqué y re-empaqué. Pinté todos mis dedos. Dos veces. Me cepillé el cabello más de un millar de veces.

Miré mi reloj de alarma y me di cuenta que era después de las dos. Me decía a mí misma que si me quedaba dormida, ahora Serena obtendrá por lo menos cinco horas. Cada hora que pasaba, me decía lo mismo. Cuatro horas, tres horas y luego en algún lugar después de las tres caí en un profundo sueño.

—Despierta, dormilona —dijo mi madre arrancando el calor de mi manta.

Se inclinó, tiró de la manta por encima de mi cabeza.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Siete y media. Ahora vamos a empezar a movernos.

Gruñí y me senté.

—Está bien. Dame media hora. Necesito una ducha.

Nos amontonamos en el coche con todo nuestro equipaje. Seiya asegurando mis esquís sobre la parte superior de la cubierta.

Una vez dentro del coche, me miró en el asiento de atrás y dije:

—Tú sabes que tengo una ventaja sobre ti.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Seiya.

—Tú vas a utilizar los de alquilado. Los míos son hechos a medida. Sólo tienes que retractarte y ya.

Él se echó a reír.

—Ya veremos —dijo, y me entregó un CD con los Rolling Stones en la portada—.

Tú te comprometiste a escuchar.

—Oh, me encantan los Stones —intervino mi madre después de que lo vio pasar sobre la consola—. Tú sabes que yo los vi una vez con tu madre, Seiya. Y, por supuesto, Anna. Dios, se siente como hace mucho tiempo.

Él sonrió.

—Una mujer con buen gusto.

No era en absoluto mi gusto por la música. Escuché como lo prometí, pero simplemente no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Él me tocó el hombro después de la tercera canción.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece ahora?

Sentí que se me arruga la frente y me volví.

—¿La verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo, exasperado.

No mucho. Pero, estaba bien.

—No podía creer que estaba mintiendo sobre algo tan trivial, pero lo estaba. No quería dañar sus sentimientos. Simplemente no era mi tipo de música.

Sonrió, satisfecho, y se echó hacia atrás.

—Te lo dije.

Mi madre miró por encima del hombro.

—Así que, ¿cuándo irán los dos a esquiar? —preguntó ella.

Miré rápidamente al asiento trasero y luego de vuelta a mi madre y le sonreí.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capítulo 17_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..S&S.._**

**_._**

**_._**

Hablas en serio? ¿Crees qué puedes ganarme con el esquí?

—le pregunté.

—Podría ganarte en la tabla de esquiar. Simplemente míralo así, tienes ventaja —dijo, empujándome.

Nos deslizamos hacia el ascensor que nos llevaría a la cima de la montaña

WhiteFace. Aunque estaba cubierto de la cara a los pies con la ropa de esquí aún era capaz de dejarme sin respiración.

—¿Estas preparada? —me preguntó.

—Preparada como nunca lo he estado.

—Te veo en el final —dijo y sonrió mientras se bajaba sus gafas.

Había hecho lo mismo.

—No si te veo yo a ti primero.

Salimos. La nieve se rompía bajo mis esquís. Nos encontrábamos lado a lado por un momento y luego —poof— se había ido.

Bajé esquiando todo el camino hasta la parte inferior de la pendiente. Seiya se paró al final como si hubiese estado ahí todo el día. Sus gafas estaban en su mano y tenía la típica sonrisa de "te lo dije" registrada en su rostro.

—¿Al mejor de tres? —pregunté.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —dijo, antes de hacer su camino hacia el elevador.

¡Lo había hecho! Supe en el momento que me quité las gafas que esta vez le había ganado. Esquió a mi lado un segundo después.

Le saqué la lengua como una niña de dos años.

—¡Te gané!

Sonrió.

—Me tienes. Así que, tercera ronda. ¿Estás segura de ir por ella? —preguntó, con su boca curvándose por la esquina.

—Gané justamente, ¿no? —le pregunté, porque por alguna rara razón de repente dudé de haberlo logrado.

Se rió.

—Sí y lo hiciste con mucha gracia.

Esquiamos hacia los elevadores lado a lado, otra vez.

—¿Qué tal si lo hacemos más interesante esta vez? —sugerí mientras me levantaba las gafas.

Elevó las cejas y luego se bajó las gafas cubriéndose los ojos.

—Sin pista. Solo vamos por los bordes —desafié.

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó, con escepticismo en su voz por primera vez.

—Tengo está en el bolsillo.

—El elevador nos dejó, lidera el camino —dijo, mientras gesticulaba con sus manos.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor las vallas naranja a varios metros de distancia, había árboles de hojas perennes por toda la parte de atrás y nos dirigimos hacia la otra parte de la montaña. Era pronunciada hacia abajo, rocas negras sobresalían por la nieve que había caído la noche anterior. Sabía que no debía hacer esto, era una gran regla en mi familia, permanecer en las pistas adecuadas. Pero eh, necesitaba probar algo y no quería ser una gallina delante de él. Lo estudié por un momento y me di cuenta que no parecía incomodo por la colina empinada, así que empujé el miedo de regreso a mí.

Nos seguimos el uno al otro por varios minutos, hasta que desaceleró, sonrió y partió. Pateó polvo blanco en mi dirección. Sabía que habíamos descendido medio camino cuando golpeé un parche de hielo. Mis esquís inmediatamente se sobre posaron, lo que me hizo perder el equilibrio. Caí sobre mi rodilla primero y luego rápidamente rodé y rodé montaña abajo. Fue tan duro. Sentí cada piedra en mi espalda, oí el "pop_" __en mi rodilla cuando aterricé sobre el hielo. El dolor había sido insoportable hasta que al final todo dejó de moverse.

Caí en la nieve fría incapaz de moverme. Mi rodilla latía. No con el tipo de dolor que tienes cuando haces mucho ejercicio, este había sido el tipo de dolor insoportablemente cegador. Intenté sentarme varias veces, pero mi rodilla me dolía

y luego todo se volvió borroso.

—Serena ¿puedes oírme? —preguntó Seiya desesperadamente—. Serena, di algo.

No podía hablar. Pero sentí sus manos cuando me quitó las gafas de la cabeza.

—Serena, por favor.

Mis ojos parpadearon. Lo oía perfectamente. Pero, ¿por qué no podía responder?

Mi respiración se aceleró cuando el dolor irradió por toda la pierna. Tenía que decir algo… cualquier cosa. Me alcancé la pierna con la mano.

—Uuhh, Seiya tienes que conseguir ayuda. Creo que mi pierna está rota.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera. No voy a dejarte sola. —Su mano se acercó, me quitó el casco y acarició mi cabello—. Alguien vendrá.

—Por favor, me estoy congelando y me duele mucho. Ve, estaré bien.

—Te bajaría yo mismo, pero tengo miedo de moverte. Si alguien no viene en quince minutos, iré, ¿está bien?

No dijo nada durante unos minutos, simplemente se sentó a mi lado y sopló su aliento caliente contra mis manos.

—Dime algo —dije, mientras su boca recorría mis dedos respirando fuerte.

Él se apartó un poco.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Cualquier cosa. Solo háblame.

No me contestó al principio, pero luego miré hacia arriba a sus ojos, parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de aquí, pensando. Al final se acercó y me miró a los ojos. Se acercó más.

—Te mentí —susurró en mi oído.

—¿Sobré qué? —me quejé.

—En el por qué nos mudamos a Inglaterra. Realmente no nos mudamos por mi hermana. Nos mudamos por mí. Mi padre era mi mejor amigo y cuando murió, simplemente enloquecí. Empecé a beber y a drogarme todo el tiempo. Mi madre se mudó para que estuviera más cerca de Yaten y me ayudará a superarlo. Supongo que podrías decir que fue un momento oscuro en mi vida.

—¿Ayudó?

—Sí, un poco. Dejé la marihuana no la bebida.

Mis ojos parpadearon y luego se cerraron.

—¿Cómo murió? —susurré.

—Mantén tus ojos abiertos, Serena —dijo, alejando mi cabello de la cara.

Me forcé a abrirlos otra vez.

—En un accidente. Salió a comprar un par de cosas una noche y luego no lo sé… simplemente nunca regresó. Esa llamada de teléfono fue la peor que he escuchado.

—Sus dedos aún seguían jugando con mi cabello—. He estado malditamente perdido desde entonces.

—Lo siento —dije. Quería levantarme y abrazarlo, pero por supuesto no podía mover el cuerpo.

Se encogió de hombros y se secó los ojos con sus guantes.

—Eso pasa.

Se levantó, agarró sus esquíes y clavó sus botas en ellos.

—Volveré en menos de veinte minutos, ¿está bien?

Asentí.

—Por favor, daté prisa.

Se quitó las botas otra vez y se inclinó hacia mí. Me besó la frente y me miró al interior de los ojos durante un segundo.

—Te lo prometo.

Nunca había tenido tanto dolor y medio en shock, podría haber estado en la nieve para siempre con él. No me hubiese preocupado por congelarme o adormecerme, simplemente su calor era todo lo que quería. Incluso con un maldito dolor. Sentí más dolor por su perdida que por mí misma.

Cuando se alejó esquiando empecé a contar. Uno, dos, tres… una vez llegué a quinientos paré. Mis dientes castañeaban y mis manos estaban empezando a entumecerse. Mis ojos seguían cerrándose, pero luego recordaba sus palabras y me forzaba a abrirlos de nuevo. Se sentía por siempre desde que se había ido cuando mis ojos ya no podían resistirlo más. Un último parpadeó y lo dejé. Cerré mis ojos, dejándome a mí misma a la deriva, entre dentro y fuera del sueño sobre la nieve fría de Adirondack.

Cuando abrí los ojos por primera vez vi dos cosas cuando miré alrededor de la habitación. Mi madre inclinada sobre la puerta mientras hablaba por teléfono y la cabeza de Seiya recostada en mi cama sobre su frente. Estiré mis manos hacia su cabello recorriéndolo apenas con mis dedos. No sé por qué lo hice, pero quería sentirlo de una vez. Su cabello era tan hermoso.

Elevó su cabeza.

—Estas despierta. —Sonrió.

Apreté los dientes, y luego forcé una débil sonrisa.

—Supongo que te debo muchas cenas.

—Vamos a dejarlo en tablas. Tú ganaste una y yo gané otra.

Mis ojos rápidamente escanearon mi cuerpo antes de centrarse en mi rodilla.

Definitivamente se había visto mejor en el pasado. Me había roto la muñeca una vez balanceándome en un columpio de Tarzán. Tenía once años y estaba intentando atravesar el arroyo cuando sucedió. El hueso de mi muñeca se asomaba por la piel, lo cual pensé que era la cosa más asquerosa del mundo.

_¿Cómo iba a hacer algo?_

_¿Cómo iba a conducir?_

_¿Cómo iba a ducharme?_

_¿Cómo iba siquiera a bajar las escaleras de mí casa?_

—Cariño, te despertaste —exclamó mi madre mientras dejaba su teléfono dentro del bolso—. ¿Te duele?

—Algo, pero es soportable.

—Te dieron suficiente morfina para hacerte sentir cómoda por al menos una semana. —Su teléfono volvió a sonar con la misma melodía que le había conocido desde siempre—. Ikuko Tsukino —dijo ella—. No, te lo dije Phil. Estoy en Lake

Placid y Serena está herida. —Se paseó de arriba a abajo—. Necesito al menos dos días antes de que pueda llevarla a casa.

Apuntó con su dedo a Seiya.

—Necesito tu ayuda —murmuró.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Él camino hacia el pasillo y siguió a mi madre.

El único sonido que quedó fue el _hum drum _de las máquinas de la habitación. Seiya regresó solo un momento después y empujó su silla cerca de mi cama.

—Serena, lo siento tanto —se disculpó Seiya, mientras sujetaba fuertemente mi mano.

—Seiya no fue tu culpa. Fue mi idea.

—Sí, pero… yo lo sabía. —Sacudió su cabeza—. No puedo creer que accediera. Fue tan malditamente estúpido de mi parte dejar que me convencieras.

—Para —dije, mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos—. No creo que te dejará mucha elección.

Se apartó y puso su cabeza entre las manos.

—Estoy tan contento de que estés bien. Jesús. Serena, estaba tan asustado de que algo grave te hubiese pasado. —Volvió a mirarme—. Cuando regresamos te hallabas tan ida, seguía pensando que no debía haberte dejado o que tenía que haberte cargado yo mismo. —Sus manos alcanzaron las mías y apretó fuerte—.

Dios Serena, tenía tanto miedo.

Incluso aunque me encontraba completamente dopada con antinflamatorios escuché todo lo que dijo alto y claro.

Mi madre entró en la habitación un segundo después con el doctor.

—Serena, el doctor dice que no necesitas cirugía, pero la terapia física es obligada.

Así que cuando volvamos debemos empezar de inmediato.

El doctor se acercó a mi lado.

—Serena, te desgarraste el ACL, es de grado dos, así que pusimos una férula. Pero necesitas mantener el hielo por al menos 24 horas. Le di a tu madre las recetas para algunos antinflamatorios y algunos analgésicos fuertes. Probablemente necesitarás un aparato ortopédico y muletas para una ayuda extra. —Me sonrió y colgó mí historial al final de la cama.

—Supongo que he arruinado nuestro viaje —murmuré—. ¿De qué hablaban?

—pregunté, mientras miraba de mi madre a Seiya.

Mi madre vino cerca de mí y me tomó la mano. Se sentía caliente.

—Bueno, no es el mejor momento, pero hemos arreglado algo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Phil, mi jefe, me necesita en Boston en pocos días. Seiya y la abuela me han prometido que cuidaran de ti mientras esté fuera. Conduciremos a casa en dos días

y luego me tengo que ir, pero te prometo que volveré el fin de semana, —añadió—.

Lo siento. —Caminó fuera de la habitación cuando su móvil vibró otra vez.

Mis ojos volvieron hacia los de Seiya, los cuales estaban fijos en mí. Fruncí el ceño.

—Así no es como quería que terminaran nuestras vacaciones.

Sonrió.

—No es un problema, Serena. Estoy feliz de hacerlo.

Una enfermera entró y tomó el portapapeles que colgaba de la parte inferior de mi cama.

—Solo estoy aquí para darte más medicamentos, cariño. Luego podrás irte a casa en un par de horas.

Empujó un pequeño tubo lleno de morfina y añadió más a mi vía. En unos minutos sentí mis ojos más pesado y empezaron a cerrarse.

—Seiya, ¿te arrepientes de venir a vivir con nosotros? —pregunté, antes de no poder mantener mis ojos más tiempo abiertos. Cuando los cerré le escuché hablar.

—¿Es esa tu pregunta del día? —preguntó él.

Forcé una sonrisa y asentí antes de que mis parpados se cerraran completamente.

El medicamento atravesaba mi cuerpo y hacia efecto inmediatamente.

—Bueno, solo voy a admitir esto porque probablemente no lo recuerdes por la mañana, pero no, no me arrepiento de haber venido. —Sonreí cuando escuché su respuesta—. De hecho tú eres la verdadera razón por la que vine. Esas horas atrapados en esas rocas hicieron algo en mí. Me hiciste sentirme vivo otra vez,

Serena. Por primera vez desde que él murió sentí verdaderamente algo. No tenía mucho por lo que sonreír, pero ahora parece que no puedo parar de hacerlo. Por supuesto, se lo conté a Peter tan pronto como pude y los dos inventamos esta cosa del programa de intercambio en una conversación. Hablamos con mi tía, mi madre y todo salió perfecto, —se detuvo y luego añadió—: Entonces vine y tú regresaste con ese idiota de Diamante. Por cierto, él es tan incorrecto para ti, Serena. Deberías escucharlo hablar de ti en el vestuario. Quiero matarlo la mitad de todo el jodido tiempo.

Le sentí tomar mi mano y calentarla con la suya. Lo había escuchado, pero las drogas me habían golpeado y quería contestarle desesperadamente, pero no podía.

Con mis ojos cerrados, me sentí sonreír y sólo esperaba que él pudiese ver que estaba contenta con su respuesta. Fue una respuesta que no esperaba, pero fue la respuesta más bonita que había escuchado en mi vida.

—La cosa más graciosa es que ni siquiera quería venir a este viaje —continuó—.

Era todavía un intento de mi familia por esparcir algo de vida en mí. Y, lo hizo.

Realmente funcionó esta vez. Serena, ¿puedes oírme? ¿Estás despierta?

Giré mi cabeza hacia él y forcé a mis ojos a abrirse un poco y fui capaz de sonreír antes de que todo se volviera negro.

.

,

.

Hola :3 gracias por sus reviews

si también odio a ese Diamante y espero que Serena y Seiya se hagan mas y mas cercanos! . nos hacen esperar xD.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**.**

**.**

**..S&S..**

**.**

**.**

_U_nos días después y finalmente en casa. Despierto en mi habitación mientras mi madre se paseaba lentamente por los alrededores. No era como esperaba empezar mi día.

Empuja mis colchas hasta arriba y sobre mis hombros.

—Mama, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Buenos días, cariño. Tengo un vuelo en unas horas y solo quería asegurarme que no necesitabas nada. ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó, mientras se sentaba cerca de mí—. Coloqué una jarra de agua y un vaso cerca. Seiya salió corriendo a

Starbucks. La abuela vendrá un poco más tarde. Tiene lo de las cartas todo el día con sus amigas.

—Estoy bien. —Estiré fuera mi pierna por debajo de la colcha.

—Esto es justo en un mal momento. Sabes que no me iría, pero alguien tiene que pagar las cuentas por aquí. —Se estiró y peino fuera mi cabello con sus dedos—.

¿Estás bien con Seiya cuidando por ti un rato, cierto?

Sonreí a la mención de su nombre.

—Está bien. Estaremos bien. Además, no hay escuela y Seiya no ha mirado la mitad de las películas de los 80 todavía.

Se rió.

—Estoy segura que él amará eso.

Una sonrisa se arrastró en mi cara al pensamiento de estar sola con él.

—Creo que lo hará.

Levantó su ceja.

—Hay algo que quieras decirme, ¿Serena? Quiero decir, no hay nada pasando entre ustedes dos, ¿cierto? Él parecía realmente preocupado por lo que te paso.

—Debiste haberme dicho sobre su papá antes, así podría haberlo llamado o algo.

Creo que solo le trajo algunos malos recuerdos.

Suspiró.

—Bueno, no has visto a Seiya en tanto tiempo que supongo se me escapa de la cabeza. Pero, tienes razón. Debí hacerlo.

La puerta abajo sonó.

—Y no, nada está pasando entre nosotros.

¿Debería decirle como quiero seriamente cambiar ese estatus? o ¿Las palabras que me había dicho en el hospital? ¡Nah! Antes de declarar cualquier cosa quería y necesitaba que Seiya lo dijera en voz alta, antes de que empezara a hacer una tonta de mí misma. Quiero decir, sí lo escuché, ¿cierto? ¿Estaba aquí por mí? Quizás fueron las drogas, quizás lo fue porque mi cabeza había estado confusa desde el accidente. ¡Quizás estaba mal! Ni siquiera lo había mencionado en los últimos días y estúpidamente pretendí no escucharlo. Incluso empecé a creer que había sido mi loca imaginación de adolescente corriendo salvajemente.

Seiya entró en mi habitación cinco minutos después de que escuchamos la puerta de entrada cerrarse con Luna liderando el camino. Ella corrió en mi habitación y brincó en mi cama, dando vueltas sobre su vientre para tener un mejor acceso. Me estiré y froté por un minuto luego mire a Seiya.

—¿Café? —pregunto él, sosteniendo uno para mi madre y uno para mí.

Lo que quería ahora mismo más que nada era hablar con Molly. Todavía estaba en sus vacaciones en México y no estaría en casa hasta dentro de tres días más. Intenté a su teléfono una docena de veces desde que regresamos, pero fue directamente al buzón de mensajes cada vez que llamaba. Realmente necesitaba sus consejos sin sentido justo ahora.

Seiya me extendió el café e inhalé el aroma de la canela. Lo levanté y quité la tapa.

Estaba lleno de crema batida. No pude evitar sonreír al saber que él lo recordaba.

—Mmm, gracias.

—Es un placer. —Seiya acercó la silla de mi escritorio al borde de la cama—.

¿Necesitas algo más?

—Seiya —dijo mi madre—, quizás podrías ayudarme a llevar a Serena abajo. Ya acomodé el sofá para ella.

Confundida pregunté.

—¿El sofá?

—Solo pensé que estarías más cómoda abajo viendo televisión mientras no estoy.

Además la cocina estará más cerca y Luna necesitará que la saquen. ¿Está mal?

Le di palmaditas a Luna en su cabeza, le acaricié el pelo hacia adelante y atrás.

—No, supongo que está bien.

—Seiya podrías ser tan amable y ayudarla a bajar las escaleras. —Se inclinó y presiono sus labios en mi frente—. Tengo que correr si quiero alcanzar el vuelo.

Ambos miramos arriba.

—Adiós mamá.

Seiya agregó.

—Estará en buenas manos.

Ya estaba afuera cuando me forcé a mirar lejos de él.

Seiya se puso de pie.

—¿Cómo te gustaría hacer esto?

No había pensado mucho sobre eso.

—Crees que debería solo apoyarme en ti. —Y besarte es lo que realmente quería decir, pero no me atreví.

—Seguro. —Se inclinó hacia abajo y tomó mi café colocándolo a un lado—.

Regresaré por esto.

Moví con cuidado las piernas sobre la cama, una a la vez. Su mano me agarró por el antebrazo, me ayudo a levantarme. Cuando se inclinó cerca, atrapé el olor de su fabulosa colonia. Mientras empezábamos a tomar nuestro camino hacia la puerta, fui brincando al lado de él hasta que alcanzamos las escaleras.

—No lo sé… quizás solo debería quedarme aquí.

Él sonrío.

—Tonterías. Te tengo. —Sus manos me levantaron hacia él, descansé mi cara en su cuello mientras me llevaba abajo por las escaleras hasta mi nueva cama por los próximos días. No pude evitar notar cómo me levantó; como si fuera más ligera que una pluma. Ni siquiera resopló o sudó todo el camino hasta el sofá. ¿Mencioné esos brazos? Los mejores bíceps que he sentido jamás.

Con mi mamá lejos y Sammy todavía con papá, quería desesperadamente que fuera claro con respecto a lo que dijo, incluyendo el comentario de Diamante. No había hablado con Diamante desde que regrese. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba temporalmente fuera de servicio para la siguiente semana. No que me importará. La única cosa que necesitaba hacer era comprar tiempo para que mi abuela no viniera demandándome comer su "sopa para andar" cuando sea que alguien estuviera enfermo. Nunca he tenido el corazón para decirle que odiaba su sopa italiana.

Nosotros ni siquiera éramos italianos por todos los cielos.

—¿Podrías tomar el teléfono de mi bolsa cuando busques mi café? Está colgando en mi silla —pregunté.

Asintió luego escuché sus pasos mientras subía por las escaleras. Cuando regresó, tenía mi café en una mano, mi teléfono en la otra y mi snuggie envuelta alrededor de su cuello.

—Aquí, pensé que quizás te gustaría esto —dijo, mientras me pasaba mi snuggie.

—Gracias. —Sonreí, tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de Diamante. Me di cuenta que era tiempo de finalmente romper con él si quería estar disponible.

Diamante respondió.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado? —Está fue la primera cosa que escuché del otro lado de la línea.

—Oye, Diamante, umm —dije, manteniendo mis ojos en Seiya mientras empezaba a irse. Alejé el teléfono de mi oreja—. Seiya, no tienes que irte.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Solo te estoy dando algo de privacidad. Estaré de vuelta en un rato.

Coloqué el teléfono de regreso a mi oreja.

—Lo siento por no haberte llamado de regreso. No vas a creer esto —dije, contándole la cadena de eventos de lo que pasó—. Así que, no seré capaz de hacer nada este fin de semana como lo planeamos. —O nada otra vez quería decir, pero no quería ser una de esas chicas que dejaban a alguien por teléfono—. Quizás podrías pasar un rato hoy o, ¿esta semana? Necesitamos hablar.

—No puedo hoy, ya tengo planes, pero te llamaré mañana. Nos vemos. —Y colgó.

Eso era todo. No: _¿Oh Dios mío qué paso? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedo hacer algo? ¿Puedo ir y sostener tu mano? _¡Nada! Él solo colgó. Había tenido razón. Era Diamante el idiotadespués de todo.

Veinte minutos después, Seiya estaba de pie en mi nueva cama mirando hacia mí.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Gracias a Dios. Sí, podrías pasarme la caja de DVD's en la esquina.

Fue a la estantería y luego me pasó la caja.

Una vez que me los pasó, busqué a través de cada película. Saque Sixteen

Candles18 y sonreí.

—Tienes que sentarte y ver esta conmigo. —Miré arriba hacia Seiya que parecía estar actuando un poco extraño, incluso para él. Su lenguaje corporal era incómodo, su ridículamente encantadora sonrisa no estaba presente. Muy en el

18 **Sixteen Candles**: (Dieciséis Velas) es una película de 1984 protagonizada por Molly Ringwald,

Michael Schoeffling y Anthony Michael Hall.

fondo, sabía que mi llamada a Diamante probablemente lo molestó. Y esa no había sido mi intención.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya has visto esta?

Se sentó cerca de mí, estirando la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Serena, ¿realmente quieres ver esta película conmigo?

Sonreí.

—¿Es esa tu pregunta del día?

Soltó una suave risita.

—Supongo que lo es.

—Entonces sí. Realmente quiero que veas esta película conmigo.

Su sonrisa reapareció antes de agarrar la película fuera de mi mano.

—Solo pondré esto y luego conseguiré algo para que comamos.

Se agachó y colocó la película para verla. No podía quitar mis ojos de él. Tenía el cuerpo de un chico de unos veinte y tanto de años, no un chico de ultimo año en la escuela. Empecé a dejar correr imágenes de él en nuestras vacaciones en mi cabeza cuando él se giró.

—¿Qué?

Supongo que miré por mucho tiempo.

—No es nada —dije, rápidamente mientras sacudía mi cabeza—. Supongo que estas medicinas me están volviendo algo distraída.

Dio una palmada y frotó sus manos.

—Seguro. ¿De qué tienes hambre?

¡De ti! Quería decir, pero en lugar de eso dije:

—Umm, ¿qué tal unos Bagels19 y crema de queso?

—Perfecto.

Se paseó tranquilamente hacia la cocina dejándome literalmente sin aliento. Agarré la manta colocándola arriba antes de presionar el botón de play en el control remoto. Coloqué pausa cuando la película empezó, esperando a que Seiya regresara. Cuando lo hizo tenía una bandeja llena de Bagels, crema de queso, y dos vasos de jugo de naranja.

Miré mientras la cargaba y luego gentilmente la colocaba en la mesita de café. Su mano se extendió y tomó un bagel.

—¿Crema de queso? —pregunto él.

—¿Hay otra manera de comer un bagel?

Se rió.

—Cierto. Lo haré por ti. —Untó el bagel con crema vegetal de queso.

—Gracias —dije mientras me lo pasaba. Había esperado por un poco de contacto con su dedo, pero él parecía hacer lo mejor posible para evadir mi mano.

Mientras Seiya untaba su bagel, le di play al botón para empezar la película. Me sorprendió de nuevo. Vio toda la película sin decir nada.

—¿Así que, qué piensas de la película… genial cierto? —pregunte, después que los créditos de la película empezaron a rodar.

19 **Bagels: **es un pan elaborado tradicionalmente de harina de trigo y que suele tener un agujero en

el centro.

Se relajó cerca de mí con un solo brazo detrás de su cuello.

—Estuvo buena.

—Buena. Eso es todo. Esta es una de las mejores películas jamás hechas por John

Hughes.

—Lo tengo. Quizás la siguiente lo vea de tu manera, pero está no hizo nada por mí.

No puedo entender porque ella le dio a ese chico sus bragas y no esperar que nada pasará —dijo, mientras se estiraba para alcanzar el control remoto entre nosotros—

. Mi turno. —Fue cambiando de canales, y se detuvo dónde estaban pasando un juego inglés de la liga Premier de fútbol.

—¿Tienes que estar bromeando?

—De ninguna manera, es mi turno. Vi toda tu película sin decir nada. Ahora es mi turno, mira, ya empezó.

Aston Villa versus Arsenal. Arsenal había sido el equipo de futbol que sabía apoyaba desde que llegó. Y, porque era el equipo que Peter apoyaba para ir a todos los juegos posibles. Así que, tristemente acepte verlo e intentar. Lo hice, pero después del último lote de medicamentos para el dolor que me dio, me quede dormida en algún momento después del minuto sesenta.

Cuando desperté, él estaba acostado mucho más cerca de mí que antes. Su mano estaba detrás de su cuello y mi cara acurrucada cerca de su pecho. Ladeé mi cabeza y miré a sus ojos cerrados. Quería recordar ese momento. La curva de su cara, la cicatriz en su ceja hasta su descuidada barbilla. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, su mano cerrada alrededor del control remoto mientras tomaba todo lo que pudiera de él.

Me deslicé de nuevo al lado de mi cama después que pasaron varios minutos.

—¿Seiya, estas despierto? —susurré.

No hubo respuesta. Lo miré dormir por casi treinta minutos antes de que su cuerpo se moviera ligeramente y luego su brazo se envolviera a través de mi estómago. ¡Oh Dios mío! Como quería que pasara esto. Mi corazón empezó a correr rápido, mis pensamientos se volvieron dispersos y juro que pequeñas gotas de sudor habían empezado a construirse en la base de mi frente. Ahora, si solo pudiera despertarlo y tener el valor de plantar un beso sobre sus perfectos labios y empezar esta relación. Estiré mi mano y muy ligeramente, tracé mi dedo sobre la cicatriz en su ceja.

**.**

**.**

**..S&S..**

**.**

**.**

**Vaya, ya era hora que Serena decidiera dejar a Diamante y cayera por completo en los encantos de Seiya!**

**porque enserio, quien no?**

**Gracias por sus reviews y su paciencia**

**Saludos y besos :)**

**a:**

**Sailor Alissa**

**Mara kou **

**Talantia **

**bonny83 **

**rossly85**

Disculpen la tardanza y que no conteste como debería sus mensajitos u.u ando corta de tiempo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**.**

**.**

**..S&S..**

**.**

**.**

Tres maravillosos días habían pasado para cuando mi madre volvió luego de nuestro maratón de cine y soccer. La abuela nunca apareció. Llamó para decirme que no se estaba sintiendo bien y le preocupaba contagiarme lo que sea que tenía. Ofreció enviarme sopa, pero lo rechacé. Y yo, en verdad, comencé a apreciar más el soccer. O, como él insistía en llamarlo: fútbol. Ayudó que cada chico que jugaba haya estado para babear. Pero, la mejor parte fue el hecho de que a él realmente le gustara Breakfast Club.

Molly llegó a la puerta principal luego de haber recibido mis cincuenta mensajes de texto cuando regresó.

—Maldición, estás tan locamente bronceada —dije, sintiéndome un poco celosa por el color que había adquirido. Yo estaba pálida y de un lechoso blanco en ésta época del año.

Se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Antes que digas nada, ¿por favor dime que grabaste Hospital General para mí?

Asentí.

—Por supuesto. —Tenía una mirada de alivio en su rostro, pero rápidamente cambió a un ceño fruncido cuando Molly finalmente notó mi pierna.

—¿Cuándo demonios pasó? Y, no dejes nada fuera.

Reí.

—Rayos, es fantástico volver a verte.

—Vine tan pronto como el Tahoe me dejó en mi estacionamiento. Así que escupe.

Continué y continué sobre Lake Placid y mi ACL roto. Le dije todo sobre el estúpido desafío y cómo él me había ayudado.

Molly arrastró un dedo sobre el borde del sofá cama.

—¿Ya llegarás a las partes buenas? ¿Qué hay de Seiya?

Rápidamente registré la habitación. Seiya había subido las escaleras cuando ella llegó.

—Creo que le gusto —susurré.

Ella se agachó.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Te lo dijo? Quiero decir, ¿qué te dijo?

Hice una mueca.

—Pensó que estaba en un estado inducido por las drogas así que… no lo sé. Dijo que vino para estar conmigo. Que yo lo hacía sentir vivo nuevamente.

Un momento completo pasó, mientras todo había estado silencioso, inquietantemente tranquilo. Escuché el plif plaf de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas. Escuché los pasos fuertes de Seiya por encima de nosotras.

—¡Cállate! Tiene que ser la cosa más dulce que he escuchado.

—Lo sé, ¿cierto? —dije, mientras mordía mi labio.

Molly saltó sobre mi cama improvisada y se sentó junto a mí.

—¿Te besó?

—No. —Fruncí el ceño—. Aún no, pero estoy trabajando en ello.

—¿Qué hay de Diamante? —preguntó.

Otro momento pasó mientras dejaba que el pensamiento de él entrara con sigilo.

Molly tamborileó sus dedos sobre su pierna, esperando.

—¿Qué hay de él?

Los ojos de Molly se agrandaron.

—Ah, bueno, la última vez que hablamos ustedes dos todavía estaban juntos.

—Lo estamos más o menos. ¿Crees que todavía no ha venido a verme? Alguna lamentable excusa de que estaba ocupado con su familia. Familia mi trasero.

Molly se inclinó hacia mí con sus palmas apretándose en el colchón de la cama.

—El rumor que hay es que podría estar tras alguien más de todos modos.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, a la vez que me enderezaba.

—Netflyte me lo dijo. A pesar de que le prometió a Diamante no contarlo. Bueno, parece que Diamante está empezando a interesarse en… conseguir a… Esmeralda Broker. —Se movió de vuelta en la almohada e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás—. ¿Lo crees?

—Esmeralda Broker, puaj. Ella es una promiscua. ¿Por qué estaría interesado en ella?

—Bueno, todos saben que ella se abre de piernas en la primera cita. Esa podría ser la razón.

—Él puede tenerla. He terminado con él. Ya sabes, Seiya dijo algo sobre Diamante, pero nunca le pregunté lo que quiso decir.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Algo sobre el vestuario y Diamante diciendo estupideces de mí.

Molly puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Imagínate.

Ambas miramos al vestíbulo mientras pasos fuertes bajaban disparados las escaleras.

—Así que chicas, ¿han terminado de hablar? —preguntó Seiya, a medida que entraba en la habitación.

—Seiya, sólo le estaba diciendo a Molly cuanto disfrutaste nuestra maratón de John Hughes. —Incliné la cabeza para mirarlo—. Lo disfrutaste, ¿verdad?

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—¿Va a ser tu pregunta del día?

—No fue una pregunta.

—Lo fue. ¿Me preguntaste si disfruté la maratón de películas? Cuenta.

¡Maldición! Necesitaba pensar más éstas preguntas antes de dejarlas salir.

Molly me lanzo una mirada que decía de qué carajo está hablando él.

—Bien, esa es mi pregunta.

—Realmente disfruté algunas de ellas. —Sonrió y metió la mano en su bolsillo delantero y caminó hacia la cocina, se dio la vuelta con un guiño antes de que una expresión completamente adusta apareciera en su rostro.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué fue qué?

—Ahh, ¿hola? ¿Esa cosa de la pregunta del día?

—Ah, eso, es sólo algo tonto que hacemos para conocernos mejor.

—Ustedes dos no pueden ser más malditamente monos. ¿Está funcionando?

—Sí, está funcionando. Aunque tengo un problema —dije, a la vez que ella continuaba mirándome fijamente. Con cada pregunta que él hace o yo hago… no

Lo sé, yo…

—Enamorándote —exclamó ella—. ¡Yay!

—No sé si llamarlo así… todavía.

—Así que estás enamorada de él. O sea, mírate la cara. Estás arriba de drogas, pero sin embargo tu cara te delata por completo.

Me mordí una uña.

—Quizás para mí, pero no sé por parte de él. No me ha dicho nada sobre lo que dijo en el hospital.

Ella acarició mi hombro.

—Oh, lo hará. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

—Y aquí estaba yo pensando que lo querrías todo para ti.

—Nah, supe que eso no iba a suceder desde la primera semana. Además Netflyte y yo estamos más cerca que nunca.

Sacudí la cabeza y reí.

—¿Así que todo ese sexo loco está funcionando?

Ella sonrió.

—Estás celosa, Virgen María —bromeó. Realmente no estaba celosa de que nunca haya tenido sexo antes. De hecho, nunca fui tan feliz sobre mi elección con Diamante.

Luego de que Molly terminara de mirar unos cuantos capítulos de Hospital General que grabé, se marchó. Hice zapping a través de al menos cincuenta canales antes de que encontrara Full House. Rápidamente miré alrededor antes de apretar el botón de seleccionar. La puerta del garaje se cerró y mi mamá entró caminando unos cuantos minutos más tarde.

—¿Era Molly a quien vi salir? —preguntó mamá entrando con una bandeja de comida.

—En serio, mamá, creo que puedo manejar los alimentos sólidos.

A pesar de que sopa de papa casera había sido una de mis favoritas, estaba completamente asqueada de ella. La había comido por los últimos tres días de cena. Dejó el enorme recipiente en la nevera antes de irse y Seiya la calentaba cada vez que yo tenía hambre.

Colocó la bandeja en mi regazo.

—Supongo que podríamos pedir una pizza, pero me he estado muriendo por esto desde que me fui.

La puse a mi lado.

—Come la sopa. Ordenaré pizza.

Ella agarró la bandeja y se sentó en el gran sillón confortable. Luna la siguió, olfateando el aire. Ella le dio un pequeño empujón al perro.

—No, Luna. —Entonces alzó la mirada—. Seiya dijo que todo estuvo estupendo.

Lamento que la abuela no haya podido venir. No se ha estado sintiendo bien.

—Agarró su bolso—. Llamé y encontré un gran centro de terapia a cinco minutos de distancia —dijo, mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolso y dejaba caer algo en el interior, luego lo puso sobre la mesa.

—¿Dónde está Seiya? —pregunté, intentando sonar como si le restara importancia.

—En la ducha. Creo que tiene una cita ésta noche.

Pensé que iba a vomitar justo ahí encima del sofá. Me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Con quién?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Me dijo que una chica iba a recogerlo.

Sorpresa y decepción me atravesaron. Sintiendo como mil pinchazos perforando mi piel todos al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podía luego de todo lo que me dijo? Luego de pasar tres días enteros juntos. Jugamos al Xbox, y miramos película tras película uno al lado del otro. Una vez, incluso pude haber jurado que quiso sostener mi mano, pero en cambio la metió debajo de la manta con demasiada rapidez. Los celos y la ira inundaron cada gramo de mi cuerpo. Quise gritar y chillar, pero no pude. No en voz alta de todas formas. Pensé que estábamos haciendo algún progreso. Supongo que había pensado mal.

Media hora después sonó el timbre. Seiya había salido de la cocina luciendo incluso mejor que antes. Si eso era siquiera posible. Seiya se puso la chaqueta con un movimiento de hombros.

—Oye, voy a salir un rato —dijo, mientras caminaba acercándose a mí.

Empecé a pararme a medida que se acercaba. Su cuerpo a sólo centímetros del mío y entonces hubo una repentina incomodidad entre nosotros. Pude oler el aroma amaderado de su colonia demasiado familiar.

—Entonces ve —dije, a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos con incredulidad.

Él asintió y empezó a alejarse.

—Espera —grité—. No me has hecho tu pregunta del día. —Necesitaba algo, lo que fuera para mantenerlo aquí.

Él me sonrió de manera desolada.

—No tengo una todavía. Aunque, más tarde.

Escuché su voz cuando contestó a la puerta. No podía creer que ella había estado en mi casa para recoger a Seiya. Me sentí inmediatamente furiosa y atontada todo a la vez. Fui tan estúpida por creerle. Tan estúpida por pensar que me querría por encima de la ramera de Sonoko Flowers. Por supuesto, quizás, sólo quizás escuché lo que quise escuchar y estaba completamente equivocada. Cuando escuché el clic de la puerta al cerrarse, me hundí de nuevo en el sofá y lloré. Mi corazón estaba oficialmente roto.

Me comí casi toda la pizza yo sola con un poco de ayuda de Sammy ahora que estaba en casa. No pude concentrarme en la televisión y si vamos al caso, en nada más. El resto de la noche estuvo llena de paranoia sobre lo que Seiya y Sonoko estarían haciendo. Me quedé allí sufriendo bajo las cálidas mantas, y abracé a Luna, mi única fiel amiguita. Así que, por supuesto, estaba despierta cuando él entró luego de las once en punto. Rodé para enfrentar el lado opuesto de la entrada a la sala sin querer hacerle saber que había estado despierta y esperando.

Escuché sus pasos a medida que se acercaba al sofá.

—Serena, ¿estás despierta?

Quise rodar, pero no lo hice. Fingí estar dormida. Escuché su pesada respiración cuando se sentó en la silla al otro lado de la sala.

—Tengo una pregunta así que… si estas despierta. Necesito hacerte mi pregunta ahora mismo.

No pude evitar notar el énfasis en la palabra "necesito" y "ahora" cuando las dijo.

Esperé hasta la cuenta de cien antes de rodar sobre el otro lado.

—¿Qué?

Sonrió y pareció aliviado.

—Estás despierta.

—Sólo haz la pregunta, ¿Seiya? Y, hueles a alcohol otra vez.

—¿Dónde está tu mamá?

—¿Esa es tu pregunta? Está dormida arriba. Ahora vete.

—Necesito saber si, ¿aún estás con Diamante?

Diferentes respuestas corrieron a través de mi cabeza mientras él continuaba mirando fijamente la alfombra. ¿Debería decir que sí? ¿Debería decir que no? No sabía cómo responder por miedo a decir sí, y que él volviera con ella, o si decía no y él se quedaba con ella de todas formas.

—¿Por qué?

—No es tu turno. Responde la pregunta y recuerda… brutal honestidad.

Enfurecida, me senté y aparté el cabello que colgaba en mi rostro.

—Técnicamente, sí.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó, exasperado.

—Sólo obtendrás una pregunta. Sabes las reglas.

—Técnicamente, no es una respuesta completa. Técnicamente puede significar muchas cosas.

—Dios, Seiya, ¿qué quieres saber? ¿Y por qué estamos en esto? ¿Qué podrías ver en ella?

—Técnicamente, voy a dejar que esa pregunta sea respondida a pesar de que es la número tres del día —dijo, mientras se movía al sofá conmigo—. Bien, aquí va.

—Exhaló—. No veo nada en ella. Es sólo una amiga. Bueno, probablemente ya no más, pero no me gusta ella, Serena.

—¿Es una amiga con beneficios? Y, ¿por qué piensas que ella no sería más tu amiga?

—Mira quién está rompiendo todas las reglas. —Seiya succionó una bocanada de aire rápidamente y luego lo soltó—: Tu turno. ¿Qué significa técnicamente?

Palmeé la almohada junto a mí. Quería que él se acercara a mí. Quería saber lo que él quería decir.

—Acércate.

Rodé sobre mi costado y él hizo lo mismo. Nuestras narices a pocos centímetros de distancia una de la otra. Sentí succionar mi propio aliento cuando estudié sus labios y luego sus ojos.

—Técnicamente estamos juntos, pero ya no quiero que seamos nada más.

Su boca se curvó hacia arriba en una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, técnicamente, estoy muy contento de escuchar eso.

Comencé a sentirme segura en ese momento cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

—Tu turno. ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté, desesperada por saber la respuesta.

—Éramos amigos con beneficios mínimos, pero ya no más. No me dejaba en paz.

¿Qué pasa con las chicas americanas? Fue implacable. Ésta noche le dije que ya no estaba más interesado. Se acabó.

El único problema con su declaración es que no sabía lo que significaba mínimo en éste libro. Lo que me llevó a empezar a pensar otra vez.

—Soy americana.

—No. Eres inglesa, pero vives en América.

Sentí esperanza por primera vez.

—Entonces, ¿terminaste en serio?

Asintió y sonrió.

—Tengo otra pregunta.

—Estás empujando tu suerte, Tsukino. Dispara.

No pude ver su rostro, ya que él estaba sobre su espalda, pero pensé que escuché algo en su voz.

Me senté y lo miré.

—¿Has tenido sexo con alguien?

La sonrisa que estaba segura que había estado allí desapareció. Su rostro parecía sorprendido. Se giró sobre su espalda y miró sobre su hombro directamente a mis ojos. Su boca estaba abierta y luego dijo:

—Una vez, pero lo lamenté.

Resoplé.

—Los chicos no lamentan tener sexo.

Removió su cuerpo y se levantó.

—No es que lamentara tener sexo, es sólo…

—¿Quién, es la razón por la que lo lamentas? —pregunté, nerviosamente.

Su rostro pareció apenado por un segundo, pero consiguió sonreír a medias.

—No, más bien un por qué. Ella era una buena amiga allá en casa. Yo estaba tan solitario y molesto cuando mi papá murió. Ella estaba ahí. Fue un cuerpo caliente.

Alguien que me detuvo de seguir sintiendo dolor por unos cuantos minutos. Tomé ventaja de ella —dijo, antes de darse la vuelta para luego agregar—: Esa es la razón por la que lo lamenté.

Parpadeé para alejar una lágrima que estaba a punto de escapar.

—Lamento haber preguntado. No quise que te molestara.

—Tonterías. Nunca me molestaste. Además —su mano rozó contra mi mejilla—, he terminado de fingir —dijo, mientras sonreía. Sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente hacia abajo por mi brazo. Lo único que pude hacer fue continuar mirando sus ojos. No creo que alguna vez vaya a olvidar éste momento—. Podría besarte ahora mismo, Serena. —Sus manos subieron a mi rostro. Había estado tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento caliente en mi boca. Mirando en sus ojos zafiros mi corazón martilló en mi pecho. Tragué saliva con fuerza, dándome cuenta que éste era. Finalmente iba a suceder. Realmente íbamos a besarnos.

Dejé escapar una risa nerviosa.

—Esa era mi siguiente pregunta.

Seiya se echó hacia atrás y levantó sus cejas.

—¿Cuál iba a ser tu pregunta?

Me detuve por un breve momento.

—¿Qué estas esperando para… ?

Antes de que pudiera terminar sucedió. Sus dedos levantaron mi barbilla y sus labios al instante se encontraron con los míos. Y, oh Dios, eran unos labios impresionantes. Primero fue rápido y furioso como si no pudiéramos conseguir lo suficiente del otro. El siguiente, suave, tierno, lento y perfecto. Todo mi cuerpo empezó a decirme que esto era correcto. Él era el correcto. Sus brazos me rodearon, la pelusilla de su barbilla se frotó contra la mía. Y, no me importaba si dolía un poco. Quería esto y dejé ir todas las inhibiciones y empecé a perderme en su beso.

Cuando me detuve, seguí mirándolo a los ojos y pregunté:

—Oye, ¿realmente vamos a hacer esto?

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Seiya, con duda en su voz.

—Buscar toda la dicha cuando vas a irte en pocos meses.

—¿No quieres?

—No… Sí. Es decir, no lo sé —dije mientras llevaba mis rodillas a mi pecho—.

Probablemente seré la que quede con el corazón roto.

Su rostro tenía escrito preocupación sobre él, pero sus ojos eran amables.

—No estés segura de eso. Yo soy quien vino tras de ti. Mi corazón ha estado roto por largo tiempo, Serena. No pretendo dejar que eso vuelva a ocurrir —dijo.

Cuando se acercó, agarró mis piernas y las bajó—. Nunca. —Entonces selló su promesa con otro beso.

A medida que el beso continuó, no pude evitar pensar en mi lista de verificación y todo lo que había estado en ella: corazón acelerado, manos sudorosas, rodillas temblorosas, la tierra se sentía como si se estuviera haciendo añicos. Esto era todo.

Lo acerqué lo más que pude y tire de su suéter hasta que estuvo sobre mí. Empujé mi pierna enyesada a un lado y agarré sus hombros y los besé con más fuerza y más profundo. Mi lengua se encontró con la de él en tanto gimió ruidosamente.

Acostada junto a él en la oscuridad, su latido de corazón golpeando contra el mío cuando él susurró suavemente:

—Estuvimos distanciados por un largo tiempo, Serena, pero ahora estamos aquí juntos, espero que veas lo que significas para mí.

Me estrechó en sus brazos y no lo quise dejar ir. ¿Era posible para las personas de nuestra edad sentirse de esta manera? ¿Ésta urgencia que ambos sentíamos?

¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega? Ni siquiera me importaba ya. Sólo sabía que quería a

Seiya para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente en la mesa del desayuno no podíamos dejar de sonreírnos el uno al otro mientras mi madre pasaba el pan tostado. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro así no revelábamos nada. Nuestros ojos se encontraron sobre la mermelada, los panqueques, o el jugo antes de que nos dirigiéramos a nuestro primer día de regreso a la escuela después de las vacaciones de invierno.

Una vez dentro del coche apenas pudimos pasar la manzana.

—¿Debería detenerme? —preguntó.

—Vamos a llegar tarde.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué?

—Ni siquiera se supone que estés conduciendo.

Señaló mi pierna que estaba estirada y envuelta en un aparato ortopédico.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor?

Miró en el espejo retrovisor antes de que se detuviera en una calle vacía. Apenas tuvo el auto estacionado antes de que girara en mi dirección. Sus manos se estiraron mientras trataba de mover su cuerpo más cerca al mío, luego su boca quedó tocando suavemente la mía.

—Vamos a saltarnos la escuela —murmuró.

Reí.

—No podemos hacerlo.

Él exhaló.

—Honestamente creo que no lo lograré todo el día.

Rápidamente lo picoteé en los labios.

—Creo que vivirás. Además, tengo un examen y necesito hablar con Diamante hoy. ¿O lo olvidaste?

Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y tiró de la palanca abajo para conducir.

—Cierto, Diamante. Estaría más que feliz de ocuparme de eso por ti. He estado

Muriendo por hacer algo… cualquier cosa para enojarlo.

Negué con mi cabeza.

—No. Yo me ocuparé de Diamante.

Íbamos tarde. Sabía que lo estaríamos a pesar de que sólo nos detuvimos por unos minutos breves. Mientras nos bajábamos del coche, la campana final se filtró en el estacionamiento. Él me entregó las muletas del asiento trasero y metió las llaves de mi auto en mi bolso mientras hacíamos nuestro camino a la escuela juntos.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos mientras él me llevaba a mi clase de primer periodo.

—Estoy bien. Ve a clase —le dije con una sonrisa. Tenía la sensación de que estaría haciendo mucho de eso desde ahora.

Sus dedos pasaron por el lado de mi mandíbula.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, mientras nos paramos allí y nos quedamos en la puerta de mi clase. Se inclinó y puso su boca en la mía por un breve pero maravilloso beso—. Vas a sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo hoy, ¿verdad?

—Qué tal si te sientas conmigo y mis amigos. No quiero simplemente abandonarlos.

Empujó suavemente mi cabello hacia atrás, y metió un mechón suelto detrás de mí oreja.

—Te veo en un rato —susurró.

Me apoyé contra la pared y observé mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta que dobló una esquina y lo perdí de vista. Él tenía ésta pequeña y linda manera de caminar que juraba sería capaz de distinguir incluso si estuviera a doce metros por delante de mí y rodeado por cincuenta chicos.

Una vez en la cafetería todos nos sentamos como de costumbre, aunque ahora

Seiya se había unido a nosotros y se había sentado a mi lado. Sus manos estaban debajo de la mesa, una descansando en mi muslo bueno. Mi pierna mala estaba colgando a un lado de la banca. Todavía no había dejado a Diamante y sabía que tenía que acabar con ello hoy, así que empujé a un lado la mano de Seiya. Me dio una mirada rápida que decía "¿En serio?"

Vi a Diamante entrar y mirar hacia mi mesa. Él asintió y yo forcé una sonrisa de vuelta y eso fue todo. Así que, cuando comenzó a acercarse a la mesa, rápidamente giré mi cuerpo para enfrentar el suyo. No estaba segura si alguien notó la mano de

Seiya a través de los primeros minutos del almuerzo y eso me puso realmente nerviosa.

—Hey —dije, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de sonar indiferente.

Se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla y miró a Seiya.

—Lo siento, no me he acercado o llamado. Sólo he estado realmente ocupado.

¿Qué te parece? Tú y yo después de la escuela… mi casa. Mis padres se irán hasta las siete. Estaríamos completamente solos.

—Umm, no creo que pueda. Yo, como que, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde en mi casa?

No tenía el corazón para dejarlo justo allí en frente de todo el mundo y pensé que más tarde podría ser más sencillo.

Volvió a mirar a Seiya.

—¿Él va a estar allí? —preguntó, lo suficientemente fuerte para que toda la mesa escuchara.

No tuve que dar la vuelta para sentir a Seiya levantándose.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso, compañero?

Se pararon cara a cara.

—Uno, deja de llamarme tu compañero… no lo soy. Dos, sí, tengo un problema con eso. No creas que no sé lo que estás tramando, hombre.

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, me temo que eso está a punto de ponerse peor antes de mejorar.

Rápidamente escaneé la cafetería. Todos los ojos dentro de un radio de veinte metros ya se habían centrado en ellos. Esto no podía ser bueno.

—Haz algo —dijo Molly, mientras golpeaba mi mano.

Agarré una de mis muletas y preparé mi pierna abajo en una posición estable.

—Seiya, para.

Diamante empujó a Seiya, pero Seiya apenas se movió un centímetro. Él sólo se mantuvo firme.

—Vamos, mierda, haz algo —gritó Diamante.

Seiya sonrió.

—No tengo que hacerlo. Ya hice algo. Tengo a Serena.

_Oh, mierda_. No podía creer que las palabras salieron de su boca. Yo quería decirle a Diamante. Esa no era la forma en que alguna vez imaginé rompiendo con un chico.

Justo cuando parecía que Diamante estaba a punto de dar un golpe, el Sr. Powell los apartó.

—¿Cuál es el problemas, muchachos? —preguntó, agarrando a Diamante por el cuello.

¡Gracias a Dios! Estaba casi segura de que Seiya no tendría ningún problema enfrentándose a Diamante, pero no quería averiguarlo.

—No hay problema, Sr. Powell —dijo Diamante mientras se alejaba, pero continuaba mirando a Seiya.

—Tal vez si dejaras de poner por el suelo a Serena en los vestuarios y no fueras un pendejo… No, ¿sabes qué? Incluso así, no creo que le gustarías a ella —dijo Seiya, antes de dar un paso más cerca de Diamante.

Diamante apretó su mano en un puño. Seiya dio el "haz un movimiento" con sus manos, ese que decía, "provócalo" justo mientras el Sr. Powell tenía que intervenir de nuevo.

—Está bien ustedes dos. Vamos.

Agarró a cada uno de ellos por el brazo y los condujo hacia el pasillo.

Molly gritó:

—Santa mierda, Serena.

No podía creer todo lo que acababa de pasar y todo era por mi culpa. Sabía que debería haberlo llamado a principios de semana, pero mi rodilla mató la mitad del tiempo y yo realmente no quería hablar con él sobre esto por teléfono.

—Lo sé —le dije, frustrada.

Volví a sentarme con mis manos en mi cabello, y masajeé mis sienes hacia atrás y adelante; tratando de detener el dolor de cabeza por llegar. Metí mi mano en mí bolso, agarré un analgésico y tomé uno por medida de seguridad.

Amy se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

—Larga historia —le dije.

Molly dijo:

—Oh, Dios mío. Ellos pelearon por ti… ¿Podría Seiya seriamente ser más perfecto?

Me refiero a la forma en que te defendió, así, tan romántico —dijo, soñadoramente.

—Esa no es mi idea de romántico, Molly. —Empujé el plato frente a mí a un lado.

Quiero decir, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué si lo echan o algo así?

—¿Por qué? Él no hizo nada. Ningún golpe fue lanzado. — Liya se encogió de hombros.

Esperar a que la campana del último periodo sonara había sido una verdadera tortura. No había visto a ninguno de ellos caminando por los pasillos o en clases o en sus casilleros cuando miraba. Salí cojeando a mi auto tan rápido como mi estúpida pierna lo permitía. Estaba segura de que él estaría allí, pero no estaba apoyándose en mi auto como de costumbre, ninguna idiota sonrisa arrogante puesta en su cara. ¿Dónde diablos podía estar él?

Esperé veinte minutos adentro escuchando la radio, permitiéndole a mi auto realmente calentarse con la esperanza de que sólo aparecería de la nada. Pero, nunca lo hizo. Mi celular sonó. Reconocí el número inmediatamente y respondí.

—Hey, ¿dónde estás? —Su madre le había conseguido uno de esos planes de ultramar.

—Casa —respondió.

—¿Cómo llegaste ahí?

—Caminé. Son sólo cuatro cuadras. Además, llamaron a tu mamá y ella no estaba disponible para venir a buscarme. Alguna reunión o algo, así que me dejaron caminar.

—Estaré en casa en cinco minutos.

—No puedo esperar —dijo.

Entré volando con el auto al camino de entrada, lo metí en el estacionamiento y abrí la puerta para salir. Seiya estaba de pie en la entrada principal con su chaquetón que yo adoraba. Giré mis pies cuidadosamente para salir a la acera, cuando mi pierna mala resbaló en un pedazo de hielo en la carretera. Mi espalda rozó la llanta del exterior de mi auto, mis pies salieron volando delante de mí y mi trasero se estrelló contra el suelo.

—Mierda, odio esto —grité en voz muy alta.

Seiya corrió y me puso de pie y me levantó en sus brazos.

—Lo siento por eso. Debería haberme acercado más rápido —dijo, antes de besar mis labios rápidamente.

—No tienes que cargarme todo el tiempo —le recordé mientras empezaba a caminar, entonces grité—: Cuidado con el… —Ambos caímos al suelo antes de que dijera la última palabra—… hielo.

Él se echó a reír a carcajadas y dijo:

—Mierda, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

Ambos nos quedamos allí por lo que pareció una eternidad, cuando plantó sus labios fríos en los míos. Yo había empezado a temblar y mi rodilla palpitaba de dolor, pero no me importaba. Él había estado besándome y cuando lo hacía, el mundo parecía desvanecerse.

—¿Se están divirtiendo ustedes dos? —gritó Molly desde la calle, sentada en su auto con la ventanilla abajo.

Ambos miramos rápidamente.

—Estamos bien —contestamos los dos a la vez.

—Iba a entrar, pero parece que tal vez volveré más tarde —gritó, antes de alejarse.

Saludó con la mano por la ventanilla y luego tocó la bocina hasta el final de la calle.

—Está bien, vamos a llevarte adentro —dijo, mientras se levantaba y luego se agachaba por mí.

Una vez a salvo en el interior, me acerqué al sofá cama el cual estaba ahora de nuevo como sofá.

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó, mientras me quitaba el abrigo, lanzándolo a través del apoyabrazos del sofá.

—Me encantaría un poco de chocolate caliente.

—Chocolate caliente entonces.

—Podrías tomar mi medicina de la encimera, por favor —grité.

Cuando regresó, se sentó tan cerca de mí que nuestras piernas se rozaban entre sí.

Esto causó que una pequeña chispa estallara dentro de mí.

Acunó mi pierna sana, la levantó y apoyó en su muslo.

—Lamento lo de hoy. Él simplemente me molestó al actuar como si hubiera sido tu dueño.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? Quiero decir, ¿en serio? —pregunté, y luego metí la pequeña pastilla en mi boca y bebí un pequeño sorbo de mi taza.

—Es pura bulla, confía en mí. Deberías escuchar la basura que escupe en el vestuario.

—¿Qué dice?

—No quieres saber.

—Sí, quiero.

—Digamos que parece estar bajo la impresión de que sus habilidades de béisbol son mejores que las mías cuando se trata de ti.

Técnicamente lo eran, pero no le recordaría ese pequeño dato.

Me mordí la uña del pulgar.

—Es pura bulla, lo sabes.

—Sólo para aclarar las cosas, quiero hacer mi pregunta del día.

—Por supuesto.

—Recuerda, sé honesta.

Asentí.

—¿Es cierto que dormiste con él esa noche cuando se apareció por aquí? Ya sabes, ¿las bragas negras?

Pensé que el chocolate caliente en mi boca iba a salir volando.

—¿Qué?

Estudió mi rostro mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Serena... sé honesta.

—Así que, sólo para aclarar tú pregunta, ¿me estás preguntando si me acosté con

Diamante o si soy virgen?

—Las dos cosas. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Supongo.

—Bueno, son dos preguntas —bromeé.

—Bien, sólo lo de Diamante.

―No, nunca. Y ya que estoy en un buen estado de ánimo y los analgésicos están comenzando a surtir efecto voy a responder a las dos. Nunca he hecho eso con nadie. —Tomé otro sorbo y bajé mi taza—. Ahora, de vuelta a ti peleando con él.

Una sonrisa asomó en su rostro. Una que reconocí. Era una sonrisa que tenía escrito el alivio por todas partes.

—Él habría dado marcha atrás, confía en mí.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

—Años de jugar al Rugby. Lo habría aplastado. Me encantaría ver a alguien como él jugar sin hombreras, ni cascos, ni excusas. El fútbol americano es sólo un montón de jodidos tipos que creen que pueden jugar un deporte de hombres de verdad.

—Qué bonita boca.

Él se inclinó.

—Hablando de mi boca, realmente quiere besarte ahora mismo. ―Sus manos tomaron mi barbilla y presionó su boca contra la mía. Sentí como si pudiera besarlo para siempre. Cuando nos besamos mi mundo entero se tornaba un poco desequilibrado. Su boca, su lengua, sus dedos recorriendo exactamente los lugares correctos. Bueno, me tenía a punto de volverme loca cuando me tocaba.

Estábamos atrapados besándonos y jugando cuando la puerta delantera se abrió y luego se cerró de golpe.

—Eeew, ¿qué están haciendo? —preguntó Sammy.

Saqué mi pierna fuera de él.

—Hola, Sam. Seiya estaba estirando mi pierna, ya sabes, como cosas de terapia física.

Se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que sea. ¿Hay algo de comer? Me muero de hambre —preguntó, mientras dejaba caer su mochila en el suelo.

Sammy entró y Seiya dejó el control remoto junto a mí.

Ambos regresaron a la sala minutos más tarde. Sammy se dejó caer a mi lado. Seiya me miró y se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la silla grande y cómoda. Sammy tomó el control remoto y cambió al canal de Drake y Josh mientras se comía un sándwich de PB & J.

—Saben creo que voy a estudiar arriba —dije—. ¿Podrías ayudarme, Seiya?

—Realmente el único estudio que quería hacer era un intensivo curso de Anatomía lento con él.

Saltó de su silla, sonriendo.

—Por supuesto.

A medida que Seiya me estaba ayudando a subir las escaleras mi madre vino a través del garaje con un puñado de bolsas de la tienda de comestibles.

—Oh, hola a ustedes dos. Serena, cariño. ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?

_¡Mierda!_

—Mejor, gracias.

—¿Seiya, podrás ser todo un caballero y traer el resto de las bolsas desde el auto después de que ayudes a Serena a subir?

—Claro, señora Tsukino ―dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros y ponía los ojos en blanco hacia mí.

Me ayudó a llegar hasta mi cama.

—Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda. Vamos a estudiar o algo así.

—Rápidamente se inclinó y presionó sus labios en los míos. Su boca se cernió sobre la mía mientras pasaba la mano por mi brazo.

Entonces mi mamá gritó:

—Seiya, pensé que podrías hacer tu pollo al curry ésta noche. Traje todo lo que necesitarías.

Él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Voy a volver y traerte la cena cuando esté lista. —Acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos antes de que se diera la vuelta y desaparecía.

De todos los golpes de suerte. Ella estaba de viaje constantemente y cuando

Finalmente comenzábamos a hacer algunos progresos increíbles… bam estaba en casa.

Sabiendo que tenía por lo menos una hora antes de que se le ocurriera buscarme, poco a poco me acerqué al baño para tomar una ducha.

Me quité el aparato ortopédico y lo deposité en el suelo antes de que diera vuelta al grifo. Dejando que el agua goteara lentamente en mi espalda permanecí como una estatua mientras lo dejaba empapar mi cuerpo. Me encantaban las súper duchas de agua caliente cuando hacía frío afuera. Me podía quedar allí todo el día, o al menos hasta que mis dedos comenzaran a tomar la forma de pasas pequeñas.

Apenas había terminado de vestirme cuando Seiya entró en mi habitación con un golpecito en la puerta.

Gimió en voz alta.

—Eso no es jugar limpio.

Poniéndome la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza y un poco avergonzada de no haber cerrado la puerta con llave, sentí que mi rostro se ruborizó teniéndolo a él viendo mi sujetador.

—Dos minutos antes y entonces realmente no habría estado jugando limpio —le dije, tratando de obligarme a no reírme a carcajadas.

Se acercó a mí en dos grandes pasos y tiró de nuestros cuerpos juntos.

—Estás más allá de lo lindo cuando estás mojada y nerviosa.

—No estoy nerviosa —le dije, agachando la cabeza, con la cara aún enrojecida.

Inclinó mi barbilla hacia arriba, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo estás. Recuerdo esa mirada de la isla cuando te pusiste ese traje de baño azul demasiado pequeño. Que por cierto, resulta que me encantó.

Le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Ya basta, o nunca verás ese traje otra vez.

Aspiró profundamente, otra vez.

—¿Hambrienta?

—Muero de hambre.

Agarró mi mano.

—Vamos.

Empezamos a salir, pero entonces él me apoyó ligeramente contra la pared. Sus manos cayeron a mi cintura, empujándome más cerca. Su única mano se quedó en mi cintura, la otra se envolvió alrededor de mi cuello cuando él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo. Su boca besó la comisura de mi barbilla y luego sus labios se deslizaron hacia abajo, besando cada centímetro de mi cuello. Cuando su boca llegó a mi clavícula y su mano deslizó mi camiseta ligeramente hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto mi hombro, pensé que mi cuerpo inmediatamente entraría en paro cardíaco. Mi ritmo cardíaco se elevó tan alto que pensé de que si así era como me iba a morir... podría muy bien ir por éste camino.

Sammy se aclaró la garganta.

—Ah, Sere. Mamá me dijo que viniera a buscarlos —dijo Sammy.

Retrocedimos inmediatamente. Volé lejos de Seiya. Mis ojos se cerraron brevemente antes de abrirlos de nuevo, miré a Sammy.

Su boca estaba completamente abierta mientras nos miraba a los dos.

—Sammy, por favor, no le digas a mamá. Te voy a pagar diez dólares por mantener la boca cerrada.

Él sonrió y se frotó las manos.

—Que sean cincuenta. Necesito un nuevo juego para el Xbox.

Mis ojos se estrecharon.

—Trato hecho.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras, Seiya sólo se rió en voz baja como si no fuera gran cosa.

—Ese muchacho conduce un negocio duro.

—Ni te cuento.

**.**

**.**

**..S&S..**

**.**

**.**

Creo que este capitulo, era el mas esperado... Osea! por fin están juntos xD, Serena dejo al patán de Diamante, pero estar juntos en su casa y querer tenerlo en secreto, huy se pone dificil... espero que les guste este capitulo.

Saludos


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**.**

**.**

**..S&S..**

**.**

**.**

La mamá de Molly tenía uno de los muchos salones locales en nuestro pueblo.

Lo cual era genial para Molly, pero terrible para mí. Su mamá le hacía trabajar cada vez que alguien llamaba, o sentía que Molly tenía que aprender una

"valiosa lección." Por desgracia para mí significaba que Molly estaba ocupada últimamente.

Me encontré en mis muletas. Había empezado por fin a moverme sin mi rodillera hace unos días. Me senté y cogí una revista de moda de peluquería de la mesa de cristal y hojeé las páginas. Por fin se acercó con la escoba en la mano.

—¿Qué pasa?

Coloqué la revista abajo.

—Sólo estaba viendo lo que estás haciendo.

Ella se llevó la mano a la barbilla y sonrió.

—¿Quieres decir además de barrer el cabello viejo de Señora desagradable? Nada.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Me puse de pie y miré por encima de mi hombro.

—Basta. Alguien va a escuchar que la llamas vieja y no volverá nunca más.

—Está bien por mí. Menos que limpiar. —Se metió detrás del mostrador—. No has estado aquí en mucho tiempo. Vamos a hacer algo. Netflyte tiene algún estúpido proyecto esperando y me muero por un poco de B y J.

Me subí la cremallera de mi chaqueta.

—Yo también.

Caminamos las pocas tiendas abajo a Ben y Jerry para ordenar nuestro favorito.

Siempre lo mismo, Chunky Monkey en un cono de waffle con salsa de chocolate goteando por todas partes.

Ella había tomado la cabina junto a la ventana. En la que siempre nos sentábamos para que pudiéramos ver a la gente. Lamió su cono y luego sonrió con una de sus sonrisas retorcidas.

—¿Así que...?

—Así que... estamos haciéndolo muy bien.

—¿Que tan bueno?

Yo había empezado a hacer un pequeño baile feliz en mi asiento.

—Chunky Monkey bien.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Lo hiciste. Has tenido relaciones sexuales.

La hice callar y miré a su alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie la oyó.

—No lo hice, Jeesh. Sólo nos hemos besado. —Lamí mi cono y moví las cejas—.

Creo que estoy enamorada.

—Eres muy afortunada. Es realmente genial, Serena.

—Sí, gracias.

Puse atención a mi cono de azúcar. Odiaba sentirme así. Sabía que tenía que decirle, pero, ¿cuándo era el momento adecuado? ¿Era el momento adecuado a través de Chunky Monkey? ¿Cuándo está bien romper el corazón de tu mejor amiga? El secreto comenzó a sentirse como estar atrapada en una cámara de tortura. Simplemente se sentó sobre mis hombros como un elefante gigante que me sujetaba hacia abajo. Tenía que decirle a ella. No podía dejar que esto se interponga entre nosotras. Pero, ¿cómo le dices a tu mejor amiga que su novio era un idiota y que renunció a su virginidad por un completo imbécil?

Me acobardé. Una vez más.

Veinte minutos más tarde nos subimos en mi carro y nos dirigimos a la farmacia local para patrullar felizmente el pasillo de maquillaje.

Mientras retiraba cada posible sombra de la sección de OPI, Molly me dio un codazo.

—¿Sere?

—Sí.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos Bloody Mary?

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Sí, lo hago.

—Hay una película sobre un asesino que sale. Se supone que debe ser una locura aterradora, pero pensé, ¿podríamos ir? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto. Déjame saber cuándo y dónde y allí estaré. —No había estado pensando con claridad. Normalmente, una película de terror nunca estaría en la orden. Las odiaba y ella lo sabía. Incluso odiaba jugar Bloody Mary hace tantos años, pero jugué porque ella quería. Había sido demasiado espeluznante para mí.

Especialmente, desde que lo hacíamos en el salón de su madre en la oscuridad con todos los espejos que nos rodeaban. Me estremecí al recordarlo—. ¡Espera! ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las películas de terror?

Buscó las prueba de tamaño de brillo labial y se limpió un poco con la parte de atrás de su mano y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Sólo pensé que tal vez podrías venir conmigo y Netflyte.

Me volví bruscamente y digo:

—¡Uf, no estoy jugando tercera rueda mientras ustedes dos lo consiguen en la última fila.

Molly cogió un pañuelo y se frotó el lápiz labial de la mano.

—No importa.

Después de dejar a Molly en casa, me encontré con Seiya en la escalera pero hicimos éste extraño quiero tocarte, besarte, pero no ya que otras personas vivían allí también. Extrañamente, no lo vi el resto de la noche. Yo caminaba de un lado a otro varias veces por su puerta, pero nunca golpeé. Resoplé con fuerza, pero dudo que me oyera sobre su música. Acechando fuera de mi propia habitación, dejé mi puerta abierta por si acaso decidía hacer acto de presencia. Nunca lo hizo.

En la escuela era incómodo simple y llano. Diamante no había cesado las miradas o los comentarios sarcásticos cuando nos veía a Seiya y a mí, juntos. Molly estaba constantemente con Netflyte, lo que significaba que su novia y su mejor amigo Diamante ahora estaban saliendo juntos.

En el corredor antes del cuarto, me detuve de nuestro ritmo en decadencia.

—Molly, ¿está todo bien? —le pregunté.

—Por supuesto. —Ella se encogió, moviendo su bolso para el otro hombro—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no lo sé. Tú pareces un poco distante hoy.

—Lo siento, sólo tengo algunas cosas pasando. —Ella hizo una pausa y miró por el pasillo como si hubiera estado buscando a alguien—. Nada importante. Te veré después de clase. —Ella se había ido. Corrió al salón justo cuando sonó la campana. Lo que me hizo llegar tarde a clase.

Durante el almuerzo, los mismos de siempre se reunieron en la mesa excepto

Seiya. Había dicho alguna excusa acerca de un documento que debía y pasaría su almuerzo en el centro de medios.

—Así que, ¿cuándo es que el Sr. invasión británica saltará el charco? —preguntó

Molly, entre bocado y bocado.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Dos meses.

—Eso es una mierda. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé. Realmente no hemos hablado de ello. —Le tiré una servilleta—. Hay salsa para tacos que gotea en tu barbilla. —Ella lo recogió y limpió su barbilla, y

luego añadí—: En realidad, no hemos hablado de ello en absoluto.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —le dije.

Ella abandonó el tema y habló sobre el partido de baloncesto de la próxima noche del viernes. Mientras comíamos mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo delantero con un mensaje. Lo saqué y vi una llamada perdida de Diamante. Mi cabeza instintivamente se levantó y se volvió en su dirección. Levantó el teléfono y me dio un guiño. No respondí el saludo. ¿Cómo podría?

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Amy.

Arrugue la nariz hacia arriba.

—Diamante. No tengo ni idea de lo que quiere. Pensé que él estaba con Esmeralda ahora.

Lita soltó un bufido.

—Sí, esa relación duró una noche. Una vez que consiguió lo que buscaba, me enteré de que ella lo abandonó.

—¿En serio? —Sabía que Diamante quería tener sexo conmigo, o al menos solía hacerlo, pero aún me sorprendía un poco al descubrir que fuera uno de "esos" chicos. Él una-noche-de-amor-y-dejarlo. Pensaba o esperaba que él tuviera un poco más de profundidad que eso.

—Humm jumm. Yo también lo oí —añadió Molly. Mi boca estaba completamente abierta. No podía creer que no me lo dijo—. ¿Qué? Netflyte me dijo. Diamante le dijo que no lo hizo por él. Pero, antes de que lo dejara entrar en ella obtuvo lo que buscaba.

Lita miró a su alrededor, luego se inclinó.

—Sabes, él ha estado mirando para acá el período de almuerzo.

No me atrevía a mirar de nuevo. Terminé mi almuerzo escuchando todos los diferentes escenarios que habían venido con: Cosas como que todavía está enamorado de ti, Serena. Él te quiere de vuelta, por eso te llamó. Yo no podía salir de allí lo suficientemente rápido.

Y, por si eso no hubiera sido bastante difícil de tratar, me quedé todo el día pensando en cómo diablos Seiya y yo íbamos a lograr algo loco de una relación adolescente a larga distancia. Sabía que no había absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera funcionar, y odiaba pensar en dejarlo. Justo cuando la campana sonó, sabía cuál sería mi pregunta del día para él. El único problema era conseguir que fuera honesto conmigo, desde que escapó de contestar nada sobre su partida de regreso a Londres.

De vuelta en casa, y por fin a solas con Seiya nos quedamos sentados cuando estacioné en la calzada. Seiya comenzó a llegar a la puerta cuando yo me extendí y agarré su mano.

—Espera. —Levanté su mano y se la besé—. Tengo mi pregunta para el día.

—Dispara, Tsukino.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—¿Qué va a pasar cuando te vayas?

Abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Luego dijo:

—No. Tomo un pase en ésta.

_¿Qué? _Tiré de la manga sintiendo sus bíceps.

—No hay pases. Sólo la brutal honestidad, recuerda.

Se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana.

—Serena, no quiero responder a eso.

—¿No quieres o no puedes responder? —pregunté, mientras me limpiaba una lágrima que se formaba en el rabillo del ojo.

Entonces se volvió, me miró y susurró:

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? No es una pregunta difícil.

—No puedo y no voy a responder a eso. No estoy listo para… —dijo, mientras abría la puerta y salía.

Me dejó sola. Me senté en mi auto y me deje hervir durante veinte minutos antes de que tuviera el valor de entrar.

Mi teléfono sonó mientras caminaba.

—Hey, Molly —respondí.

—Tengo que ir de compras. Hazme el favor de venir conmigo, bonita, bonita por favor —rogó.

—En realidad, me vendría bien un poco de terapia de compras hoy. Recógeme.

—Estaré ahí en diez —dijo Molly.

Había cerrado mi celular y me preparé para ver Seiya. Buscando por todo el piso de abajo, no pude encontrarlo. Cojeando por la escalera tan rápidamente como mí pierna me dejaría para ver que su puerta estaba cerrada. Él había estado cerrando la puerta últimamente y los nervios empezaron a correr a través de mí como nunca antes.

Golpeé a la puerta con fuerza.

—Seiya, ¿puedo entrar?

—Seguro —respondió.

Abriendo esa puerta podrías pensar que iba a luchar con una manada de lobos.

Mis manos se cerraron, sudor incluso comenzó a formarse en el pliegue de mi frente. Pero, no podía entender por qué o qué era tan difícil de mi pregunta. Era inevitable que se fuera, los dos sabíamos eso. Rápidamente cerró su laptop como si hubiera estado tratando de ocultar algo.

—Lo siento si estás molesto conmigo, pero no lamento lo de la pregunta.

—No estoy molesto contigo. Estoy molesto conmigo.

—¿Quieres hablar de esto?

—Hoy no. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para responder.

¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué? Quería preguntar, pero no lo hice.

Me quedé mirando el frasco que su padre le dio que descansaba sobre su escritorio.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Él asintió.

—Estoy yendo con Molly para el centro comercial. Dile a mi mamá que voy a tomar algo en Food Court20, ¿está bien?

—¿Te vas?

—Er... ¿quieres que me quede?

Su rostro parecía aliviado.

—No. Ve a divertirte. —Él sonrió mientras se acercaba, me beso suavemente en la mejilla—. Te veré cuando vuelvas.

Con la cabeza gacha, di la vuelta y salí. Cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Una vez fuera de su habitación, esperé unos minutos y luego me deslicé por las escaleras cuando él no volvió a salir. El ruido estridente de la bocina del claxon de Molly me trajo de vuelta de la habitación de Seiya. Mi corazón se rompió dejándolo allí. Yo quería hablar con él, abrazarlo y tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando en el interior de su cabeza. La confusión se disparó a través de mí pensando en él todo el viaje de diez minutos a pie al centro comercial. ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Era por mí? ¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo? ¿Por qué no podía responder a esa estúpida pregunta?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Molly una vez dentro del Hollister.

**20 Food Court: **zona de comidas.

—Nada.

—Has dicho, como dos palabras en todo el camino —dijo ella, mientras hojeaba el bastidor.

—Es Seiya.

—¿El que es sexy hasta estos días?

—Él no me respondió cuando le pregunté acerca de que va a pasar cuándo se vaya.

—Ouch.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Creo que está ocultando algo. ¿Crees que él no está interesado en mí?

—Sere, estoy segura de que no ha terminado contigo. Tal vez, simplemente no quiere dejarte.

—Puede ser, pero tiene que hacerlo.

—Funcionara. Te lo prometo.

A medida que nos abrimos paso a través de todas las tiendas, me las arreglé para mantener a Seiya fuera de mi mente, centrándome en Molly y las compras.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo contigo y Netflyte? ¿Sigues teniendo sexo loco?

—Es un poco imposible con Diamante rondando todo el tiempo. —Tomó un top y lo sostuvo en alto para ella—. Sé que estás enamorada y todo, pero a veces me gustaría que estuvieras aún con Diamante. Sería mucho más fácil.

Solté un bufido.

—Lo siento. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir. —Ella agarró una camisa de la rejilla y la sostuvo en alto—. ¿Te gusta este top?

Asentí y luego dije:

—Sí, es genial. —La cosa era que sabía lo que quería decir. Echaba de menos salir juntos. Los cuatro. Yo también lo hacía, bueno, excepto la parte de Diamante y Netflyte.

Netflyte nunca perdió un segundo cuando nos vimos obligados a estar juntos. Había actuado como que nunca trató de besarme y ya que Molly nunca le mencionó nada, él asumió que su secreto estaba bien guardado.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**.**

**.**

**..S&S..**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Molly me dejó, Seiya y Sammy estaban dentro de la sala de estar batallando con otro juego en el Xbox. Mi madre pasó justo detrás de mí y dejó caer la bolsa sobre la mesa de hall de entrada, y luego subió las escaleras mientras yo me dirigía a la sala de estar.

—Hola chicos.

Sammy ni siquiera reconoció mi presencia, Seiya miró hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo estuvo el centro comercial?

¿Eso es todo? ¿Cómo estuvo el centro comercial?

—Estuvo bien. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —pregunté.

Sin mirarme y manteniendo la concentración en el juego.

—¿Puede esperar cinco minutos? Tengo que fulminar a mi compañero aquí.

Decepcionada, dije:

—Sí, estará en mi habitación.

Diez minutos más tarde, mi madre asomó la cabeza por la puerta

—Sere, estoy lista para comenzar a preparar la cena. ¿Necesitaste ayuda escaleras abajo?

Miré mi reloj despertador. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

—No. Estoy bien por mi cuenta.

Seiya se acercó por detrás.

—Sra. Tsukino no sabía que estaba en casa.

Suspirando, mi madre se dio la vuelta.

—Seiya, por favor deja de llamarme así. Llámame Ikuko o tía Ikuko o lo que sea con lo que te sientas más cómodo. —Ella se volvió hacia mí—. La cena estará en treinta minutos.

Ella salió y él entró.

—¿Todo bien?

Me senté en el borde de mi cama.

—Todo está bien.

Él se acercó y se puso en cuclillas sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Estás segura?

Pinté en mi boca una sonrisa falsa y asentí. Se inclinó hacia delante y tomó mi barbilla en sus manos. Dio una rápida mirada a la puerta de mi habitación y luego me besó. Había sido demasiado breve para mi gusto, pero ambos sabíamos que teníamos que tomar precauciones cuando estábamos en casa.

—Te veré abajo. –Retiró sus brazos y se incorporó. Empezó a salir, pero se volvió y me lanzó una rápida mirada, una vez más, luego hizo un guiño.

—Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer para las vacaciones de primavera? —pregunté

a mi madre mientras entraba en la cocina.

Ella estaba parada en la barra, mientras se servía una copa de vino.

—Serena, ya sabes que no podemos permitirnos dos vacaciones tan cerca y juntas.

Ya he pagado la reserva para el viaje de verano para volver a St. Thomas en verano.

Me acerqué al horno y volqué el pollo en la sartén y miré por encima de mi hombro.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de Seiya? Estoy segura de que querrá hacer algo.

—Supongo que siempre está la posibilidad del apartamento. Podríamos ir unos pocos días.

Tragué saliva.

—Oh, sí. Eso sería genial.

—Por supuesto, tengo que hablar con tu padre primero. Tú y Sammy normalmente van a verlo. Estoy segura de que Sammy querrá pasarlo con tu padre.

Me eché a reír.

—Estoy casi segura de que lo hará. Además, papá sabe que Seiya está aquí.

La idea de pasar tiempo con Seiya en uno de mis lugares favoritos, una vez más, era demasiado abrumador para moverse alrededor del interior de mi cerebro. Y

sabía que mi madre tenía razón sobre Sammy. Nunca dejaba pasar un viaje a

Seattle. Por supuesto, mi padre preferiría comprar dos billetes de avión, pero mi deseo de visitarle y a nuestra madrastra disminuía a medida que los años pasaban.

Seiya entró y sacó un refresco de la nevera y luego se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿de qué estamos hablando?

Mi madre se unió a nosotros.

—Estábamos discutiendo sobre la semana de vacaciones próxima y lo que podríamos hacer para divertirnos.

Miré a Seiya.

—¿Querrías hacer algo o simplemente pasar el rato aquí? —pregunté.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Cuando me miró, yo rápidamente desvié la mirada. Estaba aterrada de que mi madre empezara a notar las diferentes miradas que nos dábamos el uno al otro.

Mi madre intervino antes de que pudiera responder.

—Serena, aquí piensa que necesitas escapar. Por supuesto, podemos hacerlo si lo deseas. El trabajo es una especie de locura en esta época del año, pero creo que puedo juntar unos días.

Me mordí la comisura de mis labios, luego levanté la uña del pulgar hasta mi boca.

—Estaba pensando en Lake Placid, otra vez. Sé que realmente no hay mucho que hacer en esta época del año, pero podría mostrarte el pueblo ya que no tuvimos oportunidad de verla la última vez.

Se acercó la lata de refresco a los labios.

—Suena sumamente fantástico para mí.

Le observé mientras tomaba un trago. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en mí mientras se las arreglaba para mostrar una discreta y ligera sonrisa.

Dos días habían pasado. Todos en la escuela habían estado actuando extraño a mi alrededor desde que entraba en los pasillos de la escuela por la mañana. Incluso

Molly no estaba en su lugar habitual en el estacionamiento esperándome. Seiya se fue temprano a la escuela, completamente agotado, con una excusa poco convincente acerca de algunos deberes que tenía que entregar. Lo que me dejó caminando a mi taquilla, sola. No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, lo he hecho, simplemente me gustaba andar con Seiya, su mano en la mía, estos días.

Exhalé un suspiro que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo cuando noté que Molly estaba en mi taquilla. Había estado desplomada en el suelo, apoyada contra mi taquilla con los brazos metidos debajo de sus piernas. Aumenté el paso.

—Hey, ¿dónde estabas? Esperé afuera unos pocos minutos. ¿Estás bien?

Ella levantó la vista y de inmediato me dejé caer a su lado. Había estado llorando,

y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

—¿Netflyte te besó? Porque eso y algunas otras cosas se están cotilleando por toda la escuela acerca de ti.

Me quedé totalmente inmóvil. _Oh, Dios, ¿cómo lo descubrió?_

—Molly... yo…

Se secó los ojos con la manga.

—Oh, Dios mío. Es verdad ¿no? —gritó.

¿Cómo podría mentirle más? Me quedé callada tratando de averiguar quién fue que filtró esta información. Mi primer pensamiento fue Seiya, pero sabía que no me haría eso, así que supuse que tenía que haber sido Netflyte, pero, ¿por qué diablos iba a decir, finalmente, algo?

Él tenía que saber que ella acabaría con él después de que se lo dijera.

—Es cierto Molly. Me acorraló en una fiesta y me besó. No dije nada porque no quería hacerte daño.

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

—Se supone que eras mi mejor amiga, Serena. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —Ella volvió a mirar hacia arriba y me miró.

—Molly, ambos bebimos mucho en la fiesta de Marcie y él me siguió hasta el baño.

Fue hace mucho tiempo. Honestamente, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando lo empujé. Esa es una promesa.

Otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

—No puedo creer que haya pasado todo este tiempo y no me lo dijeras

Extendí la mano para agarrar su mano.

—Molly, por favor no te enfades conmigo. Eres como una hermana para mí.

Ella alejó mi mano. Traté de tocar su brazo para hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

—Lo que sea —dijo y luego se puso de pie y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

_¡Mierda! _¿Cómo pude hacerle esto a ella? ¿Cómo podría arreglar esto?

Grité:

—Molly, por favor…

Ella no se dio vuelta. Se alejó corriendo con la cabeza gacha, dejándome sola en el suelo. Yo ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para ponerme de pie por mi cuenta. Me quedé sentada allí hasta que la primera campana sonó y Sonoco se paró delante de mí.

—Un tanto para ese lindo amante tuyo. Él realmente te arrojó debajo del autobús con su tarea.

Miré hacia arriba.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No tengo tiempo para esto.

—Seiya, ¿lo recuerdas? Las palabras que él escribió sobre su pequeño viaje al

Caribe y la forma en que pensaste que ibas a morir. —Hizo una pausa, y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas—. Y se le escaparon todas tus pequeños y sucios secretos.

Justo en ese momento, Seiya corrió por el pasillo hacia mí.

—Tengo que correr. Que se diviertan.

Ella se echó a reír todo el camino hacia Seiya y se rió aún más fuerte cuando él pasó a su lado.

Me obligué a ponerme de pie apoyándome contra la taquilla. Seiya estaba blanco como un fantasma.

—Serena, puedo explicarlo –dijo, su voz llena de pánico.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi cara.

—¿Cómo has podido? No, olvídalo. Olvídate de todo. No quiero hablar contigo ni verte nunca más —grité.

Dio un puñetazo a la taquilla y suplicó:

—Serena, por favor, escúchame.

Me di la vuelta para correr, pero me detuve cuando lo sentí detrás de mí. Me volví hacia él para encararlo.

—No confío en ti, Seiya.

Él se estremeció, pero dio un paso adelante. Una lágrima se deslizó por mi cara mientras me alejaba de él. Corrí a la sala de las chicas y me quedé allí hasta que casi pasó la mitad del primer periodo. Di la vuelta por la esquina para hacer mi camino de vuelta hacia el exterior y salté dentro de mi coche y aceleré hasta llegar a casa. Era la primera vez que me saltaba las clases de la escuela.

No pude envolver mi cabeza con nada. Me tiré sobre la cama, dejando que mis lágrimas empaparan la almohada. Recordé todas las veces que pensé que él había sido perfecto y que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Había sido positiva. Tanto es así que quería estar con él. Entregarme a él tan pronto como tuviéramos otra noche a solas. Ahora, no quería ni mirarlo. Toda la escuela lo sabía todo ahora, estaba segura de ello. Lloré hasta que no pude llorar más, preguntándome cómo había ocurrido todo.

Todavía estaba en mi habitación cuando escuché el portazo de la puerta delantera.

Sabía por el golpeteo de las escaleras que era él. Seiya llamó a mi puerta cerrada.

—Serena, por favor. Sé que estás ahí.

Grité:

—¡Vete, Seiya!

Le oí desplomarse hacia abajo sobre el suelo antes de decir:

—No. No hasta que me explique. Si no quieres verme más, me iré a casa. Te lo prometo.

Dudé, pero me dirigí a mi puerta y la abrí. Seiya cayó hacia atrás y se desplomó en el interior.

—En este momento, Seiya, sólo quiero que desaparezcas. No estoy lista para hablar contigo.

Su expresión era desesperada mientras se levantaba.

—Mierda, Serena. Lo siento mucho. No sabía que la gente iba a leerlo.

Extendió su mano para tomar la mía, pero me eché hacia atrás y lo empujé hacia la puerta y la cerré de golpe.

Una vez a salvo detrás de la puerta cerrada, grité:

—Vete a la mierda, Seiya.

Me quedé allí varios minutos esperando el sonido de sus pasos al alejarse, pero nunca lo hicieron. El sonido de su desplome en el suelo y el maldecirse a sí mismo fue todo lo que oí. Bueno, por lo que a mí respectaba, él podía esperar para siempre. Yo no iba a salir pronto.

**.**

**.**

**..S&S..**

**.**

**.**

**Hola :P espero que no me odien por dejarlo hasta aquí, por ahora claro... xD**

**todo iba también, pero ohoh... Seiya rebelo sus secretos... lo mato .!**

**ya sabremos si Serena lo perdona... o el tendrá que marcharse a Londres, lo mas pronto posible.**

**Saludos.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**.**

**.**

**..S&S..**

**.**

**.**

Evité a todo el mundo, incluyendo a mi propia familia durante los días siguientes. Seiya intentó atraparme varias veces, pero me las arreglé para evadir cada movimiento que había hecho. Molly seguía sin hablarme, ni Amy y Lita. Se pusieron de su lado y me castigaron en cada oportunidad que tuvieron.

La única persona que parecía estar bien con lo que pasó era Diamante. Debí haber dejado que veinte llamadas fueran directamente al correo de voz. Y, cuando descubrió que había estado almorzando sola afuera me encontró el día antes de las vacaciones.

El sol había salido y yo había estado apoyada contra mis codos en el césped con los ojos cerrados. Seiya dejó de intentarlo en la escuela, solo en casa intentaba cualquier tipo de comunicación. E incluso entonces yo no lo escuchaba.

—Escuché que estabas aquí —dijo Diamante.

Miré hacia arriba.

—Las noticias viajan rápido en estos días.

—¿Estás bien?

—Simplemente estupendo, Diamante. Ninguna de mis amigas está hablándome. La gente está susurrando cosas cuando camino delante de ellos y me siento como una mierda. ¿Y tú?

Se sentó a mi lado y echó el brazo sobre mi hombro.

—Sere, no te preocupes por ellos o él. Él es un completo idiota. —No podía discutir allí. Era un completo idiota en mi libro en este momento.

—Escucha, las vacaciones comienzan mañana. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo esta noche?

Mi corazón había sido roto en mil pedazos y con aire de suficiencia él pensaba que podíamos retomar lo nuestro justo donde lo dejamos. ¡Caramba! Desenvolví su brazo de mi hombro y me levanté para decirle que de ninguna manera, cuando me di cuenta que Seiya nos miraba desde la ventana de la cafetería.

—¿Sabes qué Diamante? Eso sería genial. Recógeme alrededor de las siete. —Me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla. Miré a través de mi cabello para ver si Seiya estaba todavía allí, pero ya se había ido.

En mi casa y habiendo dejado que Seiya caminara a casa otra vez, rápidamente me dirigí al interior. No había necesitado la rodillera desde hace dos semanas, y tiré las muletas en el vestíbulo. Estaba segura de que no necesitaba su ayuda, tampoco.

Di los pasos cuidadosamente para ir a alistarme para mi inminente cita de mal agüero con Diamante. Nunca me importaba qué ponerme a su alrededor o al de cualquier persona para el caso, pero esta noche quería verme sexy. Quería volver loco a Seiya.

Registré de arriba abajo mi closet hasta que encontré mis jeans ajustados arrugados en el suelo y saqué mi suéter de cachemira favorito. Una vez que me duché y cambié, puse mi radio y esperé. Después de una hora o así, oí a Seiya en el baño.

Me mordí el labio, me levanté de la cama y dejé la revista US más nueva para trabajar mi magia. Él ya estaba en su habitación una vez tuve el coraje de salir.

Abrí el cajón ruidosamente y lo cerré de golpe. Mientras estaba apoyada en el tocador y poniéndome lápiz labial, Seiya se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Realmente vas a hacer esto?

Le di una rápida mirada de soslayo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Realmente vas a salir con ese cabrón de mierda para llegar a mí, ¿verdad,

Serena?

—Al menos él nunca me mintió, Seiya, o me puso en evidencia. Molly todavía no quiere hablar conmigo o nadie más para el caso. Él lo único que hizo fue tratar de meterme en la cama. —Lo empujé con el hombro al pasar junto a él—. Gran cosa.

¿No es eso lo que todo chico quiere?

—Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte en lugar de… —gesticuló para señalarme de pies a cabeza, con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro—. Todo esto.

Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando sonó el timbre.

—Bueno, tengo que apurarme. Mi cita está aquí.

Seiya me agarró la mano con fuerza.

—¡Espera! —gritó—. Serena, por favor... no hagas esto. No de esta manera

—suplicó.

Me di la vuelta lentamente y lo miré antes de dejar escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Adiós, Seiya.

Me apresuré a salir con Diamante mientras su auto estaba al ralentí en el camino de entrada. Sacudí la cabeza y me pregunté por qué demonios seguía dejándolo llegar a mí. Una hora más tarde y sentada en el patio de comidas en el centro comercial, deseé no haber venido. Diamante no podía dejar de preguntar por cada supuesto rumor que Seiya había escrito en su ensayo de inglés.

—Diamante —grité—. ¡Para!

Puso su hamburguesa en la mesa y se secó la boca.

—Oh, lo siento, Sere. Simplemente tenía curiosidad por saber si todo era verdad.

—Honestamente, creo que fue un gran error venir aquí contigo. —Me puse de pie.

Extendió la mano y agarró mi mano.

—Te dije que lo sentía. Olvídate de ello. La película empieza en unos veinte minutos. Vamos. —No quería ir, pero no quería que Seiya me viera llegar después de solo una hora.

Él de hecho había elegido una película que había estado muriendo por ver con Molly.

Después de ordenar una gran tina de palomitas y refresco para que los dos compartiéramos me guió hasta la última fila. Le lancé una mirada y luego se trasladó unas cuantas filas adelante.

Después de que la película terminó me moría de ganas de ir a casa. Lo que realmente quería hacer era simplemente dejarme caer en mi cama y llorar hasta quedarme dormida. ¿Era eso mucho pedir? Pero Diamante quería estacionar y discutir

Cosas sobre "nuestra relación" como él la llamaba. De mala gana estuve de acuerdo y nos encontramos en la parte trasera de un desarrollo de viviendas en construcción.

Se inclinó y apartó el cabello de mi hombro.

—Así me gusta más. Te extrañé, Sere. —Sus labios se fruncieron a medida que se acercaba, pero vaciló—. ¿Esto está bien? Quiero decir, tengo muchas ganas de besarte ahora mismo.

Me quedé en silencio por un minuto y luego me obligué a inclinarme. Tan pronto como nuestros labios se encontraron, me sentí enferma del estómago. Solo quería ir a casa. No podía estar aquí. El beso continuó hasta que sentí a su mano llegando bajo mi suéter y él levantó lentamente mi suéter. Le di una palmada en la mano y me miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

Tragué saliva.

—Solo llévame a casa, Diamante —exigí.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quieres ir a casa o quieres volver con él?

Sacudí la cabeza sin saber qué contestar, pero lo hice.

—Tengo que ir a casa. Tengo que empacar para las vacaciones.

Me lanzó una mirada de lo que sea y arrancó el auto. Cuando doblamos la esquina

y mi casa quedó a la vista, dejó el auto en ralentí en la calle.

—Supongo que te veré cuando vuelvas.

—Sí. Te llamaré. Gracias por la película. —Abrí la puerta y salí del auto. Sería un día frío en el infierno antes de que levantara el teléfono para hacer esa llamada.

—En cualquier momento, Sere. —Él esperó hasta que estuve dentro y luego lo oí irse.

Arrastré mi trasero al piso de arriba. Seiya había dejado su puerta abierta así que me asomé al interior ya que estaba oscuro. Él no estaba en casa. Me acerqué y me dejé caer en su cama, acostándome allí por un rato. Cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse, me levanté y fui a la seguridad de mi habitación. Oí a Sammy y a mi madre mientras subían las escaleras.

—Hora de la cama muchacho —dijo.

—Pero quiero esperar a Seiya. Dijo que iba a jugar Xbox conmigo —se quejó, todo el camino en la escalera.

—Son las once de la noche. Hora de la cama.

Asomé la cabeza en mi habitación.

—Hola, chicos.

Sammy comenzó:

—¿Sabes dónde está Seiya? Me prometió un juego.

—Lo siento, no tengo idea. ¿Dónde estaban ustedes?

Mi mamá se acercó a mí y me miró fijamente.

—Salimos a cenar y tuvimos que conseguir unas últimas cosas para Sammy. —Dio un paso hacia adelante—. ¿Has estado llorando? Tus ojos están hinchados.

—No. Estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, mamá.

Estudió mi rostro por otro segundo antes de preguntar:

—¿Empacaste todo?

—Casi.

—Bueno, tengo que llevar a Sammy al aeropuerto primero y luego volveré a recogerlos a ustedes dos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sip. Nos vemos mañana. Dile a papá que dije hola, Sammy.

Los hombros de Sammy cayeron en derrota mientras caminaba a su habitación.

No podía dormir. Había mirado el reloj cada pocos minutos tratando de averiguar cuando llegaría a casa. Necesitaba hablar con él. Quería una explicación y la quería ahora. No fue hasta las dos de la mañana cuando las luces delanteras se colaron por mi ventana, despertándome de mis pensamientos.

Lo escuché cuando entró a hurtadillas a la casa tratando de ser silencioso, pero no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Esperé afuera de mi puerta con las luces apagadas hasta que entró a la vista. No miró en mi dirección o trató de ver si yo estaba allí. Estoy segura de que sabía que lo estaba. Después de todo, era muy tarde y yo nunca había estado fuera pasada la medianoche. El estúpido toque de queda de mamá. Al parecer, Seiya no tenía uno. Se movió dentro y lo oí chocar contra algo. Ese algo sonó doloroso.

—Mierda —gritó él.

Esto hizo que me moviera. Fui de puntillas para no despertar a mi madre y me metí en su habitación. Estaba boca abajo, como si se hubiera dejado caer de barriga.

—Seiya —susurré.

Nada.

Mientras me acercaba, había empezado a roncar... y roncar fuertemente. Cuando me incliné para asegurarme de que estaba bien pude oler el alcohol emanando de él.

—Jesús, hueles como una fábrica de cerveza —murmuré. Se dio la vuelta y su teléfono se cayó de su bolsillo justo cuando empezó a vibrar. Lo agarré y lo abrí.

Sonoco le envió un mensaje de texto.

Decía: **Esta noche la pasé genial. Hagámoslo otra vez. Muy pronto**

Lo arrojé a la cama y me quedé mirándolo fijamente, preguntándome cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida como para confiar en él. Cuando las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, me di cuenta que debería haber escuchado a mis instintos. ¿Por qué tuve que confiar en Seiya Kou?

Sabía que salir con Diamante iba a enojarlo, pero no podía creer que se hubiera rebajado a ese nivel. Pero por otra parte, no podía creer que yo también. Debería haber esperado esto de él. Desde que éramos pequeños había sido capaz de hacerme llorar, e incluso ahora todavía era capaz de hacerlo.

No pude pegar ojo esa noche. Mamá y Sammy ya estaban en camino al aeropuerto cuando me acomodé en una silla y tomé un sorbo de café que ella había preparado antes de irse.

Seiya se unió a mí veinte minutos más tarde duchado y luciendo como si el infierno hubiera pasado sobre él. Su cabello aún estaba mojado de la ducha.

Levanté la mirada.

—Te ves como la mierda. —Estaba decidida a no flaquear.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Estuvo genial. ¿Cómo está Sonoko? —repliqué.

Suspiró fuertemente y se pasó y pasó la mano por el cabello.

—¿Qué?

—Sonoko. Sé que saliste con ella. Llamó anoche mientras estabas inconsciente.

—Estaba borracho21 anoche, Serena.

—Sé que estás enojado conmigo por Diamante, ¿pero Sonoko realmente? —grité.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello otra vez.

—No, Serena estaba borracho de ebrio anoche, no cabreado contigo. Bueno, también estaba un poco cabreado contigo.

—Obviamente. Todavía apestas. Puedo olerte desde aquí.

—No pasó nada. Nos emborrachamos, hablamos. Eso es todo.

Me levanté y golpeé la silla contra la mesa.

—¿Esperas que me lo crea?

Se acercó a la alacena y sacó una aspirina.

—Tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza. No puedo hacer esto contigo en este momento.

—¿Por qué bebes tanto? —grité.

21 **Borracho**: En inglés dice pissed, que puede ser cabreado pero también borracho, Serena lo toma como cabreado y por eso Seiya le explica.

Su cuerpo se tensó y sus manos se aferraron al mostrador.

—Me ayuda a olvidar lo mucho que mi vida apesta a veces, Serena. Por eso —gritó en respuesta.

—Lo que sea —susurré, rompiendo el momento de silencio y me marché. Una vez en la sala encendí la televisión. Me senté allí y me mordí mi uña meñique hasta que pensé que iba a sangrar. Sabía que había sido herido por la pérdida de su padre y me sentía horrible abandonándolo en ese momento, pero me dolía, también. Él tenía que saber eso. Si no fuera tan malditamente adorable, nada de esto habría sucedido.

Mi mamá se detuvo e hizo sonar el claxon ruidosamente. Recogí mis cosas y pasé furiosamente delante de Seiya. Tomé el asiento delantero, resoplando cuando entré.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó mi madre mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café de

Dunkin Donut.

—Nada.

Seiya saltó en el trasero y le dio a mi madre un CD para poner. Ella lo puso y cuando comenzó, apreté el botón XM.

—¿Podemos escuchar música normal por una vez?

—Muy biiien —dijo insegura de lo que estaba pasando. La vi echarle un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor a Seiya—. Lo siento, Seiya. Parece que vamos a escuchar el top 10 de los éxitos country en cambio.

Solté un bufido. Fuerte.

El viaje en auto se llenó con mi madre hablando sobre el trabajo, preguntándonos sobre la escuela y si Seiya había hecho nuevos amigos.

Intervine:

—Sí, es un gran éxito con las chicas.

—¿En serio? ¿Conociste a alguien Seiya?

—Sí, lo hice. El problema es que ya no me habla, Ikuko.

Ella miró hacia mí.

—Alguien que conozco. Déjame adivinar. ¿Es Amy? Siempre me gustó. Es tan linda y dulce.

Bufé de nuevo.

Casi podía oírlo sonriendo en la parte trasera.

—No. Es otra persona. No estoy listo para decirlo todavía. Lo siento.

—Oh, está bien. Cuando estés listo me encantaría conocerla.

—Vas a ser la primera. Te lo prometo.

Lo miré por encima del hombro con una expresión de qué mierda, luego me volví hacia mi madre.

—Es Sonoko Flowers. La recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Hubo un silencio incómodo, luego ella solo dijo:

—Oh. —Ella sabía que no éramos amigas ya que pasé años llorando en su hombro por todas las cosas horribles que ella me había hecho.

—No es Sonoko, tampoco. Solo somos amigos. Tengo derecho a tener amigas ¿no?

—dijo con sarcasmo goteando de su boca, estrictamente dirigido a mí. Mi respuesta fue un silencio total y la mirada malhumorada hacia la ventana lateral por el resto del viaje.

Un día muy incómodo después, mi madre había ido a la ciudad de compras y yo me dirigí al muelle con una caña de pescar en la mano. Mi papá, Sammy y yo veníamos aquí cada año y pescábamos peces luna y percas americanas con trocitos de jamón. Los usábamos por varias razones. Yo odiaba tocar gusanos serpenteantes y la sal del jamón funcionaba mejor. No podíamos quedárnoslos, por lo que los tirábamos de nuevo al agua. Siempre jurábamos que el mismo pez estaba siendo capturado una y otra vez. Aun así, era divertido y relajante.

Oí sus pasos en el muelle de metal antes de verlo. Se detuvo un momento y luego se sentó junto a mí.

Se rió.

—¿Tú pescas? —Sonrió, mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí—. Esto podría ser algo que tengo que ver. —Se volteó sobre su estómago y se quedó mirando el agua.

Alcé de golpe la caña para ver a un pequeño pez que colgaba de mi sedal. Seiya extendió la red y recogió al pez—. Tienes uno —dijo, sorprendido.

—He estado pescando desde que tenía cuatro años —dije, cuando extendí la mano hacia el sedal y agarré el pez. Me levanté, puse el pez en el muelle y le arranqué el maldito gancho antes de arrojarlo de vuelta adentro—. Mi padre pensaba en ello como una experiencia de unión. Además, no recuerdo haberte invitado a pescar conmigo.

Seiya me empujó juguetonamente.

—Todo un gran pez el que atrapaste.

—Búrlate de mí todo lo que quieras. Lo disfruto.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza, pero se quedó en silencio.

Mirando alrededor, los árboles de hoja perenne estaban aún verdes, los brotes en los árboles habían empezado a salir. Narcisos y tulipanes asomaban sus cabecitas a través del mantillo. Sonreí, asimilándolo todo. A pesar de que las temperaturas estaban finalmente elevándose por encima de los diez grados, se podía oler el aroma de una chimenea ardiendo en alguna parte.

—Dios, ¿no te encanta ese olor? —En algún lugar no muy lejano alguien tenía un cálido fuego ardiendo.

Seiya giró hacia mí con una expresión indescifrable.

—Tengo mi pregunta para el día.

Lancé mi caña de nuevo y me centré en el agua.

—Ya no quiero jugar ese juego.

Continuó y dijo:

—¿Alguna vez me vas a perdonar?

Saqué mi caña y la lancé de nuevo.

—¿Por qué debería Seiya? Dame una buena razón.

Su cara se veía aliviada de que yo estuviera dispuesta a escuchar.

—Fue solo un ensayo. Un ensayo que no pensé que alguna vez pasaría del maestro. Nos dijeron que escribiéramos sobre alguien en nuestras vidas que nos había cambiado de alguna manera para bien o para mal. —Hizo una pausa, luego me agarró la mano libre, pero la aparté de un tirón—. Por favor, Serena tengo que sacar esto ahora mismo, siento como si me fuera a romper si no lo hago. —Se detuvo y al ¿juzgar la expresión de "estoy esperando" en mi cara, continuó—: Esa persona sobre la que escribí eras tú, porque tú, Serena, me has cambiado. Yo estaba viviendo en un total infierno, un agujero negro antes de ti. Yaten, mi mamá, la tía Anna intentaron todo, pero nada funcionó realmente. Cuando te vi de nuevo el verano pasado, ¡mierda! —Tenía la cabeza hundida entre sus manos—. No estoy haciendo esto bien. —Levantó la mirada de nuevo, extendiendo la mano tomó la caña y la puso a mi lado y luego suavemente me levantó la barbilla—.

Simplemente voy a decirlo. Serena, te amo. Creo que empecé a amarte en Green

Park. ¿Te acuerdas?

Asentí con la cabeza y él se acercó más cuando no dije nada.

—Tenías doce y yo trece. Nuestras mamás prepararon un picnic y tú llevabas ese pequeño vestido sin mangas blanco. Tu cabello ondeaba hasta el final de tu espalda y llevabas ese tonto listón rosado del que me había burlado. Te miré y el sol estaba bajando justo entonces y tus ojos se iluminaron cuando miraste unos gansos que jugaban en el agua. En ese momento, me quedé paralizado. Sé que te molestaba todo el tiempo, pero no podía entender cómo no podías saberlo.

—Tragó saliva—. Entonces miraste a Yaten y tus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo, así que di marcha atrás. Era mi mejor amigo y pensaba que era lo que él o tú hubieran querido. —Sacudió la cabeza y soltó mi barbilla—. Éramos muy jóvenes y pensé que era imposible de todos modos. Yo en Australia y tú en Estados Unidos, así que, nunca dije nada. Sé que siempre fui una parte de tu pasado, pero ya no quiero serlo, Serena.

No sabía que estaba llorando hasta que sentí mis lágrimas llegando a mi boca.

—No llores por mí. Has estado arreglándome poco a poco todos los días hasta este.

—Me sequé los ojos con la manga cuando hizo una pausa. Un segundo después, dijo—: Dios, ¿puedes por favor perdonarme?

En lugar de responder, levanté mi boca hacia la suya y lo besé.

**.**

**.**

**..S&S..**

**.**

**.**

Hola, la verdad no quería dejarlo así xD

me gustaría dormir bien y tranquila xDD.

siento lo de las uñas :) u.u

paso rapidísimo, me hundo en tarea T_T...

Saludos y gracias por las lectoras nuevas que dejan sus reviews

y las que han estado apoyando esta historia desde los primeros capítulos :)

realmente no es mía, solo la adapto :P.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**.**

**.**

**..S&S..**

**.**

**.**

Molly aún no me hablaba, ni me miraba para el caso. Era una de esas barbacoas anuales del colegio para recaudar fondos. Sabía que ella estaría allí dado que era una voluntaria. Esa sería mi oportunidad. No podría escabullirse mucho en un evento benéfico, ¿verdad?

Seiya esperaba en mi casillero con su cabeza en un libro cuando me acerqué.

—Ey —le dije. Levantó la mirada y guardó el libro en su mochila.

—Hola —respondió, luego tiró de mí hacia él y me besó. Me perdí un poco mientras nuestros labios se presionaban juntos hasta que oí la gente susurrando al pasar. Miré sobre mi hombro.

—¿Cómo te va con las pantaletas de abuela, Seiya? —gritó Sonoko con los brazos cruzados.

—Ignórala, Serena —me susurró.

Pero me volví hacia Sonoko y dije—: Muérete Sonoko.

Ella bufó y apretó los labios antes de irse, pero cambió de opinión.

—De todas formas ya había acabado contigo —rodó los ojos mientras su amiga la tomaba del brazo y la alejaba.

—Lo lamento —dijo Seiya mientras se alejaba del casillero—. ¿Entonces, quieres que te acompañe a hablar con Molly?

—No. Debo hacerlo yo, por lo que te veré en casa —dije mientras intentaba no fruncir el ceño. Tomó sus dedos, los puso en mis labios y me formó una sonrisa—.

Mucho mejor. Suerte con Molly.

Me puse de puntillas y presioné su mejilla.

—Gracias. —Caminé hacia la cafetería decidida a meterle algo de sentido a Molly para que me perdonara.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Molly cuando entré, sabía que seguía enojada como nunca. El único punto a favor era que ella reconocía mi presencia. A mis ojos, era un comienzo. Era algo. Tenía que serlo.

—Hola —dije, acomodándome la mochila—. ¿Podríamos por favor hablar?

Me señaló con una cuchara.

—¿Qué?

Me acerqué e inspiré hondo.

—Se ve bien. —Me acerqué más y dejé la mochila en el suelo. La miré ansiosamente y retorciendo mis dedos—. ¿Quieres algo de ayuda?

Se inclinó, tomando otra cuchara, y me la pasó en silencio.

—Molly, lo lamento tanto, tanto —dije mientras ella me daba la espalda—. Por favor Molly, mírame.

Ya había comenzado a revolver la salsa de pollo cuando ella dejó caer su cuchara.

—¿Cómo pudiste no decírmelo?

También dejé mi cuchara. Me incliné, forzándola a mirarme.

—Sabes cuánto significa para mí nuestra amistad. Verás, es por eso que no te lo dije. Era esto lo que temía. Sabía que iba a ocurrir algo así. Sólo quería evitarlo.

Ella tomó una servilleta de la caja sobre la mesa.

—Realmente me heriste, Serena.

—Lo sé, y lo lamento mucho. Nunca más volveré a guardar un secreto así. —Estiré una mano, con el meñique levantado—. Lo juro por el meñique.

Ella hizo una mueca, pero envolvió su meñique en el mío.

—De acuerdo. Te creo y la única razón por la que te perdono es que te extrañé.

Bueno, y porque Netflyte no lo vale.

La envolví en un abrazo muy fuerte.

—Muchísimas gracias. No sé lo que haría sin ti.

Ella se retiró.

—No es para tanto. Ya sabes que no puedo estar enojada contigo por siempre. No dejaré que un imbécil como Netflyte se interponga entre nosotras. —Sonrió luego dijo—: aunque, hablando en serio… mmm, la ropa interior de domingo a lunes. ¿Realmente la usas?

Me reí en voz alta.

—¿Qué? No juzgues sin probarla.

Ella también rió y me volvió a abrazar.

—Ahora comencemos con el pollo antes que se queme.

Volvíamos a ser amigas. Las mejores como le gustaba llamarnos. Sonreí, incapaz de borrar mi sonrisa, complacida enormemente por saber que ya no me odiaba.

—No vas a creer lo que tengo para contarte —dijo mientras hacía un baile feliz remojando la carne—. ¿Adivina quién me invitó a la graduación?

La buena y vieja Molly. Volvía a parlotear sobre las cosas. La graduación. La había olvidado. Comencé a recordar los pasos de Seiya en la pista de baile. Maldición, sabía moverse. Me pregunté cómo se vería todo arreglado para ir. Me imaginé mi vestido, su traje, bailar un lento con esos increíbles brazos rodeándome.

—Sere —dijo ella sacudiendo una mano enfrente de mi rostro.

—Oh, lo siento. Ni idea. ¿Quién?

—¿Recuerdas al lindo de Kelvin de mi clase de biología?

Asentí.

—Me llamó anoche. Así, de la nada. Oh Dios mío, moría por llamarte, pero… —Se encogió de hombros—. Por lo que sabías yo seguía molesta, y esperaba otra disculpa. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Entonces no estás molesta por Netflyte y la ruptura —dije.

Ella hizo un gesto.

—Pfff, ni siquiera volví a pensar en eso. Es un completo estúpido. —No era necesario que aclarara eso.

Era verdad.

—¿Irás con Seiya?

—No lo sé. Como que me olvidé de ello. Además, si vamos juntos mi mamá quizás averigüe lo que está ocurriendo. —Me encogí de hombros—. No lo sé.

—Tienes que ir. Podría ser una doble cita. Oh… oh… oh… podríamos rentar una limo y todo.

En los últimos días no había querido responder mis llamadas y ahora era como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Tan de Molly, sólo olvidar todo como si nada. Desearía poder perdonar así. Quería matar a Netflyte.

—Te lo haré saber apenas lo sepa.

El evento vino y se fue, con éxito. Realmente no había duda de ello. Hacíamos dos cada año y juntábamos mucho dinero.

Había llegado a casa apenas pasadas las seis y parecía vacía. Grité, pero nadie respondió. Entrando a la cocina, vi el calendario de eventos. El día ya estaba tachado, pero noté que Sammy estaba en su lección de karate.

Fui a la nevera y tomé una botella de agua saborizada y suspiré. Asumía y esperaba que Seiya estuviera en casa para averiguar el veredicto. No lo estaba. Yo cené en el evento por lo que fui a la sala de estar a mirar la tele. La puerta de la cochera se abrió una hora después.

—¿Serena? —gritó mi mamá.

—Aquí mamá.

Sammy entró primero y tomó el control del sofá.

—Oye, yo estoy mirando —espeté y tomé el control de nuevo.

—De ninguna manera. Mamá dijo que podía jugar un juego mientras ella cocinaba

—se quejó—. Maaaaaa… Serena no me deja jugar.

Dejé el control.

—¿Dónde está Seiya?

Se encogió de hombros.

—En la cocina.

Fui a reunirme con ellos. Seiya estaba inclinado en la nevera.

—Hola a todos.

Se dio vuelta y me guiñó un ojo, lo que me hizo congelarme. Rápidamente miré a mi mamá quien estaba marcando algo en su teléfono. Tenía la mano levantada, diciéndome que esperara. Seiya caminó hacia mí y quedó muy cerca.

Tan cerca, que se me erizaron los pelos del brazo. Lo miré asustada, pero él simplemente sonrió antes de sentarse.

—¿Cómo fue con Molly?

—Genial. Todo está bien.

—Sabía que te perdonaría. Te ves feliz.

Mi mamá levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué hay con Molly?

—Nada. Sólo una pelea tonta.

—Qué bueno. ¿Qué es lo que siempre te digo Serena? Los verdaderos amigos son importantes y para siempre. Quiero decir, mírame a mí con Anna.

Asentí.

—Lo sé mamá.

—¡Bien! Ahora que eso está claro, ¿ordeno una pizza?

Seiya se puso de pie.

—De hecho, estaba pensando en ir caminando a un Starbucks. ¿Quieres venir

Serena?

Mis ojos deben haber saltado de sus cuencas cuando preguntó. Sacudí la cabeza, pero mi madre me miró y dijo:

—Deberías ir, Serena. —Luego se volvió hacia Seiya—. Es muy amable que la invites. Cuando vuelvan les guardaré pizza.

—Yo ya comí —le dije a mi madre. Luego me di vuelta, intentando mantener mi rostro neutral—. Claro, vayamos caminando.

Apenas pasamos tres casas cuando tomó mi mano en la suya.

—¿Entonces, qué tan malo fue?

—No fue malo. Me disculpé, ella lo aceptó.

Levantó nuestras manos y besó la mía.

—Me alegro por ti.

Dimos la vuelta en la esquina para entrar en Starbucks. Ambos ordenamos un latte chai y encontramos un enorme sillón cómodo en una esquina. Se sentó, tirando de mí hacia él. Intenté alejarme, pero me aferró.

—Relájate, Serena. Nadie nos verá.

Miré una vez la tienda y me relajé sobre él. Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello y se inclinó más cerca, respirando en mi cuello. Su aliento hizo cosquillas en mi cuello haciendo que contuviera el aliento. Él susurró:

—Te extrañé hoy.

—¿Fuiste a la clase de karate de Sammy?

—Oh, no. Ikuko me dejó en el centro comercial. Luego fue a por mí.

—¿Qué hiciste en el centro comercial?

—Sólo una cosa. —Alzó las cejas y sonrió—. Ya verás.

_¡Genial! _Probablemente sintió la necesidad de reabastecerme de ropa interior para que la gente ya no se burlara. Tomamos nuestro café camino a casa. Estaban fríos, pero no importaba.

—¿Serena, qué va mal? —preguntó Seiya cinco minutos después.

—Olvídalo —murmuré.

Se detuvo y tiró su mano.

—Pero tienes que contestar. —Me miró y luego retiró mi cabello de mis ojos—. Es mi pregunta del día. —Sonrió y besó mi nariz.

Quería decir paso como él hizo antes, pero no lo hice. Aún quería su verdadera respuesta, pero no quería volver a molestarlo. Ya tuve a mi mejor amiga enojada varios días, lo último que quería era que me pasara con él.

—En realidad no es nada. Sólo quería saber por qué no respondiste mi pregunta del otro día. ¿La recuerdas?

Su sonrisa se disolvió y siguió caminando.

—Otro día. Lo prometo.

Cuando mi casa estuvo a la vista solté mi mano de la suya.

—Gracias por el café.

Me miró de reojo.

—Cuando quieras.

Seiya terminó la pizza que había sobrado rápidamente mientras mirábamos la tele todos juntos. Tristemente, para todos eso significaba un maratón de dibujitos de

Sammy.

Una vez Sammy y mamá subieron subido y dijeron buenas noches, puse Gossip

Girl. Seiya había subido a terminar unas tareas unos quince minutos después, por lo que me quedé sola.

Perdida en mis pensamientos, o en trance, sentí sus ojos. Miré sobre mi hombro,

Seiya estaba en el pasillo estudiándome.

Bajé el volumen.

—¿Qué estás pensando? Y sin pasar, es mi pregunta.

Se volvió levemente para mirarme.

—Nada realmente. Sólo pensaba en mi mamá y Yaten y lo que están haciendo ahora.

—Oh —dije sorprendida—. ¿Por qué no los llamas?

—Ya lo hice. Hablé con ambos esta mañana. Es demasiado tarde para ellos ahora.

—¿Bueno, quieres que hablemos o miremos la tele? —Desde que Sammy se durmió la casa quedó en silencio. Apenas se oía la tele de mamá arriba.

Seiya asintió y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Qué veremos?

—Podríamos ver algo que tú quieras —le ofrecí.

No podía pensar en nada mejor que sentarme a su lado esta noche acurrucados bajo una manta mirando una película romántica.

Tomó el control y lo dejó a su lado.

—Estoy algo cansado, ¿pero podríamos mirar una película?

—Genial.

Puso la lista de películas y vimos todos los títulos hasta encontrar algo que nos agradara a ambos. Dejó el control y me abrazó tan fuertemente que casi me desmayo.

Apoyó su cara en mi cabello, susurrando en mi oído:

—Realmente me emociona estar contigo aquí, Sere. Quiero que lo sepas.

Estiré mi cuello y lo besé.

—A mí también —le dije entre besos—. Me alegra que vinieras. También me alegra que nuestro bote se hundiera, o no estaríamos aquí.

Dejó mi boca por un minuto.

—Habría venido de todas formas. Realmente no quiero mirar una película —dijo en un tono tontamente sexy.

Tiré de su boca a la mía.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

Exhaló fuertemente como frustrado.

—Me matas, Serena. Tu madre está arriba.

Presioné mi frente contra la de él.

—Entonces mejor no hagamos ruido.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**.**

**.**

**..S&S..**

**.**

**.**

Había llegado el viernes. Mi madre se había ido a último minuto a un día de viaje y estaría volando de regreso en un vuelo matutino desde

California. Sammy ya había hecho planes para quedarse a dormir con sus amigos, lo que significaba que Seiya y yo podríamos finalmente conseguir avanzar y tener un muy deseado tiempo solos. Sólo, que Seiya no parecía tan ansioso de querer pasarlo conmigo. Él había insistido que sólo tenía muchas cosas en mente y que estaba bien, pero yo pensaba diferente.

Quiero decir, ¿qué demonios? Estábamos finalmente solos, y él quería salir y comer. ¿Qué estaba pensando? La única cosa que yo quería hacer era que él estuviera envuelto a mí alrededor y ver a dónde nos llevaba eso.

Después que nos llenamos con nachos y hamburguesas, nos dirigimos a la tienda y escogimos algunos aperitivos y leña. Insistí en la leña porque realmente quería hacer la noche especial. No estoy segura de que mis intenciones fueran notadas, pero él no discutió. Empecé a sentirme un poco nerviosa, no porque estuviéramos solos, acurrucándonos en el sofá, sino porque él parecía estar tan distante todo el día. Apenas y habló. No hubo besos robados en los pasillos de la escuela. Él quería un tour más a fondo del pueblo, buena comida e incluso insistió en pasar por la tienda de películas para rentar un DVD.

Una vez que empezó a colocar la leña en la chimenea, decidí aprovechar la oportunidad para refrescarme.

—Voy a tomar un baño rápido de burbujas, pero solo serán veinte minutos más o menos —dije.

Él giro su cara lejos del fuego, todavía moviéndolo con el atizador.

—Tómate tu tiempo —dijo.

Mientras abría el agua y la llenaba con el baño de burbujas sentada en el borde casi perdí el valor de meterme. ¿Qué si él decidía darme una sorpresa y trataba de unirse? La tina de mi madre habría sido lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, fácilmente. Ningún chico jamás me había visto desnuda, e incluso aunque sabía que mis sentimientos por él son reales, no estaba segura de estar realmente lista.

Caminando hacia la puerta, la cerré y empuje el botón para bloquearla.

Sumergiendo mi cuerpo en el agua cálida y las burbujas rodeándome, me sentí jodidamente increíble. Dejé que todo lo que había sucedido desde que él llegó se hundiera. Me senté, inclinándome hacia adelante descansando mi frente en el grifo arqueado, instantáneamente cerrando mis ojos. El pensamiento de él yéndose a Londres de alguna manera siempre parecía encontrar su camino de regreso hacia mis pensamientos. Esos pensamientos eran los que siempre me dejaban deprimida y preguntándome cómo demonios continuaría sin verlo cada día; viendo su tonta sonrisa o sintiendo sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mí.

Veinte minutos después, destapé la tina y salí. Envolviéndome en la enorme toalla de algodón, rápidamente secándome. Después que terminé de vestirme, contoneándome con mi última compra, agarré el cepillo y lo pasé por mi cabello antes de lentamente desbloquear la puerta.

Cuando salí de puntillas hacia el pasillo, mire abajo. Escuché unos sonidos de movimiento venir de la cocina.

En la televisión estaban pasando otro juego de fútbol. Caminé de puntillas tratando de no hacer ningún sonido. Mirando alrededor de la cocina, él se giró y sonrió.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Tanto por tratar de sorprender a alguien —dije, bromeando.

Él beso la punta de mi nariz.

—¿Cómo estuvo el baño?

—Cálido —dije mientras corría mi mano sobre su camisa hasta que mis dedos se detuvieron descansando en sus hombros, pensando sobre estar sola con él esta noche. Ningún hermano pequeño que interrumpa, sin preocupaciones de mi madre descubriéndonos—. Así que, ¿qué deberíamos ver? —pregunté.

Se estiró alcanzando, y metiendo una bolsa de palomitas dentro del microondas y presionando los botones.

—Tú elección —dijo él—. ¿Crees que tu madre extrañará esto? —preguntó, señalando una botella de vino colgando del estante de vinos.

—¿Te gusta el vino? —pregunté sorprendida. Supongo que siempre me lo imaginé más como un chico de cerveza sentado en un cálido Pub en Londres.

—Seguro que sí. Estoy muy culturizado —bromeó.

Me encogí de hombros saque el sacacorchos del armario.

—Sé mi invitado. Creo que me gustaría una copa también. —Y Dios, sí que la necesitaba. Como siempre que Seiya me hacía sentir cómoda, quería un poco de algo extra para terminar con esto. Y, no estaba ni siquiera segura de que significaba

"terminar con esto".

Con dos copas de vino blanco servidas y un tazón de palomitas caminamos fuera para empezar la película. Mientras revisaba mi colección, no fue una decisión fácil.

—No has visto ésta antes, ¿cierto? —pregunté, sosteniendo St. Elmo´s Fire.

Miré mientras se paraba cerca y leía la portada.

—No, puedo decir que no lo hecho. ¿Qué hay sobre la que rentamos? —dijo, tomando la colcha y lanzándola sobre la otomana.

—Podemos ver esa la próxima. St. Elmo's es un diez —dije mientras empujaba el DVD y tomaba el control remoto.

Le dio una palmadita al asiento cerca de él para que me le uniera. Mientras me sentaba, me empujó cerca y colocó la colcha sobre ambos. Se estiró, tomando las dos copas, extendiéndome una, dijo:

—Salud. —Chocamos nuestras copas y tomé un sorbo, mirando mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Justo en la primera media hora de la película no pude soportarlo más. ¿Cómo no podía hacer ningún movimiento? ¿Miedo a sentir o algo? Tomé el control remoto, presionando el botón de pausa.

—¿Seiya? —dije frustrada.

Él miró hacia abajo y apartó mi cabello.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres ver la película?

Arrugué mi nariz.

—Sí, ¿puedo tener mi pregunta del día para ti?

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Está bien —aceptó con una criptica pequeña sonrisa

Miré hacia arriba brevemente a sus ojos.

—Has estado a un millón de kilómetros todo el día —mis ojos miraron abajo, enfocándome en su copa ya vacía—. ¿Qué ocurre?, quiero decir, si no quieres estar aquí conmigo por favor di algo.

El quitó la copa de mis manos y la colocó abajo a un lado de la mesa.

—Serena, este es el único lugar donde quiero estar… aquí contigo. —Sacudió su cabeza y preguntó—. ¿Por qué siquiera pensarías eso?

No miré hacia arriba.

—Has estado actuando algo extraño eso es todo.

Él levantó mi barbilla con sus dedos.

—Sere, mírame —demandó, justo antes de besarme gentilmente en la boca—.

Hoy, y solo por hoy voy a darte una oportunidad para dos preguntas —dijo, enrollando mi cabello en sus dedos—. Hazme la pregunta del otro día.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté, intentando pensar en cuál quería decir.

—Aquella en la que tome un pase.

—Está bieeeen —dije estudiando su cara—. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros cuando te vayas? —pregunté, otra vez.

Su mano trazó la línea de mi mandíbula, luego bajando a mi hombro. La siguiente cosa que supe fue que estaba corriendo bajo mis pantalones de chándal y luego se detuvo.

—Wow —dijo Seiya lentamente—. ¿Estas… vistiendo lo que creo que estas vistiendo?

Empuje su mano fuera, colocándola en mi regazo.

—Deja de cambiar de tema.

—Serena, ¿por qué estas llevando esto? —preguntó, mientras colocaba su mano en el borde de mi pantalones, tirando de ellos, empujándolos ligeramente fuera.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Pensé que te gustaban. ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan? —pregunté, nerviosamente mientras empezaba a empujar mi dedo a mi boca y morderlo o algo.

Él empujó mi dedo abajo.

—Me gusta todo lo que vistes. Solo no quiero que dejes de ser tú misma. Si

Prefieres vestir las "cómodas" como las llamas, solo hazlo. No me importa.

—¿Cómo sabías que las llevaba?

Él se rió suavemente.

—Bueno, siempre caminas un poco diferente.

Sacudí mi cabeza sin creerlo.

—Claro que no.

Él se estiro, tirando de mi tanga, otra vez.

—Créeme, lo haces.

Su comentario me preocupó. ¿Caminaba diferente? ¿Los demás eran capaces de saber cuándo las llevaba? No que las llevara muy a menudo, pero en ocasionales fines de semana las usaba, sólo por si acaso. Siempre me había preocupado que me volviera toda caliente y ardiente con un chico y luego él me atrapara vistiendo mi ropa interior de domingo a lunes.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Olvídalas. Todavía tienes que responderme la pregunta —le recordé.

Lo miré mientras miraba hacia abajo, todavía sin responder. Alcé su barbilla.

—Seiya, si no quieres, está bien.

—No. No es eso. Solo estoy un poco nervioso de decirlo —dijo, lentamente mientras miraba a mis ojos, luego miró alrededor de la habitación.

Corrí mi dedo detrás de su oreja colocando su descuidado cabello detrás.

—Por favor, no estés nervioso alrededor de mí.

Sus labios bajaron hacia mi boca y luego dijo, susurrando:

—Nunca estoy nervioso a tu alrededor. Ese es el problema. —Mientras me miraba, sus ojos se volvieron más serios. Luego me colocó a horcajadas sobre él—. Pude haber ido a cualquier lado para un programa de intercambio; a Australia a ver a mi hermana, a California a surfear, pero, estoy aquí en Nueva York contigo. ¿Por qué crees que es eso? —preguntó deteniéndose brevemente, pero continuando cuando no respondí—. Quizás pienses que esto es loco sabiendo que solo estoy por cumplir dieciocho —dijo, estudiando mi rostro. Después de un momento de silencio continuo—. Más o menos ya te lo había dicho, pero no estoy seguro si realmente me escuchaste. Mi mundo entero se desmoronó cuando mi padre murió y luego cuando te vi otra vez, mi mundo empezó a sentirse bien cerca de ti. No tienes idea de lo que nuestro bote naufragando hizo en mí. Cuando empezaste a

soltar todo sobre tus secretos, sin tomar un aliento… no lo sé. Me empecé a enamorar de ti, justo ahí. Luego el viaje termino y nunca te dije cómo me sentí, porque sabía que tú siempre sentiste algo por Yaten. Pero, Yaten y Mina son algo serio y tuve un rayo de esperanza. No podía esperar verte otra vez. Sabía que no podría esperar hasta el siguiente verano, pero siempre había esa duda de que tú no estarías interesada en mí. Regresé a Londres sintiéndome mejor, pero cada día que pasaba, la depresión golpeaba otra vez. Eras cercana a mí de nuevo, y estaba tan cerca de sentirme vivo cuando caminaste por primera vez por esa puerta cuando llegué. Quería alzarte y sostenerte justo enfrente de todos. Pude sentirlo otra vez tan pronto como te vi. Solo no podía imaginar ir a casa y dejarte atrás. Quiero decir, ¿qué si todo regresaba? Odio sentirme así. Eres la única persona que me hace sentir algo, Serena. —Su voz se rompió mientras estudiaba mis ojos.

Alcé mi mano, la pasé sobre su cabello y toqué su cicatriz. Nunca antes escuché a un chico tan triste o escuché un discurso tan increíble en mi vida. Me sentía como si estuviera atrapada dentro de una de las mejores películas de John Hughes, como si estuviera interpretando el papel de Molly Ringwald.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, tratando de absorber todo lo él acababa de decir, la única reacción que tuve fue que lo quería. Lo quería más de lo que antes había querido algo en toda mi vida. Arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y luego presioné mis labios contra los de él y susurré mientras lentamente lo besaba.

—Te amo.

Él retrocedió ligeramente, sus labios cerca con apenas un espacio entre nuestras bocas.

—No tienes idea cuánto significa eso para mí. —Luego me besó, y me besó fuerte.

Llegué al punto donde me sentía como si no pudiera respirar cuando sus brazos me bajaron. Ahora estaba acostada en mi espalda con su cuerpo encima de mí. Sus ojos mirando directamente a mis ojos. Quitando un cabello suelto detrás de mí oreja, dijo—: Te amo tanto, Serena.

Besar así era completamente nuevo para mí. Quiero decir, seguro nos hemos besado varias veces, pero esta noche sus labios, su voz, todo lo que hizo o dijo era increíble. Movimos nuestros cuerpos hacia el suelo, enfrente de la chimenea, entrelazados bajo la colcha de lana. Sus manos se movieron rápido mientras recorría mi cuerpo, tirando de mi camiseta y luego mis pantalones. Sus dedos trazando el borde de mis pantalones.

—Sin embargo, desde que la tienes puesta… —bromeó, jugando con el encaje.

Empecé a levantarme.

—Puedo ir a ponerme el del viernes —bromeé, riéndome.

Me empujó de regreso encima de él.

—De ninguna manera. No irás a ningún lado.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**.**

**.**

**..S&S..**

**.**

**.**

**E**l lunes nos dirigimos de la casa a la escuela. Él se movió en su asiento.

—Bien, ¿qué podrá ser?

—Cualquiera de esos estará bien. —Sonreí, encendiendo el motor.

Luego me miró y preguntó:

—¿Si tuvieras una canción que te hiciera recordarme, cuál sería?

—¿Bueno, esa es tu pregunta del día? —pregunté, provocadoramente.

Asintió.

Lo pensé por un minuto, saqueando mi cerebro por algo que viniera a mí.

—Realmente necesito pasar esta, pero no porque no quiera responder. Quiero.

Simplemente no tengo una respuesta. —Me encogí de hombros—. Realmente nunca pensé en eso. ¿Por qué? —pregunté, girándome—. Ahora me tienes un poco curiosa. ¿Tienes una canción que te haga pensar en mí? —dije, ondeando mi mano hacia él—. Y, antes de que preguntes, sí esa es mi pregunta —dije, sonriéndole brevemente.

Sonrió.

—La tengo. Pero, puede que no la entiendas o incluso que nunca la hayas escuchado.

—Reprodúcela —le dije mientras apagaba la radio. Ahora deseaba saber en cuál canción pensaba. _Dios, espero que sea algo dulce y romántico._

Se inclinó hacia atrás descansando su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento.

—Se llama _Sex and Candy _de _Marcy's Playground._

Juro que mientras lo decía mi boca cayó a mi regazo.

—¿_Sex and Candy, _hablas en serio? Suena horrible. ¿Por qué pensarías en mí al escuchar eso?

Se rió a carcajadas.

—Bueno, cuando te vi la primera vez en la isla, esa es la canción que se me vino a la cabeza. —Hizo una pausa y elevó sus cejas—. Ese traje de baño deja muy poco a la imaginación. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es como si solo se quedará conmigo.

—¿Por favor dime que la tienes, para que así pueda escucharla?

—No conmigo, pero en la casa la tengo. Confía en mí, no es tan mala como crees.

De hecho deberías tomarlo como un cumplido —dijo, subiendo y bajando las cejas.

Ahora, por supuesto, mientras sostenía mi mano, lo único que quería hacer era ir a casa y encontrar esa maldita canción. Todas esas imágenes diferentes fueron girando alrededor de mi cabeza. ¿Qué diablos significaban sexo y caramelo?

¿Cómo se relacionaban lo uno con lo otro? ¿Quería comer caramelo mientras estaba teniendo sexo conmigo? ¿Se supone que yo era el caramelo?

Arrastrando lentamente mi camino a la entrada, salí de mi auto. Me quedé en la puerta del auto esperándolo, cuando salió y tomó su mochila. Sus brazos se encontraban a mi alrededor, presionándome contra mi auto y besándome una última vez antes de que tuviéramos que entrar a la casa. Sammy ya sabía, y mi mamá probablemente todavía estaría en el trabajo, así que lo besé más profundo, coloqué mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Mientras se alejó ligeramente miré hacia la casa, notando las persianas de la sala corridas.

—Mierda, mi mamá —dije sujetando el mango de mi puerta—. Oh Dios, creo que acaba de vernos.

Gentilmente se situó de nuevo delante de mí.

—Relájate Serena. Tu mamá es bastante genial, podría estar bien con ello —dijo entrelazando casualmente nuestros dedos.

_¡Oh Mi Dios! ¿Qué voy a decirle? _me dije a mí misma.

Me encaminé hacia la casa, Seiya arrastrándose detrás con las mochilas. Me giré a mirarlo.

—Bueno, supongo que estoy a punto de descubrirlo.

Asintió y parecía tan inseguro acerca de ello como yo lo estaba.

Giré la perilla para abrir la puerta y esperaba verla parada allí golpeando sus pies sobre el suelo de madera. Pero no estaba. _¡Uffff! _Quitándome mi abrigo, lo colgué en la clavija. Vacilé cuando ella gritó:

—Serena, ¿podrías por favor venir arriba?

Me encogí de hombros hacia Seiya.

—Allá vamos.

Tomando mi tiempo al subir las escaleras, el pánico comenzó a hundirse con cada paso. _¿Qué si ella se rehusaba a permitir esto? ¿Qué pasa si lo enviaba a casa temprano?_

_¿Qué si…? _Su puerta estaba abierta cuando me acerqué. Con su teléfono en la mano caminaba de atrás hacia adelante. Me saludó y a continuación, un minuto más tarde arrojó el teléfono en su colcha azul. Entonces mientras empezaba a caminar de vuelta al salón, preguntó:

—Serena, ¿me quieres explicar lo que acabo de ver afuera? —miró detenidamente la puerta, observando de un lado a otro. Mientras empecé a hacer mi camino hacia el borde de la cama, cerró la puerta.

—Uh, eso depende. ¿Qué viste? —pregunté.

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo Serena. —Caminó hacia su tocador y haló la silla.

No se sentó, simplemente la sacudió adelante y atrás esperando por una respuesta.

Cuando no dije nada, ella recordó—: Tú y yo tenemos una relación muy abierta sobre estas cosas. Espero una respuesta honesta. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

No podía mirarla. Estaba petrificada de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Siempre fue abierta al tema de los chicos y me habló sin cesar acerca de ser una adolescente ahora, pero nunca acerca de uno viviendo en la misma casa.

—No hace mucho, desde mi lesión en la rodilla como que comenzó algo.

Ambas echamos una ojeada mientras el sonido repiqueteante venía del pasillo.

Mi mamá giró encarando la puerta.

—Sammy, estaré abajo en un minuto —dijo ella, calmadamente.

—De hecho es Seiya. Sammy no está en casa, todavía —dijo él, a través de la puerta cerrada.

Se levantó, cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Bueno, desde que esto te envuelve a ti, podrías entrar también —le hizo gestos para que se sentará, apuntando a la cama. Él agarró mi mano mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Sra. Tsukino, quiero decir, Ikuko. Lamento que hayas tenido que descubrirlo de esta manera —hizo una pausa y apretó mi mano—, pero, solo tengo que decir que me alegra que lo hicieras.

Lo miró.

—Me alegra que pienses eso Seiya. Sin embargo, desearía haber sido informada de esto anteriormente.

—Mamá —grité.

Levantó su mano lo que me impidió ir más allá.

—Serena por favor. —Miró de vuelta a Seiya— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a manejar esto? Y tu madre, ¿qué se supone voy a decirle?

—Simplemente quiero que entiendas… —empezó él.

—¿Entender qué? Que te he tratado como un hijo desde el principio. Si tenía alguna idea de que esto —dijo ella, apuntándonos a nosotros dos—, estaba pasando, no lo habría permitido. —Se sentó y dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

Miró a nosotros dos y dijo—: O, al menos habría establecido algunas reglas básicas que ustedes dos necesitan acatar.

Me levanté y crucé la habitación para reunirme con ella. Me agaché frente a ella y descansé mis manos en sus rodillas.

—Mamá, nada ha cambiado. Lo prometo. —Limpié la lágrima que había empezado a caer con mi otra mano—.Quiero… quiero decir que Seiya y yo somos serios. Lo amo.

Cepilló mis manos a un lado.

—Serena, por favor solo tienes diecisiete, no tienes idea de lo que es el amor.

—Lo tengo. Y, no me digas que no puedo porque papá y tú se separaron. Solo tenías diecinueve cuando se enamoraron y empezaron una familia.

—Entonces qué, ¿estás lista para empezar una familia a los diecisiete? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

—Si pudiera… —interrumpió Seiya, pero ambas lo cortamos con un gesto de la mano. Y él se retiró.

—No mamá. No tengo intenciones de eso y lo sabes. Es una pura y simple relación.

No estamos teniendo sexo.

Me giré justo a tiempo para ver a Seiya dejarse caer en la cama.

—¿Ikuko por favor? Serena significa para mí mucho más que eso. Realmente necesito que entiendas esto.

Me miró, luego de vuelta a Seiya.

—Seiya, ¿podrías por favor dejarnos por un momento?

Él exhaló ruidosamente mientras caminó a la puerta y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo lamento —le dijo, antes de dejarnos solas.

—Serena Anne, como sabes, desde el principio siempre he estado contigo. Ahora necesitas explicar todo y me refiero a todo, jovencita.

Tomé un profundo suspiro y me recliné en la cama. Metiendo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, miré al ventilador de techo tratando de decidir qué decir.

Al menos una hora completa pasó de ir adelante y atrás antes de que ella finalmente se levantara y dijera:

—Está bien, lo tengo. Me encantan Anna y su hermana, pero no estoy segura de cómo me siento acerca de esto Serena —dijo ella, cruzando sus brazos y caminando hacia la puerta—. Necesitaremos algunas reglas básicas para el resto de su visita. ¿Entiendes esto?

Asintiendo, dije:

—Por supuesto. Pero, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Su mano ya había estado envuelta alrededor de la perilla de la puerta. Ella hizo una pausa y esperó.

—¿Crees que esto puede funcionar? Me refiero a nosotros dos… ¿la cosa de la larga distancia?

Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

—Será duro. No voy a mentirte. Sabes por qué nos mudamos aquí hace tantos años. Sabía que si me quedaba atrás contigo… simplemente no pensaba que visitas mensuales ayudarían a nuestra relación. Sin importar cuán fuerte había sido al momento —dijo ella, mientras cepillaba mi cabello hacia atrás con su dedo.

—Sí, lo sé. Eso es lo que yo temía.

—Serena, no estoy diciendo que no puede funcionar si ambos realmente lo quieren, pero ambos son jóvenes y las cosas cambian tan rápido. Él puede estar fuera una noche y conocer a alguien en el bar o tú puedes conocer a alguien después en la escuela o cuando estés en la universidad.

—¿Qué si voy allá el próximo año? Quizás puedo hacer un programa de intercambio y vivir con la tía Anna y Yaten.

—Bueno, eso podría ser posible, pero esos son solo seis meses. ¿Qué sucede cuando vengas a casa y todavía esté en Londres?

—No he pensado muy lejos en el futuro, todavía. Ni siquiera se lo he mencionado a Seiya.

Ella se inclinó y besó mi frente.

—Simplemente veamos qué pasa. —Se alejó, inclinando mi barbilla hacia arriba—.

¿Está bien?

Sonreí.

—Está bien.

Esta era la parte en la que mis padres se diferenciaban. Mi mamá siempre había sido el nivel encaminado, escuchar todo hasta que ella tomara su decisión final. Mi

Padre era más un tipo de corto entendimiento "esto nunca sucederá". Nunca fue demasiado aficionado a que un chico de diecisiete años viviera con nosotros, pero aceptó porque mi mamá le aseguró que ningún asunto divertido iba a suceder. No podía sino encogerme teniendo ese pensamiento. ¿Qué iba a decir cuando lo descubriera? Odiaba estar tan lejos de todos nosotros por razones como esta.

Quería estar al tanto, pero el problema era que nunca podría manejar que su niña creciera. Mientras cruzaba la habitación, la seguí afuera y dentro de la habitación de Seiya. Se encontraba acostado en su cama, uno de sus brazos debajo de su cuello, el otro sosteniendo un libro en su mano. ¿Cómo podía leer en un momento como este?

Mi mamá dijo:

—Seiya.

La miró y entonces me miró, metiendo un marcador en su libro antes de colocarlo junto a él.

—¿Sí?

—Siento tanto lo que has atravesado con tu padre y me alegra que mi hija haya sido capaz de verte a través de todo, pero habrá algunas reglas básicas. Espero que ambos las sigan mientras estén bajo este techo.

Ambos dijimos:

—Por supuesto.

Ella paseó por varios segundos mientras se movía alrededor de la habitación. Se detuvo y giró.

—Primero, cuando viaje, espero que los dos se comporten y no se aprovechen de la situación. En esta casa hay un jovencito. En segundo lugar, no se permiten ciertas demostraciones de afecto frente a Sammy. Agarrarse de las manos, un beso aquí o

allá… está bien, pero nada más. Y en tercer lugar, por favor sean cuidadosos. No soy una mujer estúpida. Se lo que pasa entre los adolescentes.

Mordí mi labio inferior ligeramente.

—¿Le vas a decir a papá?

Sus ojos pasaron de Seiya a mí.

—No. Tú lo harás. Si eres lo suficientemente grande para tener una relación adulta,

eres lo suficientemente grande para manejar a tu padre —dijo ella—. ¿Estamos claros?

Seiya se levantó, cruzó la habitación y abrazó a mi mamá.

—Cristalino.

Se alejó, pareciendo sorprendida pero contenta.

—Perfecto. Ahora que eso está resuelto, ¿qué debemos hacer para cenar?

Esto es lo que amaba de mi madre. Mis amigos en los últimos años siempre habían dicho que era la mamá más genial alrededor.

Sabía que podía ser, pero esto le probó a mis ojos que todos tenían razón. Lo aceptó y estaba lista para seguir al siguiente tema.

Seiya y yo estábamos oficialmente autorizados para ser una pareja.

**.**

**.**

**..S&S..**

**.**

**.**

Saluditos :3

aprovechando este pequeño puente, para actualizar, ya con los capítulos finales.

gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen por no devolverlos o no saludar en ocasiones.

Un beso


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

**.**

**.**

**..S&S..**

**.**

**.**

**L**a semana entera después de su descubrimiento de nuestra relación fue extraña. Siempre que ella se acercaba dentro de un radio de sesenta centímetros me desmoronaba. Si estábamos tomados de las manos, yo dejaba caer la suya. Si él había estado sentado súper cerca de mí en el sofá cuando ella entraba, me movía a más de medio metro. Estaba tan nerviosa que cuando Seiya subió a dormir, me quedé abajo en la sala de estar una hora después de que él subió. A veces, incluso me quedaba en la habitación de mi madre y veía la televisión con ella. Todo sus programas de drama nocturnos que nunca me gustaron u observaba, pero lo hacía ahora.

Era la primera semana de mayo y a Seiya sólo le quedaba un mes para quedarse de visita. Nosotros habíamos pasado la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo juntos yendo al cine, o haciendo compras en el centro comercial. Colgando sobre mi escritorio estaba la foto que nosotros nos habíamos tomado en un pequeño quiosco un sábado. De la clase con tres fotos apiladas una encima de la otra. Observé fijamente las tres. En la primera nos estábamos mirando a los ojos, en la segunda él estaba besándome y en la tercera su rostro estaba enterrado en la curva de mi cuello, sonriendo abiertamente. Sonreí recordando ese día mientras me preparaba.

Él había insistido en dos tomas; una para mí y una para que él llevara a casa. Me sentó sobre su regazo, su rostro y el mío apretujados juntos, sonriendo mientras la cámara clicleó a lo lejos.

La bajé del corcho y me perdí mirándola.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Seiya desde el vestíbulo.

Di vuelta y sostuve la foto.

—En ti y cuando nos tomamos esto.

Él sonrió.

—Ah, ese fue un buen día. Tú mamá se ha ido. ¿Entonces puedo entrar?

—preguntó Seiya.

Me levanté y crucé la habitación. Él se inclinó hacia abajo mientras me puse de puntitas cuando me besó y luego se apartó demasiado pronto.

—Molly está abajo.

—Oh, miércoles. Olvidé que hicimos planes para ir a buscar un vestido hoy.

—¿Vas a comprar un vestido? ¿Para qué?

—Ella busca un vestido para la fiesta de graduación. Le dije que la ayudaría.

Sus dedos se movieron hacia su mentón y él se lo rascó como si estuviera pensando.

—¿Fiesta de graduación? ¿El baile del que todos hablan? ¿Es algo a lo que tú querrías ir? —él preguntó.

Mis ojos se ensancharon.

—Umm, bueno eso sería divertido. No quería decir nada más.

Él sonrió.

—Bien, Serena. ¿La pregunta del día... quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo?

Mis brazos se estiraron sobre su cuello y lo abracé fuerte.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Besé cada centímetro de su rostro, murmurando:

—Sí, sí, sí.

Así como así estaba yendo a la fiesta de graduación. Con Seiya.

Di vuelta y agarré mi bolsa de la esquina de mi silla.

—Te veo más tarde. Esto podría tomar un rato —dije, mientras le lanzaba un beso.

—Diviértanse —gritó él mientras me dirigía a la escalera.

Molly estaba esperando en el vestíbulo usando su chándal rosado brillante.

Sonreí.

—Molly, tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué? Será mejor que no me dejes —resopló ella.

—¿Recuerda en tu casa y dijimos no más mentiras...?

Ella asintió, con desconfianza.

—Odio el rosado en ti. Ahí está, lo dije —exhalé.

Ella se contempló y se acercó al espejo.

—¿En serio? Me gusta este color.

—Entonces llévalo si te gusta, pero necesitaba decírtelo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se sonrió a sí misma en el espejo.

—¿Lista?

—Lo estoy —dije mientras abría la puerta de par en par—. ¿Adivina quién va a la fiesta de graduación?

Ella chilló antes de dar brincos.

—¡Yay! Ya era hora. ¿Qué diablos estaba esperando?

—A mí. Creo.

Él dijo algo acerca de que nuestra ciudad carecía de lugares de compras. Nosotros teníamos un centro comercial decente y dos boutiques para buscar el vestido perfecto. El problema con nuestro centro comercial era que la única verdadera tienda decente para vestidos de graduación era Lord y Taylor. Horas y horas de buscar, Molly encontró un vestido de marca color pastel, que realmente se veía genial en ella. Yo no pude encontrar nada allí, entonces nos dirigimos a la boutique de la ciudad. Encontré un vestido ajustado con un enorme corte al lado, en el tono más hermoso de verde esmeralda que dejé y lo deje apartado.

Cuando Molly me dejó en casa, me di cuenta de que todavía no le había dicho a mi padre sobre Seiya. Ésta noche tendría que ser la noche porque tenía que conseguir doscientos cincuenta dólares para el vestido perfecto. Yo sabía que mi madre sería buena al menos con cien y yo tenía cincuenta metidos en el cajón del escritorio, pero necesitaba otros cien para hacerlo funcionar. Que sabía que él no me negaría.

Al menos lo esperaba.

Al entrar en la cocina, una nota estaba colocada sobre la mesa que decía que todos habían salido a cenar. Yo iba y venía en la habitación, sosteniendo el teléfono en una mano y mordiendo mi uña del pulgar con la otra. Metiendo la mano en el cajón, saqué nuestra libreta de direcciones y marqué su número de trabajo.

—Hola papá —dije, con entusiasmo.

Él dijo:

—Serena, cariño. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Genial. ¿Cómo estás tú? —pregunté mientras hurgaba por algo para comer en el refrigerador.

—Estaría mejor si hubieras salido con tu hermanito de vez en cuando para una visita. Una vez al año no es suficiente, Sere.

—Lo sé papá —dije mientras destapaba los restos de la noche anterior.

Dejé el plato en el microondas.

—Escucha, yo umm... me invitaron a la fiesta de graduación y me preguntaba...

—¿Cuánto necesitas? —preguntó él, antes de que yo pudiera terminar.

—Como, tal vez cien más o menos. Encontré el vestido perfecto y lo dejé apartado.

—¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Aquel chico Diamante? —preguntó él.

—Umm, no... Diamante y yo en cierto modo rompimos. En realidad voy con umm...

Seiya.

Hubo silencio durante un breve minuto. Aclaré mi garganta.

—¿Seiya? ¿No es el mismo Seiya que se está quedando contigo, correcto?

_Oh, mierda_. Esto no va a ir bien.

—Sí, en realidad es él. Seiya y yo estamos en una especie de noviazgo, algo así como tú sabes... juntos.

Él gritó:

—Serena Anne, ¿qué estás pensando? ¿Sabe tu madre de esto? ¿Por qué soy el último en enterarse de todo? —escupió en un largo suspiro.

—Papá, realmente no es gran cosa. Mamá lo sabe y está totalmente tranquila con ello —dije, tratando de fijar el cartel de tranquila sobre mamá, esperando que él mordiera el anzuelo.

—¿Tú madre lo sabe? Por supuesto, ella lo sabe. De toda la maldita mierda ella lo permite, ¿no puede estar hablando en serio? Quiero decir, ¿realmente en qué está pensando ella? Yo sabía que un muchacho de diecisiete años no era una buena idea, incluso si es el sobrino de Ann.

Resoplé y luego exhalé.

—Papá, estás siendo un poco ridículo. ¿No crees?

—Esto es exactamente el por qué odio la vida a cinco kilómetros de distancia de ti.

—¿Bien, de quién fue elección? —dije, amargamente.

—Serena —él dijo—. No tenía otra opción y tú sabes eso. Escucha, cariño, solamente haz que tu mamá me llame cuando llegue. Y, quiero hablar con Seiya, ¿está bien?

Hice rodar mis ojos.

—Seguro. Ellos deberían volver pronto. ¿En cuanto al vestido?

—Dile a tu madre que lo compre ya que ella es la única que está bien con ustedes dos.

—Papá —grité.

Hubo otro breve momento de silencio.

—Bueno. Dile a tu mamá que pague por ello y yo le enviaré un cheque más tarde.

—Él respiró pesadamente en el teléfono—. Te amo, Serena. ¿Sabes eso?

—Te amo también, papá. Me tengo que ir, tengo que ponerme al día con alguna tarea —dije, colgando el teléfono.

Bailé y tarareé mi salida en el vestíbulo y subí la escalera hasta mi habitación.

Agarré la foto de Seiya de mi escritorio y con cuidado besé la imagen mirándome.

Todo funcionaría. Esto simplemente tenía que hacerlo.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

**.**

**.**

**..S&S..**

**.**

**.**

La noche antes de la fiesta no pude pegar un ojo. Estaba desesperada por lucir

lo mejor posible. Di un vistazo a mi armario hacia el perfecto vestido que

había estado presionado y colgado de mi puerta. Sonreí mientras me

acercaba, acariciando la sedosa tela entre mis dedos.

Saqué las zapatillas plateados de la caja escondida en el fondo de mi armario y los

coloqué frente a mi cama. Eché un vistazo al pasillo, podía oír risas abajo. Seiya y

Sammy habían estado jugando Xbox por las últimas dos horas. Dos horas de

diversión que Seiya estaba teniendo, mientras yo me paseaba buscando el perfecto

color de labial y sombra de ojos para mañana en la noche. Necesitaba una

apariencia perfecta.

Finalmente después de que sentía que tenía todo perfectamente establecido, él

metió su cabeza en mi cuarto.

—Todavía estas despierta. Creí que tal vez te habías dormido cuando no bajaste.

—De ninguna manera —giré, mirando hacia mi cama—. ¿Así que Seiya te pateó

el trasero de nuevo?

Él sacudió su cabeza, riendo.

—Ese chico puede hacer un juego terrible.

Reí, sabiendo que todos tenían un momento difícil superando a Sammy.

—¿Así que estás preparada para nuestra gran cita mañana? —preguntó,

acercándome a él.

Me mordí el labio.

—Eso creo.

—Bien, entonces creo que te veré mañana entonces. Intenta dormir algo. —Se

inclinó, besándome tiernamente, pero yo quería más cada vez que sentía sus labios,

así que profundicé el beso. Él se separó—. Mañana. —Guiñó un ojo antes de salir

de mi cuarto, lo observé hasta que hizo diez pasos hacia el vestíbulo y cerró la

puerta pensando en las posibilidades de mañana.

La luz del sol inundó mi habitación tirando de mí fuera de lo que parecía ser un

simple par de horas de sueño. Bostecé y estiré mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. Mis ojos

inmediatamente parpadearon hacia mi vestido todavía colgado meticulosamente

en la puerta de mi armario.

Dado que Seiya había hecho planes con mi madre para ir a recoger su esmoquin,

yo hice planes con John Hughes y Molly para una mini maratón de sus películas.

Debo haber visto cada una un millón de veces, pero nunca me cansaba de ninguna

de ellas.

Una vez que Molly se fue, mucho después de que Seiya llegó a casa, hice mi camino a la cocina para comer algo para calmar mis nervios. Sacando una caja de pizza del refrigerador, la coloqué en el microondas y caminé de un lado al otro. Molly había ido al salón de su madre para arreglarse, pero yo nunca fui quisquillosa con mi aspecto. Así que decidí tomar el reto de hacerme a mí misma presentable. Después de que devoré dos porciones, corrí escaleras arriba, dentro del baño y encendí la ducha. Tendría dos horas completas para realizar la tarea, lo cual ahora mientras miraba los pequeños círculos bajo mis ojos por la falta de sueño, sería difícil. No estaba segura siquiera de que el corrector pudiera arreglar esas bolsas.

Después de lavar y acondicionar mi cabello, había dejado correr el agua caliente sobre mí durante varios minutos antes de escuchar el golpeteo en la puerta.

—Otras personas tenemos una cita ardiente esta noche también, ¿sabes? —gritó

Seiya.

Gire la perilla, cortando el agua.

—Tienes razón. —Me envolví ligeramente en la esponjosa toalla y salí mostrando más piel de lo que normalmente haría. Cabello mojado colgaba en mi rostro, empapando mis hombros desnudos.

Seiya estaba parado aún allí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando abrí la puerta. Él sacudió su cabeza, estudiándome.

—No juegas limpio, Tsukino.

Sonreí.

—No mires si no puedes manejarlo, Kou —bromeé alejándome.

Lo oí gemir y cerrar la puerta mientras dejaba una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. No

tenía intención de atormentarlo de la forma en que lo hice, pero algunas veces era

simplemente divertido.

Deslizándome en el vestido verde esmeralda después de que mi cabello y

maquillaje habían sido aplicados, me estudié en el gran espejo sostenido en mi

puerta.

—Nada mal si lo digo yo —dije en voz alta.

Caminando escaleras abajo mis nervios comenzaron a obtener lo mejor de mí.

Cada noche me preguntaba: ¿sería esta? ¿Lo quiere? ¿Sería capaz de seguir con

esto si él lo quería? Sí, podría. Sabía que estaba lista y la única persona con quien quería compartirlo era Seiya.

Una vez abajo, oí voces apagadas viniendo de la cocina. Lo vi cuando me detuve

en la esquina. Él se veía incluso más perfecto de lo que yo esperaba que lo hiciera.

Amaba la manera en que se veía en sus vaqueros y suéteres, ¡Diablos!, incluso esos

pantalones cortos de nuestras vacaciones. Pero, viéndolo parado allí en su

esmoquin negro, me tomó por sorpresa. Estaba fascinada con su rostro afeitado, su

cabello perfectamente arreglado, sus ojos de color azul zafiro que

combinaban por mi vestido mientras me miraba. Mi madre se aclaró la garganta,

sacándome de mi mirada fija. Giré mis ojos hacia ella luego rápidamente de

regreso a Seiya. Él tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se veía como si estuviera

hipnotizado también.

—Serena, wow luces genial —exclamó ella.

—Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor. —Seiya se acercó a mí y se inclinó, besando

mi mejilla—. Hermosa —susurró.

Decidimos irnos solos. Sin paseos en limosina con Molly y las otras chicas. Lo quería para mí sola, así que me inventé una excusa poco convincente sobre el costo.

Después de una noche llena de baile y besos, nos reunimos en el local de Denny

para un refrigerio nocturno. Eran bien pasadas las dos de la mañana cuando nos

detuvimos en la entrada. Todas las luces estaban apagadas en el interior, excepto la

pequeña en el vestíbulo. Giré mi cuerpo hacia él y luego hacia el asiento trasero.

—¿Estás preparado para ello?

Él arqueo sus cejas y miró la parte de atrás también.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Formé una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sígueme y verás. —Me arrastré sobre la consola y me arrojé hacia el asiento

trasero. Lo observé mientras estudiaba mi rostro antes de hacer rápidamente lo

mismo. Cayó sobre mí, buscando debajo de mí, ahuecó mi cuerpo hacia el suyo.

—Bien, esto es cómodo. —Sus labios cayeron sobre los míos. Nuestros cuerpos se

envolvieron juntos mientras él trataba de abrir la cremallera de mi vestido. Me

estremecí de pronto al toque de sus dedos.

Mis manos recorrieron su chaqueta empujándola fuera de él y luego las dejé vagar

hacia su cintura. Cada sentimiento que alguna vez había tenido por él me

consumía mientras sentía sus labios deslizarse por mi cuello. Me estrechó aún más

como si eso fuera incluso posible mientras besaba cada parte desnuda de mí. Mi

vestido cayó debajo de mi pecho exponiendo mi sostén lavanda, que había

comprado especialmente para esta noche. Empujó sus manos hacia arriba,

comenzando en mi rostro luego dejó que sus ojos parpadearan hacia mi pecho.

De repente se apartó de mí.

—Serena, ¡mierda, quiero esto! De verdad, pero no así. No en el asiento trasero de

tu maldito auto.

Me senté abruptamente permitiendo a mi vestido colgar hacia abajo.

—¿Por qué? Yo quiero.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Confía en mí, no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero no. No puedo. No así,

no quiero así, realmente quiero que esto sea especial. ¡Es tu primera vez por el

amor de Dios! No puede pasar así —murmuró, mientras corría sus dedos a través

de su cabello.

Tiré de mi vestido, sintiéndome avergonzada y herida de que me rechazara, pero

lo amé por pensar en mí y no en sí mismo. Lo besé rápidamente.

—Está bien. Vamos adentro.

Así lo hicimos. Me quité los tacones y los coloqué abajo en el vestíbulo luego

observé mientras él se quitaba sus zapatos, también. La casa estaba en silencio

mientras nos abríamos paso suavemente hacia las escaleras. La puerta de mi madre

estaba cerrada. Agarré su mano y tiré de él hacia mi dormitorio.

—Shhh, ella está dormida. ¿Vienes conmigo? —le pregunté.

Él gimió suavemente, pero me siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Se sentó sobre mi cama mientras yo caminaba en su dirección.

—¿Podrías abrir mi cremallera? —pregunté.

Una vez abierta, giré mi rostro hacia él y dejé caer mi vestido al piso. Dejándome

parada frente a él en mi sostén y braguitas. Un instante después, tiró de mí hacia

abajo, sobre la cama con él. Una vez que su boca estuvo sobre la mía, supe que no

había vuelta atrás. Lentamente desabroché los botones de su camisa exponiendo su

increíble pecho. Corrí mis dedos hacia abajo y alrededor de su espalda, sintiendo

cada centímetro de músculos que tenía.

Gimió suavemente bajo mi toque y luego sus manos exploraron mi cuerpo con

tanta ternura como yo lo hice. Tendida allí junto a él fue cada cosa que había

esperado que fuera. Perfecto. Mis manos nerviosamente se deslizaron hacia abajo

por su espalda cuando susurró en mi oído

—Eres perfecta. Podría quedarme así por siempre contigo.

Eso casi lo hizo por mí. Es todo lo que necesitaba oír para seguir adelante. Empujé

mis nervios a un lado y quité sus pantalones. Entonces la cama chirrió y ambos nos

detuvimos, jadeando con fuerza. Mi respiración y la suya comenzaron a

recuperarse mientras él me movía al piso. Estaba sobre mí ahora, mirándome a los

ojos. Sus manos se movieron lentamente por mi cintura tirando de mí más cerca.

Sentí sus labios besando mi cuello, luego los sentí moverse lentamente por mi

clavícula, entonces tiró de mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Sus labios se movieron de mi clavícula de regreso a mi cuello y luego encontró mi

boca. Nos besamos como por siempre antes de que se apartara. La luna estaba

dando la más perfecta luz desde mi ventana. Se inclinó rápidamente, buscando en

los bolsillos de sus pantalones en el piso y tirando fuera su billetera. Sacó

ligeramente un condón.

—¿Estás segura?

—Nunca he estado tan segura de nada. En realidad eres mi todo, así que sí —dije

en voz baja.

Él sonrió, acariciando mi hombro con una mano y luego la otra, colocó el condón

en su boca y lo abrió. No podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando. Lo que es

más, no podía creer que mi madre estaba dormida en el cuarto de al lado mientras

su preciosa hija estaba a punto de perder su virginidad. Sabiendo que él estaba

marchándose pronto, muy pronto, era la única cosa que me mantenía. Lo amaba y

él me amaba, y solo seguí con mi corazón lleno de fuerza, sin mirar atrás.

El sexo era algo que obviamente no había hecho antes y ahora casi no tenía

palabras para expresar cómo me sentía. Un millón de pensamientos se quedaron

en mi cabeza mientras descansaba mi cabeza contra su pecho.

— Te amo, Serena, más que nada en este mundo —susurró en mi oído.

—Y yo te amo, pero… —Mis ojos de repente miraron el reloj de mi mesilla, Leí las

tres y treinta—. Por mucho que quiero que te quedes…

Él besó mi frente y guiñó un ojo.

—Entiendo. Te veo en la mañana.

Lo observé mientras se levantaba del suelo y recogía su ropa. Se puso sus boxers.

Se inclinó una vez más, besando suavemente mis labios.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —susurré de nuevo. Y luego se había ido.

Había dormido el resto de la noche y bien entrada la mañana. La única cosa que

me hizo llorar una vez más, fue la comprensión de que nosotros sólo teníamos dos

semanas juntos.

Me limpié los ojos con el dorso de la mano, quitándome el pijama y guardándolo.

Dirigiéndome escaleras abajo, nerviosa. No porque estaría frente a Seiya por

primera vez desde que finalmente lo habíamos hecho, sino porque estaba asustada

de que mi madre pudiera ser capaz de leer mi mente. Sabía que ella no tenía ese

poder, pero me sentía diferente. Me sentía como si algo que hiciera o dijera

aclararía nuestra noche privada de sueño mientras ella dormía tres puertas abajo.

El alivio me invadió cuando finalmente llegué a la cocina y estaba vacía. Me asomé

a la cochera tomando nota de que el auto de ella se había ido. ¡Uf! Con cautela hice

mi camino de regreso, preparándome una taza de café. Una vez hecho, me situé

enfrente del televisor y espere a que Seiya despertara.

Él vino abajo una hora después, vestido y listo para el día. Entró sonriendo. Miró

hacia atrás rápidamente.

—¿Estamos solos?

Sonreí de regreso.

—Sip.

Dio tres enormes pasos hacia mí y me tiró en el sofá. Sus labios encontraron los

míos instantáneamente y permanecieron allí por varios minutos. Una risa estalló

de mí.

Él se retiró.

—¿Qué?

—Nada

—Tengo que decir que no sólo fue la mejor noche de mi vida, sino que nunca

dormí mejor.

Sonreí.

—Yo también.

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron volando. Teníamos muy poca privacidad

debido a que mi madre no tenía reuniones planeadas en la ciudad. Ella insistió en

que comiéramos juntos cada noche después de la escuela, antes de su partida. De

vez en cuando incluso mencionó el hecho mientras cenábamos que le encantaría

regresar a Inglaterra. Lo que excitaba el infierno fuera de mí, porque me gustaría ir

en un santiamén. Pero, sabía que esto no era posible a causa de Sammy y mi papá.

Él nunca nos permitiría estar tan lejos. La única tranquilidad que tenía era que sólo

me quedaba un año más de escuela y luego podría estar por mi propia cuenta.

Pensamientos sobre mudarme allí para la universidad me emocionaban, aunque

nunca se los había mencionado a ellos. Puesto que nací en Inglaterra, esto no iba a

ser difícil. La parte difícil sería convencer a mi padre. Estaba segura que a mi

madre le encantaría, pero mi papá era un juego completamente diferente.


End file.
